Academy of love
by Marit12
Summary: AH - Nach ihrem Urlaub erfährt Bella, dass sie auf ein Internat gehen soll. Die anfängliche Ablehnung schwindet aber sobald sie dem attraktiven und sehr anziehenden Edward Cullen begegnet. Sie verliebt sich in ihn, aber er sieht sie anscheinend nicht.
1. Urlaub bei Charlie

**Disclaimer: Leider gehört Twilight nicht mir. Die Figuren gehören also alle SM**

* * *

><p><strong>Kapitel 1 – Urlaub bei Charlie<strong>

Mein Name war Bella Swan. Eigentlich hieß ich Isabella, aber ich hasste diesen Namen. Nur meine Lehrer nannten mich so.

Ich war 17 Jahre alt und ging dementsprechend auch noch zur Schule. Meine Eltern hatten sich geschieden, als ich noch ein kleines Mädchen war. Mein Vater Charlie war Polizeichef in einem kleinen Ort namens Forks in Washington und meine Mutter Renée lebte mit ihrem neuen Lebensgefährten Phil in Phoenix in Arizona. Ich wohnte zurzeit bei meiner Mum und genoss einfach nur die warmen Sonnenstrahlen. Leider war ich dazu gezwungen jedes Jahr meinen Vater in Forks - dem wohl regnerischsten Ort der ganzen Welt – zu besuchen. Es fiel mir jedes Mal schwer Phoenix zu verlassen und in der viel zu nassen und viel zu grünen Kleinstadt Forks meine Ferien zu verbringen.

Leider hatten wir gerade Ferien. Und deswegen saß ich gerade im Flugzeug und hoffte einfach umkehren zu können. Es tat mir zwar aufrichtig leid für meinen Vater, aber es wäre mir lieber, wenn er zur Abwechslung auch mal zu uns nach Phoenix kommen würde. Leider hatte er als Polizeichef kaum länger Urlaub als ein paar Tage, weswegen er auch keinen Sinn darin sah, für teures Geld mich besuchen zu kommen.

Mittlerweile befand ich mich mit meinem kleinen Koffer am Flughafen und wartete Charlie. Er kam zu spät. Nach etwa einer halben Stunde kam er ganz außer Atem auf mich zugerannt und blieb einige Meter vor mir stehen. "Hallo, Bella", nuschelte er.

"Hey, Cha- Dad" Er mochte es nicht, wenn ich ihn Charlie nannte. Keiner von uns wusste, was er sagen sollte, deswegen nahm Dad stillschweigend meinen Koffer und führte mich zu seinem Wagen. Natürlich war er mit seinem Dienstwagen gekommen. Ich würde es nicht aushalten, tagtäglich mit diesem Auto durch die Gegend gefahren zu werden. Es wäre mir zu peinlich. Aber ich konnte mich nicht beschweren, schließlich war _er_ der Polizeichef und _musste_ mit diesem Wagen fahren, beziehungsweise hatte er keinen anderen.

Wie ich befürchtet hatte, regnete es. War ja klar. Es passte also wunderbar zu meiner momentanen Stimmung. Zum Glück waren es nur zwei Wochen, die ich hier verbringen musste. Die würden doch hoffentlich schnell vorbei gehen.

Bei Charlie angekommen, ging ich erstmal in mein altes Zimmer. Seit dem letzten Mal letzten Sommer hatte sich nichts geändert. Nur die Bettwäsche war neu. Ich packte zunächst meine kleine Tasche aus, was aber nicht lange dauerte. Anschließend holte ich mir das Telefon aus dem Flur, welches leider noch an einer Schnur hing und schmiss mich damit aufs Bett, um meine Mum anzurufen. Sie war etwas durcheinander, aber freute sich, dass ich gut angekommen war. Sie wünschte mir einen erholsamen und entspannten Urlaub, den ich genießen sollte. Dabei wusste sie genau, dass ich mich hier niemals wohlfühlen könnte oder gar entspannen. Dennoch war es nett von ihr und ich hoffte sehnlichst, dass es auch in Erfüllung ging. Aber das war ein unmögliches Unterfangen.

Am Abend kochte ich für uns beide etwas zu essen, da ich nur zu gut und aus eigener Erfahrung wusste, dass Charlie überhaupt nicht kochen konnte. Er hatte sogar mit den einfachsten Rezepten wie zum Beispiel Spaghetti mit Tomatensoße schon große Probleme, sprich, die Soße schmeckte meistens nur noch angebrannt und die Nudeln waren ein einziger verkochter Klumpen, den man irgendwie auseinanderschneiden musste, wenn man er sich noch schneiden ließ. Zum Glück kochte mein Vater sehr selten. Wenn er allein war, ging er meistens in sein Stammlokal im Ort oder kaufte sich irgendwelche Fertiggerichte aus dem Supermarkt, bei denen man nicht viel falsch machen konnte.

Da der Kühlschrank natürlich vollkommene Leere aufwies und bis auf ein paar Bierflaschen nur einiges an Aufschnitt und Käse aufwies, nahm ich die Fertig-Lasagne, die ich noch in der hintersten Ecke fand und die seit gestern abgelaufen war. Das war typisch Charlie. Er bewahrte alles Essen auf, bis es abgelaufen war und wahrscheinlich auch noch länger. Aber man würde es noch essen können.

Während des Essens redete niemand. Worüber auch? Charlie hatte mich vorhin beim Kochen zum Thema Schule ausgefragt. Mehr wollte er nicht wissen.

Nach dem Essen spülte ich ab. Er setzte sich ins Wohnzimmer, wo irgendein wichtiges Spiel im Fernsehen lief. Da ich nach dem Abwasch nicht wusste, was ich machen sollte, setzte ich mich zu ihm. Sport war nicht wirklich mein Fall, zumal ich selbst eine absolute Niete darin war. Ich stolperte mehr schlecht als recht durchs Leben, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. Selbst dort, wo kein Hindernis war oder eine Bodenwelle, stolperte ich. Mein Gleichgewichtssinn hat sich wohl irgendwie nicht ganz richtig entwickelt. Aber ich hatte keine Ahnung davon. Vielleicht war es auch einfach ein Gendefekt. Jedenfalls stimmte das Sprichwort: Sport war Mord. Ich konnte auch nichts mit dem anfangen, was im Fernsehen lief. Ich kannte weder Regeln noch die ganzen Fachwörter und, ach, es langweilte mich einfach nur. Charlie dagegen sah kein einziges Mal weg von der Mattscheibe. Wie gebannt feuerte er sein Lieblingsteam an.

Zur Halbzeit stand ich einfach auf und zog mich bettfertig um. Er merkte nichts. Im Bett war die Sehnsucht nach Phoenix noch größer als sonst. Ich konnte wegen dem ständigen Plätschern des Regens auf dem Dach nicht einschlafen, also lag ich die ganze Zeit wach und dachte nach. Was würde ich jetzt nicht alles geben, um nach Hause zu können. Es sind ja nur zwei Wochen, sagte ich mir immer wieder.

Irgendwann war ich wohl eingeschlafen, denn ich wachte erst am nächsten Morgen auf, als ich die Haustür zuknallen hörte. Charlie war zur Arbeit gegangen.

Er war die nächsten zwei Wochen fast jeden Tag arbeiten, aber er bemühte sich, früher nach Hause zu kommen. Wenn er dann mal da war, redeten wir kaum miteinander. Das war wohl eines der Dinge, das ich von ihm geerbt haben musste, ich brauchte nicht viel reden und auch nicht wirklich viel Aufmerksamkeit. Im Mittelpunkt zu stehen, war mir unangenehm. Deswegen machte es mir nichts aus, dass Charlie kaum da war, auch wenn ich extra für ihn herkhergekommen war. Ich war gern allein. Ihn störte es scheinbar auch nicht. Er war froh, dass ich da war, aber mit überschwänglichen Gefühlen konnte keiner von uns beiden etwas anfangen.

Einmal hatten wir sogar Besuch von den Blacks gehabt. Billy Black war der beste Freund von Charlie und Jacob war sein Sohn. Er war ein bisschen jünger als ich, aber eigentlich ganz nett. Ich unterhielt mich eine Weile mit ihm und erfuhr, dass die beiden aus dem nahegelegenen Indianer-Reservat La Push kamen.

Die Sonne schien wie erwartet kein einziges Mal, weswegen ich die restlichen Zeit mit Lesen verbrachte. Mein Lieblingsbuch war _Sturmhöhe_. Ich hatte es schon zig Mal gelesen, aber es wurde mir nie langweilig dabei.

Nach diesen unendlich langen zwei Wochen konnte ich wieder nach Hause. Charlie setzte mich am Flughafen ab und schon eine Stunde später saß ich im Flieger nach Hause. Zu Hause. In meinem Bauch fing es schon an zu kribbeln, Vorfreude keimte in mir auf. Ich vermisste meine Mum und vor allem das warme, trockene Phoenix.

Ich musste wohl eingeschlafen sein, denn ich wurde erst wieder wach, als sich das Flugzeug im Landeanflug befand. Wie ich es hasste. Starten und Landen waren das Schlimmste, wenn man flog.

Als ich ausstieg, kam mir schon eine warme Brise entgegen, wie es sie nur in Phoenix gab. Meine Mum und Phil warteten schon am Flughafen auf mich. Als sie mich entdecken, fingen sie beide an zu strahlen. Irgendwie färbte das ab. Mit einem breiten Grinsen ging ich auf sie zu.

"Bellaaa,", rief mir meine Mum voller Freude zu, einige der umstehenden Leute drehten sich zu uns um und meine Wangen erhitzten sich leicht,"Süße, wie schön, dich wieder bei mir zu haben. Wie war es in Forks? War Charlie nett zu dir? Hast du dich auch schön entspannt? Und was hast du..." Meine Mum redete mal wieder ohne Punkt und Komma.

"Mum,", versuchte ich sie zu unterbrechen,"lass mich doch erst einmal ankommen." Erst schaute sie etwas verwirrt, dann fingen wir an zu lachen.

Phil packte meinen Koffer und wir gingen zum Auto.

"Süße, ich muss dir noch dringend etwas sagen, wenn wir zu Hause sind." Irgendwie gefiel imr der Unterton meiner Mum nicht. Skeptisch schaute ich sie an, aber sie schaute schnell weg. Was war denn jetzt los? Warum wirkte sie auf einmal so nervös? Sie war doch nicht etwa schwanger? O Gott, wenn ich jetzt noch ein Geschwisterchen bekäme, wäre ich 18 Jahre älter und könnte fast selbst die Mutter sein, nicht dass ich dazu den passenden Mann hätte. Auch wenn sie noch sehr jung aussah für ihr Alter und Phil einige Jahre jünger als sie war, war es doch zu spät für ein Kind. Oder?

Aber vielleicht, machte ich mich auch umsonst so verrückt. Vielleicht war es auch eine gute Nachricht für mich, auch wenn ich überhaupt keine Ahnung hatte. Oder es war irgendwas Unwichtiges, was in ihren Augen natürlich wichtig erschien. Ich hasste es, überrascht zu werden.

Zu Hause angekommen, ließen mich die beiden aber erstmal in Ruhe auspacken. Danach musste ich erstmal duschen gehen und mich frisch machen. Das Jetlag machte mir zwar etwas zu schaffen, aber als ich fertig war, ging ich runter ins Wohnzimmer, wo meine Mum auf der Couch saß und sich irgendeine Telenovela im Fernsehen ansah.

"Mum?", lenkte ich ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf mich, "worüber wolltest du eigentlich mit mir so dringend sprechen?"

Sie seufzte und deutete mit ihrer Hand auf den Platz neben sich.

"Du weißt doch sicher noch, dass Phil sich bei den _Arizona Diamondbacks_ spielt, nicht wahr?" Ich nickte nur, natürlich wusste ich wo Phil Baseball spielte. "Jedenfalls hat er sich doch neulich bei den _Boston Red Socks_ beworben. Und sie haben ihn tatsächlich angenommen. Ist das nicht toll?" Wieder nickte ich, hatte aber noch keine Ahnung worauf sie hinaus wollte. Wenigstens war sie schon mal nicht schwanger, was mich aufatmen ließ.

"Und was bedeutet das für mich?", fragte ich auch prompt. Wenn meine Mum mit soetwas anfing, gab es immer einen Haken an der Sache.

"Naja", fing meine Mutter wieder an, sie wurde immer nervöse, "Er wird oft unterwegs sein... und ich würde gern bei ihm in der Nähe bleiben, verstehst du?" Ich schaute sie verwirrt an. Hieße das, wir müssten umziehen? Aber ich wollte doch hierbleiben, wo es schön warm war und...

"Ich weiß, dass du Phoenix liebst, aber mir wäre es lieber, wenn ich dich auch in meiner Nähe wüsste oder zumindest an einem geeigneteren Ort..." Sie wollte, doch nicht etwa, dass ich zu Charlie zog, oder? Nein, sie wusste, wie sehr ich Forks hasste. Aber was dann?

"...und deswegen haben Phil und ich beschlossen, dich auf ein Internat zu schicken..." Internat?

* * *

><p><em>Das hier ist meine erste Fanfiction, also nehmt bitte ein wenig Rücksicht auf mich. <em>_Ich versuche regelmäßig zu posten_ _Ich entschuldige mich jetzt auch schon mal für irgendwelche Tippfehler, die bei mir locker durch zu schnelles tippen entstehen können. Ich denke, das kennt jeder._

_**LG Marit:***_


	2. Überraschung

Ich poste gleich mal das 2. Kap mit :)

Hoffe es gefällt euch^^

Lg Marit:*

* * *

><p><strong>Kapitel 2 – Überraschung<strong>

"_Ich weiß, dass du Phoenix liebst, aber mir wäre es lieber, wenn ich dich auch in meiner Nähe wüsste oder zumindest an einem geeigneteren Ort..." Sie wollte, doch nicht etwa, dass ich zu Charlie zog, oder? Nein, sie wusste, wie sehr ich Forks hasste. Aber was dann?_

"_...und deswegen haben Phil und ich beschlossen, dich auf ein Internat zu schicken..." Internat?_

Was? Sie wollte mich auf ein Internat stecken? Mich loswerden? Geschockt starrte ich sie an.

"Was? Aber, ich dachte...du...ich...du willst mich auf ein Internat schicken? Mum, ich..." Aus meinem Mund kam nur stockend etwas raus. Mir fehlten die Worte. Ich war viel zu mitgenommen von der tollen Überraschung.

"Ich weiß, meine Süße. Das ist alles sehr ungewohnt und überraschend für dich, das verstehe ich, aber es die beste und einfachste Lösung." Die beste und einfachste Lösung. Mich auf ein Internat zu stecken? Das war doch nicht ihr Ernst!

"Aber Mum, ich könnte doch einfach mit euch kommen, dann bräuchtet ihr auch nicht ein teures Internat für mich zu bezahlen", versuchte ich sie zu überrreden.

"Was wäre dann mit der Schule? Wenn du mit uns kämest, könntest du keine normale Schule besuchen und würdest deinen Abschluss nicht machen. Das kommt nicht infrage! Und mach dir wegen dem Geld keine Sorgen. Phil verdient bei seiner neuen Stelle fast doppelt so viel wie vorher." Sie wollte das wirklich durchziehen. Anscheinend war alles schon beschlossene Sache.

"Mum. Warum kann ich nicht hier bleiben?" Ein letzter Versuch der Überredung konnte ja nicht schaden.

"Dann wärst du ja ganz allein hier. Was ist, wenn du dich verletzt oder hier eingebrochen wird? Du weißt, dass es hier in der Gegend schon öfter passiert ist. Ich möchte dich nicht allein in einer so großen, gefährlichen Stadt wissen! Bella, bitte. Stell dir doch nur mal vor, wie toll es auf so einem Internat sein kann. Außerdem scheint in Boston doch oft die Sonne. Es richtig warm dort, so wie du es gern hast."

"Was soll an einem Internat _toll_ sein?" Meine Skepsis und mein Missvetrauen waren nicht zu überhören.

"Naja, du lernst dort neue Leute kennen und es ist eigentlich gar kein richtiges Internat. Eigentlich ist es eine Tagesschule, weißt du? Die _Wilbraham & Monson Academy_ in der Nähe von Boston hat eine Internatnatmöglichkeit und das wäre wie geschaffen für uns beziehungsweise für dich." Meine Mum war vollends überzeut von dieser Sache. Ich dagegen konnte sie nur entgeistert angucken. Tagesschule mit Internatmöglichkeit? Auch das noch! Da liefen doch bestimmt nur irgendwelche versnobten Typen rum, die mit Geld um sich werfen konnten, weil ihre Väter und Mütter ihnen alles in den Hintern steckten!

"Aber Mum..."

"Kein aber, Süße. Es ist nur zu deinem Besten. Wir haben dich auch schon dort angemeldet. Nach den Ferien geht's los. Sei so nett und freu dich wenigstens ein kleines bisschen. Mir zuliebe. Was meinst du wie schwer es mir fällt, dich loszulassen. Du warst doch immer meine kleine Bella..." Jetzt standen ihr auf einmal Tränen in den Augen.

"Hör bitte auf zu weinen, Mum, sonst wein ich gleich mit!" Und schon kullerten sie bei Mum runter. Ich merkte auch schon, wie meine Augen feucht wurden. Und nicht mehr lange und auch mir liefen die ersten Tränen die Wangen hinunter.

"Tut mir leid,", murmelte meine Mutter, "es ist nur... du bist jetzt fast erwachsen und ich..." Weiter kam sie nicht, sie schluchzte laut auf und jetzt liefen bei uns beiden Sturzbäche.

Es dauerte eine halbe Ewigkeit, bis wir uns beruhigten. Aber danach waren wir beide gefasster.

"Ich werde immer dein kleines Mädchen sein, Mum." Und schon wieder rollte eine Träne meine Wange hinab, aber Mum wischte sie weg.

"Ich weiß, aber...ich muss lernen, dich loszulassen und es fällt mir so unendlich schwer." Mum ergriff meine Hände, die in meinem Schoß lagen und drückte sie. "Du wirst mir so fehlen, meine Süße, ich weiß gar nicht wie ich das alles schaffen soll, ohne dich." Da hatte sie recht. Meine Mum tat immer die unmöglichsten Sachen, wenn ich nicht da war. Es kam mir manchmal so vor, als müsste ich _sie_ erziehen und nicht sie _mich_.

"Du schaffst das schon, Mum, da bin ich mir sicher. Ansonsten hast du ja noch Phil. Der wir dir schon helfen." Es tat mir weh, sie so zu sehen. Sie sollte glücklich sein und wenn es sie glücklicher machte, wenn ich auf dieses Internat ging, dann tat ich es gern für sie. Sie hatte es einfach verdient, mit Phil ein besseres Leben zu führen, mehr wünschte ich mir nicht.

"Ich bin so froh, dass du nicht sauer auf mich bist." Meine Mum machte sich ständig Sorgen um mich. Wenn sie doch nur endlich begreifen würde, dass sie auch mal etwas für sich tun sollte. Ich war alt genug, um allein zurecht zu kommen, warum sollte ich ihr dann böse sein? Sie hatte ihr halbes Leben damit verbracht, mich großzuziehen. Jetzt hatte ich die Möglichkeit ihr dafür zu danken, indem ich aufs Internat ging.

"Mum, das macht mir nichts aus, wirklich. Ich bin nur etwas überrascht und ein wenig geschockt, mehr nicht. Ich hab damit überhaupt nicht gerechnet. Und glaub mir, ich vermisse dich genauso, wie du mich." Ich hoffte nicht, dass sie wegen mir ein schlechtes Gewissen bekam.

"Wirklich? Es macht dir nichts aus? Du bist dann ganz allein, ohne mich, deinen Vater oder Phil. Es macht dir gar nichts aus?" Meine Mum sah ein wenig erleichtert aus, aber auch ein wenig schuldbewusst.

"Mum! Ich war schon öfter mal ein paar Wochen allein. Dann werde ich das wohl auch schaffen! Klar werde ich euch vermissen, aber Mum...ich bin kein Kind mehr. Ich kann auf mich allein aufpassen! Außerdem werden wir uns ja nicht für immer verabschieden. Spätestens an Weihnachten sehen wir uns wieder. Ja?"

"Natürlich! Was denkst du denn. Und wenn Phil ein Heimspiel hat, komm ich dich auch besuchen. Und dann können wir zusammen shoppen gehen oder einfach mal quatschen oder..." Jetzt lachte sie wieder. Zum Glück. Ich hätte es nicht länger ertragen können, in ihr trauriges Gesicht zu sehen.

"Wann geht's denn los?", war meine nächste Frage. Wenn ich zum neuen Schuljahr schon auf dieses Internat ging, konnte es ja nicht mehr lange dauern.

"Nächste Woche. Phil und ich haben schon eine tolle Wohnung für uns gefunden. Für dich hab ich mir auch schon einige Infos und Bilder vom Schuldirektor geben lassen. Ich hab sie auf deinen Schreibtisch gelegt. Du wirst sehen, es wird dir gefallen."

Den restlichen Abend redeten wir nur noch darüber, wie es in Boston werden könnte. Als es später wurde ging ich in mein Zimmer. Als wir hergezogen waren, durfte ich es mir selbst einrichten. Seitdem hatte ich nie etwas verändert. Es würde mir sehr fehlen. Auf dem Schreibtisch sah ich die Unterlagen, von denen meine Mutter vorhin erzählt hatte. Ich ergriff sie und schmiss mich mit ihnen auf mein Bett. Dabei knarzte es ein wenig. Auch dieses Knarzen würde ich vermissen. Ich hatte es immer gehasst, aber jetzt würde ich es wahrscheinlich nie wieder hören. Das machte mich irgendwie traurig.

Auf den Bildern sah man zunächst das ganze Gebäude, dann einzelne Fachräume. Auf vielen anderen sah man Schüler beim Sport, beim Musizieren oder beim Experimentieren in den Naturwissensschaftsräumen. Sie schienen alle Spaß zu haben. Aber das waren ja nur Momentaufnahmen. Ob es mir auch Spaß machen würde? Ich war nicht der Mensch, der schnell Freundschaften knüpfte. Hier zu Hause hatte ich deswegen auch nur sehr wenige und war mehr oder weniger Außenseiterin. Es würde auf jeden Fall schwer werden, dort neue Freunde zu finden. Vielleicht irrte sich meine Mutter ja auch und es würde furchtbar werden. Vielleicht würde ich wieder Außenseiterin sein und überhaupt keine Freunde finden. Ich hoffte so sehr, dass meine Mum recht hatte.

Ich schlief diese Nacht sehr unruhig. Woran es lag, wusste ich nicht genau, aber am nächsten Morgen fühlte ich mich mehr als nur geschlaucht. Natürlich konnte es unter anderem am Jetlag liegen, aber dafür war gestern zu viel Aufregendes passiert, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes.

Meine Mum ließ mich ausschlafen. Überhaupt ließ sie mich in den nächsten Tagen in Ruhe. Sie war mit dem Packen der Kartons beschäftigt. So hatte ich viel Zeit zum Nachdenken. In nur wenigen Tagen würden wir nach Boston aufbrechen und ich hatte noch so einiges zu tun. Ich konnte natürlich nicht alles mitnehmen, also musste ich mein Zimmer ausmisten und alles Unwichtige wegschmeißen oder verschenken. Wusste Charlie eigentlich, dass wir umzogen und dass ich auf ein Internat gehen sollte? Vermutlich nicht. Meine Mutter hatte es wahrscheinblich so geplant, dass er davon erst erfahren würde, wenn es schon geschehen war. Sie hatte keine Lust auf irgendwelche Diskussionen mit ihm. Außerdem bestände die Möglichkeit, dass er von ihr verlangen würde, mich bei ihm in Forks wohnen zu lassen und dort zur schule zu gehen. Da bevorzugte ich doch lieber das sonnige Boston mit Internat als in Forks vor Langeweile und Depressionen wegen dem ständigen Regen umzukommen.

Es war soweit. Morgen ging es nach Boston. Mein Zimmer und das gesamte restliche Haus waren mittlerweile leergeräumt und sahen einfach nur traurig aus. Nur die wichtigsten Sachen waren noch nicht in Kartons verpackt.

* * *

><p>Und? Was sagt ihr?<p> 


	3. Der Umzug

Zu allererst wünsch ich euch allen einen** guten Rutsch **ins neue Jahr!** 2012 wir kommen!**

Und dann möchte ich mich noch bei _MeFromMars_ für die netten Reviews bedanken :D

Aber jetzt viel Spaß beim lesen, ich hoffe es gefällt euch :)

Lg Marit

* * *

><p><strong>Kapitel 3 – Der Umzug<strong>

_Es war soweit. Morgen ging es nach Boston. Mein Zimmer und das gesamte restliche Haus waren mittlerweile leergeräumt und sahen einfach nur traurig aus. Nur die wichtigsten Sachen waren noch nicht in Kartons verpackt._

Ich hatte mich von meinen wenigen Freunden verabschiedet. Sie nahmen es nicht ganz so ernst, wie ich mir gewünscht hätte. Vermutlich war es ihnen egal. Es tat mir weh, da ich all die Jahre für sie da war und jetzt, wo ich es am meisten brauchte, nichts von ihnen zurückbekam .Nur gut, dass ich sie nicht mehr sehen musste. Es hatte also auch Vorteile nach Boston zu ziehen.

Ich lag in meinem Bett. Natürlich konnte ich mal wieder nicht einschlafen. Ich war viel zu aufgeregt. In meinem Bauch kribbelte es. Ich verspürte irgendwie das Gefühl von Vorfreude. Aber ich war gleichzeitig auch traurig, schließlich musste ich meinem Zuhause auf Wiedersehen sagen.

Am nächsten Morgen wurde ich von Mum geweckt, die ein einziges Nervenbündel war. Überall wuselte sie herum und guckte, ob wir auch ja nichts vergessen hatten. Die Möbelpacker waren anscheinend auch schon da, denn ich hörte fremde, männliche Stimmen, die aus dem Wohnzimmer kamen. Höchste Zeit also, mich selbst fertig zu machen. Gestern Abend hatte ich mir schon Klamotten rausgelegt, damit es heute schneller ging.

Als ich mit Duschen fertig war und in mein Zimmer kam, stand mein Bett schon nichtz mehr da. Es war schon im LKW. Ich verstaute meine retslichen Sachen in irgendwelchen Taschen und ging runter in die Küche, um zu frühstücken. Aus dem Küchenfenster heraus sah ich Phil, wie er die Möbelpacker dirigierte. Mum kam gerade in die Küche gehetzt.

"Guten Morgen, Süße. Gut geschlafen?" Sie lächelte mich an.

"Naja, etwas mehr Schlaf hätte ich schon gebrauchen können." Mein Gähnen unterstrich diese Aussage nur. Ich schnappte mir ein Toast und aß es pur. Der Toaster war schon weggepackt und Aufstrich hatten wir auch keinen mehr.

"Aufgeregt, was?" Das war sogar noch untertrieben. Ich war mehr als nur _aufgeregt_. Schließlich zog man nicht jeden Tag in ein anderes Bundesland. Es war ein komplett neuer Abschnitt meines Lebens, da war man nun mal aufgeregt. Dennoch antwortete ich ihr nur mit einem genuschelten "Mmh-hm" und verließ die Küche. Ich brachte meine letzten Sachen runter zum Auto, wo Phil sie im Kofferraum verstaute.

Eine Stunde später fuhren wir los. Keiner sagte mehr etwas. Phil fuhr die Straße hinunter Richtung Highway. Ich schaute unserem Haus solang nach, bis wir um die Ecke abbogen und ich es endgültig nicht mehr sehen konnte. Auf Wiedersehen, Phoenix.

Die Fahrt dauerte ewig. Phil und Mum mussten sich ständig abwechseln, damit wir durchfahren konnten und der eine sich dann ausruhen konnten, während der andere fuhr. Insgesamt dauerte die Fahrt fast 20 Stunden plus die Pausen, die wir machen mussten. 20 Stunden, von denen ich nur sehr wenige verschlief. Die meiste Zeit starrte ich aus dem Fenster und sah der vorbeirauschenden Landschaft zu.

Wir kamen ungefähr um sechs Uhr Ortszeit in Boston an. Wir mussten die erste "Nacht" im Hotel verbringen, da die Möbel erst am nächsten Tag ankommen würden.

Ich war fix und fertig und schlief sofort ein, als ich mich aufs Bett legte. Ich wachte erst am späten Nachmittag wieder auf. Die andern beiden schliefen noch, also stand ich so leise wie möglich auf und schlich mich in die kleine Küche, um mir etwas zu trinken zu holen. Ich gähnte herzhaft, als ich mir gekühltes Mineralwasser in ein Glas goss.

Jetzt war ich hier in Boston. Auch als Athen von America bekannt. Nicht mehr lange und ich würde genau hier in einem Internat die Schulbank drücken. Ich seufzte schwer. Was machte ich hier bloß? Und war es wirklich eine gute Idee gewesen, einfach so dem Umzug zuzustimmen? Ich hätte auch mal was für mich tun sollen, aber das konnte ich nicht. Dazu war ich viel zu selbstlos. Ich war immerschon eine schlechte Nein-Sagerin.

Als ich auf einmal Schritte hinter mir hörte, drehte ich mich um. Es war Mum.

"Du bist ja schon wach",stellte sie verblüfft fest.

"Dir auch einen guten Morgen, Mum,", gab ich lachend zurück, "ich konnte einfach nicht mehr schlafen." Jetzt lachte sie auch. Ich wusste zwar nicht, was daran so lustig sein sollte, aber egal. Vielleicht war es mein erneutes Gähnen, was sie dazu veranlasste.

"Soso. Ich auch nicht." Sie tat es mir gleich und holte sich ein Glas Wasser.

"Um wieviel Uhr kommen die Möbel?"

"In etwa einer Stunde", antwortet eine Stimme hinter mir. Phil war also auch endlich aufgestanden. "Die Leute von der Umzugs-Agentur haben eben angerufen. Sie sind mühelos durchgekommen. Wir sollten uns am besten schon fertig machen und vorfahren, damit wir da sind, wenn sie ankommen."

Gesagt, getan. Nicht mal eine halbe Sunde später saßen wir wieder im Auto und fuhren zu der neuen Wohnung, wo Mum und Phil künftig wohnen werden. Meine Sachen wollten wir erstmal auch hier unterstellen, bevor ich später am Campus mein Zimmer bezog.

Die Möbelpacker waren pünktlich und so war die Wohnung nach nur kurzer Zeit mit Kartons vollgestellt. Viel Platz war hier allerdings nicht. Es war deutlich weniger Raum als in Phoenix. Aber ich würde hier ja nicht mir wohnen. Außerdem würden die beiden bei Auswärts-Spielen von Phil auch woanders übernachten.

Zuerst bauten wir die Betten auf. Das war das Wichtigste für den Anfang. Ich war immernoch etwas gerädert von der letzten Nacht. Hoffentlich würde ich diese besser schlafen. Morgen würde es dann auf den Campus gehen. Dort gab es im Zimmer schon die wichtigsten Möbel, aber meine ganzen Sachen mussten dorthin gebracht werden. Das würde ein Spaß werden, seufzte ich. Desto mehr ich an dieses Internat dachte, umso mehr Heimweh bekam ich auch. Ich wollte nicht auf dieses verdammte Internat! Nur wegen Mum tat ich es. Ich konnte nur hoffen, dass sie nicht mitbekam, wie ich darüber dachte. Es würde ihr das Herz brechen und das wollte ich nicht.

Nach weiteren endlosen Stunden, waren die ersten Kartons ausgepackt und verstaut. Meine Sachen blieben aber vorerst verpackt, da es ja sonst keinen Sinn machen würde, sie für morgen wieder zu verstauen.

Die Möbel standen jetzt fast alle an der richtigen Stelle. Mein Zimmer, indem ich heute Nacht schlafen sollte, stellte das zukünftige Gästezimmer da, damit ich auch ab und zu hier schlafen konnte, zum Beispiel in den Ferien. Das würde allerdings noch dauern. Schließlich hatte ich gerade Ferien. Noch.

Der nächste Morgen begann für mich sehr unsanft. Mum stürmte ins Zimmer, um etwas in einem Karton zu suchen und weckte mich, indem sie die Tür laut zuknallen ließ.

Heute war mein großer Tag. Auch wenn ich noch knapp eine halbe Woche Ferien hatte, wollte meine Mum, dass ich mich vorher schon etwas an der neuen Schule eingewöhnte und auch noch Zeit zum Einrichten meines neuen Zimmers hatte. Ich verstand sie zwar und gab ihr recht, dennoch wollte ich eigentlich nicht früher als nötig dorthin. Leider war ich gezwungen, meiner Mum zu gehorchen. Und außerdem war da noch die Sache mit dem Herzen brechen, was ich, wie gesagt, vermeiden wollte. Musste mein Leben auch so kompliziert sein.

Ich stand auf und schlich aus meinem Zimmer ins Bad. Als ich in den Spiegel sah, den Phil gestern Abend noch aufgehängt hatte, sah ich ein kleines Häufchen Elend mit müden Augen, tiefen Augenringen und sehr, sehr blasser Haut. Von meinen Haaren ganz zu schweigen. Die standen nämlich in alle Richtungen ab und ließen auf eine sehr unruhige Nacht deuten.

Nachdem ich geduscht und angezogen hatte, ging ich zu den andern beiden in die Küche und begrüßte sie mit einem genuschelten "Morgen". Auf den Tisch lag eine Brötchentüte und ein wenig Aufschnitt. Einer von den anderen war wohl einkaufen gewesen. Ich nahm ein Brötchen, schnitt es in Mitte auf und belegte es mit einer Scheibe Käse.

"Um wieviel Uhr fahren wir?", fragte ich mit vollem Mund. Es war eine lästige Angewohnheit meinerseits.

"Sobald du fertig bist, Süße", antwortete meine Mutter. Phil las derweil Zeitung und schaute kurz zu mir auf.

Es dauerte nicht lang und wir packten meine Kartons, Koffer und Taschen in den Kofferraum. Viel hatte ich ja nicht mitzunehmen, also passte auch alles rein. Mit jedem Meter, die wir uns dem Internat näherten, sackte mein Herz tiefer in die Hose. Würde ich jetzt nicht in einem fahrenden Auto sitzen, würde ich wahrscheinlich schreiend wegrennen. Jetzt blieb natürlich ruhig und ließ mir hoffentlich nichts von meiner Nervosität anmerken.

"Entspann dich, Süße. Es wird schon nichts Schlimmes passieren." Mist. Merkte man es doch so stark, dass ich mit meinen Nerven am Ende war? Meine Mum konnte ich jedenfalls nicht täuschen. Dafür kannte sie mich zu gut.

Um zwölf Uhr kamen wir an. Da die Schule nicht in Boston war, mussten wir fast anderthalb Stunden mit dem Auto dorhin fahren. Es war irgendwo mitten in der Pampa. Na toll. Auf jeden Fall war hier sehr viel Wald. Was mir auch sofort auffiel, waren die ganzen Sportgelände, auf denen momentan aber nur sehr wenig los war. Furchtbar! Mir grauste es jetzt schon. Ich und Sport waren zwei unterschiedliche Sachen, die man auf gar keinen Fall zusammen bringen sollte. Es machte schon keinen Sinn, sie überhaupt gemeinsam in einem Satz zu erwähnen. Das funktionierte einfach nicht.

Als wir einen guten Parkplatz gefunden hatten, stiegen wir aus und liefen Richtung Eingang. Meine Sachen ließen wir erst mal im Kofferraum. Ich stand vor einem riesigen Gebäude. Die Überdachung des Eingangs war von sechs mächtigen Säulen gestützt. Innen sah es genau so riesig aus, als wir eintraten. Meine Mum schien ganz entzückt darüber, ich dagegen hätte mich liebend gern übergeben. Das war definitiv nicht mein Geschmack. Viel zu groß und alt. Wir liefen durch die Eingangshalle direkt zum Sekretariat. Unterwegs liefen wir an einigen Schülern vorbei, die mich sonderlich musterten. Wie ich mich freute, hier zu sein, konnte ich nur denken. Purer Sarkasmus.

Anscheinend erwartete man uns schon, denn wir wurden freundlich begrüßt und gleich zur Schulleitung weitergeführt. Uns gegenüber stand eine ältere, aber von sportlicher Statur aussehenden Person mit kurzen, dunklen Haaren. Sie sah nett aber auch ein wenig gestresst aus.

"Guten Tag, Mrs. Dwyer, Mr. Dwyer und selbstverständlich auch ihnen Ms. Swan. Ich freu mich, Sie hier an der Wilbraham & Monson Academy begrüßen zu dürfen." Das schien dann die Direktorin zu sein. "Mein Name ist Mrs. Jalbert und ich bin die Direktorin dieser Tages- und Internatsschule." Wir grüßten sie zurück. "Wie ich hörte haben Sie, Ms. Swan, unsere Internatsmöglichkeiten in Betracht gezogen." Ich nickte stumm. Jetzt war ich noch nervöser als auf der Fahrt hierher. Ein Wunder, dass das noch möglich war. "Nun, Sie werden sich laut unseren Vorschriften Ihr Zimmer teilen müssen, wenn sie keine wichtigen, ernst zu nehmenden Gründe dagegen zu sprechen haben. Aber wie ich sehe, trifft dies nicht zu. Meine Sekretärin wird ihnen ihren Zimmerschlüssel und ihre weiteren Unterlagen, wie auch ihren Stundenplan geben." Ich konnte ihrem Monolog kaum folgen. Es schien als ob sie so etwas schon öfter machen und nun wieder alles runterleiern müsste. "Desweiteren werden Sie noch von einer ausgebildeten Mitschülerin alles Wichtige über die Abläufe und Regeln in Kenntnis gebracht werden. Sie heißt Alice Brandon und wird vorraussichtlich auch ihre neue Zimmergenossin sein. Ich wünsche Ihnen noch einen schönen Aufenthalt und gutes Gelingen. Falls Sie noch Fragen haben sollten, wenden Sie sich vorerst bitte an ihre Mitschüler und sollten sie Ihnen nicht helfen können, fragen sie doch bitte meine Sekretärin Mrs. Cook." Damit beendete sie ihre Rede und ich konnte erst mal alles verdauen. Alice Brandon? Nie gehört. Na hoffentlich war sie nett, wenn sie zukünftig meine Zimmernachbarin werden sollte.

Die Direktorin wendete sich noch kurz meiner Mum zu, aber ich hörte nicht mehr zu. Ich war viel zu sehr mit mir selbst beschäftigt. Nach nur wenigen Minuten verabschiedeten wir uns von ihr und gingen zurück ins Sekretariat, wo ich all meine Unterlagen erhielt. Auf einem Stuhl dort saß ein nett aussehendes und sehr kleines Mädchen wahrscheinlich meinen Alters. Sie hatte kurze, in alle Richtungen abstehende, schwarze Haare. Sie hatte ein breites Grinsen im Gesicht, als sie mich sah.

"Hey,", strahlte sie mich an, "du musst Isabella sein." Oh Graus! Bei diesem Namen stellten sich alle meine Härchen auf.

"Bitte nur Bella...äh...und du bist Alice?" Sonst wüsste sie ja wohl kaum meinen Namen, oder? Die Frage konnte ich mir also schenken.

"Genau die bin ich. Ich hab gehört, wir beide werden uns ein Zimmer teilen. Das wird ja sowas von cool." Mussten ihr bei ihrem Dauergrinsen nicht irgendwann die Mundwinkel wehtun? Solang wie sie in der kurzen Zeit hier grinste, hatte ich es in meinem genzen Leben noch nie geschafft. Aber es war irgendwie ansteckend. Ein kleines Lächeln konnte ich mir jedenfalls nicht verkneifen.

"Soll ich dir jetzt erst unser Zimmer zeigen oder willst du schon deine Sachen holen? Mir ist das egal. Ist nicht weit von hier." Es würde wahrscheinlich mehr Sinn machen, erst zu wissen, wo die Sachen hinkommen, als sich sonst die Füße wundzulaufen und dabei noch zig Sachen auf den Armen trug. Deswegen stimmte ich ihr auch zu, dass sie mir zuerst unser Zimmer zeigte.

"Also, hier an der Schule gibt es ein Mädchen- und ein Jungenhaus. Es gibt auch Zeiten, die bestimmen, ab wann man besser in seinem Haus beziehungsweise Zimmer bleiben sollte, wenn man nicht Hausmeisterdienst aufgebrummt haben möchte. Aus eigener Erfahrung kann ich dir sagen, dass es alles andere als spaßig ist. Aber ansonsten kannst dich aufhalten, wo du willst." Alice war genau wie meine Mum. Sie redete ohne Punkt und Komma und das auch nicht in einem Tempo, an das ich mich erst gewöhnen musste.

Es dauerte wirklich nicht lang und wir standen in einen kleinen Zimmer, was ich wohl demnächst beziehen würde. Alice hatte ihre Hälfte schon eingerichtet und überall sah man Klamotten, Schuhe und andere Accesoires. Ich sah mich kurz um und beschloß dann, meine Sachen zu holen. Phil, meine Mum und sogar Alice, die ich erst seit ein paar Minuten kannte, halfen mir.

Nach knapp einer Viertelstunde war der Kofferraum leer und dafür das Zimmer vollgestellt. Ich verabschiedete meine Mutter und Phil, wobei meine Mum einige Tränen verdrückte, und machte mich ans Auspacken.

* * *

><p>Nächste Woche kommt ein neues Kap ;)<p> 


	4. Der erste Tag

**Frohes neues Jahr!**

Und das feiern wir gleich mal mit einem neuen Kap.^^

* * *

><p><strong>Kapitel 4 – Der erste Tag<strong>

_Nach knapp einer Viertelstunde war der Kofferraum leer und dafür das Zimmer vollgestellt. Ich verabschiedete meine Mutter und Phil, wobei meine Mum einige Tränen verdrückte, und machte mich ans Auspacken._

Das Zimmer war eigentlich gar nicht so übel. Ziemlich modern eingerichtet. Außerdem gefielen mir die warmen Farben der Wand. Und wenn man aus dem Fenster schaute, guckte man direkt auf den Campus. An Möbel standen hier zwei Betten, ein großer Tisch mit vier Stühlen, zwei in die Wand eingelassene Schränke und ein großes Regal. Aber es wirkte nicht zu voll gestellt. Das kam nur durch die ganzen Taschen von mir und Alice' Kleidung.

Alice half mir dabei, meine Sachen in den Schrank zu räumen. "Ist das etwa alles, was du hast?", stellte sie schockiert fest. Was meinte sie damit? Ich hatte doch relativ viele Klamotten dabei, oder nicht?

"Äh...ja?" Ihr Blick verunsicherte mich noch mehr.

"Da muss sich definitiv etwas ändern. Ich glaub, wir beide müssen dringend mal in die Stadt um zu shoppen." Sie sagte es so, als würden wir uns schon seit Jahren kennen und wären beste Freundinnen. Dabei waren es doch erst nur wenige Stunden. Ich war etwas erstaunt darüber, dass ich hier so schnell Anschluss finden würden, aber vielleicht war sie auch einfach nur nett, wie es sich gehörte. Wir würden ja von nun an täglich Zeit miteinander verbringen.

"Guck nicht so geschockt! Ich mein das ernst!" Jetzt mussten wir beide anfangen zu lachen. Die Stimmung war jetzt gleich viel lockerer. Vielleich würde es ja doch nicht so schlimm werden. Aber vielleicht täuschte ich mich auch gewaltig. Ich war immer noch nicht bereit, irgendetwas Positives an einem Internat zu finden. Dazu müsste ich erst alles ein bisschen genauer kennenlernen.

"Hey, ich treff mich heute Abend mit ein paar Freunden. Hats du Lust mitzukommen? Es macht ihnen bestimmt nichts aus, wenn ich noch jemanden mitbringe. Außerdem wirst du sie früher oder später sowieso kennenlernen. Ob du nun heute mitkommst oder nicht." Sie tat so, als wär es das normalste der Welt, dass sie mich irgendwo mithin nahm. Für mich war es eher so, dass ich mit noch mehr fremden Leuten treffen würde. Aber ich glaubte nicht, dass sie ein Nein akzeptierte, also gab ich ein Gequältes "Ja, gerne" zurück.

"Das wird supi. Du wirst schon sehen. Sie sind alle ganz nett. Du kannst sie nur mögen!" Jetzt wurde ihr Grinsen noch breiter, falls das überhaupt noch möglich war.

Sie half mir noch bei den restlichen Sachen, wie Bettbeziehen und zum Schluss saßen wir nach einer spontanen Kissenschlacht völlig geplättet auf unseren Betten und lachten uns schlapp. Das Internat fing an, mir zu gefallen. Aber noch hatte der richtige Unterricht ja nicht begonnen.

Als wir uns beruhigten, räumten wir das verursachte Chaos wieder auf. Bis heute Abend war aber noch viel Zeit, also beschloss Alice, mir die Räumlichkeiten genauer zu erläutern.

"Das hier ist unser Mädchen-Versammlungsraum" Sie führte mich durch einen großen Raum mit vielen Sitzgelegenheiten, wie zum Beispiel einem bequem aussehenden, lila Sofa, auf dem ich jetzt genüsslich Platz nahm. Hachja. So könnte ich jetzt den restlichen Tag liegen bleiben, wöre heut Abend nicht noch etwas gewesen.

Alice ließ sich neben mich fallen. Anscheinend war sie noch ein wenig geschafft von der Kissenschlacht. Mit ihr konnte man auf jeden Fall Spaß haben. Ich sah mich noch ein wenig im Raum um. Es gab hier noch einige Tischgruppen und sogar einen Kicker. Desweiteren noch ein Snackautomat, viele Pflanzen und einen Fernseher gegenüber der Sofaecke. Die Wände waren in warmen Tönen gehalten.

"Darf ich dich was fragen?", unterbrach sie nach einiger Zeit die Stille.

"Klar, schieß los!"

"Warum gehst du eigentlich auf ein Internat? Ich meine...du warst doch wahrscheinlich auf einer normalen High School bisher...Warum hast du dich dann entschieden hierher zu kommen? Versteh mich nicht falsch, ich hab nichts dagegen...nur, ich wunder mich eben..." Warum wirkte sie auf einmal so schuldbewusst? Es war doch eine ganz normale Frage. Ich hätte es an ihrer Stelle wahrscheinlich auch gefragt.

"Naja, eigentlich komme ich aus Phoenix in Arizona. Mein Stiefvater, den du vorhin kennengelernt hast, ist Baseballspieler. Bisher hat er auch bei uns in Arizona gespielt, aber er hat sich bei den _Boston Red Socks_ beworben und wurde angenommen. Da blieb uns nichts anderes übrig, als umzuziehen. Und da ich nicht zu meinem Vater ziehen wollte und meine Mutter mich nicht allein lassen wollte, weil sie Phil gern begleiten wollte, bin ich halt hier." Ich versuchte es so kurz wie möglich zu halten.

"Ist dein Vater so ein Arsch, dass du nicht zu ihm ziehen wolltest?" Sie guckt emich ein wenig schockiert und unsicher an.

"Nein, um Gottes Willen,", lachte ich, "ich hasse den Ort, wo er wohnt. Kennst du Forks? Ist in der Nähe von Seattle." Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Natürlich kannte sie es nicht, _niemand_ kannte es. "Es ist der regnerischste Ort, den du dir nur vorstellen kannst. Und ich _hasse_ regen. Das ist mir zu _nass_ und _kalt_ und brrr...einfach...ich mags eben nicht nass und kalt." Jetzt bekam sie einem Lachanfall der heftigeren Sorte.

"Gut! Ich dachte nämlich schon..." Sie ließ den Satz in der Luft hängen, aber wusste, was sie meinte. Ich kicherte ein wenig mit. Sie war irgendwie komisch. Nicht im negativen Sinne, nur...anders. Und es gefiel mir, bemerkte ich.

"Wollen wir weiter?", fragte sie nach einiger Zeit. Ich nickte zustimmend und sie führte mich weiter zum nächsten Raum. Sie quatschte mich die ganze Zeit zu, aber mich störte es nicht. Im Gegenteil: Ich fand es recht amüsant. Sie konnte zu jedem raum eine Story erzählen und wir lachten uns die ganze Zeit tot.

Am späten Nachmittag beschlossen wir dann, dass es Zeit war, uns für heute Abend fertig zu machen. Zuerst gingen wir nacheinander ins angrenzende Bad, um uns etwas frisch zu machen beziehungsweise zu duschen. Als ich mich angezogen hatte, kam Alice gerade aus dem Bad. Und wie ich es mir schon hätte denken können, hatte Alice etwas an meiner Kleidung auszusetzen.

"Willst du etwa _so_ mitkommen?", fragte si eentsetzt.

"Äh...eigentlich schon, aber ich...äh..." Was hatte ich jetzt schon wieder falsch gemacht? Dieses Mädchen bracgte mich noch um den Verstand.

"Wie wär's mit ein paar schicken Accesoires? Zum Beispiel Schmuck? Oder Armbänder?" Sie beäugte mich skeptisch an und ich wurde immer unsicherer. Ich merkte auch schon, wie meineWangen sich erhitzten.

"Sowas hab ich aber nicht." Ich schaute sie von unten herab an, wobei sich das bei ihrer Körpergröße sehr schwierig darstellte. Vermutlich kam es auch anders als gewollt bei ihr an. Aber sie beachtete es gar nicht und riss ihre Augen noch weiter auf, als sie eh schon waren. Ich fühlte mich immer kleiner. Müsste ich nicht irgendwann kleiner sein als sie? Ich hatte so das Gefühl, dass es nicht mehr lange dauern konnte. Sie hob schon ihren Zeigefinger und...

"Isabella Swan, sagt mir bitte nicht, dass du kein einziges Accesoire besitzt! Das...Du...Ich hab noch nie, _nie_ in meinem ganzen Leben eine frau getroffen, die kein einziges Armband oder eine Halskette hatte...Ich...O mein Gott, ich muss mich erstmal hinsetzen." Sie tat j aso, als ob es ein Schwerverbrechen war, keinen Schmuck zu besitzen. Na und? Dann hatte ich eben keinen. Das würde mich schon nicht umbringen.

"Warte kurz", sagte sie und verschwand in ihrem Schrank und suchte etwas. "Irgendwo muss doch noch diese...ah, da ist sie ja. Schau mal, Bella, die Kette müsste doch perfekt zu deinem Outfit passen, findest du nicht auch?" Jetzt grinste sie wieder. Es war eine wirklich schöne Kette und sie würde auch wirklich gut zu meinem lilafarbenen Oberteil passen. Also nahm ich sie, bedankte mich und legte sie um. Mein Spiegelbild sah eigentlich ganz nett aus. Ich hatte zu dem Oberteil eine einfache schwarze Jeans an, die meine Beine gut zur Geltung brachten und meine grauen Chucks, die einfach zu allem gut passten, weswegen ich si emir auch letztendlich gekauft hatte.

Alice hatte im Gegensatz zu mir auch noch Ohringe und Armbänder an. Man musste aber auch sagen, ihr stand es einfach fabelhaft.

Als wir fertig waren, gingen wir los. Es hatte schon angefangenn zu dämmern, aber das störte uns nicht. Alich steuerte direkt auch das Jungenhaus zu und ich folgte ihr als stummer Schatten. Dort angekommen, erwarteten uns scheinbar schon eine ganze Menge Leute. Ich sah in vier fremde Gesichter. Ein Mädchen mit langen, blonden Haaren und einer Topmodelfigur, ein kräftig gebauter Junge, der ihre Hand hielt, ein etwa schlaksig wirkender, aber groß gebauter Junge mit blonden Haaren und zu guter Letzt ein Junge mit bronzefarbenem Haar, der mir allerdings gerade den Rcken zeigte und mir so sein Gesicht versperrte.

"Leute, das ist Bella,meine neue Zimmernachbarin. Bella, das sind Rosalie, ihr Freund Emmett, mein Freund Jasper und der dahinten am Fernseher, das ist Edward. Eddie, komm doch mal her und begrüß unsere neue Freundin." Der Angesprochene drehte sich endlich um und gab die Sicht auf sein Gesicht frei und...wow. Mir fielen seine strahlend grünen Augen zuerst auf. Ich hätte darin versinken können. Sein kantiges Gesicht passte perfekt dazu. Er einfach gut aus. Das stand fest.

Er kam gerade auf mich zu und reichte mir die Hand und meine Knie wurden weich. Als sich unsere Hände berühten, war es, als würde ich tausend Stromschläge auf einmal abkriegen. Meine Haut kribbelte.

"Hi", sagte er. Seine Stimme war reiner Samt. So melodisch und hach...

"Äh...hi" Warum war ich auf einmal heiser?

"Tu mir bitte den Gefallen und nenne mich _niemals_ Eddie." Er warf einen bösen Blick auf Alice und drehte sich aber ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten um und ging zurück zum Fernseher.

Danach reichten mir auch alle anderen die Hand. Emmett hatte einen sehr kräftigen Händedruck und zerquetschte mir fast die Hand. Er entschuldigte sich zwar, aber nicht ohne ein fettes Grinsen in seinem Gesicht.

Edward war anscheinend mit dem Fernseher ferig und setzte sich mit der Fernbedienung aufs Sofa. Die anderen taten es ihm gleich und auch ich setzte mich zu ihnen, neben Alice. Edward stellte den DVD-Player an und die Titelmelodie von Terminator 5 erklang. Ich interessierte mich nicht sonderlich für solche Filme und schaute stattdessen zu den anderen. Alice kuschelte sich bei Jasper ein und Rosalie bei ihrem Emmett. Die beiden gaben ein super Paar ab. Die anderen beiden natürlich auch, aber mein Blick blieb an Edwards Gesicht hängen. Er sah ja sowas von umwerfend aus. Aber er schien mich nicht zu beachten. Sein Blick klebte förmlich am Bildschirm. Er schaute nicht ein einziges mal weg. Irgendwie empfand ich das als sehr frustrierend und sogar ein wenig kränkend. Dabei kannte ich ihn doch gar nicht. Es war mehr als nur merkwürdig.

"Bella! Aufwachen! Der Film ist vorbei. Oh man, sie tatsächlich eingeschlafen. Leute, seht doch nur." Alice. Argh. Ich war zu müde, um einen bissigen Kommentar zu geben, aber ich schaffte es meine Augen zu öffnen und ihr einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zuzuwerfen. Allerdings war ich mir nicht so ganz sicher, ob es wirklich vorwurfsvoll war oder ein wenig verstört. Es war mir aber auch egal. Ich schloss meine Augen wieder. Dieses Safa war aber auch bequem. Man konnte richtig gut darauf schlafen...

"Och nö, Bella. Wenn du jetzt nicht sofort aufstehst und deinen Hintern in unsere Zimmer bewegst, hol ich einen Eimer Wasser! Hast du mich verstanden? Bella!" Sie schüttelte etwas an meinen Schultern. Dieses Biest gab einfach nicht auf. Und da ich wirklich keine Lust auf eine kalte Dusche hatte, stand ich auf und lief ihr schlaftrunken hinterher, bis in unser Zimmer, wo ich mich vollständig bekleidet aufs Bett legte und sofort wegdöste.

"Bella!" Argh! Was wollte sie denn jetzt noch? "Wie wär's mit umziehen?" Oh, dieses Weib brachte mich wirklich noch in den Wahnsinn, wenn sie nicht sofort still war.

" Muss das sein?", nuschelte ich in mein Kissen hinein. Was als nächsten kam, hätte ich nie mit gerechnet. Ein nasser Waschlappen flog direkt auf meinen Rücken. Was ich dazu sagen sollte, ist, dass der Waschlappen _triefend_ nass und _eiskalt_ war!

"Ahh!", schrie ich auf, "Alice! Spinnst du?" Sie schaute mich aus unschuldigen Augen an, aber ihr Grinsen verriet sie. Na warte...Und damit flog der Waschlappen direkt auf sie zu, aber leider entwisch sie in der letzten Sekunde. So ein Mist! Und da ich mich jetzt sowieso umziehen musste, hatte sie ihren Willen.

Nachdem ich mich also zu Alice' Zufriedenheit bettfertig gemacht hatte, ließ sie mich in Ruhe schlafen. Heute war ein sehr anstrengender Tag gewesen, wenn man bedachte, dass ich heute morgen erst angekommen war. Ich hatte es mir also redlich verdient, auszuschlafen.

* * *

><p>Und? Hats euch gefallen?<p> 


	5. Der letzte Abend

**Kapitel 5 – Der letzte Abend**

_Nachdem ich mich also zu Alice' Zufriedenheit bettfertig gemacht hatte, ließ sie mich in Ruhe schlafen. Heute war ein sehr anstrengender Tag gewesen, wenn man bedachte, dass ich heute morgen erst angekommen war. Ich hatte es mir also redlich verdient, auszuschlafen._

Am nächsten Morgen - oder besser gesagt später Vormittag – rief ich meine Mum an. Mittlerweile hatte sie Charlie von dem Umzug erzählt. Er stinksauer, sagte sie. Ich hätte am besten zu ihm ziehen sollen und nicht auf eines dieser "überkandiedelten" Internate. Seine Worte. Es war klar, dass er so reagieren würde, aber jetzt konnte er nichts mehr ändern. Das war eine gute Idee meiner Mutter. Niemals wäre ich zu ihm nach Forks gezogen. Dann lieber dieses "überkandiedelte" Internat. Meine Mum wollte mich am Nachmittag nochmal besuchen, um meine neue Bleibe zu besichtigen und Alice näher kennenlernen. Den Vormittag über hatte Alice Rosalie - oder wie sie genannt werden wollte, Rose - zu uns ein und wir machten uns einen Mädelstag. Unter Alice' Blicken würde ich gezwungen, mir die Fußnägel lackieren zu lassen. Wenigstens hatte ich sie davon überzeugen können, meine Fingernägel nicht in Anspruch zu nehmen, da ich den Lack sowieso wieder abkauen würde. Als Antwort darauf erhielt ich gleich zwei leicht entsetzt und angeekelten Blicke, aber ich hatte meinen Willen. Wir hatten trotz Startschwierigkeiten viel Spaß.

Gegen vier Uhr nachmittags kam meine Mutter dann vorbei. Sie staunte nicht schlecht über die bestehende Freundschaft zwischen mir und Alice. Normalerweise war ich nämlich nicht der Typ, der schnell Freundschaften knüpfte.

Alice und meine Mum amüsierten sich köstlich auf meine Kosten. Meine Mutter erzählte alle möglichen peinlichen Dinge aus meiner Kindheit und ließ dabei kein einziges Detail aus. Der Höhepunkt waren die Kinderbilder von mir in ihrem Portmonee. Sie hatte sie doch tatsächlich dabei und zeigte sie ganz offen. Alice bekam sich kaum ein vor Lachen. Sie musste sich den Bauch halten und so einige Tränen verdrücken. Ich dagegen würde noch röter als rot. Wahrscheinlich glich ich mehr einer überreifen Tomate. Das Ganze ging über Stunden, bis Phil anrief und Mum nach Hause fuhr.

Alice grinste mich noch breiter an als sonst.

"Ich mag deine Mutter", sagte sie. Der Unterton daran gefiel mir ganz und gar nicht. Sie heckte irgendetwas aus, da war ich mir sicher.

"Wehe du erzählst irgendwem anders von dieser Unterhaltung. Ich warne dich, Alice Brandon, wehe!" Ihr Grinsen würde noch breiter.

"Sonst was?" Diese...ah!...diese Schlange! Sie wollte doch nicht ernsthaft die ganzen peinlichen Sachen vor den anderen ausplaudern. Auch, wenn ich sie kaum kannte, so gemein konnte doch kein Mensch sein.

Die nächsten Tage vergingen wie im Flug. Alice hielt zum Glück ihre Klappe. Einmal war sie kurz davor etwas zu erzählen, aber ich konnte es noch rechtzeitig verhindern, indem ich ihr versprach, mit ihr am letzten Wochenende shoppen zu gehen.

Edward war ich nur einmal noch begegnet. Er hatte nur kurz Hallo gesagt und war dann gegangen. Ich hätte mich am liebsten mal mit ihm unterhalten, um mehr über ihn zu erfahren, aber irgendwie hatte ich das Gefühl, dass er mich mied. Keine Ahnung, warum. Aber vielleicht bildete ich es mir auch nur ein oder mein Verstand spielte mir einen Streich. Allerdings kam ich dafür mit allen anderen immer besser zurecht. Man konnte sogar schon von richtiger Freundschaft sprechen und das machte mich mehr als nur glücklich. Emmett war ein echte Witzbold. Immer hatte er einen frechen Spruch auf der Zunge. Rosalie war das genaue Gegenteil von ihm. In ihrer Beziehung hatte auf jeden Fall sie sprichwörtlich die Hosen an. Sie trug zwar nur Kleider, aber das hinderte sie nicht daran, Emmett zurecht zu weisen

Nachdem ich am Samstagabend von der Shopping-Tour à la Alice zurückkam, spürte ich meine Füße nicht mehr. Dafür wurde ich von ihr genötigt, neuen Schmuck, eine Jeans, zwei Kleider, eine Bluse und zwei Paar Schuhe zu kaufen. Die Länden, in die sich mich zu allererst reinzog, mied ich sonst immer. Es war eigentlich nicht mein Stil in kurzen Röcken und irgendwelchen Pumps rumzulaufen. Vor allen, da Pumps das Risiko zu fallen ungemein steigerten. Und bei meiner Motorik oder besser gesagt bei meinem _fehlenden_ Motorik konnte das natürlich zu nichts Gutem führen. Ich hatte aber keine Wahl und so war Alice' Grinsen am Ende des Tages sehr viel breiter und mein Portmonee sehr viel dünner. _Sie_ störte es nartürlich nicht.

Heute war Sonntag. Der letzte Ferientag. Morgen würde der Unterricht beginnen. Die Schule füllte sich langsam mit den Schüler, die hier aufs Internat gehen sollten. Die Lehrerkontrollen wurden also auch verstärkt und wir Mädchen durften ab 22 Uhr nicht mehr ins Jungenhaus und umgekehrt. AB Mitternacht durfte man auch seine Zimmer nicht mehr verlassen. Alice hatte mir erzählt, dass sie mal Hausmeisterdienst schieben musste, weil sie eine halbe Stunde länger bei Jasper und den anderen Jungs war. Im Gegenzug hatte Emmett sich einmal Nachsitzen eingefangen, weil er bei Rosalie übernachtet wollte und die Aufseherin in bei der Kontrolle hinter der Tür erwischte. Er hatte sich tierisch darüber aufgeregt, erzählte Alice weiter. Ich konnte es mir nur zu gut vorstellen wenn Emmett sauer war. Man sollte sich dem Bären dann lieber nicht nähern ohne seinen Kopf zu riskieren.

Wie dem auch sei, die Ferien dauerten jedenfalls nur noch ein paar Stunden. Alice hatte alles verplant, wollte mir aber nicht verraten, was wir machen würden. Nur dass Edward und die anderen auch dabei wären. Vielleicht konnte ich ja heute mit ihm reden. Er war derjenige, von dem ich hier am wenigsten wusste. Dabei interessierte er mich doch am meisten. Er bemerkte meine Blicke wohl nicht _oder_ er ignorierte sie geflissentlich. Letzteres wäre nun wirklich eine Unverschämtheit aber auch so ziemlich unmöglich. Er müsste doch schon längst bemerkt haben, dass ich ihn manchmal verträumt anstarrte. Aber es gab ja immer noch die Möglichkeit, dass er sie doch bemerkte, aber in festen Händen war und deswegen auch nicht mit mir reden wollte. Ich redete mir Letzteres rein, da ich sonst nicht wusste, was ich machen sollte. Ich konnte ihn ja schlecht darauf ansprechen. Dann würde ich mich ja zum Gespött schlechthin machen und da hatte ich wirklich keine Lust drauf. Was musste er nur von mir denken? Noch nie hatte ich das Bedürfnis, von jemand anderem außer mir die Gedanken zu wissen, aber bei ihm wollte ich einfach wissen, ob ich ihm gefiel.

Ich konnte nicht anders und seufzte laut auf. Zum Glück war Alice gerade im Bad, um sich für den letzten gemeinsamen Abend vor Schulbeginn fertig zu machen. Ich hatte mich vor ihr geduscht und nachdem sie mich die ganze Zeit genervt hatte, mein neues, blaues Kleid angezogen. Ich würde wahrscheinlich nie wieder die Wahl haben irgendetwas an Kleidung selbst auszusuchen, wenn Alice in der Nähe war.

"Fertig", trällerte sie und kam elfenhaft aus dem Bad getanzt. "Wir können jetzt los." Wir gingen direkt zum Parkplatz. Was wollten wir denn hier? Und da erst sah ich die anderen. Edward stand ganz lässig in einer dunkelblauen Jeans und einem Sakko über einem helleren T-Shirt an einem Wagen gelehnt. Er sah mal wieder verboten gut aus.

"Alles in Ordnung, Bella?", fragte Alice leise neben mir. Damit holte sie mich natürlich in die Realität zurück. Sie sah mich ein wenig besorgt an. Erst da merkte ich, dass auch Edward in unsere Richtung sah, während er sich mit Jasper und Emmett unterhielt.

"Äh ja...ja alles in Ordnung", antwortete ich ebenso leise. Es war mir ein wenig peinlich, beim Träumen erwischt worden zu sein und so spürte ich auch schon die verräterische Hitze in meinem Gesicht.

"Gut. Dann sind ja jetzt alle da", sagte Jasper. "Edward und ich haben unsere Wagen geholt, also hophop. Wir wollen doch nicht zu spät kommen." War ja klar, dass Alice bei Jasper mitfahren würde. Rosalie wollte auch lieber bei ihm mitfahren, da sie noch etwas mit Alice klären wollte. So blieb mir nichts anderes über, als mit Edward und Emmett zu fahren. Das konnte ja heiter werden.

"Bella,", grinste Emmett mich auch schon frech an. Es machte mir ein wenig Angst, wenn ich ehrlich war. Es wäre ein Wunder, wenn ich diese Fahrt heil überstehen würde, "nach dir!" Und damit hielt er mir die Tür auf. Ich war jetzt noch verwirrter.

"Emmett, hör auf mit dem Mist!" Edward. Er setzte sich für mich ein? Er mochte mich also doch? "Du bringst sie sonst noch in Verlegenheit." Jetzt lachten beide. Bitte was? Emmett sollte mich in Verlegenheit bringen? Mit knirschenden Zähnen stieg ich ein. Ich würde gar nichts mehr sagen! Das hatten sie jetzt davon! Ich würde sie alle beide ignorieren. Bis sie mich um Verzeihung bitten würden. Tss. Andererseits, das war alles ja nur scherzhaft gemeint, hoffte ich jedenfalls. War mein Verhalten also kindisch? Nein. Sollte sie doch sehen, dass man sich nicht über mich lustig machen sollte!

Die ganze Autofahrt starrte ich aus dem Fenster. Ich saß als Einzige auf der Rückbank. Edward fuhr. Und Emmett wäre nicht Emmett, wenn er nicht wieder irgendeinen dummen Spruch auf der Lippe hätte.

"Das muss dir nicht peinlich sein, Bella, dass du auf mich stehst. Viele Mädchen tun das." Ganz ruhig, Bella, du wirst ihn jetzt nicht von hinten erwürgen. Ich musste mich wirklich zusammenreißen, um ihm nicht absichtlich wehzutun.

"Bella?" Was wollte Edward denn jetzt von mir? Noch mehr Witze reißen? Darauf hatte ich jetzt echt keine Lust. Vor allem, da ich dachte, er könnte anders sein. "Das war nicht böse gemeint, Bella. Emmett reißt nur gerne unqualifizierte Witze. Daran musst du dich wohl oder übel gewöhnen." Er entschuldigte sich bei mir? War ich im falschen Film? Nein, das war immer noch die Realität. Ich schaute zu ihm. Er guckte mich durch den Rückspiegel mit seinen traumhaften Augen an und ignorierte dabei Emmetts Prosteste, von wegen seine Witze seien unqualifiziert. Der Blick währte zwar nur kurz, war aber dafür sehr intensiv. In meinem Bauch fing es schon wieder an zu kribbeln.

Wir hielten direkt vor einer Pizzeria, was darauf schließen ließ, dass wir essen gingen. Edward machte einen auf Gentleman und öffnete mir sogar die Autotür. Die verräterische Röte trat in mein Gesicht, weswegen ich lieber auf den Boden schaute.

Im Lokal setzten wir uns an einen reservierten Tisch für sechs Personen. Alice neben Jasper, Rose neben Emmett und ich saß dirkt gegenüber von Edward am Kopfende des Tisches. Während die anderen redeten, schauten wir uns in die Augen. Man sah die Funken förmlich sprühen.

Wir lösten den Blickkontakt erst, als die Bedienung erschien – ein Kaugummi-kauendes Blondchen mit megakurzen Minirock und weit ausgeschnittener Bluse. Sie starrte die ganze Zeit zu Edward. Das machte mich so rasend, dass ich ihr am liebsten gesagt hätte, sie solle sich etwas Vernünftiges anziehen und ihre Kunden nicht halbnackt bedienen. Das klang ja fast so, als wäre ich eifersüchtig, bemerkte ich. War ich in ihn verliebt? Das konnte doch nicht sein! Ich war nur ein einziges Mal verliebt gewesen und das ist schon Jahre her. Es war auch mein erster und letzter Freund, mit dem ich nie wieder etwas zu tun haben wollte. Der Typ wollte mir nur an die Wäsche.

Andererseits bekam ich jedes Mal, wenn er mich auch nur kurz anschaute, Bauchkribbeln.

Die Bedienung brachte uns die Speisekarten, nahm die Bestellung für die Getränke auf und verschwand wieder auf ihren Stöckelschuhen – nicht ohne Edward "zufällig" zu berühren. Der schaute allerdings nicht mal auf. Ich wendete meinen Blick kurz auf die Speisekarte und entschied mich für das erste was ich sah: ein gemischter Salat mit Hähnchen. So schlecht klang das doch gar nicht. Außerdem hatte ich wirklich keinen großen Hunger, hatte ich doch vorhin erst was gegessen. Ich konnte ja nicht ahnen, dass wir in ein Lokal gehen würden.

Die Bedienung von vorhin erschien wieder und verteilte die Getränke.

" Haben Sie sich schon entschieden, was Sie bestellen möchten?" Eigentlich starrte sie dabei nur Edward mit einem verheißungsvollen Blick an. Schlampe! Sie flirtete sowas von offensichtlich mit ihm, wobei sie noch nicht einmal wusste, ob er vergeben war oder nicht.

Emmett war natürlich der erste der sein Maul aufriss und sich eine große Pizza Hawaii bestellte. Rose und Alice bestellten wie ich nur einen Salat und Jasper und Edward nahmen ganz traditionell Spaghetti Bolognese. Hätte ich Hunger gehabt, hätte ich mir auch so einen Teller bestellt.

Jetzt enstanden einige Gespräche am Tisch. Die Jungs inklusive Edward unterhielten sich über Sport und andere Sachen und Alice und Rose über die nächste Shopping-Tour. Nur am Rande bekam ich mit, dass sie mich mitschleppen wollten, aber es war mir im Augenblick sowieso egal. Ich warf wieder einen Blick zu Edward rüber. Im selben Moment schaute auch er auf und unsere Blcike trafen sich erneut. Da meine Wangen sic haber wieder erhitzten, war ich gezwungen, meinen Blick abzuwenden.

Der restliche Abend verlief ruhig. Ich bekam keine Gelegenheit mehr, Edward in die Augen zu sehen. Jedesmal, wen ich ihn anschaute, blickte er demonstrativ in eine andere Richtung. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, was mit ihm los war, aber es bereitete mir ein wenig Sorgen. Ich wusste nicht, was es zu bedeuten hatte, dass er mich nicht beachtete. Entweder er mochte mich wirklich, wollte es sich aber nicht eingestehen oder leider aber er wollte mir unauffällig zeigen, dass kein Interesse bestand. Letzteres stimmte mich sehr traurig.

Auf der Rücktour fuhr ich mit Jasper, da Rosalie bei Emmett und Emmett bei Edward mitfahren wollte. So setzte ich mich freiwillig mit Alice auf die Rückbank. Sie quasselte mich die ganze Zeit zu wie schön der Abend gewesen sei.

Als wir ankommen, gingen wir beide nach einem kurzen 'Gute Nacht' in unser Zimmer.

"Sag mal, was läuft da eigentlich zwischen dir und Edward?", fragte mich Alice, als ich gerade aus dem Bad kam und mir die Zähne geputzt hatte.

"Was?"

"Glaubst ich bin blind?" Sie sah mich drängend an.

"Ich weiß wirklich nicht, was du meinst."

"Ihr hab euch heute Abend angeguckt, als wäre da was zwischen euch und ich will wissen, was!" War das etwa so offensichtlich? Wenn die anderen schon merkte, dass ich für ihn schwärmte, dann...

"Ehrlich, ich hab keine Ahnung", gab ich etwas geknickt zu.

"Hast du eigentlich mitgekriegt, wie er dich die ganze Zeit angeschaut hat, als du gerade wo anders hingeguckt hast? Da muss doch was zwischen euch laufen. Ihr würdet ein so süßes Paar abgeben." Das fehlte mir ja noch. Meine neue beste Freundin und Zimmernachbarin wollte mich verkuppeln.

"Hat...hat er denn eine Freundin?", fragte ich ganz leise.

"Wer? Edward? Nein, der hatte soweit ich weiß erst eine Freundin und das ist ein paar Jaar. Warte mal – ich glaub sie hieß Tanya. Ja, stimmt, Tanya. Die beiden haebn einfach nicht zusammen gepasst. Sie waren zu verschieden. _Du_ würdest viel besser zu ihm passen." Das letzte fügte sie mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht hinzu.

"Meinst du wirklich? Ich meine, nicht dass ich irgendwie Interesse daran hät..." Ich wurde immer unsicherer.

"Jaja. Deine Blicke sind mir auch nicht entgangen. Also sag mir nicht, dass er dir nicht gefällt." Sie ließ mich nicht einmal ausreden.

"Naja, ich...ja, er gefällt mir schon ein wenig, aber...", gab ich zu.

"Kein aber! Er gefällt dir, fertig! Und ich werde dafür sorgen, dass er zugibt, dass du ihm auch gefällst." Ihr Grinsen wurde immer fieser. Ich hatte ein wenig Angst.

* * *

><p>Ich hoffe, euch hat's gefallen...<p> 


	6. Schule

**Das Kapitel widme ich _MeFromMars_ und _ViSissi_. Danke für eure Reviews ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Kapitel 6 – Schule<strong>

"_Naja, ich...ja, er gefällt mir schon ein wenig, aber...", gab ich zu._

"_Kein aber! Er gefällt dir, fertig! Und ich werde dafür sorgen, dass er zugibt, dass du ihm auch gefällst." Ihr Grinsen wurde immer fieser. Ich hatte ein wenig Angst._

Am nächsten Morgen klingelte mein Wecker. Wie ich dieses Geräusch vermisst hatte, dachte ich sarkastisch. Ich zog mir die Decke über den Kopf, aber das nervige Klingeln ließ nicht nach. Argh. Dann musste ich eben aufstehen. Gleich würde ich das erste Mal Unterricht auf diesem Internat bekommen. Momentan kam es mir eher wie ein Sommercamp vor.

"Mach endlich diesen dämlichen Wecker aus!" Alice war definitiv ein Morgenmuffel. Vielleicht lag es auch an der Tatsache, dass heute die Schule wieder begann.

Ich machte mich schnell fertig und auch Alice stand so langsam auf. Sie war deutlich schneller fertig als ich. Wahrscheinlich war sie so etwas schon gewohnt. Wir packten beide noch schnell unsere Taschen und gingen in den Mädchenaufenthaltsraum, wo wir auf Rosalie trafen. Zusammen gingen wir dann in den großen Versammlungsraum im Hauptgebäude, wo sich unter andere auch das Sekretariat und andere Räumlichkeiten der Schule befand und heute die Eröffnungsfeier stattfinden sollte.

Wir waren nicht die ersten, die dort waren, aber dennoch fanden wir gute Sitzplätze. Die Jungs kamen kurz nach uns an. Edward setzte sich ans andere Ende, möglichst viel Abstand zwischen uns. Wenn mein Verhalten gestern Abend auf der Hinfahrt zur Pizzeria kindisch war, dann war sein jetziges genauso, wenn nicht noch kindischer. Alice warf mir einen kurzen leicht verwirrten Blick zu, den ich nur ebenso verwirrt zurückgeben konnte.

"Werte Eltern, liebe Kolleginnen und Kollegen, liebe Schülerinnen und Schüler, ich heiße Sie alle herzlich willkommen hier auf der Wilbraham & Monson Acedemy,", Mrs. Jalbert war gerade ans Rednerpult getreten, "Zum Beginn des neuen Schuljahres möchte ich Ihnen ein paar Worte sagen.

Persönlich beginne ich mein 36. Schuljahr hier in Wilbraham. Trotz der Erfahrung und der Routine bin ich jeweils bei Schulbeginn immer noch recht angespannt. Nach so vielen Jahren kennt man zwar die meisten Schü ler/innen und auch deren Eltern, aber eben …! Frü her haben mich folgende Fragen beschäftigt: Wer kommt? Wie viel kann er leisten? Wird er über die Runden kommen? Heute stehen andere Fragen im Vordergrund. Können wir allen Schülerinnen und Schülern, den jüngeren wie den älteren, gerecht wer den? Können wir die vielen Erwartungen und Wün sche dieser jungen Menschen erfüllen? Wie bringen wir die verschiedenen Erziehungsstile unter einen Hut? Können wir den Forderungen der Gesellschaft und der Wirtschaft gerecht werden, ohne die Her anwachsenden zu überfordern? Können wir all die neuen Erkenntnisse in den Erziehungswissenschaften in den Schulalltag einbauen, ohne auf Widerstände zu stoßen? Wie viel darf die Schule angesichts der immer leistungsorientierten Freizeitangebote noch fordern? Wie können wir auf die individuellen Be dürfnisse eines jeden Kindes und eines jeden Jugend lichen eingehen?

Gelegentlich werde ich gefragt, ob der Lehrberuf früher leichter gewesen sei. Ich glaube kaum. Kinder und Jugendliche fordern auf ihrem Weg in die Selb ständigkeit ihre Erzieher/innen immer heraus. Das war früher so und es wird auch morgen so sein. Nur die Zeitumstände ändern jeweils. Gegenwärtig erle ben wir eine Zeit mit eher losen Familienstrukturen, mit einem Verlust an Werten und einem immer größeren Freizeitangebot. Der bessere und schnellere In formationsfluss müsste eigentlich zu mehr Sicherheit führen. Dem ist leider nicht so. Die Orientierungslo sigkeit vieler Erwachsener überträgt sich auch auf die Jugend. Mehr Werte und weniger Konsumdenken täten allen wieder gut, vor allem der Jugend!

Und genau dafür sind wir alle hier! An der Wilbraham & Monson Academy ist eine Partnerschaft zwischen Schülern, Eltern und Lehrkräften ein wichtiger Teil unserer Mission. Diese Partnerschaft bietet eine förderliche Umgebung für das Lernen und den persönliches Wachstum. Mit der Leitung der Eltern und Lehrkräfte, sind die Schüler frei, ihre eigenen Ziele zu setzen, Risiken einzugehen, und sich für hohe Standards sowohl in unseren strengen schulische und außerschulische Programme bemühen. Weil wir eine kleine Schule sind, erhalten die Teilnehmer individuelle Aufmerksamkeit von Lehrern, die sie gut kennen und wirklich daran interessiert sind zu helfen. Unsere ansprechbaren Fakultät hilft ein Umfeld zu schaffen, in dem der Schüler sich gut vorbereitet, nicht für die Herausforderung der höheren Bildung, sondern für das Leben. In Partnerschaft mit deinen Eltern und Lehrer, werden Sie von Wilbraham & Monson Academy mit dem Wissen, Fähigkeiten zum kritischen Denken und moralischen Rahmen benötigt, um eine sich rasch wandelnden Welt zu konfrontieren und in ihm gedeihen zu in diesem Sinne wünsche ich im Namen der Schulleitung allen Schü lerinnen und Schülern, Eltern und Lehrpersonen einen guten Start und ein erfolgreiches Schuljahr 2011/12 mit möglichst wenigen Schulpro blemen! Ich heiße alle zum neuen Schuljahr recht herzlich willkommen."

Unter tosendem Applaus verließ sie die Bühne. Es war eine Wahnsinnsrede gewesen, dachte ich. Ich hatte sehr viel Respekt vor dieser Frau.

Ihr folgten noch einige Ankündigungen von Lehrern und Schüler, die über Ags und anderes informierten. Im Moment war ich daran allerdings nicht interessiert. Zuerst einmal musste ich den ganzen Stoff, den wir an unserer Schule dmals nicht durchgenommen hatten, beherrschen. Frühestens im zweiten Halbjahr also. Wenn überhaupt.

Die nächsten Stunden sollten wir in unsere Klassen beziehungsweise Kurse für die Oberstufe gehen, um uns besser kennenzulernen. Alice und ich hatten fast alle Kurse zusammen, deswegen gingen wir gemeinsam zur ersten Stunde. Mathematik mit Ms. Cole. Sie würde unsere Stammkursleiterin sein. Ms. Cole war eine schlanke, hochgewachsene Frau mit dunkelblonden Haaren und wie wir von ihr erfuhren, Mutter zweier Töchter, die auch hier an der Schule waren. Unser Kurs war buntgemischt. Nur für wenige Mitschüler außer Alice und mir war diese Schule ein Internat. Für die anderen war es, wie eine ganz normale Schule. Die Glücklichen. Sie wussten gar nicht, wie froh sie sein konnten, dass sie ihre Eltern täglich sehen konnten. Ich hatte nichts außer den abendlichen Anrufen.

Wie dem auch sei, die erste Mathe-Stunde war sehr locker. Ms. Cole machte sich Fotos von uns, um die Namen besser auswendig zu lernen und wir stellten uns in wenigen Sätzen vor. Außerdem besprachen wir, was wir in diesem Jahr lernen sollten. Mathe war nicht ganz mein Lieblingsfach, aber ich war auch nicht schlecht darin. Alice schien da größere Probleme zu haben, was mich schmunzeln ließ. Sie machte große Augen, als sie erfuhr, was sie zu lernen hatte. Ein kurzer panischer Blick zu mir, dann wieder zurück zu Ms. Cole.

"Wenn du willst, helf ich dir", flüsterte ich ihr zu. Dankbar sah sie mich an.

"Sehr gut, Ms. Swan,", Ms. Cole sah mich begeistert an, sodass meine Wangen wieder rot wurden und ich meinen Blick auf die Tischplatte wendete. Sie hatte mich gerade vor der ganzen Klasse als Streberin bloßgestellt. Hinter mir hörte ich Gekichere. "Genauso möchte ich es auch von allen anderen Schülern. Wenn ihr Probleme habt, dann helft euch gegenseitig. Das ist und bleibt die beste Methode, zu lernen. Gleichaltrige haben sowieso den Vorteil, dass sie sich besser verstehen können."

Den Rest der Stunde sagte ich gar nichts mehr. Ich sah noch nicht einmal zu Alice herüber, die mich mit ihren Blicken durchbohrte. Als es schellte, verließ ich so schnell es ging den raum. Alice hetzte hinter mir her.

"Warte auf mich! Was ist denn auf einmal los?" Hatte sie das eben etwa nicht mitbekommen? Das konnte doch gar nicht sein.

"Das war ja sowas von peinlich", gab ich schließlich von mir.

"Hey, das war doch nicht deine Schuld. Na und? Dann bist du eben gut in Mathe und hilfsbereit dazu. Was ist daran denn peinlich? Bella, wirklich, ich fand es total nett und überaus erleichternd, als du mir gesagt hast, dass du mir helfen willst." Sie war ja so süß. Sie wusste genau, welche Worte ich jetzt gebraucht hatte.

"Du hast recht. Ich brauch mich dafür nicht zu schämen." Ich strahlte sie euphorisch an. Sie grinste breit zurück.

"Was hast du jetzt?", fragte sie mich als nächstes.

"Ähm, warte...ich hab jetzt Biologie mit Mr. Elliot? Kenn ich nicht. Und was hast du?"

"Ich hab jetzt 'World languages' mit Mr. Stewart." Sie verdrehte die Augen. Schade dann hatten wir jetzt leider nicht zusammen. "Aber ich glaub, Edward hat auch Biologie mit diesem Elliot. Dann bist wenigstens nicht so allein." Was? Edward? Wir beide hatten zusammen Unterricht? Ich wusste nicht wirklich, was ich davon halten sollte.

Ich musste zu den Fachräumen für Wissenschaften gehen. Alice hatte mir erst vor einigen Tagen gezeigt, wo sie sich befanden, aber ich war mir nicht ganz sicher. Sie war jetzt leider in einem anderen Gebäude, also konnte ich sie nicht fragen.

Als ich gerade in ein Gebäude gehen wollte, welches irgendwie nach Wissenschaft aussah, stolperte ich just über die Türschwelle und fiel. Weit fiel ich allerdings nicht, denn zwei starke Arme fingen mich auf.

"Hoppla", sagte eine Stimme, die mir mehr als bekannt war. Sie jagte mir eine regelrechte Gänsehaut ein. Edward. Er roch so gut. Beinahe hätte ich vergessen, wo ich war, so berauschend war der Duft.

Er half mir wieder auf die füße und sah mich mit einem unverschämt gutaussehenden Lächeln an. Meine Knie wurden wieder weich und ich musste mich wirklich anstrengen, jetzt nicht wegzuknicken. Seine Augen strahlten mir entgegen und...hach er sah einfach zu gut für diese Welt aus.

"Passiert das öfter?", er lächelte mich immer noch an. Ich konnte nicht anders, als ihn anzustarren.

"Äh...ich...ja, leider. Ich bin etwas ungeschickt." Warum war ich auf einmal so heiser?

Er lachte auf. Ein sehr melodisches Lachen. Wie seine Stimme: der reinste Samt.

"Na ein Glück, dass ich gerade da war. Das hätte wahrscheinlich höllisch wehgetan." Immer noch war sein Blick auf mich fixiert. Ich sah ihm genauso fest in die Augen, wie er mir. Die Welt schien stillzustehen. Am liebsten hätte ich ihn jetzt geküsst.. aber halt! Sowas durfte ich nicht denken. Er war ja nicht an mir interessiert, warum sollte er mich dann küssen wollen? Er war nur so furchtbar attraktiv und gentlemanlike. Ich hatte mich doch glatt in ihn verliebt. Mist! Eigentlich war ich _nicht_ hierhergekommen, um mich zu verlieben.

"Mr. Elliot ist da. Wir sollten in den Raum gehen", unterbrach er die Stille. Nur ungern löste ich meinen Blick von ihm und ging vor ihm in den Raum. Es war nur noch eine freie Bank da, die wir uns anscheinend teilen würden.

"Rechts oder am Fenster?" Er war ein wahrer Gentleman. Wie konnte man sich nur nicht in ihn verlieben?

"Lieber am Gang", sagte ich leise. Dank meiner Eigenschaft, bei jedem Bisschen rot anzulaufen, konnte ich ihm nicht in die Augen sehen. Allerdings spürte ich seinen Blick auf mir ruhen.

"Also meine Lieben,", Mr. Elliot klatschte in die Hände, um für Ruhe zu sorgen, "bitte kommen Sie zur Ruhe und packen Sie ihr Essen ein. Im Wissenschaftsraum wird nicht gegessen! Und bitte erheben Sie sich." Oh, einer von der alten Schule. Selbst in Phoenix mussten wir nie aufstehen bei der Begrüßung. Auc hvorhin in Mathe nicht.

"Guten Morgen", sagte er nun etwas freunlicher. Wir murmelten alle ein 'Morgen' zurück und setzten uns. "Mein Name ist Mr. Elliot und ich werde euch zukünftig in dem wunderbaren Fach Biologie unterrichten." Und damit begann ein ellenlanger Vortrag über die Vorteile der Biologie und was man alles damit machen konnte. Sowas konnte ich noch nie leiden. Ich schaltete also auf Durchzug.

"Hey!", Edward stupste mich an,"Du solltest besser aufpassen. Stewart schreibt gerne mal völlig sinnfreie Tests, um zu prüfen, ob wir ihm auch zuhören." Ich sah zu ihm rüber, aber er deutete nach vorne zur Tafel. Ich befolgte lieber seinem Rat, da ich nicht schon am Anfang schlechte Noten kassieren wollte.

Nachdem die Stunde endlich vorbei war, gingen Edward und ich gemeinsam in die Pause. Wir hatten jetzt 20 Minuten frei, dann würde es mit Unterricht weitergehen.

"Elliot ist wirklich ein Typ für sich", fing er ein Gespräch an. Er wollte also mit mir reden.

"Naja. Vielleicht ist er ja ganz nett. Ich kenn ihn nicht." Ich sah zu ihm hoch.

"Ich aber. Ich hatte ihn die letzten zwei Jahre schon." Zwei Jahre? Wie lang war er denn schon hier?

"Seit ich eingeschult wurde. Ich war praktisch nie auf einer anderen Schule als auf der WMA." Hatte ich das etwa laut ausgesprochen?

"Ja hast du." Verdammt! Er grinste mich wieder so unverschämt unwiderstehlich an. Und ich schmolz dahin.

"Hey...äh...hast du vielleicht am...äh also am Samstag schon was...ach nee, vergiss was ich gesagt hab." Häh? Er wollte sich mit mir treffen? Oder nicht? Oder doch, nur es war ihm zu peinlich? Oder...ouh mir schwirrte der Kopf.

"Du willst dich mit mir treffen?", fragte ich deswegen erwartungsvoll.

"Äh, ja ich...ja, das will ich. Wenn du nichts dagegen hast, also ich..." Er war vollkommen verunsichert. Wie süß. Aber vor allem wurde mir klar, dass _er_ mich, _mich_ Bella Swan gerade auf ein Date gefragt hatte.

"Ich hab nichts dagegen." Er schien erleichtert. Vielleicht mochte er mich ja doch.

"Gut, dann hol ich dich ab. Um sechs? Ich kann auch später..." Ich ließ ihn nicht aussprechen.

"Sechs passt perfekt. Was machen wir?"

"Das bleibt eine Überraschung." Jetzt war er wieder ganz der Alte und lachte mich wieder ungezwungen und unwiderstehlich an.

"Weißt du, dass ich Überraschungen hasse?", fragte ich unschuldig.

"Vergiss es! Ich sag nichts!" Und schon ging er einen Schritt schneller. Ich hatte Mühe, nicht zurück zu fallen. Als er es bemerkte verlangsamte er sein Tempo wieder.

"Nicht mal ein kleines bisschen?" Ich schaute ihn mit meinem Dackelblick an. Bei Charlie hatte es immer funktioniert.

"Nicht mal ein kleines bisschen. Und dein Hundeblick – so süß er auch sein mag – bringt rein gar nichts." Er lachte wieder.

"Mist!"

Die anderen warteten auf den Campus an einer Tischgruppe auf uns. Alice kam auf mich zu gerannt.

"Ich hasse diesen Stewart! Der Idiot hat mich doch glatt an die Tafel bestellt und mir so beschissene Aufgaben gegeben. Woher soll ich denn wissen, wie 'être' im Französischen konjugiert wird oder 'avoir'. Der hat mir deswegen 'ne Extra-Hausaufgabe gegeben. Ich darf jetzt 30 französische Verben in allen möglichen Zeiten konjugieren. Ist das nicht der größte Mist der Welt? Der Typ hat sie doch nicht mehr alle!" Sie regte sich furchtbar auf. Emmett hinter ihr, bekam sich vor Lachen kaum ein und Rosalie musste ihm den Rücken klopfen, da er sich gerade übelst verschluckt hatte und zu ersticken drohte. "Der kann mir doch nicht einfach Zusatz-Hausaufgaben aufgeben. Das ist doch bestimmt verboten. Nur _ich_ muss diese Drecksarbeit machen. Argh!" Alice schimpfte immer noch ohne Punkt und Komma.

"Beruhig dich Alice. Du kannst doch im Internet googln. Da findest du alle Verbkonjugationen, die du brauchst. Außerdem will er dir doch nur helfen..."

"Helfen? _Helfen_ nennst du das? Also ich nenne das eher Bestrafung!" Sie schaute mich vorwurfsvoll an.

"Schatz, Bella hat recht", schaltete sich Jasper auc hendlich ein.

"Verräter! Ihr seid alle Verräter!" Jetzt schmollte sie nur noch vor sich hin. Doch sobald Rose anfing von der geplanten Shopping-Tour zu reden, war alles vergessen und sie war wieder Feuer und Flamme und unterhielt sich den ganzen Rest der Pause darüber. Ich schwieg und sah mehr oder weniger die ganze Zeit zu Edward rüber. Er hatte mich tatsächlich um ein Date gebeten. Es kam mir so vor, als wäre ich im Himmel.

"Erde an Bella!" Alice wedelte mit einer Hand vor meinem Gesicht und holte mich in dieRealität zurück. "Bist du wieder da? Wo warst du denn?"

"Erzähl ich dir später. Was ist los?" Ich wollte nicht mit ihr hier über Edward reden, wenn er nur einen knappen Meter entfernt von uns saß.

"Kommst du mit? Am Samstag? Rose und ich wollen shoppen gehen."

"Diesen Samstag?" Aber da war doch mein Date mit meinem Schwarm.

"Ja, kommst du jetzt mit oder nicht?" Ich warf einen kurzen Blick zu Edward, aber er hatte anscheinend nichts mitbekommen.

"Ich hab leider keine Zeit diesen Samstag, aber wie wärs mit nächstem?" Ich versuchte es nicht so klingen zu lassen, als hätte ich etwas Besonderes vor, aber Alice durchschaute mich.

"Soso. Was machst du denn diesen Samstag?" Sie schaute mich wieder mit ihrem unschuldigen aber sehr wissbegierigem Blick an.

"Später." Ich würde ihr spätestens heute Abend alles erzählen müssen, da hatte ich wohl keine andere Wahl. Sie würde sich bestimmt für mich freuen. Schließlich wollte _sie_ mich ja unbedingt mit Edward verkuppeln, wenn ich mich recht daran erinnerte. Jetzt musste sie nicht mal was dafür tun, wenn es gut lief.

Gerade als sie wieder etwas fragen wollte ertönte der Gong. Ich war mehr als nur erleichtert.

Der Rest des Vormittages verlief sehr entspannt. Als es zur Mittagspause klingelte, zog mich Alice allerdings in unser Zimmer und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

"Also – Was genau läuft da jetzt zwischen dir und Edward? Es stimmt doch, du bist mit ihm diesen Samstag verabredet, oder irre ich mich?"

* * *

><p><strong>Ich freu mich immer über Rückmeldung^^<strong>


	7. Mädchengespräche

**Ich bedanke mich ganz herzlich bei _MeFromMars_ für den netten Review** :D

* * *

><p><strong>Kapitel 7 – Mädchengespräche<strong>

_Gerade als sie wieder etwas fragen wollte ertönte der Gong. Ich war mehr als nur erleichtert. _

_Der Rest des Vormittages verlief sehr entspannt. Als es zur Mittagspause klingelte, zog mich Alice allerdings in unser Zimmer und schloss die Tür hinter sich._

"_Also – Was genau läuft da jetzt zwischen dir und Edward? Es stimmt doch, du bist mit ihm diesen Samstag verabredet, oder irre ich mich?"_

Wie konnte sie das wissen? Hatte Edward ihr davon erzählt? Das konnte doch gar nicht sein. Er hatte mich doch erst kurz vorher gefragt. Es sei denn – aber das machte meiner Meinung nach wenig Sinn – er hatte sie vorher gefragt, ob es eine gute Idee sei mich um ein Date zu bitten. Aber dann hätte sie mir etwas gesagt, dem war ich mir ganz sicher. Sie schaffte es einfach nicht, etwas über einen längeren Zeitraum für sich zu behalten, dass wusste ich bereits.

Also musste sie es irgendwo anders her haben. Aber woher? Hatte sie wirklich eins und eins zusammen gezählt? Und wenn ja, wie? Ich hatte in keinem einzigen Satz auch nur Edwards Namen erwähnt oder etwas von einer Verabredung.

"Bella! Hab ich jetzt recht oder nicht? Lass mich doch nicht immer alles aus deiner Nase ziehen." Sie schaute mich völlig ernst aber auch total neugierig an.

"Naja..." Sollte ich es ihr erzählen? Was, wenn Edward etwas dagegen hatte. Vielleicht wollte er es ja geheim halten.

"Ja oder nein?" Alice wurde immer unruhiger. Sie würde bestimmt nichts verraten, dachte ich mir, schließlich war sie meine beste Freundin.

"Ja", gab ich also kleinlaut zu. Sie schaute mich zuerst mit großen Augen an, dann zogen sich ihre Mundwinkel nach oben und sie fing an laut und vor allem sehr hoch zu schreien und quietschen. Ich hielt mir die Ohren zu. Mittlerweile tanzte sie durch das ganze Zimmer und hüpfte auf und ab, als hättesie im Lotto gewonnen. Dabei hatte ich doch nur eine Verabredung mit dem wahrscheinlich attraktivsten Mann im ganzen Universum.

Nach einigen Minuten blieb sie vor mir stehen und grinste von einem Ohr zum anderen. Sie freute sich anscheinend wirklich für mich.

"Bella, weißt du, wie ich mich für euch beide freue?" Nein, das konnt eich mir überhaupt nicht vorstellen, nach dieser Tanzeinlage, dachte ich sarkastisch. "Ihr beide seid ein so unglaublich süßes Paar und..." Ich ließ sie nicht ausreden.

"Wir sind kein Paar, Alice. Er hat mich nur gefragt, ob ich mich mit ihm treffen will, mehr nicht!" Jetzt wo es mir auch auffiel, wurde ich etwas traurig. Es stimmte. Wir waren kein Paar. Und vielleicht würden wir auch nie eines werden.

"Noch, hast du vergessen! Ihr seid _noch_ kein Paar. Merkst du eigentlich nicht, wie er dich ansieht? So hat er noch kein anderes Mädchen angesehen. Nicht einmal seine Ex. Ich sag dir, Edward ist genauso verknallt in dich wie du in ihn!"

"Hey!", empörte ich mich, "Wer hat gesagt, dass ich in Edward verknallt bin? Ich hab nur gesagt, dass er mir gefällt." Ich war nicht bereit, zuzugeben, dass ich mich in in verliebt hatte. Um ehrlich zu sein, ging das auch niemand anderen an als mich!

"Ist klar und ich bin der Weihnachtsmann! Man, Bella, glaubst du, ich bin so schwer von Begriff? Allein deine Blicke vorhin haben alles gesagt! Du hättest dich sehen sollen. Genauso gucken nur Verliebte! Und wehe dir, du streitest das jetzt ab!" Ich schwieg und nickte nur. Sie hatte ja recht. Aber war es wirklich so auffällig? Ich musste dringend üben, beschloss ich.

"Gut das wir das geklärt haben. Und jetzt zum wichtigeren Teil: Was willst du anziehen?" Oh Gott. Sie stellte mir doch nicht ernsthaft gerade die Frage, was ich am nächsten _Samstag_ anziehen wollte, obwohl heute _Montag_ war? Über sowas machte ich mir allerhöchstens einen Tag vorher Gedanken.

"Ich seh schon, du hast mal wieder keine Ahnnung. Weißt du, mir ist gerade eine spitzen Idee gekommen." Sie grinste mich schelmisch an.

"Und die wäre?" Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob ich sie auch höen wollte, aber sie würde es mir so oder so erzählen.

"Wir ziehen die geplante Shopping-Tour auf diesen Freitag vor. Dann kannst du dich nicht drücken und du findest nebenbei noch ein schönes Kleid für unseren Eddie." Die Idee schien ihr immer mehr zu gefallen, das sah man an ihrem Gesicht. Mir dagegen wurde etwas flau im Magen, als ich an die letzte Shopping-Tour à la Alice zurückdachte. Sie war noch nicht allzu lang her und ich hatte auch keine Lust sie so schnell zu wiederholen.

"Äh Alice? Ich hab mir doch letztes Mal dieses Kleid gekauft, dass kann ich doch anziehen oder die neue...", versuchte ich mich rauszureden.

"Auf gar keinen Fall! Das Kleid hattest du schon mal an. Du brauchst was Neues! Und ich weiß auch schon genau, was." Na super! Ich wurde gerade zu einer weiteren Shopping-Tour mit Alice verdonnert. Das konnte ja heiter werden!

"Und jetzt lass uns was essen gehen, bevor Emmett alles weggefressen hat." Lachend machten wir uns auf den Weg zur Mensa. Sie war brechend voll. Die Schüler, die hier normal zur Schule gingen, mussten das Essen vor Ort bezahlen. Denen, die hier im Internat wohnten, wurde es auf Rechnung geschrieben, die monatlich oder auch jährlich gezahlt wurde. Das heißt, wir mussten einfach nur unseren Schülerausweis vorzeigen und wir bekamen unser Essen. Der normale Ausweis war grün und unserer war rot.

Mit unseren Tabletts nahmen wir uns an den Tisch Platz, wo auch die anderen schon saßen.

"Wo wart ihr beiden so lange? Wir wollten noch auf euch warten, aber da hat Emmett protestiert." Rose verdrehte die Augen und sah Emmett vorwurfsvoll an.

"Ach, macht doch nichts. Wir waren nur kurz bei uns im Zimmer und haben vereinbart, dass wir schon am Freitag shoppen gehen. Passt mir sowieso besser." Alice verriet zu ihrem Glück nichts von der Geschichte mit Edward. Sie hätte es sonst wahrscheinlich nicht überlebt.

"Freitag ist gut. Da hab ich auch Zeit. Aber dann müssen wir nachmittags gehen." Und schon waren die beiden in einem Gespräch über Schuhe und irgendwelche anderen modischen Accessoires, von denen ich nur Bahnhof verstand, vertieft. Ich hörte deswegen auch nur mit halbem Ohr zu. Viel mehr war ich aber damit beschäftigt, Edward zu beobachten. Er sah immer noch ziemlich gut aus. Ich hätte ihn die ganze Zeit anstarren können, würde ich nicht auf einmal einen Tritt gegen mein Schienbein spüren.

"Aua!" Ich sah zu Alice, die mir intensiv in die Augen guckte. Anscheinend hatte ich wieder gestarrt. Wie peinlich.

"Äh...hab mich gestoßen", erklärte ich den anderen, die mich mittlerweile alle verduzt anguckten. Die schüttelten ihre Köpfe und widmeten sich wieder ihren Gesprächsthemen zu. Nur Alice und Rose sahen mich komisch an. Oh weh. Ich konnte mir schon denken, dass das Gespräch mit Alice vorhin nicht das letzte dieser Art werden sollte.

Stillschweigend aß ich weiter. Und um meine mal wieder erhitzten Wangen zu verstecken, schaute ich auf die Tischplatte.

Heute Nachmittag hatte ich noch zwei weitere Stunden Unterricht. Genauer gesagt: bildende und darstellende Kunst. Ich war nicht sonderlich kreativ, also war es auch nicht wirklich mein Lieblingsfach. Für Alice dagegen war es perfekt. Sie schien vor Kreativität fast zu platzen. Rosalie war auch in unserem Kurs und ihr ging es nicht anders als Alice. Ich dagegen tat mir jedesmal schwer damit, auch nur eine Zeichnung zu entwerfen. Nachher sah es immer nach irgendwelchen gekritzelten Linien aus, die auch ein Fünfjähriger hätte zeichnen können. Unser Lehrer hieß Mr. Gray. Er war ein etwas fülligerer Herr mit Oberlippenbart. Außerdem hatte er eine Halbglatze. Er schien aber ganz nett zu sein.

Heute hatten wir allerdings nur Theorie, was nicht allzu viel Kreativität von mir abverlangte. Es war also ziemlich locker.

Um halb fünf war die Schule für den heutigen Tag also endgültig aus. Wir hatten kaum Hausaufgaben auf, sodass wir beschlossen, uns am frühen Abend wieder zu treffen.

Alice und ich zogen uns aber vorerst in unser Zimmer zurück. Hausaufgaben erledigten sich ja leider nicht von allein, auch wenn es am ersten Schultag nicht allzu viel war. Zusammen halfen wir uns also gegenseitig, wenn jemand ein Problem hatte. Wir bildeten ein super Team. Alles, was irgendwas mit Kreativität zu tun hatte, konnte ich also getrost von Alice erklärt bekommen.

Gerade als wir fertig waren, klopfte es an der Tür und Rosalies Kopf erschien.

"Hey, Mädels." Sie kam ins Zimmer und setzte sich auf Alice' Bett. Sie hatte sich anscheinend schon für nachher umgezogen, denn sie sah einfach spitze aus. "Hab gehört, hier hat jemand ein Date am Samstag." Sie sah in meine Richtung.

"Alice!" Sie hatte mich doch tatsächlich verraten.

"Tschuldigung." Sie guckt emich schuldbewusst an, "Ich hab's einfach nicht länger ausgehalten. Aber Rose ist die Einzige, der ich es erzählz hab, ich schwöre. Außerdem ist sie doch auch ein Mädchen und versteht das alles." Sie versuchte sich wieder rauszureden. Ich sollte mir fürs nächste Mal merken, dass ich um Alice einen großen Bogen machen sollte, wenn ich Neuigkeiten habe. Und ich war mir sicher, dass es ein nächstes Mal geben würde.

"Ich sag's keinem weiter,", mischte sich Rose ein, "Ich dachte nur, dass du vielleicht reden möchtest. Wenn du Fragen hast, steh ich dir gern zur Verfügung. Ich hab ja auch schon ein paar Erfahrungen mit ersten Dates und so..." Na toll! Jetzt bekam ich nicht nur Modetipps von Alice, nein, ich bekam jetzt auch exklusive Beziehungstipps von Rose. Es war zwar alles nur nett gemeint, aber ich wollte es doch bitte erst mal selbst machen. Wenn ich dann immer noch Hilfe brauchte, konnte ich sie ja fragen, aber nicht von Anfang an.

Es war weniger schlimm, dass jetzt beide Bescheid wissen, aber ich mochte es überhaupt nicht, wenn mir geholfen wurde. Zuhause als ich noch in Phoenix gewohnt hatte, hatte ich auch eher meiner Mum helfen müssen, als sie mir. Ich war es einfach nicht gewohnt. Und ich brauchte es auch nicht. Ich hatte schließlich schon vieles _ohne_ jegliche Hilfe geschafft.

"Das ist wirklich nett gemeint, aber im Moment hab ich leider kein Gebrauch dafür." Ich versuchte es ihnen schonend beizubrigen, ich wollte nicht, dass am Ende noch jemand wegen mir gekränkt war. "Aber trotzdem danke."

"Muss ja nicht sofort sein. Ich wollte ja nur sagen, ich bin für dich da. Auch wenn es nicht gut laufen sollte. Und ich denke, Alice sieht das genauso." Alice nickte zustimmend. Die beiden waren doch herzallerliebst. Niemand in der Welt könnte diese beiden ersetzen. In der kurzen Zeit, die ich hier war, waren wir sehr gute, wenn nicht beste Freundinnen geworden. Das Einzige was ich mit den beiden nicht teilen konnte, war die Leidenschaft für Shopping. Von daher fürchtete ich mich auch eher wegen Freitag, während die anderen diesem Tag geradezu entgegenfieberten.

Kurze Zeit später machten Alice und ich uns auch fertig. Da ich diesmal kein Theater haben wollte, ließ ich beide von vornherein entscheiden, was ich anziehen sollte. Heraus kamen eine dunkle Röhrenjeans und ein blaues Top mit passendem Schmuck. Eines musste man den beiden lassen, sie hatten ziemlich guten Geschmack. Auch wenn es eben nicht meine Art war, mich anzuziehen, gefiel es mir. Alice überredete mich noch dazu, mich zu schminken, damit ich für meinen Eddie auch gut aussah. Rose machte mir die Haare. Wenn heute nur ein gemeinsamer Abend mit Freunden war, wollt eich gar nicht wissen, was die beiden mit mir am Samstag anstellen wollten.

Es dauerte aber nicht lang, sodass wir frühzeitig in unseren Aufenthaltsraum gingen und dort auf die Jungs warteten. Sie wollten diesmal zu uns kommen. Wir hatten ausgemacht, einen Spieleabend einzuführen, wo wir uns einmal in der Woche trafen, um irgendwelche Brett- oder Kartenspiele zu spielen. Es würde bestimmt ein lustiger Abend werden.

Nur wenige Minuten, nachdem wir uns auf die Couch gesetzt hatten, kamen die Jungs durch die Tür. Der Erste, der mir auffiel, war natürlich Edward. Ich konnte mich wahrscheinlich nie an ihm satt sehen. Er sah einfach atemberaubend gut aus. Ich konnte ihn mal wieder nur anstarren. Alice war so nett und trat mir wie beim letzten Mal auf den Fuß. Ich sollte ihr dankbar sein, aber dennoch war ich der Meinung, dass es auch weniger schmerzhaft möglich war. Den anderen fiel es aber gar nicht auf.

Wir gingen in Alice' und mein Zimmer, da es sich anbot. Rosalies Mitbewohnerin hatte nämlich diesen Abend Besuch. Sie hieß Angela und ich hatte sie auch schon kennengelernt. Sie war wirklich nett.

Der Abend wurde noch sehr lustig. Die Jungs hatten ein Paar Spiele und sogar Verpflegung mit. Einer hatte _Tabu Activity_ dabei, also wurde uns nicht langweilig. Wir bildeten zwei Teams: Mädchen gegen Jungen. Die Jungs hatten zwar vorgeschlagen, drei Teams zu bilden und dann Jungen und Mädchen gemischt, aber beim Spiel gab es leider nur zwei Spielfiguren.

Alice hatte es so eingefädelt, dass Edward zuerst erklären musste und ich mit dem Quietschding aufpassen sollte. Ich musste also ziemlich nah an ihn rücken, damit ich die Karten sehen konnte. Er roch so unglaublich gut. Ich glaub, es wäre nicht aufgefallen, dass er schummeln wurde, hätte er es nicht immer selbst bemerkt.

Dass die Mädels es natürlich auch so geplant hatten, dass Edward dann auch bei mir aufpasste, brauchte ich also nicht mehr zu erwähnen. In seiner Gegenwart wurde ich immer so nervös, dass die Jungs am Ende haushoch gewannen und wir um eine Revanche bitten mussten.

Beim Abschied gab Edward mir zur Krönung einen Kuss auf die Wange. Es wäre so schön geworden, wäre ich nicht mal wieder rot angelaufen. Oh, wie ich es verfluchte, immer in den unpassensten Momenten rot zu werden!

Wir gingen direkt ins Bett, als sie durch die Tür schlichen. Theoretisch waren sie nämlich zu spät dran, hatten aber Glück, dass gerade keine Aufsicht da war.

Am nächsten Morgen hieß es erstmal wieder früh aufstehen und Schule. Alice war heute besserer Laune als gestern Morgen und stand sofort auf. Woran das wohl lag? Vielleicht daran, dass Jasper mit ihr am Wochenende zu seinen Eltern fahren wollte?

Jedenfalls dauerte es nur noch wenige Tage - genauer gesagt vier – bis zu meinem eigenen Date. Vier endlos lange Tage, die sich noch ewig hinziehen würden, dachte ich mir. Ich konnte es wirklich kaum noch erwarten. Die Frage war nur, ob er denn auch genauso empfand wie ich.

* * *

><p>Hoffe, es hat euch gefallen ;)<p>

P.s. ich weiß noch nicht, ob ich übermorgen wieder posten, weil die Schule für mich ab morgen wieder anfängt-.-


	8. Das erste Date

**Hab's geschafft :D**

**und das obwohl die Schule wieder angefangen hat und wir wieder mega viel aufbekommen-.-**

**Schüler haben's wirklich nicht leicht...**

**Das Kap widme ich wieder _MeFromMars_ und _ViSissi_ :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Kapitel 8 – Das erste Date<strong>

_Jedenfalls dauerte es nur noch wenige Tage - genauer gesagt vier – bis zu meinem eigenen Date. Vier endlos lange Tage, die sich noch ewig hinziehen würden, dachte ich mir. Ich konnte es wirklich kaum noch erwarten. Die Frage war nur, ob er denn auch genauso empfand wie ich._

Die ganze Woche verlief relativ ruhig. Leider hatte ich nur Biologie mit Edward zusammen. Aber dann saßen wir auch direkt nebeneinander. Der Schulalltag hatte sich so langsam wieder eingestellt. Manche Klassen und Kurse hatten sogar schon Tests geschrieben. Ich hatte da noch Glück gehabt, erst ab nächster Woche würden die Lehrer mit Arbeiten und anderen Überprüfungen anfangen.

Es war früher Freitagnachmittag und wir warteten nur noch auf Rose, damit wir nach Boston in die Mall fahren konnten. Alice hatte Jasper gefragt, ob er uns fahren könnte und natürlich war es ihm nicht möglich nein zu sagen. Nach kurzer Zeit kam auch Rose angesprintet. Sie hatte ihre Handtasche vergessen und musste deswegen nochmal zurück.

Die Fahrt dauerte ewig, ich wäre fast eingeschlafen, aber Alice hielt mich gekonnt davon ab. Sie quatschte uns in einer Tour und mir war es ein Rätsel, wie Jasper es nur mit ihr aushielt. Auf Dauer konnte sie doch auch sehr nervig sein.

Gegen vier Uhr kamen wir endlich in Boston an. Leider waren Mum und Phil nicht in der neuen Wohnung, da Phil ein Auswärtsspiel hatte. Sonst hätte ich ihnen heute einen Besuch abgestattet.

Stattdessen ging ich jetzt ins Shopping-Center. Gezwungenermaßen. Freiwillig würde ich es niemals tun. Nur wenn ich dringend neue Klamotten brauchte. Aber wahrscheinlich würde ich dann auch in so ein riesiges Center gehen. Ich mochte sowas einfach nicht. Es war nicht meine Welt.

Alice und Rose zogen mich in alle möglichen und unmöglichen Laden und drückten mir irgendwelche Kleidung, Schuhe, Make-Up oder einfach nur Accesoires in die Hand. Ich dürfe es eigentlich nur anprobieren, vorführen und dann entweder weglegen oder kaufen. Mehr tat ich nicht. Die Entscheidung ließ ich den beiden, damit sie etwas zu tun hatten und weil ich eigentlich keine Ahnung davon hatte.

Der Nachteil war, dass die beiden wirklich die gewagtesten Sachen raussuchten. Es waren fast alles nur knappe Kleider oder höchstens Mal Hotpants, wenn ich denn Hosen anziehen durfte. Da ich mich aber nicht mit ihnen streiten wollte, ließ ich es unkommentiert über mich ergehen. Ich war sozusagen eine lebendige Schaufensterpuppe.

Der Höhepunkt war ein Schuhladen, indem die beiden mir Pumps andrehen wollten. Als ob ich nicht schon genug Probleme mit meinem Gleichgewichtssinn hätte. Ich hatte in meinem ganzen Leben noch nie High Heels an und hatte auch nicht wirklich das Bedürfnis, das zu ändern.

Meine ersten Schritte darin sahen also auch dementsprechend aus. Wie ein Kleinkind, dass gerade Laufen lernte. Um die Balance wenigstens etwas besser kontrollieren zu können, streckte ich die Arme aus, aber es half nichts. Beinah wäre ich umgeknickt. Dann wäre das Date mit Edwrad morgen gelaufen.

Ohne mich zu beachten, diskutierten die beiden über die Schuhe. Alice war der Meinung, dass sie perfekt zu meinem neuen, dunkelblauen Kleid passen würden, welches wir vorhin gekauft hatten. Das sollte ich vermutlich morgen dann anziehen. Es war ein schönes Kleid, aber auch sehr kurz. Meine Beine kamen viel zu gut zur Geltung. Durch diese Stöckelschuhe würde es nur noch verstärkt werden.

Rose war der Meinung, dass ich bis Morgen nicht gelernt haben würde, wie man darin richtig lief, sodass es jetzt noch keinen Sinn machte. Auch wenn es in gewisser Weise eine Beleidigung war, hätte ich sie abknutschen können. Sie hatte ja sowas von recht. Diese Schuhe waren Mörderschuhe.

Leider war das Argument von Seiten Alice, dass ich mich ja an Edward abstützen könnte, überzeugend, sodass Rose einverstanden war und diese Mörderschuhe gekauft würden. Morgen Abend würde ich meine Füße garantiert nicht mehr spüren. Ich fragte mich, warum ich mir das alles eigentlich gefallen ließ, kam aber irgendwie zu keinem schlüssigen Ergebnis. Nachdem Alice Jasper angerufen hatte, setzten wir uns in ein Café.

Ich war fix und fertig und wollte nur noch ins Bett. Ich war gespannt darauf, wo Edward mich morgen hinbringen würde. Wenn es jetzt irgendwas mit Sport zu tun hatte, dann hatte ich auf jedenfall das komplett falsche Outfit.

Als ich sagte, dass ich nicht mal sicher sein konnte, was wir morgen Abend machen würden, schüttelte sie nur grinsend den Kopf.

"Keine Sorge, Bella. Ich kann dir versichern, dass du das perfekte Outfit für deinen Eddie morgen hast." Er hatte es ihr also verraten. Vermutlich hatte sie ihn solange gelöchert, bis er endlich nachgab. Aber warum musste sie ausgerechnet _jetzt_ die Klappe halten. Bei mir hatte sie es auch nicht geschafft. Warum dann ausgerechnet jetzt?

Jasper holte uns ab und wir kamen noch rechtzeitig auf dem Schulgelände an.

Mit meinen vielen Tüten dauerte es aber etwas, bis wir in unser Zimmer gelangten. Und da ich stehend k.o. war, ging ich sofort ins Bett. Ich träumte hauptsächlich von Edward aber natürlich auch von Morgen. Komischerweise war ich nicht ganz so nervös, wie ich dachte. Es fühlte sich einfach richtig an.

Am nächsten Tag wachte ich erst um elf Uhr auf. Normalerweise war ich kein Langschläfer, aber nach dem gestrigen Tag war es zu verstehen.

Heute war mein großer Tag. Eigentlich war es ein Tag wie jeder andere bis auf den Abend, an dem ich mein erstes Date mit Edward hatte. Tausend Fragen schwirrten mir im Kopf. Wo sollte es eigentlich hingehen? Würde ich ihm gefallen? Hatte sich der ganze Aufwand gelohnt? Würde dieses Date vielleicht das _letzte_ sein? Letzteres stimmte mich traurig. Aber es war eine Möglichkeit, wie der Abend heute ausgehen würde. Entweder wir würden uns wiedersehen oder wir würden uns _nicht_ wiedersehen. Dann gab es noch die Sache, wenn ich Glück hatte und er mich wiedersehen wollte, ob er mich nur als Freundin wiedersehen wollte oder gar als Beziehung.

Ich machte mir viel zu viele Gedanken, was den heutigen Abend betraf. Es wird schon alles gut laufen, redete ich mir ein. Es _musste_ alles gut laufen. Wer weiß, wie ich mich fühlen würde, wenn er mir einen Korb gab. Ich wollte gar nicht daran denken.

Alice war schon wach. Es wunderte mich ein wenig, da sie sonst nur schwer aus dem Bett zu kriegen war. Wir hatten heute irgendwie die Rollen getauscht, dachte ich grinsend. Dann fiel mir ein, dass sie ja dieses Wochenende mit zu Jaspers Eltern fahren würde. Sie war wohl aufgeregt, denn sie wuselte durchs Zimmer und packte nebenbei ihren Koffer.

"Oh gut, du biist endlich wach." Sie schaute mich ein wenig erleichtert an. "Hättest du nicht im Schlaf geredet, hätte ich gedacht du wärst tot." Was? Ich hatte schon wieder geredet? Es war eine sehr, sehr lästige Angewohnheit, aber ich konnt eleider nichts dagegen tun.

"Was hab ich denn gesagt?" Sie grinste schon wieder. Das konnte nichts Gutes bedeuten.

"Och...du hast nur ein bisschen von der Shopping-Tour gestern geredet...und um die tausend Mal Edwards Namen erwähnt..."

"_Was_?" Gott, wie peinlich! Das hatte ich doch nicht wirklich getan, oder?

"Weißt du, am Anfang fand ich es ja richtig süß, aber irgendwann hat es genervt. Du hast gar nicht aufgehört, von ihm zu schwärmen." Erdboden, tu dich auf und verschling mich!, dachte ich. Peinlicher ging's nicht. Aber solang Edward nicht Wind davon bekam, dann wäre ich nämlich geliefert gewesen. Vielleicht hielt er mich dann für irgendeinen Groupie, der alles für seinen Schwarm tun würde. Aber wahrscheinlich würde ich das sogar, musste ich traurig feststellen.

Alice und ich gingen, nachdem wir uns umgezogen hatten, zum Frühstück in die Mensa. Leider konnte ich Edward nirgendwo entdecken, nichtmal bei unseren Freunden. Dafür waren Emmett, Rose und Jasper am rumalbern. Emmett hatte irgendwas im Haar, soweit ich das erkennen konnte und die anderen beiden lachten sich schlapp. Es sah wirklich sehr amüsant aus.

Wir setzten uns zu ihnen. Ich sah Rose fragend an.

"Edward musste noch was erledigen. Er hat schon gefrühstückt." Sie tat so, als würde sie es uns beiden sagen, damit die Jungs keinen Verdacht schöpften. Schade. Edward war wirklich nicht zu sehen. Was er wohl zu erledigen hatte? Vielleicht für heute Abend?

Nach dem verspäteten Frühstück, packte Alice ihre Koffer weiter. Sie würde noch heute Nachmittag mit Jasper abreisen und erst morgen Abend wiederkommen. Das hieß, sie würde nicht da sein, wenn mein Date heute Abend nicht gut lief. Ich hätte dann niemanden, der mich trösten würde. Aber halt! – so durfte ich nicht denken.

Sie verlangte von mir, dass ich sie heute Abend nach dem Date anrufen sollte. Auch wenn es nur knapp zwei Tage waren, die sie wegfuhr, fühlte es sich nach Abschied an. Und ich _hasste_ Abschied.

Um Punkt drei Uhr holte Jasper sie ab. Sie hatte einen ganzen Koffer voll dabei. Aber Jasper schien es gewohnt. Ihn irritierte es in keinster Weise.

Nur kurze Zeit später konnte man nur noch die Rücklichter von seinem Auto sehen. Ich vermisste Alice jetzt schon, musste ich ehrlich zugeben.

Der Rest des Nachmittags verlief wie die vergangene Woche sehr ruhig. Rose war die ganze Zeit bei mir und wir hatten viel Spaß zusammen. Um fünf Uhr holte sie dann auf einmal ihren Schminkkoffer raus. Aha. Es war also soweit. In weniger als einer Stunde würde Edward vor der Tür stehen.

Oh mein _Gott_! Nicht nervös werden, _nicht_ nervös werden! Innerlich war ein hilfloses, hysterisches Wrack, äußerlich ließ ich mir – hoffentlich – nichts anmerken.

Mein Kleid war schon rausgelegt und wartete nur noch darauf, dass ich es anzog. Auch die Schuhe – korrigiere: die Mörderschuhe – standen bereit. Rose hatte den Auftrag mich zu stylen, bis ich perfekt war. Anweisung von Alice, mehr musste man nicht erklären.

Sie schminkte mich nicht nur, sie machte auch gleich meine Haare. Eigentlich fand ich dieses ganze Theater sinnlos, es war ja nur ein Date. Edward sollte mich außerdem so mögen, wie ich war. Als das zu Alice am Morgen gasagt hatte, war sie total entsetzt und geschockt und hat mir mindestens eine halbe Stunde lang einen Vortrag über Kleidung und ihre Wirkung auf Männer. Danach habe ich mich nicht merh getraut zu widersprechen.

Das Zurechtmachen dauerte seine Zeit, aber wir waren pünktlich fertig. Als ich in den Spiegel sah, erkannte ich mich kaum wieder. Mir strahlte eine junge, selbstbewusste Frau entgegen und die Schuhe stellten auch kein allzu großes Problem dar. Ich schaffte es mittlerweile heil geradeaus zu laufen, ob ich Treppen schaffen würde, wusste ich allerdings nicht.

Um Punkt sechs Uhr klopfte es an der Tür. Rose hatte ich vor nur wenigen Minuten mit einer Umarmung entlassen. Sie hatte einige Fotos von mir gemacht, um sie später Alice zu zeigen. Sie wünschte mir viel Glück und das würde ich wahrscheinlich auch brauchen.

Mit weichen Knien öffnete ich die Tür. Vor mir stand ein ein ebenso strahlender Edward, der bei meinem Anblick noch mehr strahlte als jemals zuvor. Die Schmetterlinge in meinem Bauch meldeten sich wieder. Es sah atemberaubend gut aus. Der schwarze Anzug stand ihm wie angegossen.

"Hi." Seine samtene Stimme riss mich in die Realität zurück.

"Äh...hi." _Oh Gott! _Das _musste_ einfach ein Traum sein, anders ging es nicht. Der wohl heißeste und gutaussehenste Junge der gesamten Schule ging mit mir, _mir_ Isabella Marie Swan aus. Ich konnte es immer noch nicht fassen.

"Hübsch siehst du aus. Können wir los?" Ganz gentlemanlike hielt er mir den Arm hin, den ich nur zu gern annahm. Bei meinem jetzigen Zustand waren High Heels wohl doch keine gute Idee.

Aber es ging. Einigermaßen sicher und ohne größere Probleme kamen wir an seinem Auto an. Es war immer noch dasselbe, womit ich damals mit zur Pizzeria gefahren war.

"Verrätst du mir jetzt, wo es hingeht?" Er hatte es mir immer noch nicht gesagt.

"Das wirst du sehen, wenn wir da sind", lachte er.

"Warum willst du es mir nicht verraten?" Es war eigentlich eine dumme Frage, aber mir fiel sonst nichts anderes ein und Schweigen wäre auch nicht richtig.

"Kennst du den Sinn von Überraschungen?" Es war eine rhetorische Frage. Und er lachte schon wieder.

"Wann sind wir denn da?" Das hörte sich ja an, als wäre ich ein kleines Kind.

"Ist da etwa jemand ungeduldigt?" Er schaute kurz zu mir rüber und zeigte mir sein strahlenstes Lächeln.

"Nein. Ich jedenfalls nicht." Dieses Spiel fing an mir zu gefallen. "Du vielleicht? Aber jetzt im Ernst, ist es hier in der Nähe?"

"So könnte man es sagen." Was sollte das denn heißen? "Aber eigentlich sind wir jetzt da."

"Wo?" Ich hätte mich schlagen können. _Wo?_, was für eine dumme, dumme Frage!

Aber er verdrehte nur die Augen und ging einmal ums Auto, um mir die Tür zu öffnen und wie vorhin den Arm hinzuhalten. Aber wie es nicht anders hätte passieren könnten, stolperte ich wiedermal aus dem Auto heraus, direkt in seine Arme. _Wie peinlich!_ Und das schon wieder! Der Abend fing ja wirklich gut an. Er lachte nur. Anscheinend amüsierte er sich köstlich. Hmpf.

Wir standen vor einem teuer aussehenden Restaurant. Alice hatte also recht gehabt, was die Kleidung betraf.

An seinem Arm ging ich mit ihm zusammen rein. Eine Empfansdamekam auf uns zu.

"Was kann ich für Sie tun?" Sie schaute zwischen Edward und mir kurz hin und her aber ihr Blick blieb an ihm hängen. Ihr schien es deutlich zu missfallen, dass er mit mir hier war.

"Ich hatte einen Tisch bei Ihnene reserviert. Auf den Namen Cullen." Sie zückte ihr Buch und warf einen kurzen Blick hinein.

"Ah ja. Folgen Sie mir bitte." Sie brachte uns in den separaten Teil des Restaurants. Und wie Edward so war, zog er mir den Stuhl vor und schiebte ihn zurück, sobald ich Platz genommen hatte. Er war ein richtiger Gentleman. Und so aufmerksam.

"Ich schicke Ihnen eine Kellnerin und wünsche Ihnen noch einen schönen Abend." Und damit war sie weg. Zum Glück. Sie wirkte nicht sehr sympatisch auf mich, aber das störte mich jetzt weniger.

Edwards Blick lag die ganze Zeit auf mir. Ich sah zurück. Er hatte wunderschöne Augen, hatte ich das schon gesagt? Man konnte wunderbar darin versinken. Leider wurde unser Blickkontakt jäh durch eine Kellnerin unterbrochen. Sie brachte uns die Speisekarten.

"Was darf es denn zum Trinken sein?" Wenigstens diese Kellnerin schien normal. Alle anderen hätten sich sofort auf Edward gestürzt, aber diese schaute ihn nur kurz an. Viel eher guckte sie zu mir. Ihre Frisur schien etwas gewagt, sehr kurz und pink gefärbt. Ihre Blicke machten mir ein bisschen Angst und ich fühlte mich unwohl. Es sah nämlich so aus, als würde sie sich gleich auf mich stürzen. Ich hatte mich wohl doch geirrt. Diese Kellnerin war zwar nicht verrückt nach Edward, dafür aber auch nicht ganz hetero.

Edward erlöste mich zum Glück und bestellte die Getränke. Als die Kellnerin weg war, sah ich wieder zu ihm. Er verdrehte die Augen. Ihm war es also auch aufgefallen.

Nach kurzer Zeit, kam sie wieder zurück und wieder guckte sie mich so komisch an. Sie brachte uns die Getränke und beugte sich ein wenig zu weit für meine Verhältnisse über den Tisch. Dabei schaute sie aber nur mich an. Die Krönung war ja, dass sie eine Serviertte fallen ließ, sich danach bückte und mir schön ihren Hintern ins Gesicht hielt. Widerlich, einfach nur widerlich!

Edward bestellte für sich und auch ich gab meine Bestellung ab. Dann war sie für längeren Zeitraum weg. Und ich konnte aufatmen.

"Okay,", sagte Edward, "so war das eigentlich nicht geplant." Das hoffte ich auch für ihn.

"Ach, was solls. Solang ich sie nicht den ganzen Abend um mich haben muss." Wenn das der Fall wäre, würde ich aufstehen und gehen.

"Genau. Der Abend gehört uns. Den lass ich mir nicht so schnell verderben. Und ich hoffe für dich, dass du nicht gleich mit ihr auf die Toilette verschwindest." Jetzt lachte er befreit auf. Ich lachte mit. Es war aber auch komisch.

Wir unterhielten uns eine ganze Weile über privates, Schule und eben alles Mögliche. Ich erfuhr, dass sein Vater Arzt war und seine Mutter bei ihm im Krankenhaus arbeitete. Sie schienen nett zu sein, hatten aber nur wenig Zeit. Deswegen war er auch im Internat. Aber auch, weil er hier Freunde hatte. Anfangs war er hier nur als normaler Schüler, aber später hatte es sich einfach so ergeben, als sein Vater auf ein anderes Krankenhaus verlegt wurde und dort Chrfarzt werden sollte. Er tat mir in gewisser Weise leid, wusste ich doch selbst am besten, wie man sich in so einer Situation fühlte, aber ihm ging es gut. Er hatte genug Freunde hier.

Als unser Essen kam, unterbrachen wir kurz unsere Unterhaltung. Die Kellnerin hatte anscheinend die oberen zwei Knöpfe ihrer Bluse geöffnet, denn ihre Brust fiel beinahe heraus. Sie ließ sich wieder extra Zeit und beugte sich auch extra weit zu mir herüber.

Ich ließ es unkommentiert.

Als sie wieder weg war, fragte Edward mich über meine Vergangenheit aus. Er wollte wissen, wo ich herkam, warum ich ausgerechnet hier in Wilbraham zur Schule ging und warum überhaupt auf ein Internat. Schwierige Fragen, aber ich beantwortete sie ihm so gut es ging. Anschließend fragte er nur noch eher unbedeutendes, wie Lieblingsfarbe oder ob ich Haustiere hatte. Als ich ihm sagte, dass ich einmal drei Goldfische besaß, sie aber alle gestorben waren, weil ich nie aufgepasst hatte, lachte er laut auf.

Der Rest des Abends verlief sehr entspannt und locker. Wir unterhielten uns noch über Gott und die Welt. Gegen Ende, als Edward bezahlte, besaß die Bedienung doch die Frechheit und steckte mir unbemerkt ihre Handynummer zu.

Als wir das Restaurant verließen, lachte Edward laut auf, als ich es ihm erzählte. Er bekam sich kaum wieder ein. Sein Lachen war so ansteckend, dass ich auch wieder mitlachen musste.

"Puh...ich glaub, wir sollten jetzt echt los." Edward hatte sich wieder eingekriegt und hielt mir die Tür auf. "Also, wenn du jetzt nicht noch beschließt, doch nochmal auf die Toilette zu müssen..." Ich verdrehte die Augen und stieg ein.

Es war eine recht kurze Fahrt und wir kamen rechtzeitig an.

Edward begleitete mich noch bis zu meiner Zimmertür. Ich schloss auf und wollte gerade eintreten, als ich zurückgehalten wurde.

"Äh, Bella, warte mal kurz. Ich muss dir noch...äh...was sagen." Warum war er denn auf einmal so nervös? Und vor allem, was wollte er mir sagen? Etwa, dass es mit uns keinen Sinn hatte? Aber der Abend war doch so nett gewesen. Für mich hatte es nicht den Eindruck gemacht, dass es ihm nicht auch gefallen hatte. "Kann...kann ich vielleicht mit reinkommen?" Ein Vier-Augengespräch, das konnte nichts Gutes bedeuten.

"Klar." Er kam nach mir ins Zimmer und stellte sich mir gegenüber.

"'Bella, ich..." Na los, sag schon! Sag, dass ich mir keine Hoffnung auf mehr machen sollte. "Ich hab...mich in dich verliebt."

Was?

* * *

><p>Ein kleiner Cliff, ich weiß xD<p>

Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen :)

Im Moment fängt der Schulstress ja erst wieder an, also kann ich euch nicht versprechen, dass es schon in den nächsten 2 Tagen weiter geht.


	9. Gemeinsame Zeit

**Soo...ein neues Kapitel ;)**

**Ich bedanke mich für die Reviews von MeFromMars und ViSissi**

**LG und viel Spaß beim Lesen;) **

**Marit**

* * *

><p><strong>Kapitel 9 – Gemeinsame Zeit<strong>

"_Kann...kann ich vielleicht mit reinkommen?" Ein Vier-Augengespräch, das konnte nichts Gutes bedeuten._

"_Klar." Er kam nach mir ins Zimmer und stellte sich mir gegenüber._

"'_Bella, ich..." Na los, sag schon! Sag, dass ich mir keine Hoffnung auf mehr machen sollte. "Ich hab...mich in dich verliebt."_

_Was?_

Das...

Häh?

Ich war definitiv verwirrt. Er...war in mich verliebt? Verliebt? So richtig mit Beziehung und Zusammensein? Aber das...das war doch nicht möglich. Ich war vollkommen überwältigt, überrascht, geplättet, ein Stück weit geschockt aber auch...glücklich?

"Bella? Alles in Ordnung?" Oh Gott! Hatte ich ihm nochnicht geantwortet? Wie dumm kann man nur sein?

"Äh...ja, ja alles in Ordnung." So langsam war mein Gehirn wieder denkfähig und die gerade neugewonnene Erkenntnis sackte durch. Er hatte mir gesagt, dass er in mich verliebt war. Er war in mich verliebt. _Er_ war in _mich_ verliebt! Oh mein Gott! Er war in mich _verliebt_! Das konnte nur ein Traum sein, er hatte das nicht gerade wirklich gesagt.

Aber irgenwie sah er auf einmal sehr traurig aus. Warum denn das? Hatte er mir nicht gerade noch gesagt, was er für mich empfand? Ich verstand ihn nicht. Und hätte ich ihn nicht gerade noch so zurück gehalten, wäre er sogar gegangen. Was war denn jetzt los?

"Edward?"

"Hmm?"

"Ich muss dir auch etwas sagen." Du schaffst das, Swan, du sagst ihm jetzt was, du für ihn empfindest, befahl ich mir. Er schluckte schwer. Er rechnete vielleicht mit der Abfuhr seines Lebens, auf die er aber noch lange warten konnte. Von mir bekam er sie jedenfalls nicht.

"Ich...hab mich auch in dich verliebt." Endlich war es raus. Edward sah mich erst überrascht, dann überglücklich an. Und wie von selbst legten sich meine Arme in seinen Nacken. Seine wanderten auf meine Taille. Unsere Gesichter trennten nur noch wenige Zentimeter, die wir aber schnell überbrückten. Dann endlich spürte ich seine Lippen auf meinen. Und mein Gehirn setzte aus.

Anfangs war es noch ein sehr zärtlicher Kuss, aber nach kürzester Zeit änderte sich das. Meine Hände krallten sich in sein Haar und auch seine Hände blieben nicht ruhig. Sie schoben die Träger meines Kleides zur Seite und strichen über meinen ganzen Körper. Sie hinterließen ein angenehmes Prickeln auf meiner Haut.

Erst als wir beide Luft holen mussten, trennten wir uns etwas benommen voneinander. Wir sahen uns in die Augen. Seine strahlten soviel Liebe und Glück aus, dass ich mich nicht von ihnen losreißen konnte. Es fühlte sich so richtig an, jetzt in seinen Armen zu liegen und nach Luft zu hecheln.

"Wow." War sein erstes Wort, als er wieder zu Atem kam. Wow. Das traf es genau. Es war _wow_, was gerade passiert ist. Ich hätte mir nie erträumen lassen, wie dieser Abend ausgehen würde und auch ausgegangen ist. Es war einfach unglaublich.

Er streichelte meine Wirbelsäule entlang und hinterließ wieder eine brennende Spur. Ich legte meinen Kopf an seine Schulter und schloss die Augen. Mmh. Es fühlte sich so gut an und noch dazu roch er einfach zu gut. Ich könnte Stunden so weiter machen, aber leider war es schon ziemlich spät und gleich würde die Aufseherin kommen und ihn rausschmeißen. Ich wollte nicht, dass er Ärger bekam, also löste ich mich gezwungenermaßen von ihm und sah wieder in seine wunderschönen Augen. Für einen kleinen Moment verlor ich mich wieder in ihnen, ehe ich mich wieder erinnerte.

"Es ist schon spät", brachte ich es auf den Punkt, "du solltest gehen, wenn du dem Hausmeister keine Gesellschaft leisten willst." Ich kicherte ein wenig bei der Vorstellung, aber eigentlich war nichts daran lustig. Ich wollte bei ihm bleiben.

"Ein sehr verlockendes Angebot." Er lachte jetzt auch. "Ich trenne mich zwar nur ungern von dir, aber ich glaub, mir bleib nichts anderes übrig. Schlaf gut, meine Süße und träum von mir." Er schenkte mir sein wunderschönstes Lächeln, was mich dahinschmelzen ließ.

"Du auch." Ich strahlte ihm entgegen. Ich konnte mir zwar nicht vorstellen, wie ich jetzt noch schlafen sollte, aber das war mir im Moment egal.

Bevor er ging, nahm er mein Gesicht nochmal in die Hand und küsste mich ein weiteres Mal. Dieser Kuss war noch berauschender als der erste. Meine Knie wurden weich und würde ich jetzt nicht in seinen Armen liegen, wäre ich jetzt ganz sicher hingefallen. Es war fast so, als bestände ich aus Pudding. Zum Glück hatte ich mir diese Mörderschuhe schon ausgezogen, dennoch knickte ich weg. Er grinste nur über diese Tatsache, dass er mich wieder auffangen musste. Ich konnte nicht anders, als rot zu werden. Mist. Ich schaute zu Boden, aber Edward hob meinen Kopf einfach wieder und küsste mich erneut.

"Weißt du, dass ich es liebe, wenn du rot wirst?" Immer noch strahlte er mich an und machte keine Anstalten zu gehen. Mir war es nur recht so. Ich wollte am liebsten, dass er hierblieb, aber das ging ja leider nicht.

"Soll ich dich morgen früh abholen und wir gehen gemeinsam zum Frühstück?" Er war ja so süß. Ich nickte nur und schon wieder lagen seine Lippen auf meinen.

"Ich sollte jetzt wirklich gehen", sagte er schließlich nach einem Blick auf die Uhr. Nachdem er mich wieder geküsst hatte, ging er dann zur Tür und verschwand.

So hatte ich endlich Zeit über den Verlauf des Abends nachzudenken. Aber das war mir natürlich vergönnt. Denn gerade als Edward zur Tür hinaus ging, klingelte mein Handy. Alice.

Na toll. Das hatte mir ja noch gefehlt. Aber ich hatte es ihr versprochen. Also ging ich ran.

"Hey, Alice. Wie läuft's so bei dir?" Bloß nicht zu aufgedreht klingen, befahl ich mir selbst.

"Hi Bella, warum so gute Laune? Ist da etwa was gelaufen heute Abend?" Mist. Aber sie hätte es so oder so rausgekriegt.

"Vielleicht?" Ich ließ sie noch ein wenig hängen. Erzählen musste ich es ihr ja, das stand fest, aber ich konnte ruhig etwas spielen.

"Ouh, Bella! Ich hasse es, wenn du mich so auf die Folter spannst! Los, erzähl schon!" Alice war ja so neugierig. Aber irgendwie musste ich mich für ihre kleinen Vergehen rächen, also ließ ich sie zappeln.

"Ach, war gar nicht so spannend hier. Erzähl du doch lieber, wie es bei Jaspers Eltern so ist." Rache war süß.

"Bella! Ich komm hier schon um vor Neugierde. Bitte sei so gut und erlöse mich." Welch ein Hang zur Melodramatik, dachte ich amüsiert.

"Na gut. Aber du bist die erste, der ich es erzähle. Er ist erst gerade eben gegangen…"

"_Was?_ Er ist gerade eben erst weg? Er war also bis gerade noch hier?" Sie klang ein wenig entsetzt.

"Mmh-hmm."

"Und was habt ihr gemacht? Hat das Kleid auch gepasst? Übrigens, du sah wunderschön aus. Das hat Rose gut hinbekommen."

"Warte – ich dachte, du wusstest, wo wir hingehen." Hatte sie mich etwa angelogen?

"Also ehrlich gesagt, wusste ich es nicht, aber ich kenne Edward. Er hatte schon einige Dates und beim ersten geht er immer in dieses eine Restaurant. Bei den anderen ist nur meistens kein zweites bei rausgesprungen. Aber so wie es sich bei dir anhört, ist da heute Abend definitiv mehr gelaufen. Ich habt doch hoffentlich nicht du weißt schon was gemacht..." Bitte was? Sie fragte mich doch nicht ernsthaft...

"Gott, Alice, nein! Wie kommst du denn auf sowas? Das war unser erstes Date, da steig ich doch nicht mit ihm in die Kiste..."

"Hätte ja sein können. Immerhin hattet ihr sturmfrei..." Sie konnte es nicht lassen.

"Alice!"

"Schon gut, schon gut. Ich wollt's nur sicher wissen. Wart ihr denn auch in diesem Restaurant? Und wie hat ihm das Kleid denn jetzt gefallen?" Und schon stellte sie wieder unzählige Fragen. Das konnte ewig so weitergehen, das wusste ich aus eigener Erfahrung.

"Ja wir waren in dem Restaurant und ja, das Kleid hat ihm auch gut gefallen. Wenn du nichts dagegen hättest würde ich jetzt aber gern schlafen. Es ist schon spät und morgen ist auch noch ein Tag." Mein Gähnen unterstützte das Gesagte nur noch.

"Du kannst mich doch jetzt nicht hängen lassen, Bella, du hast mir noch gar nicht gesagt, _was_ gelaufen ist. Nur noch das eine, dann kannst du schlafen gehen und erzählst mir morgen weiter. Komm schon. Bitte, Bella, bitte." O weh, jetzt fing sie auch noch an zu betteln. Das tat sie immer, wenn sie nicht das bekam, was sie wollte. Und ich gab mal wieder nach. Mist.

"Wir haben uns geküsst." Und es folgte ein lauter, hoher Schrei, ähnlich wie damals, als sie herausfand, das ich in ihn verliebt war. Die Folge waren höllischer Ohrenschmerz meinerseits und hektisches Hyperventilieren auf Alice' Seite.

"Seid ihr jetzt zusammen?" war ja klar, dass die Frage zuerst kam.

"Ich glaub schon, er holt mich morgen zum Frühstück ab." Dann würden alle sehen, dass wir beide nun zusammen waren.

"Oh mein Gott. Ich kanns immer noch nicht glauben. Du und Eddie. Hach. Ihr seid ein so süßes Paar." Jetzt geriet sie auch noch ins schwärmen. Wenn ich sie nicht aufhielt, würde ich wahrscheinlich morgen früh noch am Hörer hängen.

"Alice, ich möchte jetzt wirklich schlafen. Können wir das Gespräch nicht morgen fortsetzen, wenn du wieder da bist?"

"Von mir aus. Aber dann möchte ich auch Details!" Typisch Alice. Sie wollte _alles_ wissen.

"Bis morgen. Schlaf schön." Schon wieder musste ich gähnen.

"Du auch. Und träum süß von deinem Eddie." Ich konnte ihr Grinsen deutlich vor mir sehen.

Am nächsten morgen klingelte mein Wecker. Und das obwohl es Sonntag war. Aber ich wollte mich wenigstens etwas herrichten, wenn Edward gleich kam. Hatte er eigentlich gesagt, um wieviel Uhr er kam? Nein! Vielleicht kam er ja schon in wenigen Minuten, oder er war schon fast da, aber vielleicht kam er auch erst in ein paar Stunden. Ich musste mich beeilen. Wenn er erst später kam, hatte ich wenigstens noch ein wenig Zeit zum Lernen.

Ich machte mich also so schnell es ging fertig und stand nach knapp einer halben Stunde frisch geduscht und angezogen vor dem Spiegel.

Ich hatte wieder eine ganz normale Jeans an und eine blaue Bluse. Das war meiner Meinung nach völlig ausreichend. Dazu zog ich mir noch meine schwarzen Chucks an und fertig war mein Outfir für die heutigen Tag. Es ging also auch noch ohne Alice.

Gerade als ich mich an den Schreibtisch setzen wollte, klopfte es an der Tür. O mein Gott, er war da. Er war da! Was mach ich jetzt, dachte ich. Erstmal Tür aufmachen. Mein Herz pochte so laut und schnell, dass man meinen könnte, es würde bald schlapp machen.

Ich machte also die Tür auf und vor mir stand er. Edward. Er hatte auch nur eine schlichte Jeans an und ein weißes Hemd. Aber er sah trotzdem wieder so gut aus, dass mir der Atem stockte.

"Hi", sagte er wie auch gestern Abend schon. Er kam auf mich zu und nahm mein Gesicht in seine Hände. Er streichelte kurz meine Wangen ehe er seine Lippen auf meine sinken ließ. Hmm. So wollte ich ab jetzt immer von ihm begrüßt werden.

"Hi", sagte ich etwas verspätete, als wir uns lösten. Er strahlte mich an. Ich strahlte zurück.

"Kommst du?" Ich gab ihm nur zu gern die Hand. Und so gingen wir _händchenhaltend_ in die Mensa. Ich hatte schon lang nicht mehr mit jemandem Händchen gehalten.

Als wir zum Buffet gingen, bekamen wir sehr viele verwirrte und von einigen seiner Verehrerinnen auch mörderische Blicke zugeworfen. Edward beachtete sie nicht, also musste ich es auch nicht.

Wir setzten uns zu den anderen an den Tisch, die uns mit großen Augen ansahen. Rose war die Erste, die sich wieder einkriegte.

"Herzlichen Glückwunsch euch beiden", sagte sie und sie freute sich wirklich für uns. Sie lächelte uns entgegen und in dem Moment, indem Edward kurz zur Seite schaute, zwinkerte sie mir zu.

Emmett klatschte mit Edward ein und schenkte mir ein fieses Grinsen. Ich wollte nicht wissen, was er jetzt schon wieder vorhatte.

Nach dem Frühstück ging ich mit zu Edward. Ich war noch nie bei ihm gewesen. Er teilte sich mit Emmett ein Zimmer, also ging ich davon aus, dass es wohl sehr chaotisch sein musste.

Die Zeit verging schnell. Sein Zimmer war nicht ganz so chaotisch wie erwartet, aber auch nicht wirklich gut aufgeräumt. Er entschuldigte sich zwar dafür, aber mir war es egal.

Gegen Nachmittag kam auch Alice endlich an. Sie sprang mir sofort um den Hals und quiekte ohne Ende. In einem geeigneten Moment entführte sie mich und quetschte mich in unserem Zimmer aus. Sie wollte wirklich jedes kleinste Detail wissen. Am Ende der Fragestunde fühlte ich mich völlig erschöfft.

Am Abend ging Alice rüber zu Rose und Edward schaute wieder bei mir vorbei. Wir verbrachten die ganze Zeit mit kuscheln, schmusen und knutschen. Es wäre auch die ganze nacht so weiter gegangen, wäre Alice nicht reingeplatzt und hätte ihn rausgeschmissen.

Mit Edward zusammen war ich so glücklich wie schon lange nicht mehr. Für nächstes Wochenende hatte sich meine Mutter bei mir angekündigt. Sie wollte irgendwas mit mir besprechen. Die perfekte Gelegenheit also, ihr Edward als meinen festen Freund vorzustellen.

* * *

><p>Hoffe, ihr gebt mir ein wenig Rückmeldung :)<p> 


	10. Familientreff

**Hey Leute,**

**alsoo, geplant ist, dass das Kapitel hier das vorletzte dieser Story ist, d.h. es folgt nur noch ein weiteres Kapitel. Bevor ihr losschreit, ich schreibe bereits an einer Fortsetzung. Meine Frage ist jetzt, soll ich die Fortsetzung direkt im Anschluss an diese ff posten und keine neue Geschichte anfangen [damit mein ich jetzt, dass ich die Fortsetzung nicht als meine 2. Story on stelle, sondern mit in die erste ff rein (hoffe es ist irgendwie verständlich erklärt)] ODER ich poste die story als meine neue Story, den link findet ihr dann auf meinem Profil ODER ich stelle sie gar nicht on.**

**Es liegt an euch...**

**LG Marit**

* * *

><p><strong>Kapitel 10 – Familientreff<strong>

_Mit Edward zusammen war ich so glücklich wie schon lange nicht mehr. Für nächstes Wochenende hatte sich meine Mutter bei mir angekündigt. Sie wollte irgendwas mit mir besprechen. Die perfekte Gelegenheit also, ihr Edward als meinen festen Freund vorzustellen._

Die folgende Woche verlief gut, wenn nicht sogar perfekt. Ich verbrachte sehr, sehr viel Zeit mit Edward. Nur Vormittags im Unterricht waren wir getrennt. Ausgenommen Biologie. Aber leider hatte uns Mr. Elliot, dieser Idiot, uns auseinander gesetzt, da es in der Klasse zu "unruhig" war und _alle_ umgesetzt wurden. Sehr zu meinem Bedauern saß ich jetzt ganz vorne direkt vor dem Pult. Der mieseste Platz überhaupt. Neben mir saß irgend so ein Schwachkopf namens Mike. Er quatschte mich die ganze Zeit zu. Ihm war es egal, auch wenn Mr. Elliot direkt vor ihm stand. Dieser wiederum sagte auch überhaupt nichts dagegen, da Mike der Lehrerliebling war. Er schleimte sich überall ein. Zu meinem Pech hatte er leider keine Freundin, die er nerven konnte und machte mich die ganze Zeit an. Er ignorierte geflissentlich, dass ich bereits einen festen Freund hatte. Noch ein Nachteil war, dass er tierischen Mundgeruch hatte.

Edward hatte den Vorteil, dass er ganz hinten saß. Wie gern hätte ich mich doch einfach neben ihn gesetzt.

Am Freitag ging der Unterricht nur bis zum Mittag und wir hatten Biologie in der letzten Stunde. Ich hatte Edward bereits erzählt, dass meine Mutter kommen würde und ich ihn ihr vorstellen wollte. Er fand es eine gute Idee und würde mich bei nächster Gelegenheit auch seinen Eltern vorstellen. Ich hatte jetzt schon total die Panik davor, sie kennen zu lernen. Er beruhigte mich aber und versprach mir, dass sie sehr nett waren.

Nach der Stunde, in der wir mal wieder nur Theorie durchgenommen, kam Edward zu mir nach vorn. Es war jetzt Mittagszeit, also gingen wir in die Mensa. Edward hatte mich jeden Tag abgeholt, damit wir gemeinsam dorthin gehen konnte. An die feindlichen und teils mörderischen Blicke seiner Verehrerinnen hatte ich mich gewöhnt. Ich blendete sie regelrecht aus.

Heute Abend würden meine Mutter ankommen. Ich sollte dann für ein verlängertes Wochenende in die Wohnung ziehen. Ich hatte meiner Mutter erzählt, dass ich jemanden mitbringen würde, aber sie wusste nicht wer. Sie wusste ja schließlich nichts von Edward. Sie wunderte sich zwar, aber stimmte dann doch zu. Nur war ihr Tonfall dabei etwas seltsam gewesen, aber das hatte ich mir bestimmt nur eingebildet.

Nachdem wir mit dem Essen fertig waren – gebratener Fisch mit Nudeln und Gemüse – gingen Edward und ich packen. Wir halfen uns gegenseitig. Erst bei mir und dann bei ihm.

In meinem Zimmer angekommen, holte ich zuerst meinen Koffer raus. Ich öffnete meinen Schrank und packte einige Sachen und legte aufs Bett. Edward half mir. Er ging zum Schrank und nahm auch ein paar Sachen raus.

"Hey, nimmst du die auch mit?", fragte er auf einmal. Ich drehte mich zu ihm um. Er hielt eines meiner Höschen hoch, das ich bei einer von Alice' Shopping-Touren kaufen musste. Es war aus schwarzer Spitze. War ja klar, dass er es finden würde, dachte ich.

Mit hochrotem Kopf riss ich es ihm aus der Hand und legte es zu den anderen Sachen. Er dagegen lachte nur. Ich stand mit dem Rücken zu ihm, als er mich auf einmal von hinten umarmte und meinen Nacken küsste.

"Süße?" Das war sein Kosename für mich. Ich möchte es irgendwie, aber im Moment wollte ich nicht mit ihm reden. Er drehte mich um, aber ich sah ihn nicht an. Es war mir ein wenig peinlich, dass er gerade dieses Höschen gefunden hatte.

"Hmm?" Natürlich war ich auch dementsprechend misstrauisch. Ich sah immer noch nicht auf, aber er hob einfach meinen Kopf mit einer Hand.

"Hey, es muss dir doch nicht peinlich sein. Ganz im Gegenteil. Ich finde es würde dir sehr gut stehen und ich würde mich freuen, wenn du es irgendwann einmal für mich tragen würdest. Es muss nicht jetzt sofort sein, versteh das bitte nicht falsch, aber ich möchte dir sagen, dass du keine Angst haben brauchst, falls es in unserer Beziehung mal einen Schritt weitergehen sollte." Er war also schon bereit für den nächsten Schritt? Ich war da nicht so ganz sicher, obwohl ich wusste, dass ich ihn über alles liebte.

"Tut mir leid, wenn ich das jetzt sagen muss, Edward, aber ich glaub nicht, dass ich schon soweit bin." Ich schaute wieder zu Boden. Abermals hob er mein Kinn an, sodass ich ihm in die Augen gucken musste.

"Es macht mir überhaupt nichts aus, Süße. Ich bin schon froh darüber, wenn wir beide zusammen sind und einfach nur kuscheln. Wirklich, ich kann warten." Er war so süß und zuvorkommend zu mir. Wenn ich es ihm doch nur irgendwie zurückgeben könnte. Aber bevor ich es ihm sagen konnte, küsste er mich. Es war ein zärtlicher Kuss und brachte mich zum dahinschmelzen. Meine Arme verselbstständigten sich und legten sich um seinen Hals. Erst als wir Luft holen mussten, unterbrachen wir ihn.

"Wieder gut?" Er lächelte sein ganz spezielles Lächeln, das nur für mich bestimmt war.

"Nur, wenn du mich nochmal küsst." Selbst in meinen Ohren klang das total kitschig, aber mir war es egal. Er lachte und gab meiner Bitte aber sofort nach.

Am frühen Nachmittag hatten wir fertig gepackt. Und um meinen Eltern die ganze Fahrerei zu ersparen, fuhr Edward. Wir packten unsere Koffer in den Kofferraum und verabschiedeten uns von den anderen.

Die Fahrt nach Boston dauerte nicht lang und ich lotste ihn zu unserer Wohnung. Meine Eltern waren anscheinend schon da, denn das Auto stand davor.

Jetzt war Edward doch ein wenig aufgeregt. Ich nahm seine Hand.

"Du kannst auch erstmal hierbleiben und ich warne sie schonmal vor, aber eigentlich brauchst du keine Angst zu haben. Sie werden dich mögen, da bin ich mir sicher." Er sah mich kurz an, stieg dann aber aus und ging einmal ums Auto, um mir dann die Tür zu öffnen. Immer noch ganz der Gentleman.

Die Koffer ließen wir erstmal im Auto, soe konnten warten.

Ich klingelte an der Tür. Ich besaß zwar einen eigenen Schlüssel, aber den hatte ich gerade nicht zur Hand.

Mum öffnete nach nur wenigen Sekunde die Tür.

"Bellaa!" Sie hatte sich nicht verändert und schrie mir ins Ohr. "Oh, mein Mädchen, wie geht's dir?" Dann wandte sie ihren Blick zu Edward und ihre Augen wurden riesig. "Und _wer_ ist das?" Jetzt war es soweit. Länger konnte ich es nicht zurückhalten.

"Hi Mum, darf ich dir vorstellen, Edward Cullen..." Er reichte ihr höflich zum Gruß die Hand. "...mein Freund", fügte ich kleinlaut hinzu.

Für einen Moment erstarrte sie.

"Dein...Freund? Seit wann? Und warum hast du mir nichts erzählt?" Sie schaute mich ein wenig vorwurfsvoll an.

"Dürfen wir erstmal reinkommen?" Sie schaute mich erst verwirrt, dann peinlich berührt aus.

"Oh, natürlich, wie unhöflich von mir. Kommt rein." Und damit gingen wir drei ins Wohnzimmer. Phil war allerdings nicht da.

"Wo ist Phil?" Ich sah mich ein wenig um.

"Er ist noch einkaufen. Eigentlich haben wir nicht so früh mit euch gerechnet. Aber jetzt seid ihr erstmal dran, ich glaub, ihr habt mir da nämlich was Wichtiges zu erklären." Sie versuchte streng zu wirken, aber das hatte sie noch nie so wirklich hingekriegt und auch jetzt musste sie wieder lachen. Das lockerte die Stimmung erheblich auf. Die vorherige Spannung war kaum zum aushalten gewesen.

"Keine Sorge, Mum, solang hab ich es dir gar nicht verschwiegen. Wir sind erst seit knapp einer Woche zusammen."

"Was? _Eine Woche_ erst? Und dann wirfst du ihn schon ins kalte Wasser und stellst ihn _mir_ vor?" Sie hatte irgendwie einen Hang zur Dramatik. Als ob es so schlimm wäre, ihm so etwas zuzumuten.

"Mum! So schlimm ist es nun auch wieder nicht!"

"Es ist euch also ernst?" Sie schaute erst mich, dann Edward an. Wir nickten beide.

"Dann freu ich mich für euch." Sie umarmte uns beide. Das Schlimmste war also jetzt überstanden. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass es so einfach würde. Auch Edward atmete erleichtert auf.

"Dann zu dir, Edward, du denkst also, dass du der Richtige für mein Mädchen bist?" Er schluckte, damit hatte er anscheinend nicht gerechnet.

"Äh...ja? Ich meine, ich denke schon, dass ich der Richtige für sie bin, Mrs. Dwyer." Meine Mutter hasste es, gesiezt zu werden, dass wusste ich ganz genau.

"Das geht gar nicht! Nenn mich doch bitte einfach nur Renee." Man konnte förmlich hören, wie Edward gerade das Herz in die Hose geruscht war. Er tat mir ein wenig leid, aber es tat gut zu wissen, wie er für mich empfand. "Ach, und wenn du sagst, dass du der Richtige bist, dann glaub ich dir." Jetzt lachte sie. Ich stieg mit ein und auch er lachte erleichtert auf.

Damit fing ein angeregtes Gespräch zwischen den beiden statt. Sie verstanden sich prächtig. Sie wollte einiges über ihn wissen, zum Beispiel, wo er herkam und wer seine Eltern waren. Sowas, was jeder Elterteil über den neuen Freund der Tochter wissen wollte. Ich nahm es ihr keineswegs übel.

Stattdessen verschanzte ich mich ins Gästezimmer.

Edward hatte bereits die Koffer reingeholt und ich war gerade dabei meinen auszupacken als meine Mutter kurz reinkam.

"Bella, Kind, bevor ich es dir vergesse zu sagen, ich hab ein paar Freunde eingeladen. Wir haben sie in Chicago kennengelernt, als Phil und sein Team gegen die _White Socks_ gespielt hatte und sie waren gerade in der Stadt."

"Kein Problem, Mum." Damit war sie auch schon aus dem Zimmer verschwunden. Dafür kam Edward rein. Er würde heute Nacht im selben Zimmer schlafen wie ich und auch im selben Bett, da meine Mutter nicht wollte, dass er auf dem viel zu kleinen Sofa im Wohnzimmer schlief und im Gästezimmer auch nur mein altes, aber ziemlich breites Bett stand. Ich hatte nichts dagegen, dass wir im selben Bett schliefen, aber etwas mulmig und ungewohnt war es schon.

"Hey", sagte er und setzte sich zu mir aufs Bett. Ich lehnte mich sofort an ihn. "Deine Mum ist nett." Er streichelte über meine Wirbelsäule und hinterließ mal wieder eine brennende Spur.

"Ich bin froh, dass ihr euch so gut versteht." Und das war ich wirklich. Meinen letzten und auch einzigen Freund bisher konnte sie überhaupt nicht leiden. Keine Ahnung woran es lag, dass sie Edward sofort akzeptierte. Irgendwas schien sie überzeugt zu haben.

Ich sah ihm in die Augen. Immer noch strahlten sie und ich versank in der grünen Tiefe. Langsam kam sein Gesicht näher und schließlich lagen seine Lippen auf meinen.

Am frühen Abend kam Phil nach Hause. Wir begrüßten ihn und auch ich stellte ihm Edward als meinen Freund vor. Er nahm es noch besser auf als meine Mum. Die beiden Jungs unterhielten sich nur kurz über Baseball und Phil war begeistert von ihm. Ich ging derweil in die Küche, um meiner Mum beim Essen zu helfen. Sie war allerdings fast fertig.

Ich saß mit Edward am Tisch, als es um Punkt acht Uhr an der Tür schellte. Phil machte auf. Ich konnte nur an den Stimmen erkennen, dass es ein Mann und eine Frau waren, ein Ehepaar vielleicht. Edward neben mir zuckte unmerklich zusammen. Was war denn jetzt los?

Dann kamen die drei zurück ins Wohnzimmer und es folgte Stille.

Edward neben mir versteifte sich und schaute zu den beiden angekommenen Gästen, als wären es Außerirdische. Sie starrten genauso zurück. Ich verstand nur Bahnhof. Kannten sie sich etwa?

"Edward?" Die Frau schüttelte kurz ihren Kopf und guckte nochmal in seine Richtung. Somit war meine Frage also beantwortet.

"Mum? Dad?" Er klang entsetzt. Warte – _Mum_ und _Dad_? – das waren...seine...seine Eltern? _Seine Eltern_ waren hier bei uns als Freunde _meiner_ Eltern.

"Was machst du denn hier? Müsstest du nicht eigentlich in Wilbraham sein?", mischte sich auch sein Vater ein.

Zu allem Überfluss kam Mum gerade rein.

"Ach, ihr kennt euch? Das ist aber schön." Sie hatte anscheinend nicht mitbekommen, dass es seine Eltern waren, die hier gerade im Wohnzimmer standen und ein wenig entsetzt und vor allem überrascht auf ihren Sohn guckten.

"Renee, was macht unser Sohn hier?", fragte die Mutter von Edward.

"Euer Sohn? Das passt ja. Er ist der Freund von meiner Tochter Bella." Sie freute sich und zeigte kurz auf mich. Edwards Eltern schauten zu mir und dann wieder zu Edward. Ihr Blick war sehr irritiert. Sie wussten ja schließlich nicht, dass ihr Sohn eine neue Freundin hatte. Jetzt begriff auch Renee, was los war.

"Ach, ihnen habt ihr es also auch noch nicht erzählt?", wandte sie sich kopfschüttelnd an uns, dann schaute sie wieder zu ihren Gästen, "wisst ihr, ich wurde auch erst vor ein paar Stunden damit überrascht." Jetzt lachte sie wieder. Die Situation war aber auch...bizarr. Edwards Vater fing auch an zu lachen und dann folgte ihm der ganze Rest.

"Soso, Edward. Wann hattest du denn vor, uns zu sagen, dass du wieder vergeben bist? Und das auch noch an ein so reizendes Mädchen?" Edwards Vater sah wieder zu mir. Ich merkte schon die verräterische Hitze in meinen Wangen.

"Äh..." Er war immer noch sprachlos.

"Die beiden sind doch erst seit einer Woche zusammen. Ist doch halb so wild", mischte sich Renee ein.

"Eine Woche erst? Und dann wird er gleich seinen Schwiegereltern in spe vorgestellt?", fragte seine Mutter. _Schwiegereltern in spe_? Ich wusste nicht, dass ich Edward sofort _heiraten_ würde. Er anscheinend auch nicht und wir sahen uns irritiert an.

"Wie wär's, wenn wir uns erstmal setzen und dann weiterreden. Das Essen ist nämlich fertig." Renee hatte mal wieder den klarsten Kopf von allen, wenn es um sowas ging. Wir folgten also alle ihrer Aufforderung und nur wenige Minuten später stand das Essen auf dem Tisch.

Irgendwie schien das Essen wahre Wunder zu bewirken. Die Spannung von vorhin war fast verschwunden.

"Also...Bella, ich bin Esme, Edwards Mutter, wie du eben sicher mitbekommen hast." Sie war wirklich nett, genau wie Edward gesagt hatte.

"Und ich bin Carlisle. Sein Vater." Er lachte mich freundlich an.

"Freut mich, euch kennen zu lernen." Es war ehrlich gemeint, ich freute mich wirklich Edwards Eltern kennen zu lernen, auch wenn ich _heute_ überhaupt nicht damit gerechnet hatte. Niemand hatte damit gerechnet. Und ich vermutete auch deswegen, dass wir uns so gut verstanden. Eben weil die Situation so absurd und unwirklich schien.

"Die Freude liegt ganz auf unserer Seite." Die beiden antworteten synchron und wieder lachten alle. Sie gaben ein gutes Paar ab.

"Wie habt ihr euch eigentlich kennengelernt, wenn man fragen darf?" Esme schaute uns interessiert an.

"Naja, Bella ist vor ein paar Monaten neu auf die WMA gekommen und Alice ist ihre Zimmernachbarin." Alice kannten sie also auch schon.

"Dann hat euch Alice also verkuppelt?" Was war das denn für eine Frage? Ist das etwa schon öfter vorgekommen?

Und als könnte Esme Gedanken lesen sagte sie: "Weißt du, Bella, Edward erzählt uns immer über ihre Versuche, jeden mit irgendwem zu verkuppeln. Bei ihm hat sie es auch achon mehrmals versucht. Aber es hat nie wirklich gefunkt. Da war zwar mal diese, warte wie hieß die noch...nein, mir fällt der Name nicht mehr ein, die hat es kurzzeitig geschafft, Edward an sich zu binden, aber das war vielleicht eine dumme Gans. Ach doch, ich glaub, sie hieß Tanya. Sie hat nur mit ihm gespielt."

"Mum! So _dumm_ war sie nun auch wieder nicht. Sie war nur nicht die Richtige." Auch wenn es eigetlich nicht sein durfte, gab es mir einen kleinen Stich, dass er sie verteidigte. Ich schob es aber auf seinen Charakter eines geborenen Gentlemans zurück.

"Ach komm, Edward! Ihr IQ war doch bestimmt weit unter 50. Außer Kaugummi kauen und dich abknutschen, konnte sie doch gar nichts! Naja, wie dem auch sei, ich freu mich wirklich, dass er diesmal eine bessere Wahl getroffen hat." Sie zwinkerte mir zu.

Das Gespräch vertiefte sich, als wir zum Thema Schule gelangten. Sie fragten mich über meine alte Schule aus und wie ich die neue fand.

Als es spät wurde und sich unsere Eltern nur noch über die peinlichsten Sachen aus unser Kindheit erzählten, verabschiedeten wir uns und gingen in unser Zimmer. Ich war noch müde von der Fahrt, also zog ich mich schnell um und putzte mir auch nur kurz die Zähne. Edward tat es mir gleich.

Wir legten uns zusammengekuschelt unter die Bettdecke. Es war das erste Mal, dass wir uns ein Bett teilten, dass wurde mir gerade verstärkt bewusst, als ich meinen Kopf auf seine Brust legte. Er war so warm und roch auch noch so gut, dass ich total benommen war. Ich konnte sogar seinen Herzschlag hören. Durch das gleichmäßige Schlagen dämmerte ich ein wenig weg, bis ich schließlich tief und fest schlief und von Edward träumte.

Der nächste Morgen begann recht spät. Meine Mum ließ uns ausschlafen. Sie wusste, dass ich ein Langschläfer und ein Morgenmuffel war.

Also wurde ich erst wach, als sich mein Kopfkissen unter mir bewegte. Warte – mein Kopfkissen bewegte sich? Seit wann bewegte sich mein Kopfkissen? Ich schrak hoch und schaute auf den Platz, wo vor wenigen Sekunden noch mein Kopf gelegen hatte. Dort lag Edward. Und so langsam kamen die Erinnerungen an gestern Abend zurück. Ich war mit Edward bei meinen Eltern. Und gestern waren seine Eltern zu Besuch gewesen.

Er schaute mich erschrocken an.

"Was ist los, Süße?", fragte er besorgt.

"Nichts...ich...nichts." Ich wusste nicht, wie ich es ihm sagen sollte, also ließ ich es lieber bleiben. Stattdessen beugte ich mich zu ihm runter und küsste ihn auf den Mundwinkel.

Als ich gerade aufstehen wollte, hielt er mich zurück.

"War das alles?" Seine Stimme klang so unwiderstehlich. Er zog mich zu sich und presste seine Lippen auf meine. Es war ein sehr intensiver Kuss, der leider jäh unterbrochen wurde, als meine Mum ohne zu klopfen ins Zimmer platzte. Mit geschlossenen Augen aber wissendem Grinsen ging sie wieder raus. Wie peinlich! Meine Mutter hatte mich beim Knutschen mit meinem Freund erwischt. Meine Wangen wurden sofort feuerrot.

Edward fand es im Gegensatz zu mir recht amüsant. Er strich lachend über meine erhitzten Wangen, küsste mich und stand dann auf.

Am Frühstückstisch herrschte dann betretenes Schweigen. Es war mir zu peinlich, von meiner Mutter erwischt worden zu sein, weswegen ich jetzt nicht in der Lage war, eien normale Konveration zu führen. Meine Mum dagegen grinste ohne Ende und auch Edward lächelte mir zu.

Mum und Phil hatten beschlossen, einen Spaziergang durch die Stadt zu machen, da keiner von uns je in Boston und für heute gutes Wetter angekündigt war.

Ich zog mir noch schnell passende Klamotten in Form einer dunklen Hose und einem hellen, bedruckten T-Shirt an und meine Chucks. Edward hatte eine normale Jeans und ein kurzärmeliges grünes Hemd. Es stand ihm hervorragend und ich musste aufpassen, dass ich nicht anfing zu sabbern.

Als wir durch die Fußgängerzone schlenderten – Edward und ich hielten die ganze Zeit Händchen – begegneten wir auf einmal Carlisle und Esme. Er musste ihre Einkaufstaschen tragen, aber es schien ihm nichts auszumachen.

Wir begrüßten sie herzlich und Mum und Phil beschlossen sich ihnen anzuschließen, sodass wir auch Zeit für uns beide hatten.

Ich konnte Edward nicht davon abhalten, mir ein wunderschönes Medaillon mit feiner Gravur zu kaufen, als wir an einem Schmuckgeschäft vorbeigingen.

Er war ja so süß, womit hatte ich ihn nur verdient.

Als wieder in der Wohnung ankamen, waren meine Mum, Phil und auch seine Eltern schon da. Und zu meinem Entsetzen musste ich feststellen, dass sie alte Fotoalben von mir ansahen. Erdboden, tu dich auf und verschlinge mich, dachte ich, als sie auf einmal anfingen zu lachen.

Als sie gerade umblätterten, bemerkten sie uns.

"Ach, da seid ihr ja. Wir haban uns schon gefragt, wo ihr bleibt." Meine Mum schnappte sich das Album und zeigte auf ein Bild. "Sieh nur Bella, erinnerst du dich noch an dieses Bild?" O Gott. Das war das Bild, auf dem ich das erste Mal versucht hatte mit Wasserfarben zu malen. Am Schluss landete mehr Farbe in meinem Gesicht, als auf dem Papier. Das sie davon ein Bild gemacht war mir entfallen.

Edward schaute neugierig über Mums Schulter und diese wiederum zeigte ihm noch peinlichere Fotos. _Diese Verräter!_

Am Abend führten uns unsere Eltern in ein Restaurant. Es war der letzte Abend, da Edward und ich am nächsten Tag zurück nach Wilbraham mussten und auch seine Eltern am Montag wieder arbeiten mussten.

Es wurde ein sehr lustiger Abend, an dem sehr viel gelacht wurde.

Der Abschied am nächsten Tag fiel uns schwer. Es war toll gewesen, meine Mutter wiederzusehen und auch endlich seine Eltern kennenzulernen. Er war genauso glücklich wie ich. Der Abschied, auch wenn es nicht für immer war, fühlte sich trotzdem wie ein richtiger Abschied an. Vor Weihnachten würde ich meine Eltern wohl nicht mehr allzu oft sehen.

Bevor wir abfuhren, umarmte ich meine Mum ganz fest und auch Phil wurde gedrückt. Sogar Edward wurde in Mums Arme geschlossen, als ob er zur Familie gehörte. Aber das tat er ja auch irgendwie. Phil und er verabschiedeten sich per Handschlag.

Ich winkte den beiden noch bis wir um die nächste Ecke fuhren und ich sie nicht mehr erkennen konnte.

Die Fahrt verlief weitestgehend ruhig, nur das Radio war zu hören. Jeder hing seinen eigenen Gedanken nach.

Als wir in der Schule ankamen, begrüßten uns unsere Freunde und die Laune stieg an. Es war schön, wieder hier zu sein, aber ich vermisste meine Mum.

Der restliche Tag verlief recht entspannt. Es passierte nichts Bemerkenswertes, Edward und ich packten nur unsere Sachen aus und kuschelten zusammen.

An diesem Wochenende hatten wir einen wichtigen Schritt in unserer Beziehung gemacht, und das ließ uns beide nicht kalt.

Den Abend verbrachte ich bei Edward im Zimmer. Emmett war zum Glück nicht da. Heute Nacht würde mir Edward sicher fehlen. Auch wenn es nur zwei Tage – oder besser gesagt zwei Nächte – waren, in denen wir uns ein Bett geteilt hatten, würde ich ihn vermissen. Es war nicht dasselbe ohne ihn einzuschlafen und aufzuwachen. Erst jetzt merkte ich, wie sehr ich ihn brauchte.

Wir lagen zusammen gekuschelt auf seinem Bett, als mir die Worte rausrutschten.

"Ich liebe dich, Edward." Ich sah ihn an mit all der Liebe, die ich für ihn verspürte und hoffte, er würde es sehen.

"Ich liebe dich auch, Bella." Er lächelte mich an und wie von selbst näherten sich unsere Gesichter bis wir uns schließlich küssten.

* * *

><p>Hoffe es hat euch gefallen ;)<p> 


	11. Der Abschluss

**Hey Leute,**

**tut mir leid, dass es so spät ist, aber ich hatte die letzten Tage ein wenig Stress und hab auch ansonsten nicht sehr viel Zeit. dafür kommt jetzt ein Monsterkap ;)**

**also das hier wäre jetzt eigentlich als letztes Kapitel gedacht. Aber da die ff wirklich sehr kurz ist, poste ich die Fortsetzung direkt im Anschluss, es sei denn, jemand hätte was dagegen;)**

**LG Marit**

* * *

><p><strong>Kapitel 11 – Der Abschluss<strong>

"_Ich liebe dich, Edward." Ich sah ihn an mit all der Liebe, die ich für ihn verspürte und hoffte, er würde es sehen._

"_Ich liebe dich auch, Bella." Er lächelte mich an und wie von selbst näherten sich unsere Gesichter bis wir uns schließlich küssten._

Es war einige Zeit vergangen, wir standen kurz vor unserem Abschluss. Die Examen hatten wir zum Glück schon alle hinter uns, heute würden wir endlich die Ergebnisse bekommen. Gegen Ende der Woche, sprich am Samstag war die große Abschlussfeier mit Zeugnisübergabe geplant. Am Freitag davor sollte der Abschlussball stattfinden.

Ich konnte es immer noch nicht fassen. Meine Beziehung mit Edward war einfach perfekt und wenn alles gut lief, konnten wir sogar gemeinsam aufs College gehen und studieren. Mein Leben hatte sich verändert, _ich_ hatte mich verändert, aber es gefiel mir. Ich war einfach nur glücklich.

Heute war Montagmorgen und noch ein wenig zu früh zum austehen. Ich konnte aber nicht mehr schlafen, lag deswegen friedlich in meinem Bett und machte mir Gedanken über meine Zukunft.

Ich hatte ein Dauerlächeln auf meinen Lippen und anscheinend war es ansteckend, denn auch alle anderen mussten grinsen, wenn ich in der Nähe war. Ich wollte nicht wissen, ob es entweder daran lag, dass gute Laune ansteckend war oder ob ich aussah wie ein verliebter, dafür aber glücklicher Trottel.

Gegen halb acht Uhr morgens klingelte dann mein Wecker. Alice war darüber wenig erfreut, sie stöhnte genervt auf. Wir waren gestern ein wenig länger aus, da wir ja diese Woche kaum mehr richtigen Unterricht machen würden. Und da mein Wecker ein wunderbar schrillen und sehr nervigen Ton hatte, beschloss sie kurzerhand, ihr Kopfkissen nach ihm zu werfen. Leider sah sie nicht hin und das Kissen landete auf mir. Sie war fast wieder am einschlafen, als ich den Wecker austellte, aber so einfach kam sie mir nicht davon. Ich stand leise auf und schlich mich mit ihrem Kissen an ihr Bett an. Sie hatte die Bettdecke notdürftig unter ihren Kopf geklemmt und die Augen geschlossen. Perfekt, dachte ich schelmisch.

Und schon holte ich aus und das Kissen landete auf ihrem Kopf. Sie schrak hoch und starrte mich entsetzt an. Dieser Blick war so köstlich, dass ich mich vor Lachen krümmte.

"_Duu!_ Na warte!" Und damit stand sie schnell auf, schnappte sich ihr Kissen und warf es auf mich. Es entstand eine hitzige Kissenschlacht, die nicht mal durch das Klopfen an der Tür unterbrochen wurde. Alice öffnete die Tür und wer auch immer davor stand bekam ihr Kissen ins Gesicht. Ich bekam mich nicht mehr ein vor Lachen, selbst als Edward, Rose und die anderen beiden ins Zimmer kam. Edward war anscheinend der pechvogel gewesen und hatte Alice' Kissen abgekriegt, denn er schaute mich etwas verwirrt an.

Emmett dagegen schien Feuer und Flamme mit dieser Kissenschlacht zu sein und rannte kurzerhand aus dem Zimmer um nur wenige Minuten später vollbeladen mit ein paar Kissen unterm Arm wieder ins Zimmer zukommen. Es machte tierischen Spaß, so mit den anderen herumzualbern und nicht einmal die Aufsicht nahm es uns übel. Am Ende dieser etwas ausgearteten Kissenschlacht lagen wir alle mehr oder weniger aus der Puste am Boden und lachten, bis uns die Bäuche wehtaten.

Während die Jungs die Federkatastrophe in unserem Zimmer beseitigten, machten Alice und ich uns fertig, damit wir frühstücken und danach zum Unterricht gehen konnten.

Dank der Kissenschlacht waren wir etwas spät dran, aber indem wir uns beeilten, hatten wir die zeit schnell wieder aufgeholt.

In der ersten Stunde, die für uns ausnahmsweise erst um neun Uhr anfing, sollten die Ergebnisse der abgeschlossenen prüfungen bekannt gegeben werden.

Ich war sehr aufgeregt, aber Edward schaffte es mich zu beruhigen.

"Keine Sorge, Süße, du hast garantiert bestanden. Soviel wie du gelernt hast, wirst du wahrscheinlich Jahrgangsbeste!" Er fand einfach immer die richtigen Worte zum Beruhigen und zum Trösten. Nur war ich mir nicht so sicher, ob er auch wirklich recht hatte. Ich hatte viel gelernt, aber dass musst enichts bedeuten. Man konnte immer einen schlechten Tag oder ein Blackout oder einfach die Aufgabenstellung falsch verstanden haben.

Ich wusste, dass ich mich damit verrückt machte und einfach mehr Vertrauen in mich haben, aber ich hatte von Natur aus wenig Selbstvertrauen.

Leider war Edward nicht in meinem Stammkurs, also stieg meine Aufregung solbald Alice und ich den Raum betraten. Ms. Cole war noch nicht anwesend, ich hatte also noch kurz Zeit zum Aufatmen. Im selben Moment erhielt ich eine Sms. Da ich nicht damit gerechnet hatte und mein Handy auf Vibration gestellt in meiner Hosentasche war, erschrak ich und stieß dabei versehentlich Alice an, die gerade ihren Kaffee to go fertig trank. Daraufhin erschrak sie fürchterlich und spie ihren Kaffee auf unseren Vordermann, der sich lauthals darüber beschwerte. Alice versuchte es irgendwie zu erklären und auch ich versuchte ihn zu besänftigen. Das Vorhaben war aber schon von Anfang an zum Scheitern verurteilt und beschimpfte uns ohne Ende.

Erst als Ms. Cole eintrat war Ruhe. Sie ließ den Tag ruhig angehen und packte erstmal gemütlich ihre Sachen aus. In der Zwischenzeit wollte ich guckte, wer mir die Sms geschickt hatte und fischte mein Handy aus der Hosentasche. Auch Alice war neugierig. Zurecht.

Die Sms war von Edward.

'Hey meine Süße,

ich weiß, dass du bestanden hast,

du brauchst also nicht aufgeregt zu sein.

Ich liebe dich,

Edward:*'

Wie süß. Auch jetzt im Unterricht dachte er noch an mich. Ich konnte es gar nicht erwarten, ihn wieder in meine Arme zu schließen. Warum musste der Uhrzeiger über der Tafel bloß so langsam sein.

Ms. Cole hatte mehrere Briefumschläge auf ihrem Arm und war gerade dabei langsam jeden einzelnen Namen vorzulesen. Der Aufgerufene musste dann nach vorne zum Pult und sich seinen Brief mit den Ergebnissen abholen.

Alice war die Erste, die ihren bekam, war aber so nett und wartete bis wir gemeinsam unsere Ergenisse sehen konnten. Es war sehr nett von ihr, zumal ich wusste, dass sie ebenso aufgeregt war wie ich. Sie war nur deutlich optimistischer, was diese Sache anging.

Endlich war Ms. Cole beim S angelangt und nur wenige Minuten später hielt ich meinen Umschlag in der Hand.

In diesem braunen Umschlag steckte gerade meine ganze Zukunft. Nur _er_ konnte mir sagen, was jetzt passieren würde. Ob ich studieren würde oder nicht. Ob ich meine Zukunft mit Edward haben würde oder nicht. Ob meine neu aufgebauten Freundschaften bestehen würde oder nicht. Einfach alles.

Meine Hände zitterten ein wenig, als ich den Umschlag öffnete. Neben mir und im ganzen Raum hörte ich Freudenschreie. Alice hatte also schon bestanden.

"Mach es nicht so spannend, Bella. Hast du bestanden? Jetzt guck doch endlich mal rein!", wurde ich von Alice aufgefordert. Sie hatte gut reden, schließlich hatte sie schon ihre Ergebnisse.

Langsam zog ich den Inhalt aus seinem Umschlag und überflog ihn.

'Sehr geehrte Ms. Swan... blablabla... hiermit gratulieren wir Ihnen zum bestandenen Examen. Wir wünschen Ihnen alles Gute für Ihre Zukunft, blablabla.'

Bestanden. Ich hatte bestanden. Ich hatte bestanden?

Alice sah mich neugierig von der Seite an. "Und?", hörte ich sie, aber ehe ich antworten konnte, riss sie mir den Briefbogen aus der Hand und laß selbst.

"Ahh! Du hast bestanden! Du hast bestanden, Bella!", schrie sie mir ins Ohr. "Und sogar besser als ich! Oh, ich freu mich ja so. Jetzt können wir gemeinsam aufs College, teilen uns wieder ein Zimmer, vielleicht auch noch mit Rose und dann studieren wir gemeinsam und..." Sie malte sich gerade wunderbar unsere fortan gemeinsame Zukunft aus, aber nach geraumer Zeit hörte ich nicht mehr zu. Viel mehr beschänftigten mich meine eigenen Gedanken.

Ich hatte also bestanden. Das hieß, ich würde studieren, ich würde weiterhin mit Edward zusammen bleiben und auch meine Freundschaften zu Alice, Rose, Emmett und Jasper würden bestehen bleiben. Wie schön. Alles was ich mir gewünscht hatte, schien in Erfüllung zu gehen.

Leider bestand Ms. Cole, dass wir noch ein wenig Unterricht machten, aber die meisten von uns Schülern waren mit ihren Gedanken ganz woanders. Keiner hatte jetzt noch Lust auf Mathe. Als sie das bemerkte, beschloss sie, den Unterricht früher zu beenden uns uns zu entlassen.

Eigentlich wollte Edward mich ja abholen, aber da ich jetzt früher fertig war, ging ich zu seinem Raum und wartete vor der Tür. Er hatte zusammen mit Rose und 'world languages' bei Mr. Stewart. Jasper und Emmett hatten, soweit ich wusste jetzt Biologie, deswegen trennten Alice und ich uns, damit sie zu ihrem Schatz konnte.

Nach geschlagenen zehn Minuten ging die Tür endlich auf. Erst als Edward als einer der Ersten aus dem Raum ging, breitete sich ein Lächeln auf meinem Gesicht aus. Er war erstaunt, als er mich warten sah und kam auf mich zu.

"Wie ich es deinem bezauberden Lächeln entnehmen kann, hast du bestanden?" Er nahm mich an der Hand und zog mich ein Stück weiter, da immer noch einige Schüler aus dem Raum kamen und es sich ein wenig staute.

"Mmh-hmm" Ich schaute unschuldig zu ihm auf. Er strahlte mich an, nahm mich fest in seine Arme und küsste mich innig.

"Ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass du bestehst! Du hast dir also völlig umsonst Sorgen gemacht." Jetzt war es an mir ihn zu küssen. Er war anfangs erstaunt, aber erwiederte ihn trotzdem.

"Wofür war das?", fragte er, als wir uns lösten.

"Für deine Sms", grinste ich ihn an. Ich musste ihm noch unbedingt erzählen, was passiert war, als ich die Sms empfangen hatte, aber das hatte noch Zeit. Schließlich wollte ich unbedingt wissen, ob die anderen auch bestanden hatten.

"Weißt du schon was von Rose?" Ich hatte vorhin gar nicht bemerkt, dass sie überhaupt aus dem Raum gekommen war. Zu sehr war ich mit Edward beschäftigt. Aber wahrscheinlich war sie bei Emmett.

"Sie hat auch bestanden. Hast du sie eben nicht gesehen? Sie war direkt hinter mir und hat übers ganze Gesicht gestrahlt. So wie du jetzt gerade." Er grinste mich vielsagend an und ich wurde – wie konnte es auch anders sein – rot.

Wir entschieden uns erst nach Jasper und Alice zu sehen, da sie in der Nähe sein müssten. Und tatsächlich standen die beiden in Gesellschaft von Emmett und Rose vor dem Raum und warteten anscheinend auf uns.

Als sie uns entdeckten, rannten Rose und Alice schon auf uns zu und umarmten uns ganz fest. Auch Jasper und Emmett gesellten sich dazu und wir machten alle erstmal Gruppenkuscheln.

"Ist das nicht toll? Wir haben alle bestanden!" Alice tanzte und hüpften um unsere kleine Gruppe wie ein kleiner Flummi. Es herrschte wirklich gute Laune in unserer Umgebung. Kein einziger Gedanke war betrübt, traurig oder irgendwas dergleichen. Wir waren alle restlos glücklich.

Und deswegen beschlossen wir auch am Abend wieder gemeinsam feiern zu gehen. Denn leider war der Unterricht noch nicht offiziell beendet und keiner von uns wollte so kurz vor dem Ende seinen Abschluss riskieren, wenn wir schwänzen würden.

Bevor wir zur nächsten Stunde aufbrachen, versuchte ich meine Mum anzurufen. Leider war sie noch nicht zu Hause. Ich würde es einfach später nochmal probieren.

In meiner vorletzten Stunde hatte ich Biologie mit Edward, aber unser Lehrer, Mr. Elliot war krank. Stattdessen hatten wir irgendeinen Mr. Brown, dem es aber egal war, was wir jetzt machten. Er saß vorne am Pult und las Zeitung. Und da es ihm auch egal war, wie wir saßen und ich lieber neben meinem Freund sitzen wollte, als neben dem Schwachkopf Mike, packte ich meine Sachen zusammen und setzte mich neben Edward in die letzte Reihe.

Wir saßen eng nebeneinander und erzählten einander, wie die gemeinsame Zukunft auf dem College und auch danach aussehen könnte.

Er hat mir sogar angeboten, dass wir, wenn im Studentenheim kein Platz mehr sein sollte, auch mit den anderen eine WG gründen und wir uns dann ein Zimmer teilen könnten.

Und das war das Stichwort, um in meine Traumwelt zu entweichen und mir vorzustellen, wie es wohl sein würde mit Edward für _immer_ ein Zimmer zu teilen.

Ich ignorierte sein Kichern und kuschelte mich etwas näher an ihn ran, was ihn dann auch zum Schweigen brachte. Stattdessen bevorzugte er es jetzt, meinen Hals zu küssen.

"Edward!", ermahnte ich ihn leise,damit niemand auf uns aufmerksam würde. Aber er ließ nicht locker.

"Wir sind hier nicht allein, Edward!" Diesmal hatte ich mehr Glück und er richtete sich auf und sah mir in die Augen.

"Dann führen wir das eben später weiter." Jetzt grinste er mich wieder so unverschämt an. Und würde ich jetzt nicht sitzen, wäre ich mir nicht sicher gewesen, dass meine Beine nachgegeben hätten.

Am Nachmittag erreichte ich auch endlich meine Mum und erzählte ihr die freudige Nachricht. Sie war mehr als glücklich und freute sich schon sehr auf Samstag, andem sie mich endlich wieder in die Arme schließen konnte. Sie und Phil wollten sich in der Nähe ein Hotel suchen und am Freitag schon kommen, damit sie am Samstag pünktlich zur Zeremonie da sein würden.

Am Abend feierten wir ausgelassen in einem kleinen Club in der Nähe des Schulgeländes. Einige andere aus unserem Jahrgang waren auch anwesend und so wurde es ein wunderbarer, entspannter Abend mit Freuden. Es war zwar Montag, aber uns Abschlussschülern wurde erlaubt, länger auszubleiben.

Der Freitag näherte sich in Windeseile. Edward hatte mich schon gefragt, ob ich mit ihm dorthin gehen würde, aber nicht mal auf meine Warnungen nahm er Rücksicht. Ich versicherte ihm tausend Mal, dass ich überhaupt nicht tanzen konnte und daher eine Gefahr für ihn und alle anderen sei, aber tat es mit einem Handwinken ab.

Es war jetzt also amtlich. Ich, Isabella Marie Swan würde an diesem Freitag zum Abschlussball gehen. Und ich würde tanzen. Mit Edward. Meinem festen Freund.

Jetzt war ich froh, dass Alice, Rose und ich letzte Woche wieder mal shoppen waren, um die richtigen Ballkleider zu finden. Auch wenn ich ihr vorher gesagt hatte, dass ich nicht kommen würde. Sie ignorierte mich geflissentlich und zog mich in alle möglichen Läden rein, bis wir das perfekte Kleid fanden.

Mein Kleid war bodenlang und bestand aus schimmerdem Taft in nachtblau, Edwards Lieblingsfarbe, es hatte dünne Neckholder, die Corsage war fest verarbeitet. Der Rockteil war modisch gerafft und der Rückenteil besaß einen grozügigen Ausschnitt. Alles in allem war es das perfekte Kleid. Alice meinte ich sähe darin aus wie eine Prinzessin.

Die richtigen Schuhe – ebenfalls nachtblaue Riemchenschuhe mit sehr hohem Absatz - waren auch schnell gefunden. Mit diesem Kleid würde es sich lohnen auf den Ball zu gehen. Edward würde große Augen machen, wenn er mich darin sehen würde.

In mir keimte das Gefühl der Vorfreude auf, obwohl ich genau soviel Angst vor dem Tanzen hatte.

Allerdings fragte ich mich, wie ich mit diesen Mörderschuhen auch noch tanzen sollte, wenn sie mir doch beim normalen Laufen schon Probleme machten.

Alice und Rose fanden auch ihre Kleider und waren entzückt, dass sie die dazu passenden Schuhe fanden. Anscheinend war es nicht die Norm, dass man Schuhe fand, die zu einem Kleid passten. Ich konnte das natürlich mal wieder überhaupt nicht nachvollziehen, aber ich hatte ja auch keine Ahnung von Shoppen und dem ganzen Zeugs.

Würde Alice spätestens jetzt meine Gedanken lesen können, wäre sie mir schon längst an die Gurgel gesprungen,dachte ich amüsiert nach. Ein Grinsen schlich sich auf meine Lippen.

Das Stylen und Schminken wollten die beiden wieder bei uns im Zimmer machen. Sie wollten sich gegenseitig schminken und die Haare machen. Ich war fest entschlossen, nur zuzugucken und höchstens etwas an mir machen zu lassen, als die anderen beiden in Schmink- und Haarkatastrophen zu verwandeln.

Der Tag des Balls war genau heute. Wir wurden alle vom Unterricht freigestellt. Und meine Nerven, wie auch Alice' lagen trotzdem blank. Nur das aus unterschiedlichen Gründen.

Ich versuchte in den Schuhen laufen zu üben, während sie verzweifelt nach diesem einen bestimmten Lipgloss suchte, den sie dann nach ewigem hin und her endlich fand.

Rose war auch schon da. Unsere Kleider lagen sauber und ungeknittert auf meinem Bett. Alice' Bett war mit Accesoires und Schminksachen überfüllt.

Es waren noch knapp drei Stunden bis zum Ball und wir hatten alle bereits geduscht. Ich verstand mal wieder diese Eile nicht. Es würde doch keine drei Stunden dauern uns fertig zu machen.

Leider hatte ich mich da mächtig getäuscht, musste ich nach geschlagenen zweieinhalb Stunden feststellen. Ich war die Erste, die fertig gemacht werden sollte. Während Alice das Schminken übernahm, stylte Rose meine Haare. Letztere setzte noch eine größere silberne Haarspange in mein Haar und fertig war meine Frisur. Mein Make-Up wurde sehr dezent gehalten und nach fast einer Stunde war ich fertig und durfte mein Kleid anziehen. Die anderen machten sich in der Zwischenzeit auch fertig.

Zu meinem Kleid gehörte noch ein Reifrock, damit mein Kleid später schön um mich herum schwingen würde.

Es dauerte ewig, bis ich dieses Keid anhatte, aber das Endergebnis hatte sich gelaunt. Selbst die beiden Mädels staunten nicht schlecht, als ich aus dem Bad kam.

"Wow", kam von Rose.

"Da wird Edward aber was zu gucken haben", kam gleichzeitig von Alice. Ich errötete natürlich sofort und die anderen beiden kicherten.

Es dauerte noch ein wenig und sie waren auch endlich fertig. Sie sahen wunderschön aus.

Rose war eine blassgrüne Schönheit. Es war ein sehr leichter Stoff, der bei jeder Bewegung sanfte Wellen schlug. Sie hatte sich noch einen goldenen Gürtel um ihre Mitte geschnallt und sah einfach traumhaft aus. Alice hatte als Einzige von uns ein kurzes Kleid. Es war aber vor allem das verspielteste von uns allem. Es war knallrot mit einer Schleife als Gürtel.

Um acht Uhr sollte der Ball losgehen, aber wir wollten uns schon kurz vorher mit unseren Jungs treffen. Um viertel vor acht klopfte es dann an der Tür.

Zum Glück hatten wir schon wieder alles aufgeräumt, sodass man wieder Platz hatte. Vorhin hatte es wirklich wie ein Schlachtfeld ausgesehen.

"Herein", kam es einstimmig von uns.

Die Tür ging langsam auf, genau wie im Film und dann steckte Emmett seinen Kopf ins Zimmer. Allerdings kam er nicht weiter. Er starrte Rose mit offenem Mund an. Man sah ihn nur selten sprachlos, aber jetzt war so ein Moment.

Anscheinend bekam er von hinten einen Schubs, denn er stolperte ins Zimmer und wir Mädchen kicherten. Als nächster kam Jasper auf seine Alice zu. Genau der selbe Gesichtsausdruck wie Emmett.

Und erst zum Schluss kam die wichtigste Person überhaupt, Edward. Ich blendete alles um ihn herum aus, er war das einzige, was ich im Moment sah. Er hatte einen schlichten aber sehr edel wirkenden Anzug an, darunter ein weißes Hemd. In der Hand hielt er eine rote Rose.

Als er mich sah, breitete sich ein ungläubiges aber herzzerschmelzendes Lächeln in seinem Gesicht aus. Er kam langsam auf mich zu.

"Du siehst wunderschön aus", flüsterte er mir ins Ohr und gab mir die Rose.

"Danke, aber das kann ich nur zurückgeben." Meine Stimme klang rau, sodass ich mich kurz räuspern musste. Sein Gesicht kam immer näher auf meines zu und schließlich küssten wir uns. Ein sehr zärtlicher Kuss, der unsere ganze Liebe zum anderen ausdrückte.

Als wir uns lösten, lehnte er seine Stirn gegen meine und wir schauten uns liebevoll in die Augen. Erst als sich jemand hinter uns räusperte, unterbrachen wir diesen Blickkontakt.

Wie es sich herausstellte war es Emmett, denn der lachte schon wieder, wofür einen Stoß in die Seite von Rose bekam.

"Wir sollten jetzt wirklich los, wenn wir nicht zu spät kommen wollen", meinte jetzt auch Jasper. Es war mir eigentlich egal, von mir aus hätte ich jetzt auch mit Edward allein sein können, um den Abend anderweitig mit ihm zu verbringen. Leider stimmten Edward und auch Alice und Rose ihm zu. Mist!

Der Ball fand in der Sporthalle der Schule statt. Bevor wir allerdings eintreten konnten, wurde von jedem Pärchen traditionell ein Foto geschossen. Der Raum war prächtig geschmückt. Überall waren die Schulfarben zu erkennen. Auf der einen Seite war ein großes Buffet aufgebaut und am Ende des Raumes befand sich eine riesige Bühne, auf der bereits eine Liveband spielte. Wir waren auch nicht die ersten, im Gegenteil, der Raum war voll mit Leuten aus unserem Jahrgang.

Wir steuerten eine freie Fläche an, unterhielten uns im Vorbeigehen mit ein paar anderen Mitschülern.

Dann verstummte die Musik und unsere Jahrgangssprecherin Jessica Stanley, die auch die Organisation für den Ball übernommen hatte, trat ans Mikrofon.

"Liebe Mitschülerinnen und Mitschüler, wie auch Freundinnen und Freunde, dürfte ich kurz um eure Aufmerksamkeit bitten?" Im Raum trat so langsam Ruhe ein. Die Begrüßung dauerte nur wenige Minuten, in denen unter anderem kurz etwas über die Band, das Buffet und über den Abschluss selbst erzählt wurde.

Dann spielte die Band weiter. Es war ein recht langsames Lied und Edward hielt mir seine Hand entgegen

Mit Edward als Führer war es gar nicht so schwer, wie ich es gedacht hatte. Eigentlich war es fast zu einfach. Nicht mal die hohen Schuhe machten mir Probleme. Meine Arme lagen in seinem Nacken und seine Hände hielten meine Taille fest. Meinen Kopf legte ich auf seiner Schulter ab und schloss die Augen. Es war himmlisch, mit ihm zu tanzen.

Als ich kurz meine Augen öffnete, sah ich Alice und Jasper, die sich genauso verschlungen wie wir zur Musik bewegten.

Es war ein toller Abend.

Kurz vor Ende wurde dann der Ballkönig und die Ballkönigin gewählt. Ich kuschelte mich gerade näher an Edward an, als plötzlich unsere Namen aufgerufen wurden.

"Und die Glücklichen in diesem jahr sind Isabella Swan und Edward Cullen!", verkündete Jessica. Ich sah mich um und sah genau in Alice grinsendes Gesicht.

Unter leutem Anfeuern wurden wir auf die Bühne geschoben und bekam diese Plastikkronen aufgesetzt. Zu allem Übel mussten wir auch den nächsten und damit auch letzten Tanz einleiten.

Mit Edwards Hilfe war es aber auch nicht allzu schlimm. Nach nur wenigen Minuten waren wir nicht mehr die einzigen auf der Tanzfläche.

Und ich musste meinen Gedanken von vorhin nochmal korrigieren. Es war kein toller Abend, es war ein fantastsicher Abend!

Der nächste Tag kam viel zu früh. Ich war hundemüde, als mein Wecker klingelte. Erst als ich mich daran erinnerte, _was_ heute für ein Tag, schrak ich hoch. Heute war unser letzter Tag hier an der WMA.

Die Abschlusszeremonie fand im Freien statt. Man hatte extra eine Bühne und Stühle für uns Absolventen und für die engsten Familienmitglieder aufgestellt.

Wir Absolventen mussten alle die typischen Trachten anziehen. Den Hut wie auch das Gewand. Es war etwas gewöhnungsbedüftig. Unten drunter hatte ich ein weißes kurzes Kleid.

Ich war wirklich sehr aufgeregt, unter anderem weil ich heute auch endlich wieder meine Eltern sah, aber eben vor allem, da ich jahrelang genau auf diesen Moment hingearbeitet hatte. Ich hatte gedacht, dass nichts – rein gar nichts – meine Aufregung übertreffen könnte, aber ein Blick zu Alice, und ich war vom Gegenteil überzeugt.

Alice hatte sich tausend Mal auf diese Rede vorbereitet, konnte sie in und auswendig, aber trotzdem war sie nervös. An ihrer Stelle würde es mir wahrscheinlich noch schlimmer ergehen, aber ich hätte mich auch nie freiwillig dafür gemeldet, die _Abschlussrede_ oder überhaupt eine Rede zu halten.

Als alle auf ihren Plätzen saßen und es in wenigen Minuten losgehen sollte, sprachen wir ihr noch einmal viel Mut zu und drückten sie.

Sie trat mit großen Schritten auf die Bühne und legte ihre Stichpunkte auf dem dafür vorgesehenen Pult ab. Es wurde ruhig im Saal und sie begann mit ihrer Rede.

"Liebe Lehrer, liebe Eltern und liebe ehemaligen Mitschüler oder kurz liebe Anwesenden," Man konnte deutlich spüren, wie ihre Nervosität nach den ersten Worten abnahm, bis sie schließlich total selbstsicher am Rednerpult stand. "Nun sind sie vorbei – zwölf Jahre Schulzeit. Oft haben wir uns diesen Tag herbeigesehnt. Doch ich glaube jetzt schon, dass wir uns im großen und ganzen an eine gute Zeit erinnern werden.

_Heute feiern wir den Abschluss der Zeit der für uns vor vielen Jahren als der „Ernst des Lebens" begann. Aber wenn man mal ehrlich ist, dann feiern doch Schüler, Eltern und Lehrer, jede Gruppe für sich aus einem anderen Grund! _

_Wir Schüler, sind erst einmal heilfroh, dass wir die Schinderei, das Pauken und die Klausuren hinter uns haben, während die Eltern stolz auf den Erfolg ihrer Kinder sind und die Lehrer froh, dass sie wieder eine Rabaukengeneration überstanden haben._

_Weil aber die Schule für alle drei der Mittelpunkt des Geschehens ist, feiern wir es gemeinsam das Ende eines Lebensabschnittes und den Beginn einer neuen Zeit. Mit den Zeugnissen und den dazugehörigen Zensuren in der Tasche können wir diese Abschlussfeier auch entspannt genießen ohne uns Sorgen um diese Lebensabschnittsquittung zu machen._

Das Lernen geht aber nun bei uns weiter. Das, was uns hier beigebracht wurde, dient uns nur als Grundgerüst. Die Prüfungen, die wir absolvierten, waren der Anfang noch größerer Prüfungen. Zeigen wir, was wir hier gelernt haben, stellen wir uns den neuen Herausforderungen in der Berufsausbildung und im Berufsleben.

Liebe Lehrerinnen, liebe Lehrer, an dieser Stelle möchte ich mich im Namen der gesamten Jahrgangsstufe bei Ihnen sehr herzlich bedanken. Sie brachten uns Lernverständnis, Wissen und manchmal Kameradschaftlichkeit und gutes Benehmen bei. Wir wünschen Ihnen weiterhin alles Gute und Freude und Erfolge in Ihrem Beruf.

Nichtzuletzt gilt unser herzliches Dankeschön unseren lieben Eltern. Danke, dass ihr es, auch wenn es manchmal Probleme gab, mit uns ausgehalten und uns immer wieder unterstützt habt. Danke, dass ihr stets für uns da wart und wir uns immer auf euch verlassen konnten, auch wenn wir statt einer Zwei eine Fünf mit nach Hause brachten.

Und jetzt bleibt mir nur noch zu sagen: Los, Leute, lasst uns die Welt ein wenig unsicherer machen!"

Als sie ihre Rede beendet hatte, gab die Menge ihr tosenden Applaus. Einige von uns mussten ihre Tränen zurückhalten.

Danach wurden endlich die Zeugnisse vergeben. Dazu musste man auf die Bühne gehen, Mrs. Jalbert, der Schulleiterin die Hand geben, das Zeugnis empfangen und ganz traditionell den Trödel am Hut auf die andere Seite hängen.

Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis ich dran kam, aber schließlich wurde auch ich aufgerufen. Von der Bühne aus hörte ich die Jubelschreie meiner Mum. Als ich mich zu den anderen stellte, sah ich sie dann auch. Neben ihr saßen Phil und auch Charlie war gekommen.

Als dann endlich jeder sein Zeugnis bekommen hatte, flogen die Hüte. Und unter tosendem Applaus, Pfiffen und Jubelschreien stürmten die Verwandten auf ihre Schützlinge zu.

Ich suchte aber zuerst Edward. Aber leider konnte ich ihn in der ganzen Menge nicht entdecken. Auch keinen von den anderen. Dafür wurde ich sehr schnell von meiner Mum gefunden. Sie drückte mich ganz fest an sich, sodass ich fast keine Luft mehr bekam.

Dann wurde ich an Charlie weitergereicht und auch er bekam eine Umarmung von mir. Selbst Phil wurde herzlich gedrückt.

Doch plötzlich würde ich von hinten umarmt und im Kreis gedreht. Es war Edward. Mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht ließ er mich wieder runter und drehte mich in seinen Armen.

Ich strahlte zurück, als er endlich seine Lippen auf meine legte.

"Ich liebe dich, Bella", flüsterte er mir ins Ohr, als wir uns lösten.

"Ich dich auch, Edward."

Am Abend gingen unsere beiden Familien gemeinsam in einem Restaurant zu diesen Feierlichkeiten essen. Wir hatten viel Spaß an diesem Abend und feierten bis in die Nacht. Das wichtigste aber war, dass Edward und ich zusammen waren und auch die anderen nicht weit entfernt von uns feierten.

Wir hatten es geschafft. Wir hatten unseren Abschluss. Und jetzt stand einer gemeinsamen Zukunft nichts mehr im Wege, oder etwa doch?

* * *

><p>Mein bisher längstes Kap ;)<p>

Es wird wahrscheinlich ab jetzt ein bisschen unregelmäßiger mit dem posten, da ich im Moment ein wenig Stress mit der Schule hab...lehrer haben keine anderen Hobbies als unendlich viele Hausaufgaben aufgeben und die Schüler quälen-.-


	12. Das Wiedersehen

**Da bin ich wieder^^ ich weiß, dass ich eeewig gebraucht hab, aber ich hatte in den letzten Tagen überhaupt keine Zeit...**

**Ich hab mich dazu entschlossen, die Fortsetzung von _'Academy of love'_ direkt hier im Anschluss zu posten. Ich hab sie _'_****_Die wilde Collegezeit'_ getauft ;)**

**P.s. ich bedanke mich bei dem anonymen Reviewer ohne Namen^^ ich freu mich immer über ein paar nette Worte**

**Lg Marit :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Kapitel 12 – Das Wiedersehen<strong>

Die Ferien waren fast vorüber.

Da wir die High School oder besser gesagt das Internat hinter uns hatten, musste sich jeder von uns an Universitäten bewerben, damit wir studieren konnten.

Das Lernen war nämlich noch lange nicht vorbei. Wie Alice in unserer Abschlussrede schon gesagt hatte, jetzt fing es erst richtig an. Ich konnte es aber immer noch nicht fassen, dass ich nach Ende der Ferien Studentin sein würde.

Edward, Alice die anderen und ich hatten es nämlich alle geschafft, an der Harvard University in Boston angenommen zu werden. Ich hatte mich sehr gefreut, als ich die Zusage bekam. Noch mehr hatte ich mich allerdings gefreut, als ich hörte, das Edward auch aufgenommen war.

Heute würde ich endlich die anderen wiedersehen. Wir wollten uns wegen der Wohnverhältnisse umschauen, schließlich wussten wir noch nicht, ob wir ins Studetenwohnheim gehen oder eine gemischte WG gründen sollten.

Die ganzen Ferien hatte ich sie nicht gesehen, aber dass würde sich jetzt ändern. Edward hatte ich auch schon lang nicht mehr gesehen. Einmal hatte er mich in den Ferien besucht, aber das war ganz am Anfang. Seitdem hatten wir uns nicht mehr getroffen. Nur telefoniert haben wir jeden Tag. Aber das reichte mir bei Weitem nicht! Ich wollte ihn endlich wieder in die Arme schließen und ihn küssen und riechen können. Ich vermisste ihn unglaublich.

Aber ich würde ihn heute wiedersehen. Und mit dazu, meine besten Freunde. Besser konnte es gar nicht sein.

Wir wollten uns heute Vormittag gegen elf Uhr treffen, damit wir nach dem großen Wiedersehen zusammen essen gehen konnten und anschließend das mit den Wohnverhältnissen klären. Wir wollten auf jeden Fall in der Nähe bleiben, sodass man auch spontan mal bei den anderen vorbeischauen konnte.

Es war erst acht Uhr morgens, aber ich war schon tierisch aufgeregt. Selbst meiner Mutter, die seit ein paar Tagen wieder da war, grinste nur über mein Verhalten. Sie war aber auch im Gegensatz zu mir nicht frisch verliebt.

Da ich nicht wusste, was ich, bis ich losfahren musste, machten sollte, ging ich erstmal duschen.

Leider war ich auch damit viel zu schnell fertig und langweilte mich. Meine Mum kümmerte sich gerade um die Wäsche, aber als ich vorhin helfen wollte, schickte sie mich weg. Ich brauchte ihr nicht zu helfen, da es sowieso kaum was zu tun gab und ich mich „ausruhen" und „entspannen" sollte, bevor ich fuhr. Ausruhen. Und entspannen. Wie sollte ich mich denn ausruhen oder entspannen, wenn ich doch gleich meinen Freund nach ewig langer Zeit endlich wiedersehen würde? Sie hatte wirklich gut reden.

Ob es Sinn machen würde, jemanden von meinen Freunden anzurufen? Edward vielleicht? Aber wenn er noch schlief? Er war gestern Nacht in Boston in seinem Hotel angekommen, er war bestimmt noch fertig von der Fahrt. Andererseits musste er gleich eh aufstehen und er würde sich bestimmt freuen, wenn ich ihn anrufen würde.

Es dauerte noch ein paar Minuten, in denen ich das Für und Wider abwog, aber letztendlich wählte ich seine Nummer.

Nach dem dritten Klingeln ging er ran.

„Hallo?", erklang seine samtene Stimme. Er klang ein wenig müde und mein schlechtes Gewissen nagte an mir.

„Hey, ich bin's." Hoffentlich hatte ich ihn nicht geweckt.

„Süße?" Seine Stimme klang jetzt um einiges wacher.

„Ja."

„Was ist los? Ist was wegen nachher? Kannst du nicht kommen?" Er schien besorgt und mein schlechtes Gewissen wurde immer schlimmer. Ich hätte ihn doch nicht anrufen sollen. Es war eine dumme Idee gewesen. Eine ganz dumme!

„Nein, nein, ich komm nachher definitiv. Ich war nur...naja...mir war langweilig...und da dachte ich...ich kann auch wieder auflegen, wenn ich dich gerade störe..." Ich wurde immer unsicherer und schneller gegen Ende. Wahrscheinlich hörte man mir an, wie verzweifelt ich war.

„Du störst nie, meine Süße." Ich konnte sein Grinsen bildlich vor mir sehen und atmete erleichtert aus. „Also. Was gibt's Neues?", fragte er direkt.

„Ich hab dich vermisst", flüsterte ich in den Hörer. Wenn ich nur daran dachte, in gleich wieder berühren zu können, würde mir warm.

„Ich denke, dass ist nichts Neues, aber wenn du es so wissen willst, ich hab dich auch vermisst. Viel zu sehr." Es war so schön, sein Lachen wieder zu hören. „Ich freu mich schon auf unser Wiedersehen gleich." Ich lächelte, als er das sagte.

„Ja, das wird schön. Aber das dauert noch so lang. Fast zwei Stunden." Zwei viel zu lange Stunden. Wir hatten erst kurz nach neun Uhr.

„Wir beide können uns ja schon etwas früher treffen, was hälst du davon?", fragte er.

„Ja gern", kam prompt die Antwort von mir. Ich hörte sein wunderschönes Lachen.

„Na dann. Wie wär's, ich hol dich in einer halben Stunde ab?"

„Von mir aus gern. Aber wir können uns auch in deinem Hotel treffen. Du sagst mir einfach, wo es ist und ich komm sofort vorbei." Die Idee gefiel mir persönlich viel besser, da ich ihn erstens früher sehen würde und zweitens hätte ich bis dahin was zu tun.

„Okay, dann machen wir es so. Ich schreib dir die Adresse als Sms, dass ist ganz bei dir in der Nähe. Ich leg jetzt auf und mach mich ein wenig frisch. Bis gleich meine Süße, ich liebe dich."

„Ich liebe dich auch. Bis gleich." Und dann hörte ich das bekannte Tuten.

Ich holte schnell meine Handtasche mit Portmonee und Handy und verabschiedete mich von meiner Mum. Sie war ein wenig überrascht, dass ich so früh schon aufbrach, aber nach der Erklärung, dass ich Edward treffen würde, grinste sie nur wissend. Ich wollte gar nicht wissen, was sie über uns dachte.

Als ich ins Auto einstieg, erhielt ich gerade die Sms von Edward mit der Hoteladresse, der Stock- und Zimmernummer. Er war im Boston Habor Hotel untergebracht. Ich war schon mehrmals daran vorbeigefahren, also wusste ich, wo es war.

Schon als ich in die Rowes Wharf einbog, fiel das riesige Hotel mächtig auf. Ich wusste, dass es weltberühmt war und auch sehr luxuriös, dementsprechend auch sehr teuer. Wahrscheinlich konnte ich mir nicht mal eine Nacht dort leisten. Edward oder zumindest seine Eltern mussten sehr vermögend sein.

Ich parkte mein Auto in der Nähe ab, musste aber noch ein Stück laufen.

Als ich in die riesengroße Eingangshalle trat, staunte ich nicht schlecht. Es war alles verziert und dekoriert bis zum Geht-nicht-mehr. Trotzdem wirkte es sehr edel. Ich hatte es bisher immer nur von Außen gesehen, aber jetzt haute es mich wirklich um.

Gerade als ich in Richtung Fahrstuhl aufbrechen wollte, kam mir eine uniformierte Empfangsdame entgegen.

„Guten Tag. Kann ich Ihnen irgendwie behilflich sein, Miss?", sprach sie mich höflich an. Zu höflich, für meinen Geschmack. Es wirkte etwas aufgesetzt.

„Äh...nein, ich komme zurecht", sagte ich ausweichend. Ging es sie etwas an, wenn ich hier jemanden besuchen wollte?

„Haben Sie hier ein Zimmer gebucht?" Immer noch diese gespielte Freundlichkeit. Sowas konnte ich überhaupt nicht leiden.

„Nein...ich..." Aber sie ließ mich ja nicht mal ausreden.

„Dann tut es mir sehr leid für Sie, Miss, aber ich muss sie bitten zu gehen. Das ist ein privates Hotel, kein Museum." Bitte was? Sie wollte mich rausschmeissen?

„Ich möchte nur meinen Freund besuchen...", versuchte ich zu erklären.

„Das sagen viele. Entweder Sie gehen jetzt oder ich hole den Sicherheitsdienst." Was? Wie konnte man nur so unverschämt und unhöflich sein? Hinter ihrer ach so netten Art steckte eine hinterlistige Schlange. Sie brachte mich mit ihrem aufgesetzten Lächeln zur Weißglut.

Was sollte ich denn jetzt machen? Ich hatte nicht vor, Bekanntschaft mit dem Sicherheitsdienst zu schließen, also ging ich erstmal vor die Tür und zückte mein Handy.

Wenn ich nicht zu Edward kommen konnte, musste er eben zu mir kommen und dann würde ich es dieser Schlange zeigen. Nicht mit mir! Ich lass mich nicht einfach so rausschmeissen.

„Cullen?", meldete er sich.

„Edward? Ich bin jetzt da. Genauer gesagt, davor. Ich hab hier unten ein kleines Problem." Ich versuchte es so deutlich wie möglich auszudrücken ohne eine großße Sache daraus zu machen.

„Bella? Was ist los?" Seine Stimme klang alamiert.

„Die nette Empfangsdame ist los. Sie wollte mich nicht durchlassen und hat mich rausgeschmissen." Jetzt lachte er. Er lachte mich tatsächlich aus. Hmpf.

„Warte, ich komm runter", sagte er und legte auf.

Eine Minute später öffnete sich die Eingangstür und er trat hinaus. Er sah unglaublich gut aus, mal wieder. Er hatte anscheinend eben noch geduscht, denn seine Haare waren noch nass. Sein grünes T-shirt ließ seine Augen strahlen, als er vor mir stand und mich in seine Arme schloss.

Wie von selbst legten sich meine Arme in seinen Nacken und schließlich küssten wir uns. Lange und leidenschaftlich, bis wir Luft holen mussten.

„Mmh. Wie ich das vermisst habe." Er grinste mich an. Da hatte er recht. Ich schmiegte mich in seine Arme und sog seinen Duft ein. Das hatte ich wirklich vermisst.

„Also nochmal. Was genau war hier das Problem?", sprach er aus und meine Wut auf diese unverschämte Dame brodelte erneut auf.

„Diese dumme Kuh am Empfang wollte mich nicht zu dir durchlassen. Sie hat mir mit dem Sicherheitsdienst gedroht." Er streichelte meine Wirbelsäule entlang und ich wurde etwas ruhiger.

„Dann wollen wir doch der Empfangsdame mal einen Besuch abstatten und die Sache aufklären. Was meinst du?" Er schmunzelte mich an. Ich konnte ihm einfach nicht widerstehen, also stimmte ich ihm zu. Dann konnte ich dieser dummen Kuh wenigsten nochmal schön die Zunge rausstrecken. Wie ein kleines Kind, aber das war mir egal. Sollte sie sehen, was sie davon hatte, sich mit mir anzulegen.

Edward und ich gingen händchenhaltend wieder rein und ich zeigte ihm kurz und für andere unmerklich die Dame, mit der ich vorhin geredet hatte.

Als sie bemerkte, dass wir auf sie zugingen, erstarb ihr Lächeln kurz um dann nur wenige Sekunden später wieder zu erscheinen.

„Entschuldigen Sie, Miss. Aber ich schätze, hier hat es vorhin ein kleines Missverständnis gegeben", sprach Edward sie direkt an.

„Äh...ich versteh nicht ganz...", meinte sie. Natürlich verstand sie. Dumme Kuh!

„Meine Freundin hat mir eben erzählt, dass Sie ihr mit dem Sicherheitsdienst gedroht haben, ist das wahr?" Man sah, wie unangenehm ihr diese Situation war.

„Ich...äh...ich wusste ja nicht, dass sie..." Sie geriet ins stottern. Ein wenig tat sie mir schon leid.

„Ich hab Ihnen doch gesagt, dass ich meinen Freund besuchen will." Meine Stimme klang fest und sicher, ich konnte diese ‚Macht' förmlich spüren, die ich in diesem Moment hatte.

„Aus Sicherheitsheitsgründen würde uns verboten... Fremden Einlass zu gewehren. Sie hätte ja auch eine...Terroristin sein...können oder ein..." Ihre Stimme wurde immer unsicherer und als sie Edwards entsetztes Gesicht sah, hörte sie ganz auf zu sprechen. Jetzt hatte ich definitiv kein Mitleid mehr mit ihr. Terroristin, was sollte denn jetzt der Mist?

„Sieht meine Freundin etwa aus wie eine Terroristin?", fragte Edward geschockt.

„Nein, ich meine...es wird nicht wieder vorkommen, Sir", redete sie sich aus der Sache raus. Ganz überzeugt schien Edward ja nicht zu sein, wünschte ihr aber trotzdem noch einen schönen Tag und zog mich hinter sich her zum Fahrstuhl.

„Na, meine kleine Terroristin, jetzt zeig ich dir mal mein Reich." Mit der Karte öffnete er die Tür und ließ mir den Vortritt.

„Wow." Sein Zimmer sah genauso edel aus, wie auch das ganze Hotel. Es war schon fast eine kleine Wohnung, er hatte ein Wohnzimmer mit Plasmafernseher, Schlafzimmer mit Doppelbett, eine kleine Küchenzeile und ein risieges Bad mit Whirlpool. Alles in allem sah es wirklich teuer aus.

Ich hatte ihm auch angeboten, dass er auch zu mir und meinen Eltern kommen konnte, aber seine Eltern hatten ihm schon dieses Hotel gebucht, wie ich erfuhr.

Mir war gar nicht bewusst, wie reich er wohl sein mochte. Aber eigentlich war es mir auch egal, es kam ja schließlich nicht aufs Geld an.

Unser Wiedersehen feierten wir gebürtig. Nachdem wir uns seit fast zwei Monaten nicht mehr gesehen hatten, war es auch zu verstehen, wie wir beide uns jetzt fühlten.

Um Punkt elf Uhr trafen wir uns mit den anderen im Boston Park. Edward und ich liefen händchenhaltend durch den Park, bis eine wildgewordene Alice auf seinen Rücken sprang und ihm die Augen zuhielt. Hinter ihr kamen noch Jasper, Emmett und Rose etwas langsamer angeschlendert.

Als sie sahen, was Alice gemacht hatte, fingen sie an laut zu lachen. Ein paar andere Parkbesucher drehten sich irritiert zu uns um.

Ich war etwas perplex von dem ‚Angriff', freute mich aber, Alice wieder in die Arme schließen zu können. Sie hatte mir wirklich gefehlt. Als sie von Edwards Rücken runterkletterte war ich ihr nächstes Opfer. Man konnte sich kaum vorstellen, wie stark dieses kleine Mädchen doch war.

Nach geschlagenen fünf Minuten entließ sie mich und ich wurde an die anderen weitergereicht. Jeder wurde einmal gedrückt. Ich freute mich, sie alle wiederzuhaben. Emmett konnte es mal wieder nicht lassen und hob mich kurzerhand hoch, um mich im Kreis zu drehen. Er hatte sich nicht verändert. Rose und Jasper ließen es etwas ruhiger angehen.

Nach dieser ausfürhlichen Begrüßung setzten wir uns aufs Gras, das dank der Sonne leicht angewärmt war. Es war Sommer und ich genoss jeden einzelnen Sonnenstrahl. Mit geschlossenen Augen hielt ich mein Gesicht gen Sonne.

„Hey, Bella! Nicht einschlafen!",hörte ich Emmetts Stimme neben mir. Witzbold! Aber er wollte es ja nicht anders. Ich kuschelte mich bei Edward ein und stellte mich schlafend. Er wusste, dass ich es nur vortäuschte, aber Emmett nicht.

„Ist sie grad wirklich eingeschlafen?", fragte dieser entsetzt.

„Ich glaub schon", spielte Edward mit.

„Sie kann doch jetzt nicht schlafen! Wir haben uns doch grad erst getroffen und wollten gleich was essen gehen! Los, weck sie auf!" Emmett klang jetzt etwas ernster. Aber nur, weil es ums Essen ging, ansonsten konnte man ihn nie ernst nehmen.

„Ach, lass sie doch noch kurz." Ich konnte mir Emmetts Gesicht gut vorstellen.

„Dann mach ich's eben." Und schon wurde ich an den Schultern gerüttelt. Gerade als er meinen Namen sagen wollte, drehte ich ihn mit einer gekonnten Bewegung auf den Rücken und saß auf ihm drauf. Er war zu entsetzt, um reagieren zu können. Als ich anfing ihn zu kitzeln, fing er an sich unter mir zu winden. Nach kurzer Zeit und seinem unerträglichen Jammern ließ ich ihn aber frei und grinste ihn unverschämt an.

Die anderen bekamen sich kaum ein vor Lachen, als ob sie selbst gerade gekitzelt wurden.

Damit Emmett sich wieder beruhigte, suchten wir uns ein Restaurant in der Nähe des Parks. Wir fanden einen Chinesen und setzten uns dort an einen Tisch. Als der Kellner kam, gaben wir die Bestellung auf und nach kürzester Zeit hatten wir unser Essen auf dem Tisch.

„Jetzt mal zu was wichtigerem", unterbrach Alice die Stille, „Habt ihr euch schon Gedanken wegen 'ner WG gemacht? Oder sollen wir doch lieber uns Studentenheim?" Sie hatte recht. Das war schließlich auch der Grund, warum wir heute hier waren.

Meiner Meinung nach hatte beides Vor- und Nachteile. Der Vorteil am Studentenheim war, dass es direkt auf dem Collegegelände war beziehungsweise in der Nähe. Der Nachteil, dass Jungen und Mädchen getrennt waren, was sicher auch seine Vorteile hatte, wenn man eine kleine ‚Beziehungspause' einlegt. Die Jungen würden dann in einem anderen Gang, aber immer noch schnell erreichbar sein. Nur mussten wir uns auch bestimmte Regeln halten, zum Beispiel Ausgangssperren oder ähnliches.

Bei der Wg sah das alles anders aus. Wir müssten uns eine eigene und noch dazu sehr große Wohnung suchen, in die wir alle reinpassten. Dafür konnten man sich dann auch mit seinem jeweiligen Partner ein Zimmer teilen. Wenn es Streit gab, saß man sich allerdings auf der Pelle. Man hatte keine Ausweichmöglichkeiten. Außerdem mussten wir dann selbstständig den Haushalt führen, Miete zahlen und so weiter. Wir mussten uns aber auch nicht an irgendwelche feststehenden Regeln halten.

Wie gesagt, beides hatte Vor- und Nachteile.

Wir diskutierten noch den ganzen Nachmittag und kamen dann zu dem Entschluss, dass wir uns erst mal das Wohnheim anschauen sollten, da es wahrscheinlich die billigste und einfachste Lösung war, und wenn es uns nicht gefiel konnten wir uns immer noch eine Wohnung suchen.

Was wir wollten, war auf jeden Fall zusammen bleiben.

Jasper holte sein Handy raus und rief an der Universität an, um zu fragen, ob überhaupt noch Plätze im Wohnheim frei waren und ob man es auch mal besichtigen könnte. Wir hatten Glück und Jasper machte für morgen einen Besichtigungstermin klar.

Den Abend verbrachten wir alle noch gemeinsam und gingen zusammen Bowling spielen. Wir waren auf die Idee gekommen, als wir nach unserem Verdauungsspaziergang, den Rose machen wollte, an einem riesiegen Bowling-Center vorbeikamen und Emmett spontan eine Bahn mietete.

Als wir so langsam in unsere verschiedenen Nachtunterkünfte aufbrechen wollten, hielt mich Edward kurz zurück.

„Hey, Süße, möchtest du vielleicht heute Nacht bei mir mit im Hotel schlafen? Ich mein, dass Bett ist groß genug für uns beide...und wir haben uns ja schonmal ein Bett geteilt..." Er wurde gegen Ende wieder etwas unsicher, aber warum sollte ich diesem Agebot ausschlagen? Ich wollte so viel Zeit wie möglich mit ihm verbringen.

„Gern. Aber wir müssen trotzdem nochmal bei mir vorbei und meine Sachen für morgen holen", antwortete ich ihm.

Wir verabschiedeten uns also von den anderen, holten mein Auto und fuhren zu mir nach Hause. Meiner Mum machte es nichts aus, dass ich bei Edward übernachtete. Also suchte ich schnell nach ein paar passenden Klamotten, stopfte sie in eine Tasche und fuhr nach dem ich meiner Mum kurz Tschüss gesagt zum Boston Habor Hotel.

In seinem Zimmer angekommen, legten wir uns früh zu Bett. Eng aneinander gekuschelt ließ ich meinen Gedanken freien Lauf.

Wie würde der morgige Tag wohl werden? Nahmen wir das Studentenwohnheim oder mussten wir uns doch nach einer Wohnung umschauen? Wie würde es mit Edward und mir weiter gehen, wenn wir den nächsten Schritt wagen würden?

Mir kamen noch Tausende dieser Gedanken ehe ich an Edwards Brust geschmiegt einschlief.

* * *

><p><strong>Ich hoffe euch hat's gefallen... <strong>

**leider kann ich euch nicht versprechen, dass schon übermorgen das nächste Kapitel kommt, aber ich versuch mich zu beeilen :)**


	13. Die Universität

**Heyhey,**

**hier kommt ein neues Kapitel;) Ich bedanke mich bei ViSissi für den netten Review :D**

**Viel Spaß beim Lesen...Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch :)**

**LG Marit**

* * *

><p><strong>Kapitel 2 – Die Universität<strong>

In seinem Zimmer angekommen, legten wir uns früh zu Bett. Eng aneinander gekuschelt ließ ich meinen Gedanken freien Lauf.

Wie würde der morgige Tag wohl werden? Nahmen wir das Studentenwohnheim oder mussten wir uns doch nach einer Wohnung umschauen? Wie würde es mit Edward und mir weiter gehen, wenn wir den nächsten Schritt wagen würden?

Mir kamen noch Tausende dieser Gedanken ehe ich an Edwards Brust geschmiegt einschlief.

Der nächste Morgen kam viel zu früh. Mein Handywecker ging um Punkt acht Uhr los. Am liebsten würde ich jetzt einfach so liegen bleiben und so tun, als wenn nichts wäre. Leider war unser Besichtigungstermin für das Studentenwohnheim aber sehr früh, weswegen es jetzt höchste Zeit war, sich fertig zu machen.

Unter mir bewegte sich Edward auch schon. Er streichelte über meinen Rücken und verursachte dabei eine heftige Gänsehaut bei mir.

„Guten Morgen, meine Süße", flüsterte er mir ins Ohr.

„Morgen", nuschelte ich. Es war definitiv zu früh für mich. Ich liebte es auszuschlafen, aber das ging wohl heute nicht. Edward lachte und ich spürte das Vibrieren seiner Brust unter meinem Kopf.

Nach nur wenigen Minuten raffte ich mich dann endlich auf und ging ins Bad. Ich duschte schnell, föhnte und zog mir anschließend ein blaues Top und eine lange Hose an. Auch wenn es Sommer war, wollte ich keinen schlechten oder billigen Eindruck an der neuen Uni machen.

Als ich aus dem Bad kam, saß Edward auf dem Bett und sah mich an.

„Hast du nicht irgendwas vergessen?", fragte er vieldagend. Im ersten Moment dachte ich, dass ich wirklich etwas Wichtiges vergessen hatte, aber sein Grinsen im Gesicht erklärte alles.

Ich schritt auf ihn zu, um kurz vor seinem Gesicht Halt zu machen. Ich drückte ihm kurz – aber wirklich nur kurz – meine Lippen auf seine, um dann zu meiner Tasche zu gehen und meine alten Sachen reinzupacken.

Ich konnte mir sein verblüfftes Gesicht nur zu gut vorstellen, dazu brauchte ich ihn nicht anzusehen.

„Hey! Was war das denn?", beschwerte er sich auch schon, „das war doch kein richtiger Kuss!"

Ich konnte mir ein Grinsen nur schwer verkneifen, als ich mich zu ihm umdrehte.

Ich hatte allerdings nicht damit gerechnet, dass er direkt hinter mir stand und ich gegen seine Brust prallte. Er beachtete es aber gar nicht, legte beide Hände an meine Wangen und presste seine Lippen auf meine. Es war leidenschaftlich und berauschend. Ich konnte gar nicht genug davon bekommen, aber leider waren die menschlichen Bedürnisse da anderer Meinung und wir mussten beide Luft holen.

Der Termin war um zehn Uhr. Wir wollten uns um viertel vor mit den anderen am Haupteingang treffen, also hatten wir noch etwas Zeit.

Nach einem ausgiebigen Frühstück machten Edward und ich uns auf den Weg. Wir nahmen wieder mein Auto und fuhren ein Stück bis wir an der Harvard University ankamen. Dank dem Stadtverkehr schafften wir es sogar pünktlich zu sein, sonst wären wir zu früh gewesen.

Die anderen waren noch nicht da, also warteten wir wie besprochen am Eingang auf sie.

Nach fünf Minuten tauchte auch schon Jaspers Wagen auf. Er sah ein wenig genervt aus.

Alice saß auf dem Beifahrersitz und sah auch nicht so fröhlich aus, wie sie sonst immer war.

Sie stiegen beide aus und kamen auf uns zu. Wir begrüßten uns kurz.

„Hey, was ist los?", fragte ich dann.

„Der Stadtverkehr ist los oder besser gesagt ist nicht los!", antwortete Alice, „Eigentlich wollten wir nochmal kurz in die Mall und sind deswegen etwas früher losgefahren. Aber das konnte man sowas von vergessen. Irgendwo war ein Unfall und wir standen eine Ewigkeit. Gar nichts ging mehr! Und da die Zeit dann knapp war, mussten wir direkt hierher kommen und sind trotzdem zu spät!"

Sie war wirklich sauer. Jasper nahm sie in die Arme. Er schaffte es immer, sie zu beruhigen und auch bei anderen gelang es ihm. Das war auch der Grund, warum er Psychologie studieren wollte.

„Schau mal, da kommen Rose und Emmett", versuchte er Alice abzulenken. Und es klappte wirklich. Sie war nicht mehr sauer, stattdessen diskutiete sie mit Rose, dass sie unbedingt wieder shoppen gehen müsste, bevor die Ferien vorbei waren. Ich lehnte mich an Edward und schaltete für einen Moment ab. Ich war immer noch ein wenig müde.

„Ich will ja nicht drängeln", erklang Jaspers Stimme, „aber wir sollten jetzt wirklich mal reingehen, sonst sind wir zu spät."

Er hatte recht. Also gingen wir alle zusammen in die Universität rein.

Es war ein altes Gebäude aus rotem Backstein, aber innen sah alles sehr modern aus.

Wir wurden bereits erwartet. Ein circa 30-jähriger Mann und eine etwas älterere Frau warteten auf uns.

„Guten Tag", brgrüßten sie uns. Wir grüßten zurück und schon begann die Führung. Mädchen und Jungen wurden aufgeteilt, damit es schneller ging, schließlich waren wir nicht die einzigen, die sich hier umsehen wollten.

Die Frau, die sich als Mrs. Parker vorstellte, zeigte uns ein großes Zimmer, indem wir locker zu dritt reinpassten. Es standen ein Etagenbett, ein Einzelbett und sogar ein Sofa im Raum. Perfekt für uns. Der Campus war nicht weit entfernt. Aus dem schön großen Panoramafenster konnte man schon die Grünanlage sehen. Die Aussicht war wunderbar und auch die Inneneinrichtung war voll in Ordnung. Es gab sogar eine kleine Küchenzeile mit Kühlschrank. Wenn man das ganze noch etwas persönlicher einrichten würde, wäre es wirklich perfekt für uns. Zumal die Jungs nur einen Stock über uns ihre Zimmer haben würden.

Meiner Meinung nach war die Sache geklärt. Eine gute nicht zu teure Wohnung hier in Boston, am besten noch in Campusnähe zu finden, wäre unmöglich. Das hier war also die beste und einfachste Lösung.

Alice war so begeistert, dass sie im Geiste schon am einrichten war. Es war klar, dass ihr der Schrank, der ihr zustand, zu klein war.

Nach einer weiteren viertel Stunde entschlossen wir uns, nach den Jungs zu sehen. Sie waren noch in ihrem Zimmer und machten es sich bereits auf den Betten bequem, zumindest Emmett. Er hatte sich auf dem Einzelbett ausgebreitet.

Jasper inspizierte die kleine Küchenzeile und Edward sah aus dem Fenster. Sie hatten den selben Ausblick auf den Campus wie wir.

Rose klopfte an die Tür, da die Jungs uns noch nicht bemerkt hatten. Ihre Köpfe schnellten in unsere Richtung.

„Ihr seid schon fertig?", fragte Jasper.

„Jap", kam es einstimmig von uns zurück.

„Und?", fragte jetzt auch Edward. Er kam gerade auf mich zu, um mich in seine Arme zu schließen.

„Wir wollen es haben", sagte Alice fest entschlossen. Die Jungs lachten.

„Was?" Sie war ein wenig eingeschnappt. „Gefällt's euch etwa nicht?" Das wäre wirklich nicht gut. Ich war völlig zufrieden mit dem Zimmer und hatte nicht vor, jetzt noch nach einer Wohnung zu suchen.

„Wer hat gesagt, dass uns das Zimmer nicht gefällt?", stellte Emmett die Gegenfrage.

„Ihr wollt es also auch nehmen?" Sofort erhellte sich Alice' Miene wieder. Daraufhin lachte jeder im Raum.

„Ich liebe dich", flüsterte Edward mir ins Ohr, sodass nur ich es hören konnte. Meine Wangen erröteten natürlich sofort. Ich schmiegte mich fest in seine Arme. Auch die anderen lagen sich mittlerweile in den Armen.

Ich sah zu Edward hoch und in seinem Blick lag so viel Liebe und Zärtlichkeit, dass ich einfach nicht widerstehen konnte, ihn zu küssen. Ich schloss die Augen, als sich mein Gesicht dem seinen näherte. Es war ein sehr zärtlicher Kuss, indem genauso viel Liebe lag – wie in seinen Augen.

„Ich liebe dich auch", flüsterte ich ihm zu. Als wir uns trennten.

„Bäh! Hört mit eurem Liebesgesülze auf! Da wird einem ja schlecht von!", kam es auf einmal von Emmett hinter uns. Rosalie verpasste ihm einen ordentlichen Schlag in die Seite, sodass er sich fluchend krümmte. Jetzt lachten alle, nur Emmett nicht. Er schaute trotzig vor sich hin.

„Ich denke, er wollte sagen, dass es schön ist, dass ihr euch gefunden habt, stimmt's Emmett?" Rose sah ihn mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an.

„Deswegen müssen sie aber nicht immer und überall rumknutschen oder sich andauernd ihre Liebe gestehen. Es weiß doch jeder, dass die beiden die wohl verknalltesten Knallköpfe auf der ganzen Welt sind." Und damit verschaffte er sich einen weiteren Schlag von Rose, diesmal nur gegen den Oberarm.

„Ich würde sagen, es ist entschieden", entschärfte Jasper die Situation, „wir gehen ins Studentenwohnheim." Und schon quietschte Alice rum, hüpfte wie ein Flummi durchs Zimmer.

„Ich glaub, wir sollten jetzt Bescheid geben, dass wir die Zimmer nehmen, sonst werden sie nachher noch an jemand anderen vergeben." Rose hatte recht und so gingen wir ins Sekretariat, um die Formalitäten zu klären.

Es dauerte noch etwa eine halbe Stunde, bis wir mit den Zimmern in der Tasche aus dem Gebäude traten. Wir alle waren zufrieden und wollten unsere neue Bleibe für die nächsten Jahre feiern gehen.

Den Nachmittag verbrachten wir in der Mall, wo auch fürs Mittagessen ein Restaurant gefunden hatten, am Abend gingen wir in eine Bar und ließen den Tag gebührend ausklingen.

Heute war auch vorerst unser letzter gemeinsamer Abend. Edward musste wieder zurück nach Chicago, um seine Sachen zu holen und auch die anderen wohnten nicht ganz in der Nähe. Ab morgen früh würde ich wohl ein paar Tage allein sein und das stimmte mich irgendwie traurig. Ich musste mir immer wieder einreden, dass es nur eine Woche sein würde, bis ich sie wiedersah, aber ich vermisste sie jetzt schon – vor allem Edward.

Und als ob er es auch fühlen würde, nahm er mich kurzerhand in die Arme und drückte mich fest an sich. Wir standen ewig ineinandergeschlungen in der Bar, in die wir eigentlich zum feiern gegangen waren. Die anderen waren alle auf der Tanzfläche.

Der restlichen Abend verlief sehr ruhig. Edward und ich tanzten ein wenig, auch wenn ich ihm davon abriet, aber seit dem Schulball vor den Ferien ließ er keine einzige Ausrede mehr gelten. Und so tanzten wir bis in die Nacht hinein.

Ich fuhr Edward zurück zu seinem Hotel. Er musste morgen recht früh auschecken, deswegen würde ich heute Nacht wieder in der Wohnung meiner Mum verbringen.

Die ganze Fahrt über herrschte ein betretenes Schweigen.

Ich stieg noch mit aus und begleitete ihn bis zum Eingang. Dort blieben wir stehen.

„Na dann", sagte ich, um endlich dieses unangenehme Schweigen zu durchbrechen.

„Ja", murmelte er.

„Wir sehen uns in einer Woche." Ich sah ihm nicht ins Gesicht.

„Eine Woche", kam es nachdenklich und etwas wehmütig zurück.

„Ich geh dann mal." Ich hasste Abschiede, egal für wie lang. Ich wollte es lieber so schnell es ging hinter mir haben. Ich wollte gerade wieder Richtung Auto gehen, als ich von ihm festgehalten wurde.

„Bella?", flüsterte er.

„Hm?" Jetzt sah ich ihm doch in die Augen. Aber ich bekam keine Antwort. Stattdessen nahm er mein Gesicht in beide Hände und küsste mich.

„Das werde ich ganz besonders vermissen", sagte er, als wir und voneinander lösten. „Aber am allermeisten werde ich dich vermissen."

„Ich werde dich auch vermissen, Edward." Ich sah ihm mit all der Liebe, die ich für ihn fühlte in die Augen und hoffte, dass er es bemerkte.

„Ich liebe dich", flüsterte er und küsste mich erneut. Diesmal etwas leidenschaftlicher.

„Wir telefonieren morgen, versprochen?" Ich sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.

„Sobald ich wieder da bin. Dann ruf ich dich sofort an", antwortete er.

„Ich liebe dich", sagte ich ihm zum Abschluss, drehte mich um und lief schnell zum Auto.

Edward blieb stehen, bis ich ihn nicht mehr sehen konnte. Es war ein seltsames Gefühl, als ich ihn dort stehen sah. Beide Hände hatte er in der Hosentasche.

Um nicht gleich in Tränen auszubrechen, redete ich mir wieder ein, dass ich ihn in einer Woche wiedersehen würde. Es war ein Wunder, dass ich vorhin schon nicht geweint hatte, aber jetzt konnte ich nicht mehr verhindern, dass mir eine Träne über die Wange lief.

Als ich in der Wohnung ankam, ging ich schnurstracks in mein Zimmer und legte mich ins Bett. Ich war nicht mal mehr in der Lage, mich umzuziehen. Stattdessen fiel ich sofort in einen tiefen Schlaf. Ich träumte von Edward und meinen anderen Freunden, die ich in der nächsten Woche alle missen müsste. Aber wir konnten ja täglich telefonieren. Und ich träumte von schönen Dingen, wie zum Beispiel die Universität, unser Zimmer im Studentenwohnheim und an die glückliche Zeit, die uns noch bevorstand.

* * *

><p><strong>Bitte hinterlässt mir doch einen kleinen Review...ich bemüh mich auch, schnell weiterzuschreiben ;)<strong>


	14. Der Beginn des Studentenlebens

**Hier kommt das nächste Kap;)**

**Ich hoffe, ihr seid nicht allzu enttäuscht, dass es keine WG gibt, aber es hat sich einfach so ergeben...**

**Viel Spaß beim lesen,**

**LG Marit**

* * *

><p><strong>Kapitel 3 – Der Beginn des Studentenlebens<strong>

Als ich in der Wohnung ankam, ging ich schnurstracks in mein Zimmer und legte mich ins Bett. Ich war nicht mal mehr in der Lage, mich umzuziehen. Stattdessen fiel ich sofort in einen tiefen Schlaf. Ich träumte von Edward und meinen anderen Freunden, die ich in der nächsten Woche alle missen müsste. Aber wir konnten ja täglich telefonieren. Und ich träumte von schönen Dingen, wie zum Beispiel die Universität, unser Zimmer im Studentenwohnheim und an die glückliche Zeit, die uns noch bevorstand.

Es war soweit. Morgen war der Tag, an dem ich ins Studentenwohnheim auf dem Campus der Harvard University zog. Die Woche war unendlich lang gewesen und vor allem sehr ruhig. Ich war ganz allein zu Hause gewesen. Phil hatte wieder ein Spiel gehabt und meine Mum war mit ihm gegangen. Leider gab es auch nichts im Haushalt zu tun, wofür ich meine Zeit hätte nutzen können. Stattdessen schaute ich viel zu oft auf die Uhr und wunderte mich des Öfteren, warum der Zeiger so langsam war.

Ich hatte ein paar Male mit Edward telefoniert, aber er war ziemlich im Stress, da sein Onkel anscheinend einen Herzinfarkt hatte und sie sich um seine Tante kümmern mussten.

Mit Alice und Rose hatte ich auch telefoniert, aber immer kam ihnen was dazwischen. Entweder hatten sie gerade Besuch oder sie mussten packen.

Kurz gesagt: Mir war einfach nur langweilig. Und das die ganze Woche. Unerträglich.

Zum Glück war die Woche heute vorbei. Ich hatte bereits vorgestern angefangen zu packen und hatte jetzt einige Kartons zusammen. Ich wollte morgen ganz früh losfahren, aber ich wollte mich noch heute von meiner Mum verabschieden, damit sie morgen ausschlafen konnte. Sie in knapp einer Stunde da sein wollte.

Natürlich kam sie zu spät. Das tat sie immer. Aber das war mir jetzt auch egal. Ich hatte eine ganze Woche warten müssen, da konnte ich ruhig noch ein paar Stunden ausharren.

Nach einer weiteren Stunde hörte ich den Schlüssel im Schloss. Ich ging zur Tür und war eigentlich darauf vorbereitet meine Mum zu begrüßen, beziehungsweise zu verabschieden. Stattdessen starrte ich in die fünf Gesichter meiner Freunde und in das meiner glucksenden Mutter.

„Hey Bella." Alice drückte mich fest an sich und ging danach in die Wohnung. Dann wurde ich weitergereicht und umarmte nacheinander Rose, Jasper und Emmett und ganz zum Schluss meinen Edward. Meinen Edward. Es klang wie Musik in meinen Ohren.

„Hey, meine Süße", strahlte er mich an, „Na, hast du mich vermisst?"

Ich sprang förmlich in seine Arme, beinahe wären wir hintenübergefallen.

„Natürlich hab ich dich vermisst! Was denn sonst?" Ich drückte ihn fest an mich und sog tief seinen Duft ein.

„Du hättest auch mit jemand anderem anbändeln können in der Zeit, wo ich nicht da war", sagte er scherzhaft, wofür ich ihm einen leichten Schlag gegen den Hinterkopf verpasste. Als ob ich ihn jemals betrügen könnte! Er war alles für mich. Ohne ihn wollte ich überhaupt nicht mehr sein.

„Hey", empörte er sich.

„Das hast du verdient", sagte ich und drehte ihm spielerisch di ekalte Schulter zu.

„Ich hab dich bestimmt noch mehr vermisst, als du mich!"

„Stimmt doch gar nicht! Ich hab dich mehr vermisst!"

„Einigen wir uns auf unentschieden? Und darf ich dich jetzt endlich küssen?"

„Darauf warte ich schon die ganze Zeit", grinste ich ihn an und damit senkte er seinen Kopf und streifte mit seinen Lippen kurz meine ehe er sie fest darauf presste. Meine Knie wurden wiedermal weich und ich musste zusehen, dass ich nicht wegknickte.

Aber er hielt mich sicher in seinen starken, muskulösen Armen. Da fiel mir ein, dass wir ja noch draußen vor der Tür standen. Ich löste mich von ihm und er schaut emich verwirrt an.

„Wie wär's, wenn wir erstmal reingehen", erklärte ich ihm und zog ihn an seiner Hand durch die Tür.

„Da seid ihr ja endlich. Wir wollten schon eine Vermisstenanzeige bei der Polizei abgeben", scherzte Emmett.

„Witzig", kommentierte ich nur. Edward und ich setzten uns zu den anderen aufs Sofa.

„Weshalb seid ihr alle überhaupt schon hier? Ich dachte, ihr wolltet erst heute Abend in Boston sein und dann auch schon im Wohnheim." Ich war natürlich froh, dass sie jetzt schon hier waren, aber sie hätten mir ruhig davon erzählen können. Ich dachte wirklich, ich seh sie erst heute Abend wieder.

„Wurde auch Zeit, dass du uns das fragst", kam es von Alice. Sie grinste mich an und weckte sofort mein Misstrauen. Irgendetwas stimmte hier nicht. Vielleicht war das hier ja der Grund, warum meine Freunde die ganze letzte Woche unerreichbar waren. Nur um mich jetzt zu überraschen. Wenn das nicht Alice' Idee war, wusste ich auch nicht weiter.

„Ich denke mal, du weißt, dass das hier kein Zufall ist?", fing sie an, „Wir haben das eigentlich noch am selben Abend beschlossen, als wir uns für das Wohnheim entschieden haben. In der Bar, weißt du noch? Du sahst die ganze Zeit irgendwie so traurig aus und als du dann kurz auf der Toilette warst, ist uns die Idee gekommen und jetzt sind wir hier." Sie grinste mich an. Unfassbar. Sie waren wegen mir extra einen Tag früher angereist. Ich hatte die besten Freunde, die man sich nur vorstellen konnte.

Und deswegen nahm ich sie einen nach dem anderen nochmal in die Arme.

„Möchtest du nicht auch endlich dein neues Zimmer beziehen?", fragte Rose nach einiger Zeit. Sie hatte recht. Ich wollte wirklich gern schon mein Zimmer im Wohnheim beziehen, aber eigentlich wollte ich doch erst morgen dort hinfahren. Ich sah zu meiner Mum, die gerade zu uns ins Wohnzimmer kam.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, Bellamaus, ich komm auch ohne dich klar", grinste sie mich an, „und ich glaube, deine Freunde brauchen dich jetzt dringender als ich."

Womit hatte ich das nur verdient? Meine Mum war die Beste. Ich sprang ihr um den Hals.

„Ich wird dich vermissen, Mum", flüsterte ich ihr so leise ins Ohr, dass die anderen es nicht hören konnten.

„Ich dich auch, mein Schatz", antwortete sie eben so leise zurück.

Es dauerte nicht lange und die ganzen Kisten und Kartons waren in den verschiedenen Autos verpackt. Die anderen waren schon losgefahren, aber ich stand noch in der Tür und sah traurig in die Wohnung. Meine Mum würde mir sehr fehlen. Zum Abschied drückte ich sie nochmal ganz fest an mich, eine Träne lief meine Wange hinunter. Jeder Abschied, auch wenn er nicht für immer war, war ein Abschied. Und in meinem Leben hatte ich einfach schon viel zu viele Abschiede gehabt.

Leider musste ich auch so langsam los. Schweren Herzens löste ich mich von meiner Mum, stieg ins Auto und fuhr ohne in den Spiegel zu gucken gen Universität. Hätte ich gesehen, wie sie gewunken hätte oder gar geweint, hätte ich garantiert angehalten, um wieder zu ihr umzukehren. Sie war eine der wichtigsten Personen in meinem Leben und würde es auch immer sein.

Wir kamen genau am Mittag an der Universität an. Der Unterricht würde schon in wenigen Tagen losgehen.

Das Zimmer von Rose, Alice und mir war schon vollgestellt mit ihren Sachen, sodass wir ein wenig Mühe hatten, meine Sachen da auch noch irgendwie unterzubringen. Alice hatte das obere Bett des Hochbettes bereits belegt und Rose wollte das untere. Das hieß, ich bekam das Einzelbett, was mir aber auch nur recht war.

Bevor wir ans Auspacken gehen wollten, wollten wir erst mal was in den Magen bekommen. Auf dem Campus gab es eine kleine Bar, welche für die Studenten bereits jetzt geöffnet hatte. Das Gute war, dass sie auch Essen dort anboten.

Nach dem ausführlichen Lunch, bei dem Emmett ordentlich zulangte, beschlossen wir Mädels uns endlich ans Auspacken zu machen. Sonst würde das nie was werden. Die Jungs schlossen sich uns an und gingen hoch in ihr Zimmer, um dort auch schon anzufangen.

Nach zig weiteren Stunden, in denen ich meine ganzen Klamotten in den Schrank geräumt hatte, mein Bett bezogen und meine restlichen Sachen verstaut hatte, half ich der ein wenig verzweifelten Alice, die versuchte noch mehr Kleidung in den kleinen Kleiderschrank zu räumen.

„Brauchst du das alles an Kleidung?", fragte ich, weil ich meiner Meinung nach an ihrer Stelle nicht soviele verschiedene Sachen bräuchte. Ich selbst hatte einen Teil in der Wohnung meiner Mum gelassen. Es war eigentlich schon vorher klar, dass ich mir für diese Frage ihren mörderischen Blick einfing. Wenn es um Klamotten ging, verstand sie keinen Spaß. Manchmal war ich mir nicht sicher, ob sie Jasper gegen neue Klamotten auch eintauschen würde, wenn ihr keine andere Möglichkeit blieb.

Ich grinste in mich hinein und bot ihr einen kleinen freien Teil in meinem Schrank an. Das schien die Situation deutlich entspannen.

Es dauerte nicht mehr lange und wir waren endlich fertig. Geschafft ließen wir uns auf unsere Betten fallen. Es wunderte mich ein wenig, dass die Jungs nicht runtergekommen waren, um uns zu helfen, aber wahrscheinlich waren sie anderweitig beschäftigt.

„Sollen wir mal nach den Jungs schauen?", sprach Alice meine Gedanken aus.

„Vielleicht brauchen sie ja noch Hilfe." Man konnte den Sarkasmus in Roses Stimme deutlich hören.

Und so machten wir uns auf den Weg nach oben.

Gerade, als ich um die Ecke bog, rannte ich gegen eine Wand. _Komisch_, dachte ich, _warum bewegt sich die Wand?_ Aber es war keine Wand. Als ich hochschaute, sah ich in dunkelbraune Augen. Sie kamen mir bekannt vor, aber woher?

„Bella?", fragte mich diese Person. Woher kannte er meinen Namen? Diese Stimme kam mir auf jeden Fall bekannt vor. Ich ging ein paar Schritte zurück und musterte den jungen Mann vor mir.

Er war sehr muskulös, braun gebrannt, kurze dunkle Haare. Er kam mir verdammt nochmal sehr bekannt vor. Es wunderte mich nur, was er hier zu suchen hatte, soweit weg von seiner Heimat. Und was machte er überhaupt an so einer Eliteschule wie Harvard?

„Ich bin's, Jake. Erinnerst du dich noch?" Jacob Black. Wie konnte ich ihn jemals vergessen. Mein bester Freund in Forks. Es war ewig her, seit ich ihn gesehe hatte, umso mehr fragte ich mich, was er hier suchte.

„Was machst du hier, Jake?", fragte ich ihn etwas abweisend. Vielleicht hatte Charlie ihn geschickt, dass er mich nach Forks holen sollte. Den Gefallen würde ich ihm auf gar keinen Fall geben. Ich würde hier bleiben bei meinen Freunden.

„Ich studiere hier und du?"

* * *

><p><strong>Action, Leute! Was haltet ihr von Jakes erstem Auftritt?<strong>

**Hoffe, es hat euch gefallen;)**

**Bis(s) in ein paar Tagen^^**


	15. Jacob Black

**Ich weiß, es wieder mal spät...**

**Ich bedanke mich bei ViSissi für den Review :D und jaa, ich würd sagen, Bella ist eine Person für sich;)**

**LG Marit :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Kapitel 4 – Jacob Black<strong>

„Ich bin's, Jake. Erinnerst du dich noch?" Jacob Black. Wie konnte ich ihn jemals vergessen. Mein bester Freund in Forks. Es war ewig her, seit ich ihn gesehe hatte, umso mehr fragte ich mich, was er hier suchte.

„Was machst du hier, Jake?", fragte ich ihn etwas abweisend. Vielleicht hatte Charlie ihn geschickt, dass er mich nach Forks holen sollte. Den Gefallen würde ich ihm auf gar keinen Fall geben. Ich würde hier bleiben bei meinen Freunden.

„Ich studiere hier und du?"

Er studierte _hier_? An Harvard? Genau wie ich?

„Ich...äh...ich auch." Ich war immer noch etwas überrascht und stotterte deswegen.

„Dann werden wir uns ja jetzt öfters sehen. Wie in alten Zeiten", lachte er. _Ja, wie in alten Zeiten. Nur das wir jetzt um einiges älter waren und ich jetzt einen festen Freund hatte._ Dachte ich.

Dennoch freute ich mich irgendwie ihn wiederzusehen. Ich hatte ihn irgendwie vermisst. Irgendwie.

„Hey, wie wär's, wenn wir uns irgenwann mal in den nächsten Tagen zusammen setzen und ein wenig plaudern? Wir haben schließlich einiges aufzuholen seit dem letzten Mal. Wie lang ist es jetzt eigentlich her? Eine halbe Ewigkeit", warf er mir gespielt vor, grinste mich aber an. Das war der Jacob, den ich kannte.

„Von mir aus gern. Wie wär's gleich mit morgen? Oder übermorgen?" Dann würde er mir auch sagen können, was er hier zu suchen hatte. Ich glaubte ihm immer noch nicht, dass er nur hier war, um zu studieren.

„Morgen passt perfekt. Soll ich dich abholen? Wo wohnst du überhaupt?"

„Hier. Beziehungsweise einen Stock tiefer. Und du?" Vielleicht wohnte er ja auch hier. Wenn er nämlich wirklich _hier_ wohnen würde, im Studentenwohnheim, dann war die Chance eigentlich relativ gering, dass Charlie ihn geschickt hatte, oder? Ich meine, hätte er eine eigene Wohnung könnte er doch relativ schnell den Mietvertrag kündigen. Vielleicht wohnte er aber auch im Hotel und das nur für ein paar Tage, um mir hier etwas vorzuspielen.

Okay – das klang jetzt wirklich bizarr. Ich war ihm richtig misstrauisch gegenüber. Vielleicht auch zu unrecht, aber ich hatte wirklich behagliche Zweifel an ihm. Schließlich hatte ich ihn seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr gesehen und er war dafür die meiste Zeit mit meinem Vater zusammen, wenn sein Vater mal wieder mit Charlie treffen wollte.

„Das ist ja wirklich ein Zufall. Oder sollte ich besser vom Schicksal reden", fing er an. Er übertrieb leidenschaftlich gern, merkte ich gerade. Jedenfalls grinste er mir ungeniert ins Gesicht. „Ich wohne nämlich auch hier. Beziehungsweise am Ende des Ganges." Er lachte als er meine Worte wiederholte.

„Okay, ich muss dann jetzt weiter. Sollen wir noch Nummern austauschen, falls morgen irgendwas dazwischenkommen sollte? Was natürlich nicht der Fall sein wird, aber man weiß ja nie. Vielleicht fällst du ja wieder eine Treppe runter, so wie damals oder stolperst und stößt dir den Kopf an und erkennst mich nachher nicht wieder oder..." Hatte ich vorhin wirklich gedacht, dass ich ihn vermisst hatte?

„Schon gut, ich hab dich verstanden. Hier hast du sie", unterbrach ich ihn und drückte ihm einen Zettel mit meiner Handynummer in die Hand. Im Gegenzug bekam ich einen mit seiner Nummer.

Ich sah ihm noch nach, als er Richtung Treppe um die Ecke bog. Im selben Moment wurde ich etwas unsanft an meinem Ärmel gezogen und umgedreht.

„Was war _das_ denn gerade?", wurde ich von einer etwas aufgebrachten Alice gefragt.

„Was?" Meinte sie Jake? Ist das nicht durch unser Gespräch klar geworden?

„Na das!" Sie machte eine Handbewegung in die Richtung, in die Jake eben verschwunden war. „Der Kerl eben. Dieser Jake oder wie er hieß? Wer ist das? Und woher kennt ihr euch? Und..."

„Mach mal halb lang, Alice", beruhigte ich sie erstmal, „das war nur Jake. Er kommt aus der Nähe von Forks, wo mein Vater wohnt. Er war mein bester leider auch einziger Freund dort. Wir haben in unserer Kindheit viel Zeit miteinander verbracht, wenn ich bei meinem Vater zu Besuch war."

„Und jetzt ist er hier?" Sie sah immer noch nicht ganz überzeugt aus.

„Anscheinend."

„Und du gehst morgen mit ihm aus? Was ist mit Edward und was ist...?" Ich ließ sie nicht ausreden.

„Ich geh doch nicht mit ihm aus, Alice! Was für eine absurde Idee! Ich treff mich nur mit ihm..."

„Mit wem triffst du dich?", fragte eine mir nur allzubekannte Stimme hinter mir. Erschrocken fuhr ich herum und blickte in das Gesicht meines Freundes. Er hatte eine Augenbraue hochgezogen und sah mich abwartend an.

„Mit Jake -...", setzte ich an, doch ich wurde von Edward unterbrochen.

„Wer ist Jake?" Auch wenn er sich sehr gut zu beherrschen wusste, konnte ich die Eifersucht in seinen Augen erkennen.

„Oh, äh...Jake ist ein alter Freund aus Kindertagen. Er kommt aus der Nähe von Forks. Eigentlich heißt er ja Jacob, aber -..." Und schon wieder wurde ich unterbrochen.

„Und du triffst dich morgen mit ihm?", wollte Edward wissen.

„Wir wollen über alte Zeiten plaudern und so – weißt du? Du hast doch nichts dagegen, oder?" Auf so eine Frage konnte er nicht mit ja antworten. Jedenfalls nicht, ohne sich seiner Eifersucht zu bekennen und wie ich meinen Freund kannte, war er dafür zu stolz. Es war gemein, aber ich wollte mir von ihm nicht verbieten lassen, mit wem ich mich treffen durfte und mit wem nicht.

„Nein", antwortete er deswegen einsilbig.

„Wie lang wollt ihr noch im Flur stehen?", kam es von Emmett, der seinen Kopf aus der Zimmertür der Jungs steckte.

„Wir kommen", sagte Edward, ohne den Blick von mir zu wenden. Es war eine komische Situation. SO hatte ich ihn noch nie erlebt. Was war denn auf einmal los? War er wirklich eifersüchtig oder war da noch was anderes? Verschwieg er mir etwa etwas?

Meine Gedanken wurden von Edward unterbrochen, der meine Hand griff und mich in sein Zimmer zog.

Das Zimmer der Jungs war schon fertig eingerichtet. Man sah auch, dass sie den Einzug schon gebührend gefeiert hatten. Es lagen ein paar Chipstüten auf dem Sofa und leere Bier- und Colaflaschen waren im ganzen Zimmer verteilt. Gleich am ersten Tag sah das Zimmer aus wie Sau.

Ich konnte über diese Tatsache nur die Augen verdrehen, wusste ich doch, dass das meiste eh von Emmett stammte. Rose und Alice brachten die Jungs gerade dazu, den Müll wegzuräumen, um danach den Kleiderschrank zu inspizieren. Als Rose allerdings den Schrank von ihrem Liebsten öffnete, traf sie der Schlag. Zwei weitere Kisten Bier, haufenweise Knabberzeugs und kaum Klamotten.

„Emmett! Was zum Teufel soll der Mist hier? Du hast doch nicht im Ernst deinen ganzen Schrank mit so ungesundem Zeug gefüllt? Was willst du denn anziehen?" Sie war sauer. Definitiv. Dabei müsste sie solche Aktionen doch von ihm gewöhnt sein.

„Ich hab doch 'n paar T-shirts und 'ne Hose dabei", versuchte Emmett sich zu verteidigen, wurde aber unter Roses tödlichem Blick immer leiser bis er klein bei gab und ihr versprechen musste, am Wochenende mit ihr shoppen zu gehen.

Wir anderen lachten uns bei diesem Schauspiel kaputt. Der sonst so starke Emmett hatte keine Chance gegen Rose, das war offensichtlich. Sie gaben ein so gutes Paar ab.

Ob Edward und ich wohl genauso gut zusammen passten? – Ach, was rede ich denn da! Sonst wären wir ja kein Paar. Bis jetzt hatten wir uns noch nie gestritten, wir waren immer einer Meinung und ergänzten uns perfekt. Unsere Beziehung lief wirklich super.

Kurz musste ich an die Situation eben im Flur denken, verdrängte es aber sofort wieder. Was sollte schon großartig passieren?

Den restlichen Tag beziehungsweise Abend verbrachten wir im Zimmer der Jungs. Emmett hatte einen riesigen Plasmafernseher aufgestellt und nun sahen wir uns alle eine DVD an. Es war ein sehr entspannter Abend. Ich lag die ganze Zeit in Edwards Armen und kuschelte mich mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln an seine Brust. Er streichelte immer wieder meine Wirbelsäule entlang. Ich fühlte mich so wohl, dass ich einschlief. Mitten in der Nacht – so kam es mir jedenfalls vor – wurde ich von Edward geweckt, der versuchte, sich aufzusetzen.

„Wie spät ist es?", fragte ich ihn leise mit verschlafener Stimme.

„Halb elf. Du kannst ruhig weiterschlafen, ich kann dich auch runter in dein Zimmer tragen."

„Wie lang hab ich geschlafen?" Ich konnte mich nicht dran erinnern überhaupt eingeschlafen zu sein, aber als ich sah, dass der Film schon längst vorbei war, wurde es mir klar.

„Fast zwei Stunden." Er lächelte mich liebevoll an. Ich schmiegte mich noch mehr an seine Brust an und wäre fast wieder einschlafen, als ich erneut seine samtene Stimme hörte.

„Ich glaub, Alice und Rose wollen jetzt gehen. Soll ich dich tragen oder schaffst du es allein?" Er strich mir eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und jetzt sah ich endlich auf. Tatsächlich standen Rose und Alice an der Tür und verabschiedeten sich gerade von den beiden Jungs.

„Ich denk, ich schaff es noch allein. Am liebsten würde ich ja hier bleiben, aber das geht ja nicht." Ich seufzte und stand auf. Edward tat es mir gleich und schloss mich direkt in die Arme und sah mir tief in die Augen. Ich liebte dieses Grün. Ich versank jedes Mal in diesem tiefen, grünen Ozean. Es steckt eso viel Liebe und Zärtlichkeit in diesem Blick, dass mir die Knie weich wurden. Ich hätte doch sein Angebot annehmen sollen, mich zu tragen, dachte ich.

„Wir sehen uns morgen früh", flüsterte er so leise, dass nur ich es hören konnte.

„Ich liebe dich", gab ich zurück.

„Ich dich auch." Und damit drückte er mir seine Lippen auf meine. Es war wie ein sanfter Windhauch, so zärtlich war dieser Kuss. Ich sah ihm ein letztes Mal in die Augen und verließ dann zusammen mit meinen besten Freundinnen das Zimmer.

In meinem Bett angekommen, dachte ich an Edward. Kurz kam mir sein komisches Benehmen im Flur wieder in Erinnerung, wurde aber gleich wieder verdrängt, als ich über den morgigen Tag nachdachte. Das Treffen mit Jacob. Was wohl in Zwischenzeit in Forks passiert war. Ich hatte ewig nicht mehr mit Charlie telefoniert. Hoffentlich ging es ihm gut, aber dann hätte Jake vorhin etwas gesagt.

Mir kamen auch Erinnerungen an die guten, alten Zeiten hoch. Ich hatte fast jeden Tag, den ich in Forks verbrachte, mit Jake unterwegs. Er war ein guter Freund. Und morgen hatte ich eine Verabredung mit meinem guten Freund.

Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen schlief ich ein.

* * *

><p><strong>Ein bisschen Drama muss auch mal sein^^ <strong>

**Naja...soo dramatisch war das Kapitel jetzt noch nicht, aber da wird definitiv noch ein wenig mehr Drama eingebaut ;)**

**Soll ja schließlich nicht ganz dem Kitsch verfallen xD**

**Hoffe, es hat euch trotzdem gefallen :)**

**Ich würd mich sehr über ein paar nette Worte freuen ;)**


	16. Neuigkeiten

**Es tut mir sooooo leid, dass ich schon wieder so spät bin:(**

**Ich hab nur einfach im Moment überhaupt keine Zeit zum schreiben-.-**

**Ich hoffe, ihr nehmt mir das nicht allzu übel...**

**Viel Vergnügen beim Lesen ;)**

**LG Marit **

* * *

><p><strong>Kapitel 5 – Neuigkeiten<strong>

Mir kamen auch Erinnerungen an die guten, alten Zeiten hoch. Ich hatte fast jeden Tag, den ich in Forks verbrachte, mit Jake unterwegs. Er war ein guter Freund. Und morgen hatte ich eine Verabredung mit meinem guten Freund.

Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen schlief ich ein.

Grelles Licht blendete mich. Als ich meine Augen öffnete, blickte ich geradewegs in die aufgehende Sonne. Es war ruhig in unserem Zimmer. Rose und Alice schliefen wahrscheinlich noch. Wie viel Uhr hatten wir eigentlich? Ich sah auf meinen Wecker. Halb zehn.

Wollten wir nicht uns nicht um zehn mit den Jungs zum Frühstücken treffen?

Als ich das realisierte, saß ich kerzengerade in meinem Bett. Und tatsächlich, die anderen beiden schliefen noch tief und fest.

Und stand auf und ging zu Alice rüber. Ich rüttelte ein wenig an ihren Schultern

„Alice. Alice, wach auf. Wir haben nur noch eine halbe Stunde." Sie murmelte irgendwas Undeutliches vor sich hin. Ich rüttelte ein wenig heftiger, was nur dazu führte, dass sie sich umdrehte und ihr Gesicht in die Kissen drückte.

„Mensch, Jasper, lass mich schlafen", brummte sie. Ich kicherte leise, versuchte aber weiter, sie aufzuwecken, indem ich sie kitzelte. Das konnte sie gar nicht ab.

Und wie zu erwarten war, schlug sie die Augen auf, lachte und sah mich gleichzeitig mit einem finsteren Blick an. Mir war es ein Rätsel, wie man gleichzeitig lachen und böse gucken konnte, aber bei Alice brauchte ich mich nicht mehr zu wundern.

„Das setzt Rache, Bella. Was ist denn überhaupt los?", fragte sie mich, nachdem sie sich halbswegs beruhigt hatte.

„Naja. Wir wollten doch um zehn frühstücken, oder nicht?" Sie nickte, sah mich aber dennoch fragend an.

„Und wir haben jetzt halb." Als ich das sagte, weiteten sich ihre Augen bis sie tellergroß waren.

„_Was?_" Sie sah mich entsetzt an. Durch unser nicht ganz so leises Gespräch wachte auch Rose endlich auf.

„Mhh", gähnte sie, „Was ist denn los?" Sie rieb sich schlaftrunken über ihr Gesicht.

„Wir müssen in einer halben Stunde los", brüllte Alice los, stand auf wie von einer Hummel gestochen und sprintete ins Bad.

Auch Roses Augen weiteten sich. Sie sprang auf, eilte zu ihrem Kleiderschrank und suchte nach den passenden Klamotten.

Ich ließ es langsamer angehen, stand gemütlich auf, kramte in meinem Schrank nach einer Jeans und einem T-shirt und streifte sie mir über. Ich musste mich nicht sonderlich stylen oder schminken. Edward hatte mich auch so schon gesehen.

Nach einer geschlagenen Viertelstunde kam Alice aus dem Bad und Rose rannte hinein. Ich kämmte mir währenddessen mein Haar. Ich ließ es heute offen.

Um Punkt zehn Uhr klopfte es an unserer Tür. Rose war noch im Bad und Alice war mit irgendetwas anderem beschäftigt, also ging ich zur Tür.

In der Kantine gab es ein großes Buffet. Die Auswahl war riesig. Fast wie in einem Hotel. Wir nahmen alle gemütlich an einem Tisch platz und begannen mit dem Frühstück. Ich hatte mir ein belegtes Brötchen und einen Obstsalat geholt. Dazu trank ich nur ein Wasser. Emmett hatte am meisten auf seinem Tablett gestapelt. Er hatte drei Brötchen, zwei Croissant und noch vieles mehr, jedenfalls stapelte sich alles zu einem kleinen Türmchen.

Als wir fertig waren mit essen, gingen wir zu uns Mädchen ins Zimmer. Edward setzte sich auf mein Bett und zog mich auf seinen Schoß. Ich schmiegte mich enger an seine Brust.

„Und? Was machen wir jetzt?", fragte Alice schon.

„Wie wär's mit 'nem Spaziergang? Zur Verdauung?", schlug Jasper vor.

„Ach was! Zocken an meiner neuen PS3!" Emmett war Feuer und Flamme mit seiner Idee. Da war er aber auch der einzige, aber das merkte er gar nicht.

„Also ich finde einen Spaziergang gar nicht so schlecht. Wir tun was für unsere Gesundheit und lernen gleichzeitig das Gelände ein wenig besser kennen." Das kam von Rose.

Ich hatte dem nichts entgegen zu setzen, also zogen wir uns schnell um und machten uns auf den weg zum college-internen Park.

Edward und ich gingen ein ganzes Stück hinter den anderen. Er hielt die ganze Zeit meine Hand, sagte aber nichts. Er schien ein wenig nachdenklich zu sein. Irgendwas musste ihn sehr beschäftigen.

„Über was zerbrichst du dir so den Kopf?", fragte ich unbedacht.

„Was?" Ich hatte ihn also mitten aus seinen Gedanken gerissen.

„Ich hab gefragt, über was du so hart nachdenkst. Du bist gedanklich so abwesend im Moment." Er sah mich mit einem komischen Gesichtsausdruck an, den ich nicht wirklich deuten konnte.

„Ach...ist nicht so wichtig", winkte er ab. Hätte er nicht immer noch diesen komischen Gesichtsausdruck, hätte ich es ihm abgekauft.

„Hey, du kannst mir ruhig sagen, was dich bedrückt. Dafür bin ich doch da." Ich lächelte ihn zuversichtlich an.

„Naja...ich hab an dich gedacht...und diesen Jacob. Ich kenn' ihn nicht, ich weiß nicht, ob das eine so gute Idee ist, dass du dich heute mit ihm triffst..." Er sah mich zerknirscht an.

„Du hast Angst, weil ich mit ihm allein bin?", fragte ich verblüfft. Warum sollte er davor Angst haben. Ich war schon tausend Mal mit Alice allein und da hat er sich nie beschwert.

„Nein...naja, ein bisschen vielleicht. Eigentlich meinte ich eher, dass ich es nicht mag, dass du überhaupt...naja eben mit anderen Jungs ausgehst." Er sah mir nicht ins Gesicht, es war ihm zu peinlich.

„Kann es sein, dass du eifersüchtig bist?" Es klang wie eine Frage, aber ich wusste die Antwort schon. Er war eifersüchtig auf Jake. Warum auch immer. Ich konnte mir ein stolzes Grinsen kaum verkneifen. Er war _eifersüchtig_. Wegen _mir_. Er hatte Angst, mich zu verlieren, auch wenn das kompletter Schwachsinn ist. Er kannte Jacob schließlich nicht. Er wusste auch nicht, dass Jake und mich nur eine nicht ganz so innige Freundschaft verband.

„Vielleicht?" Ich hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass wir stehen geblieben waren, als Edward sich vor mich stellte und mir tief in die Augen blickte. „Bella. Du weißt gar nicht wie schwer es ist, zu ertragen wie andere Männer sich nach dir umdrehen und mit dir flirten würden, wenn ich nicht da wäre. Es ist...dieser Jacob ist einfach...argh...ich weiß nicht wie ich es sagen soll..." Er schien mit den Worten zu kämpfen. Noch nie war es ihm passiert, dass er solches Gestammel zusammenbrachte. Sonst war er immer gelassen. War es ihm wirklich ein so großer Dorn im Auge, dass ich mich mit Jake traf?

„Er ist nur ein Freund, Edward", versuchte ich ihn zu beruhigen.

„Ich weiß." Er nahm mich fest in die Arme und erdrückte mich fast. Was war denn jetzt los? Eben war er doch noch so aufgebracht gewesen. Er hatte heute wirklich komische Stimmungsschwankungen.

„Ich liebe dich, Bella, vergiss das nicht", flüsterte er in mein Ohr, ehe er mich zärtlich küsste.

Es war gerade erst Mittag. Ich hatte Jake vorhin nochmal angerufen, wann er denn kommen wollte. Wir hatten gestern vergessen eine Uhrzeit auszumachen. Als ich mit ihm telefonierte, musste ich die ganze Zeit an Edwards Gesichtsausdruck denken. Ich fühlte mich irgendwie so, als würde ich ihn hintergehen.

Jake machte den Vorschlag, dass wir zusammen zu Mittag essen gehen könnten. Währenddessen könnten wir uns unterhalten. Ich stimmte dem Vorschlag zu und traf mich eine halbe Stunde später mit Jake vor der Tür des Wohnheims.

„Hey Bells", brgrüßte er mich. Bells? So hatte man mich siet Ewigkeiten nicht mehr genannt. Es war schön, ihn wiederzusehen.

„Hey Jake." Er kam noch einen Schritt näher und umarmte mich. Er musste sich ziemlich weit runterbücken. Er war aber auch ein Riese geworden!

„Komm, das Essen wartet" sagte er, als er mich endlich los ließ.

Wir gingen zu einem dunklen Auto. Es schien seins zu sein, denn er hielt mir die Beifahrertür auf. Wir fuhren zu einem kleinen Restaurant hier in Boston, was ich noch nicht kannte. Es war sehr gemütlich eingerichtet.

Ein Kellner kam sofort zu uns, gab uns die Speisekarten und nahm unsere Bestellung auf.

„Na? Was macht meine kleine Bella in einer so großen Stadt wie Boston?", fing Jake ein Gespräch an.

„Studieren, was sonst?" Er grinste mich an.

„Ich hab von deinem Dad gehört, dass du vorher auch schon hier zur High School gegangen bist. Stimmt das?" Er sah mich neugierig an.

„Jaa. Auf der Wilbraham & Monson Academy. Es war eine Art Internat." Er sh mich interessiert an und so kamen wir immer tiefer in ein Gespräch über meine High School Zeit. Wir unterhielten uns solang, bis uns das Essen serviert wurde, aber auch dann tauscht ewir Neuigkeiten aus.

„Und was gibt's Neues von meinem Dad?", fragte ich. Ich hatte lange nicht mehr mit ihm telefoniert. Jake sah mich kurz abschätzend an, bevor er weitersprach.

„Er hat jetzt eine Freundin. Kennst du noch Sue? Sue Clearwater aus dem Reservat?" Was? Dad hatte eine Freundin? Und warum rief er dann nicht an? Der Name kam mir auf jedenfall bekannt vor.

„Seit wann?", fragte ich neugierig.

„Äh...ich glaub schon seit ein paar Monaten. Sie hatten es anfangs lange Zeit verheimlicht, aber dann kam es doch raus." Es schien nicht so, als wolle er darüber, also wechselten wir schnell das Thema.

Wir waren fast fertig mit Essen, als Jake mir eine Frage stellte, die mich vollkommen überrascht hatte.

„Hast du eigentlich einen Freund?" Hatte Edward doch recht? War er wirklich _zurecht_ eifersüchtig gewesen?

* * *

><p><strong>Ich würd mich sehr über mehr Rückmeldung freuen...<strong>

**Es ist wirklich deprimierend, wenn man die Leserzahl mit der Review-Zahl vergleicht :'(**

**Es wäre schön, wenn sich das ändern würde...**


	17. Eifersucht

**Ein etwas längeres Kap diesmal;)**

**Mein herzlichster Dank gilt mal wieder ViSissi :D**

**Und jetzt wünsch ich euch noch viel Vergnügen beim Lesen :)**

**LG Marit ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Kapitel 6 – Eifersucht<strong>

Wir waren fast fertig mit Essen, als Jake mir eine Frage stellte, die mich vollkommen überrascht hatte.

„Hast du eigentlich einen Freund?" Hatte Edward doch recht? War er wirklich _zurecht_ eifersüchtig gewesen?

„Ähm...ja?" Warum verdammt nochmal klang es wie eine Frage?

„Der Typ muss sich echt glücklich fühlen, so eine Freundin zu haben. Er sollte gut auf dich Acht geben." Was meinte Jake denn damit? Natürlich war Edward glücklich, mit mir zusammen zu sein und er passte auch immer gut auf mich auf... Irgendwie stand ich gerade mächtig auf dem Schlauch.

Vermutlich sah mein Gesicht auch dementsprechend verwirrt aus, weswegen Jake erklärte: „Naja. Ein so hübsches Mädchen wie du wird doch viele Verehrer haben. Wenn dein Freund mit dir Schluss macht, werden sie sich um ein Date mit dir reißen."

„Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst", gab ich ehrlich zu. Diese ganze Unterhaltung war einfach nur absurd. Ihm konnte es doch egal sein, wie viele angebliche Verehrer ich doch seiner Meinung nach hatte. Es sei denn, Jacob stand auf mich. Und irgendwie machte mir dieser Gedankengang Angst.

„Naja...ich geh mal davon aus, dass ein so hübsches Mädchen wie du viele Verehrer haben wird, also...- Verstehst du?" Flirtete er da etwa mit mir?

„Mhh-hm", gab ich nur zurück. Eigtentlich wollte ich nicht näher auch dieses Thema eingehen. Zum Glück beließ Jacob es auch dabei.

„Und du? Hast du eine Freundin?", fragte ich, wahrscheinlich mehr aus Höflichkeit als aus Neugier.

„Ich? Nein. Ich hab _bis jetzt_ noch nicht die richtige gefunden." Er betonte das bis jetzt und grinste mich mit seinem typischen Jacob-Grinsen an. Er flirtete definitiv mit mir. Aber was interessierte es mich? Ich hatte den besten Freund, den man bzw. Frau haben konnte.

Wir unterhielten uns noch eine Weile und verabschiedeten uns danach. Allerdings ließ Jake mich nicht gehen, ohne dass ich ihm versprechen musste, dass wir uns so bald wie möglich widersehen würden. Ich konnte darüber nur die Augen verdrehen, sagte aber zu. Was sollte schon großartig passieren? Er war bestimmt nicht wegen Charlie hier.

Jacob begleitete mich noch bis Tür und ging dann wieder raus, weil er noch woanders hin musste.

Es war bereits früher Abend, als ich zurück in meinem Zimmer war. Alice und Rose waren beide nicht da, also machte ich mich auf den Weg zu den Jungs. Vielleicht war Edward ja da.

Ich klopfte bei ihnen an der Tür, die kurz darauf auch geöffnet wurde.

„Was machst du hier, Bella?", wurde ich von Edward begrüßt. Was war _das_ denn? War er mit dem falschen Fuß aufgestanden, dass er mich so unfreundlich begrüßte? Aber wir hatten uns doch heute Morgen schon gesehen und da war er nicht so schlecht gelaunt.

„Ich hab dich auch vermisst." Ich ging an ihm vorbei ins Zimmer und setzte mich auf das Sofa. Emmett und Jasper waren nicht da. Wahrscheinlich waren sie mit den beiden Mädels unterwegs oder einfach nur draußen Sport machen. Ich fragte mich, warum Edward hier oben ganz allein im Zimmer war und nicht mit den anderen mit.

„So hab ich es nicht gemeint. Ich hab nur noch nicht mit dir gerechnet. Ich dachte du wärst bei diesem Jacob...?" Er sah mich fragend an.

„War ich auch. Aber er musste noch weg. Außerdem hab ich dich wirklich vermisst." Ich sah in seine Augen, aber den Ausdruck konnte ich nicht deuten. War es Eifersucht? Zorn? Trauer? Nein, das konnte es nicht sein. Andererseits...heute Morgen war er doch auch eifersüchtig, oder? Er hatte es sogar zugegeben – naja, nicht direkt jedenfalls.

Nach einem kurzen Augenblick änderte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck allerdings wieder und wurde sanfter. Edward schritt auf mich zu und zog mich vom Sofa hoch um mich in die Arme zu nehmen.

„Ich hab dich auch vermisst, Süße, sehr sogar." Und damit küsste er mich mit so viel Gefühl, dass mir ganz schummrig wurde und ich aufpassen musste, dass meine Knie nicht nachgaben.

„Wo sind die anderen?", fragte ich, nachdem wir uns voneinander lösten.

„Ich glaub Em und Jazz sind joggen und Alice und Rose sind wieder unten im Park." Er zog mich mit zum Sofa und platzierte mich auf seinem Schoß.

„Und was machen wir beiden jetzt?", fragte ich ihn. Wir könnten zum Beispiel runtergehen und die anderen im Park treffen oder...

„Ich hätte da eine Idee", flüsterte Edward mir verführerisch ins Ohr. Kaum hatte er dies gesagt, lagen seine Lippen an meinem Hals. Er küsste mich im Nacken, aufs Ohr, auf die Stirn, die Wangen, meine Nasenspitze und hinterließ eine brennende Spur ehe seine Lippen endlich auf meinen lagen.

Doch leider war uns das Glück vergönnt und wir wurden durch lautes Gegröle unterbrochen. Natürlich konnte es nur zu Emmett gehören, der gerade zusammen mit Jasper total verschwitzt ins Zimmer kam.

„Macht eure kleinen Schweinereinen gefälligst woanders!", beschwerte er sich.

„Ich kann hier machen, was ich will", verteidigte sich Edward, „es ist schließlich auch mein Zimmer."

„Das heißt aber nicht, dass du hier unsere kleine Bella verführen musst." Ich wollte Emmett am liebsten den Hals umdrehen, wäre ich ich nicht rot wie eine Tomate angelaufen.

Edward verdrehte seine Augen.

„Wie war's eigentlich mit Jacob?", fragte Jasper. Zum Glück wechselt er das Thema. Ich lächelte ihn dankbar an.

„Es lief gut. Wir haben uns ein bisschen über die Schule unterhalten und über meinen Dad. Er hat eine neue Freundin, ohne es mir zu sagen." Ich ließ es ein wenig vorwurfsvoll klingen, damit sie meine Nervosität nicht bemerkten. Sie sollten nicht wissen, dass ich ihnen etwas verheimlichte – vor allem Edward nicht – aber das Jake mit mir geflirtet hatte, wollte ich auf keinen Fall er weiß, was sie dann mit ihm gemacht hätten?

„Das hat dein Dad bestimmt nicht mit Absicht gemacht. Vielleicht wollte er es dir sagen, aber hat die Zeit nicht dafür gefunden oder er möchte es dir persönlich mitteilen", versuchte Jazz mich zu beruhigen, obwohl er das gar nicht musste, „Wie wäre es wenn du ihn bald mal wieder besuchst? Edward kann ja mitkommen."

Emmett grinste und unterbrach ihn: „Dann schlägst du zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe: Du lernst die neue Freundin von deinem Dad kennen und gleichzeitig stellst du ihm seinen Schwiegersohn in spe vor." Er lachte sein Bärenlachen auch wenn es zum größten Teil nur aus Schadenfreude bestand.

„Ich weiß noch, als ich Rosys Vater kennengelernt hab. Voll der Snob – hat sich darüber beschwert, dass ich keine Manieren hätte und total kindisch wäre." Er verdrehte die Augen und lachte noch mehr als vorher.

„Du bist überhaupt nicht kindisch, Emmett! Und du hast natürlich auch Manieren. Das du uns doch gerade eben erst gezeigt." Edwards Stimme triefte nur so vor Sarkasmus als er auf den kleinen Vorfall von vorhin deutete. Emmett streckte ihm nur die Zunge raus. Überhaupt nicht kindisch!

Ich grinste still vor mich hin. Dafür liebten wir Emmett doch alle. Er konnte zu jedem Thema einen Witz reißen – auch wenn er dann des öfteren eher unpassend war – und er brachte immer gute Laune mit. Es sei denn er hatte Hunger. Dann verstand er überhaupt keinen Spaß. Emmett eben!

Gerade als Emmett Edward weiter wegen Charlie ärgern wollte, ging die Tür auf und Rose und Alice spazierten herein. Ich hörte Edward leise seufzen.

„Was ist denn hier los? Eine Party von der wir nichts wussten? Uh, hey Bella, wie war's mit Jacob?", plapperte Alice gleich los.

„Dir auch ein Hallo", machte sich Emmett bemerkbar. „Leute, ich hab Hunger, lasst uns was essen gehen."

„Zieh dir erstmal was Frisches an! Du riechst nach Schweiß!" Rose kräuselte gespielt ihre Nase und wedelte mit ihrer rechten Hand so als ob sie sich frische Luft zufächern wollte.

„Ach nee! Wenn man Sport macht, schwitzt man eben", motzte Emmett zurück. Er war anscheinend wirklich hungrig, tat seiner Freundin aber den Gefallen und zog sich um.

Als er und Jasper fertig waren, beschlossen wir alle zusammen in eine Pizzeria zu gehen, um dort den Abend ein wenig ausklingen zu lassen. Übermorgen sollten die ersten Vorlesungen stattfinden.

In der Pizzeria Italia setzten wir uns alle an einen Tisch für zehn Personen, alle anderen waren schon besetzt. Ich setzte mich links neben Edward, der andere Platz neben mir blieb frei. Alice saß zwischen Jasper und Rose und neben Edward – gegenüber von Rosalie – saß Emmett, der gerade dabei war, seine Bestellung aufzugeben. Während ich nur einen kleinen Salat haben wollte, bestellte er sich eine große Pizza Perverso [A/N wer's nicht kennt: eine Pizza mit Spaghetti, Salat etc.; ist wie Hauptspeise und Vorspeise zusammen, also wirklich *hust***** pervers. Ich hab's zwar noch nie probiert, aber ich hab's auch nicht vor] und dazu noch einen großen Salat mit Pizzabaguette.

Ich musste Alice natürlich noch Bericht über Jacob erstatten, aber gerade, als ich loslegen wollte, hörte ich eine nur allzu bekannte Stimme hinter mir.

„Bella?" Ich drehte mich um. Ich hatte ihn schon an der Stimme erkannt, wurde aber nun durch seine Erscheinung bestätigt. Jacob. _Wenn man vom Teufel spricht._

„So sieht man sich wieder", lachte er mir entgegen. Edward neben mir verkrampfte sich etwas und nahm meine Hand.

„Hey Jake", begrüßte ich ihn. Die Situation war mir etwas unangenehm. Die anderen waren alle ruhig geworden – selbst Emmett – und schauten uns beiden zu.

„Ähm...Jake? Das sind meine Freunde Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett und Edward." Ich zeigte nacheinander auf die einzelnen Personen. Jeder nuschelte ein Hallo oder irgendetwas in der Art, nur Edward an meiner blieb still und schaute skeptisch, fast etwas feindselig in Jakes Richtung. Erst jetzt fiel mir auf, dass er nicht allein gekommen war. Neben ihm standen noch zwei andere Jungs. Sie hatten auch diese rostbraune Haut und das schwarze Haar ganau wie Jake. Ich ging mal davon aus, dass sie auch aus La Push kamen. Sie sahen dort alle so aus.

„Und die beiden Jungs hier sind, Quil und Embry. Erinnerst du dich noch an sie? Sie waren ein paar Mal bei mir, als du auch da warst." Quil und Embry? Nicht, dass ich wüsste. Vom Aussehen erkannte ich sie auch nicht.

Ich schüttelte also langsam den Kopf.

„Na ist ja auch egal. Ist hier noch frei? Die anderen Tische sind alle schon besetzt und der Pinguin da hinten hat gemeint, ich solle das mit euch regeln." Ich sah zu den anderen. Edward an meiner Hand hatte sich immer noch nicht wieder entspannt. Ich streichelte leicht über seinen Handrücken und sah in sein Gesicht. Aus den Augenwinkel sah ich, dass Jake unsere ineinander verschlungenen Hände betrachtete. Edward sah immer noch nicht sehr begeistert aus. Alice war anderer Meinung. Sie nickte den Jungs zu und sie setzten sich. Jake nahm neben mir Platz.

Es entstanden kleinere Gespräche, bis das Essen endlich serviert wurde. Der Kellner war vorhin extra für Jake, Quil und Embry hergekommen um eine neue Bestellung aufzunehmen.

Emmett unterhielt sich quer über den Tisch angeregt mit Jasper, Quil und Embry über die letzte Football-Saison, Rose und Alice unterhielten sich über die nächste gemeinsame Shopping-Tour und wie ich zufällig mitkriegte, wurde ich gerade miteingeplant. Na darüber musste ich mit den beiden aber dringend später nochmal drüber reden! Mir hat schon die erste Shopping-Tour mit den beiden gereicht. Noch eine musste doch wirklich nicht sein. Zum Glück fing demnächst wieder der Unterricht an.

Ich saß zwischen Jake und Edward und es herrschte Totenstille. Edward war zwar wieder etwas entspannter als vorher, aber Fragen von mir antwortete er nur in kurzen Sätzen und so machte ein Gespräch keinen Sinn. Auf der anderen Seite war Jake, der auch keinen Ton von sich gab.

Irgendwie war diese Situation total unangenehm. Am liebsten wäre ich einfach aufgestanden und gegangen, aber das wollte ich den anderen nicht antun.

Erst am späten Abend beschlossen die anderen, dass es Zeit war zu gehen. Ich wartete also geduldig bis zum Ende, um mich dann von Jake und seinen Freunden zu verabschieden und dann in Edwards Auto zu steigen.

Dort atmete ich erstmal erleichtert auf und hoffte, dass ich jetzt wieder vernünftig mit Edward reden konnte.

Doch leider war dem nicht so. Die ganze Fahrt lang herrschte wieder dieses betretene Schweigen. Was war denn los mit ihm? Vorhin in seinem Zimmer war es auch schon so. Musste ich mir wirklich ernsthafte Sorgen um meine Beziehung machen?

* * *

><p><strong>Ich würd mich sehr über mehr Rückmeldung freuen...<strong>

**Auch von denen, die sonst eher seltener einen Review hinterlassen )**


	18. Zeit für Mädchengespräche

**Hey Leute :D**

**Ihr bekommt heute schon ein neues Kap von mir, weil ich den Rest der Woche höchstwahrscheinlich nicht zum Schreiben kommen werden **(*ähem* Karneval *hust*)

**Dafür hab ich aber noch eine kleine Überrraschung für euch, die ihr hier finden werdet:**

**.net/s/7834590/1/A_Valentine_Gift (einfach hinter "fanfiction" ansetzen...geht leider nicht anders; wenn's nicht klappt, findet ihr die Überraschung auch auf meiner Seite;))**

**Und jetzt wünsch ich euch noch viel Vergnügen beim Lesen,**

**LG Marit**

* * *

><p><strong>Kapitel 7 – Zeit für Mädchengespräche (<strong>Klappe die 2te xD**)**

Dort atmete ich erstmal erleichtert auf und hoffte, dass ich jetzt wieder vernünftig mit Edward reden konnte.

Doch leider war dem nicht so. Die ganze Fahrt lang herrschte wieder dieses betretene Schweigen. Was war denn los mit ihm? Vorhin in seinem Zimmer war es auch schon so. Musste ich mir wirklich ernsthafte Sorgen um meine Beziehung machen?

Die ganze Nacht hatte ich kein Auge zu gemacht. So hatte es sich jedenfalls angefühlt, als ich am nächsten Tag mit brummendem Schädel aufwachte. Der gestrige Tag ging mir einfach nicht aus dem Sinn. Ich wusste nicht, woher diese Abneigung von Edward und Jacob gegeneinander herkam, noch wie man dagegen ankam.

Heute war der letzte Tag, bevor das neue Semester anfing. Den sollte man eigentlich genießen, weil gleichzeitig auch der letzte Tag war, an dem man nicht vom ewigen Schulstress geplagt wurde. Aber von genießen konnte bei mir wirklich nicht die Rede sein.

Fast den ganzen Tag über ging ich nochmal den Verlauf des gestrigen Nachmittags und Abends durch. Immer und immer wieder spielte ich die Reaktionen von Edward aber auch die von Jacob in meinem Kopf durch. Mir wollte diese Szene, als Jake mich nach meinem vermeitlichen Freund gefragt hatte, einfach nicht aus den Gedanken gehen.

Es war noch zum Verrücktwerden!

Da ich so tief in meinen Gedanken versunken war, bekam ich nichts anderes vom Tag mit. Selbst an das Frühstück konnte ich mich nicht erinnern. Ich wusste nicht einmal, was ich gegessen hatte. Ich wusste nur, dass wir Mädels allein waren. Die Jungs hatten sich vorher schon verabschiedet, da sie ein wenig Sport machen wollten. Mir war es nur recht.

Ich brauchte erstmal Zeit, meine Gedanken wieder richtig zu sortieren, ehe ich mit dem Alltag weitermachen konnte. Edward würde sofort auffallen, dass ich ihm etwas verschwieg.

Ich hatte Glück, dass Alice mich nicht sofort darauf ansprach und mir ein wenig Zeit gab, aber frühen Nachmittag platzte ihr endgültig der Kragen. Sie zog mich in unser Zimmer und sperrte die Tür ab.

„Entweder du sagst mir jetzt sofort, was dich bedrückt oder wir beide gehen shoppen, damit du auf andere Gedanken kommst und du mir später alles erklären kannst!", sagte sie. Ich hatte mindestens einen guten Spruch, den ich erwidern konnte, nämlich dass heute Sonntag war und kein Geschäft weit und breit auf hatte, aber ich verkniff es mir in letzter Sekunde. Ich wollte Alice nicht noch mehr reizen. Manchmal war sie mir wirklich unheimlich.

„Okay, okay, du hast gewonnen", gab ich nach, „Glaubst du, Edward ist...naja, eifersüchtig? Ich mein gegenüber Jacob verhält er sich irgendwie komisch und in den letzten zwei Tagen...er verhält sich so komisch und...ach, ich weiß auch nicht..." Ich wusste nicht, wie ich mich richtig ausdrücken sollte, wenn es um sowas ging. Hoffentlich hatte Alice mich trotzdem verstanden.

„Natürlich ist er eifersüchtig", sagte sie leichthin, so als es es wirklich das Offensichtlichste der Welt war, „Hast du gesehen, mit welchem Blick er Jacob die ganze Zeit beobachtet hat? Er ist definitiv eifersüchtig."

„Ja, aber warum denn? Hab ich ihm jemals zu verstehen gegeben, dass ich Jake irgendwie attraktiv finde oder ihn gegenüber Edward bevorzuge?" Ich klang völlig verzweifelt, dabei wollte eigentlich keine große Sache daraus machen.

„Warum liebe ich Schuhe?", fragte sie mich plötzlich. Was hatte ihr Schuhtick denn jetzt mit meinem Problem zu tun?

„Was?", fragte ich dümmlich.

„Weißt du eine Antwort darauf, warum ich Schuhe liebe?" Weil du verrückt danach bist?, antwortete ich in Gedanken. Das behielt ich auch besser für mich.

„Weil...sie äh schön sind? Aber Alice, ich mein es ernst. Was hat das denn mit..."

„Das meine ich auch! Und ich liebe Schuhe nicht nur, weil sie schön sind. Es gibt eigentlich gar keinen Grund, warum ich Schuhe liebe. Und genau so ist es auch bei Männern." Okay, drehte sie jetzt völlig ab? Schuhe mit Männern zu vergleichen?

„Bella, warum werden Männer eifersüchtig, wenn sie einen anderen Kerl bei ihrer Freundin sehen?"

„Äh..."

„Ach, komm schon! Bist du so schwer von Begriff? Aus dem selben Grund, warum ich Schuhe liebe; es _gibt_ keinen Grund!" Sie sah mich vorwurfsvoll an.

„Und das bringt mich jetzt weiter, weil...?" Das es keinen wirklich Grund für Edwards Eifersucht gab, wusste ich vorher auch schon. Neu war mir nur der Schuhvergleich.

„Bella." Und wieder ein vorwurfsvoller Blick, „Edward ist eifersüchtig, weil er sich von Jacob bedroht fühlt..."

„Eben hieß es noch, es gibt keinen Grund, warum er eifersüchtig ist", unterbrach ich sie vollkommen verwirrt.

„Mensch, Bella! Willst du jetzt, dass ich dir helfe?" Genau genommen hatte ich sie nicht einmal darum gebeten, mir zu helfen. Ich blieb trotzdem ihretwegen still. Vielleicht konnte sie mir ja wirklich helfen.

„Also, wo war ich stehen geblieben? – Ach ja. Edward ist also eifersüchtig, weil er sich von Jacob bedroht fühlt. Schon als du ihm erzählt hattest, dass du dich mit ihm treffen würdest, war er es."

„Woher -" Aber sie überging meinen Einwurf. Woher wusste sie, dass er schon als ich ihm von Jake erzählt hatte eifersüchtig war, wenn sie doch gar nicht dabei war. Wenn ich mich recht erinnerte, war sie an unserem ersten Tag mit Rose schon mal ins Zimmer der Jungs gegangen, um uns allein zu lassen. So wie ich sie kannte, hatte sie wahrscheinlich an der Tür gelauscht.

„Du weißt gar nicht, wie rasend vor Wut er war, als du dich mit ihm getroffen hast." Ich erinnerte mich noch gut daran, wie Edward mich begrüßt hatte, als ich von dem Treffen mit Jake zurückkam. So unfreundlich hatte ich ihn noch nie erlebt. Er hatte wahrscheinlich mit jemand anderen außer mir gerechnet.

„Die ganze Zeit hat er böse vor sich hingestarrt und manchmal leise geflucht. Wir anderen haben es da nicht mehr ausgehalten und Jazzy und Emmett sind zusammen laufen gegangen und Rose und ich waren im Park frische Luft schnappen."

„War er so eifersüchtig?"

„_Ist!,_ Bella. Er _ist_ so eifersüchtig."

„Ja, aber _warum _denn? Vertraut er mir etwa nicht?" An so etwas wollte ich eigentlich gar nicht erst denken. Er kam mir fast wie ein Betrug auf psychischer Ebene vor, sein Vertrauen mir gegenüber in Frage zu stellen.

„Tut mir leid, aber _das_ kann nur er selbst beantworten." Sie sah mich mitfühlend an. Wie hätte ich es auch anders erwarten sollen. Natürlich wusste nur _er_ die Antwort auf meine Frage. Würden wir doch bloß wieder vernünftig miteinander reden können. Ich sollte einfach mal heute Abend mit ihm darüber sprechen. Ich seufzte tief. Das konnte ja noch heiter werden. Das Semester hatte noch nicht einmal angefangen und die erste kleine Krise nahte.

Nach unserem Gespräch ließ Alice mich wieder weitestgehend allein. Wir gingen zusammen mit Rose in den Park. Dort unterhielt sie sich aber fast ausschließlich mit Rose über die neuste Sommerkollektion. Ich schaltete auf Durchzug, sowas interessierte mich überhaupt nicht. Ich schloss die Augen genoss die Sonne.

Vielleicht hatte Edward sich ja bis heute Abend beruhigt und ich musste überhaupt nicht mit ihm reden. Das wäre das einfachste.

„Oh, schaut mal. Dahinten sind die Jungs", riss Alice mich aus meiner kleinen Fantasie-Welt. Ich blinzelte ein wenig und sah in die Richtung, in die sie zeigte. Tatsächlich. Dort liefen Edward, Emmett und Jasper und schienen uns noch nicht bemerkt zu haben. Alice warf mir einen vorsichtigen Blick. Ich wusste, was sie vorhatte, also nickte ich nur.

Und damit sprang Alice auf und ruderte mit ihren Armen in der Luft, um die Jungs auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. Dazu rief – oder vielmehr brüllte – sie noch ihre Namen. Einige andere Parkbesucher drehten sich zu uns um und sahen uns verwundert an.

Die Jungs lachten und trabten auf uns zu.

„Was macht ihr hier?", lachten sie uns entgegen. Jasper ging sofort zu seiner hibbiligen Freundin und auch Emmett schnappte sich seine Rose. Ich sah zu Edward. Und in seinen Augen sah ich nichts außer Liebe. Er hatte den Vorfall also vielleicht wirklich vergessen. Er kam auf mich zu und nahm mich an.

„Hey, meine Hübsche", flüsterte er mir entgegen. Unsere Gesichter waren nur noch wenige Zentimeter voneinander getrennt und ich sah automatisch zu seinen Lippen.

„Hey, mein Süßer." Seine Nähe irritierte mich irgendwie, jedenfalls wurden meine Knie ganz weich und mein Herz schlug so laut, dass er es eigentlich hören müsste.

„Süß? Nicht gutaussehend oder attraktiv oder..."

„Halt die Klappe und küss mich endlich!" Und schon lagen seine Lippen auf meinen. Es war ein berauschendes Gefühl. Und hätten wir nicht beide Luft holen müssen, hätte es wahrscheinlich auch noch länger angedauert. Als wir uns voneinander lösten, sahen wir einander tief in die Augen. Ich versank in einem smaragdgrünen Ozean.

Ich wusste nicht, warum ich es bemerkte, aber es war verdächtig ruhig um uns rum. Ich zwang mich, meine Augen abzuwenden, um nach den anderen zu sehen. Aber ich sah nichts. Nur ein paar fremde Spaziergänger. Edward folgte meinem Blick und sah wahrscheinlich genauso erstaunt aus wie ich.

Wo waren die hin?

„Wo sind die hin?", fragte er, als ob er meine Gedanken lesen konnte. Ich sah wieder zu ihm hoch und zuckte mit den Schultern. Das war mal wieder typisch für die anderen. Darüber konnte man wirklich nur die Augen verdrehen. Und wir hatten nicht mal etwas bemerkt! Wir waren so mit uns beschäftigt, dass wir nicht bemerkt hatten, dass die anderen bereits gegangen waren. Es war, als hätte es nur uns beide gegeben. Ich strich verträumt über Edwards Gesicht. Sofort galt seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit mir. Er schmiegte sein Gesicht in meine Hand. Überall, wo er meine Haut berührte, kribbelte es verdächtig.

„Wir wäre es, wenn wir zurück ins Zimmer gehen?", fragte er mit heiserner Stimme. Ich nickte und nahm sein Hand. Er sah es aber anscheinend anders, löste unsere Hände legte stattdessen seinen Arm um meine Taille und zog mich näher zu ihm hin.

Vergessen, waren die Stunden zuvor. Es gab mir auf einmal völlig absurd vor, wie ich nur wenige Stunden zuvor so von ihm denken konnte. Es war alles in Ordnung.

„Und? Schon aufgeregt wegen morgen?", fragte er, um ein wenig Smalltalk zu führen.

„Eigentlich nicht. Du?" Ich hatte mir bisher nicht großartig darüber Gedanken gemacht, wie der Tag morgen werden könnte. Viel mehr hatte ich mir um meine Beziehung Sorgen gemacht. Es war schon verrückt, dass das jetzt alles umsonst war. Edward war wieder ganz der Alte. Es war nur ein einmaliges Erlebnis gewesen und das war auch gut so. Nie wieder wollte ich ihn so erleben. Einige fanden es toll, wenn der Partner eifersüchtig war, ich nicht. Was war so toll daran, wenn der Partner einem nicht vertraute und die Gefühle in Frage stellte?

* * *

><p><strong>Würd mich sehr über mehr Rückmeldung freuen...es ist wirklich nicht leicht, eine Geschichte zu schreiben (finde ich jedenfalls^^)<strong>


	19. Unistress und unliebsame Bekanntschaften

**Helau!**

**Ich weiß, ich weiß, es ist schon fast wieder eine ganze Woche her, seit ich das letzte Mal gepostet hab, aber ich war in den letzten Tagen sehr - sagen wir mal - beschäftigt;)**

**Aber ab morgen ist die fünfte Jahreszeit endgültig vorbei für dieses Jahr..**

**Aber jetzt möchte ich euch nicht weiter stören und wünsche euch noch viel Vergnügen beim Lesen;)**

**LG Marit**

* * *

><p><strong>Kapitel 8 – Unistress und unliebsame Bekanntschaften<strong>

_Ich hatte mir bisher nicht großartig darüber Gedanken gemacht, wie der Tag morgen werden könnte. Viel mehr hatte ich mir um meine Beziehung Sorgen gemacht. Es war schon verrückt, dass das jetzt alles umsonst war. Edward war wieder ganz der Alte. Es war nur ein einmaliges Erlebnis gewesen und das war auch gut so. Nie wieder wollte ich ihn so erleben. Einige fanden es toll, wenn der Partner eifersüchtig war, ich nicht. Was war so toll daran, wenn der Partner einem nicht vertraute und die Gefühle in Frage stellt._

Mein Wecker klingelte viel zu früh. Am liebsten hätte ich ihn auf der Stelle erschlagen. Ich hasste es, so früh aufzustehen. Ich war definitiv ein Morgenmuffel.

Es dauerte einige Momente, ehe ich realisierte, dass heute mein erster Collegetag war. Die letzten Tage hatte ich mir nicht wirklich Gedanken um diesen Tag gemacht. Dafür tat ich es _jetzt_ umso mehr. Welche Lehrer bekam ich? Wer würde alles in meinen Kursen sein? Was würde unser erstes Thema in meinem Literatur-Kurs sein?

Ja, richtig gehört. Ich studierte Literatur. Es aber auch kein Wunder. Ich war eine Leseratte und konnte von mir behaupten, dass ich schon mehr Bücher gelesen hatte, als Alice, Rose und Emmett zusammen. Wobei Emmett wahrscheinlich in seiner Freizeit nie freiwillig ein Buch angefasst hatte. Bei Jasper war ich mir nicht ganz sicher. Er las auch viel, aber hauptsächlich nur irgendwelche Psychologie-Bücher. Edward war auch nicht gerade unbelesen, aber auch er beschäftigte sich hauptsächlich mit seinem Studiengang, der Medizin.

Mir war es im Gegenzug eigentlich egal, was ich las. Ob nun ein Klassiker, ein moderner Thriller oder doch eine Romanze, ich hatte schon alles durchprobiert. Am besten lagen mir allerdings die Klassiker. Nicht umsonst war mein Lieblingsbuch Sturmhöhe von Jane Austen. Ich hatte irgendwo noch eine alte total zerfledderte Ausgabe in meinem Schrank liegen. Gefühlte tausend Mal hatte ich es schon gelesen und freute oder weinte immer an den selben Stellen. Es wurde nie langweilig.

Als ich einen kurzen Blick zu meinem jetzt endlich ruhiggestellten Wecker warf, seufzte ich leise auf. Es war an der Zeit aufzustehen. Ich richtete mich in meinem Bett auf und rieb mir den Schlaf aus den Augen. Als ich rüber zu Alice' Bett sah, war dort nicht wie erwartet meine beste Freundin, sondern viel mehr ein Berg Klamotten.

„Alice?" Ich musste mir ein Gähnen unterdrücken.

„Morgen, Bella", trällerte sie. Irrte ich mich oder kam das gerade wirklich aus dem Wäscheberg? Okay, ich war definitiv noch nicht wach, hatte schon regelrecht Illusionen.

„Wo ist Rose?", fragte ich, als mir auffiel, dass auch sie nicht mehr in ihrem Bett lag.

„Im Bad", bekam ich die Antwort aus dem Wäscheberg.

„Und wo bist du?"

„Hier", sagte sie und lugte hinter dem Berg hervor.

„Und was machst du da?" Ich stand auf und lief zu ihr rüber, um zu gucken, warum sie dieses ganze Theater veranstaltete.

„Ich suche diese eine Bluse. Vorhin hatte ich sie noch, aber jetzt kann ich sie nicht mehr finden. Du weißt schon, die rote, die ich mir bei unser letzten Shopping-Tour gekaufft hatte. Ich hab sie mir extra für heute aufgehoben, damit ich sie heute das erste Mal anziehen konnte, aber jetzt ist sie weg." Gegen Ende klang sie richtig verzweifelt.

Ich sah auf ihren Klamottenberg, um nachzugucken, ob sie nicht doch etwas übersehen hatte. Aber als ich einmal um ihr Bett ging, musste ich die Augen verdrehen. Während sie ihren ganzen Kleiderschrank geleert hatte, um diese Bluse zu finden, lag eben diese mutterseelen allein auf dem Boden auf der anderen Seite ihres Bettes.

„Meinst du die hier?", fragte ich unschuldigt und hielt das entsprechende Teil hoch.

„Oh Gott, das ist sie! Danke, Bella, danke, danke, danke. Ich könnte dich abknutschen!" Sie hüpfte auf und ab, riss mir Bluse aus der Hand und drückte mich stattdessen fest. Zu fest. Auch wenn man es kaum glauben mag, dass so ein Winzling so stark sein konnte, aber Alice wusste sich zu verteidigen.

„Ich über diese Ehre würde sich Jasper mehr freuen", äußerte ich, woraufhin Alice ihre Augen verdrehte.

„Ich schätze, Alice hat ihre Bluse gefunden?" Rose kam gerade aus dem Bad und grinste in unsere Richtung.

Während Alice sich daran machte, ihren Schrank wieder einzuräumen, ging ich ins Bad, um mich frisch zu machen. Als ich in den Spiegel sah, seufzte ich. Alice war wirklich nervenauftreibend. Aber sie war auch meine beste Freundin. Lediglich ihr Klamotten- beziehungsweise Shopping-Tick machte mir zu schaffen.

Nicht mehr lang und wir standen alle drei fertig angezogen in unserem Zimmer. Die Jungs hatten versprochen, uns abzuholen.

Es dauert keine fünf Minuten mehr und sie klopften lauthals an die Tür, um uns kurz darauf an der Hand zu nehmen und aus dem Zimmer ziehen. Alice gluckste und auch Rose und ich konnten uns nur schwer ein Grinsen verkneifen.

Unsere Jungs waren eben verrückt, aber dafür liebten wir sie auch. In der riesengroßen Empfangshalle ließ Edward mich los und drehte sich zu mir um.

„Guten Morgen, Liebste", flüsterte er mir ins Ohr. Sein neuer Kosename für hörte sich wie Musik in meinen Ohren an.

„Morgen", nuschelte ich. Mein Blick war auf seine Lippen fixiert, die nur wenige Zentimeter vor meinem Gesicht schwebten und mir jegliches Denken unmöglich machten.

„Gut geschlafen?" Er trieb dasselbe Spiel wie gestern Nachmittag.

„Mmh-hmm", antwortete ich ihm kurz. Ich wollte endlich von ihm geküsst werden!

„Kein: Und du? Hast du auch gut geschlafen? Sorgst du dich also nicht um mich?" Innerlich musste ich über ihn die Augen verdrehen. Dieser...argh! Ich hasste es, wenn er seine Spielchen mit mir trieb.

„Beim zweiten Mal ist es nicht mehr so lustig", wies ich ihn zurecht.

„Was meinst du?", tat er ahnungslos. Aber statt ihm zu antworten, drückte ich meine Lippen fest auf seine. Er erwiederte den Kuss sofort, auch wenn er sehr überraschend war.

„Immer muss man alles selbst machen", beschwerte ich mich atemlos, als wir uns voneinander lösten.

Edward lachte und bei diesem Klang wurden meine Knie sofort wieder weich. Man konnte sie gerade durchaus mit Pudding vergleichen. Ein Glück, dass ich immer noch in Edwards Armen lag. Sonst wäre ich wohl vermutlich am Boden gelandet.

Nach einer kurzen Begrüßungsrede, wurden die neuen Studentinnen und Studenten dazu gebeten, in die entsprechenden Hörsaale zu gehen, damit die erste Vorlesung beginnen konnte. Wir hatten alle einen Plan in die Hand gedrückt bekommen und mussten nun selbst zu den Räumen finden.

Es dauerte seine Zeit, bis ich den Hörsaal für meine Literaturvorlesung gefunden hatte, da meine Orientierung etwas zu wünschen ließ.

Als ich mich dort in eine der hinteren Bänke niederließ, suchte ich den Raum nach bekannten Gesichtern ab. Von meinen Freunden war ich die einzige, die Literatur studierte und somit bestand die Chance, dass ich hier jemanden kannte, gleich null. Doch zu meinem Verblüffen, fand ich dort Quil, einer von Jacobs Freunden. Er stand noch in der Tür und blickte sich ebenfalls suchend im Raum um. Als er in meine Richtung sah, erhellte sich sein Gesicht und er bahnte sich einen Weg in meine Richtung. Von mir aus. An dem Abend, an dem ich ihn kennengelernt hatte – oder nach Jahren wiedergetroffen hatte, mich nur nicht an ihn erinnern konnte – schien er einen netten Eindruck zu machen.

„Bella?", sprach er mich an.

„Hey, Quil." Ich sah zu ihn auf.

„Darf ich mich zu dir setzen?" Er lächelte mir freundlich entgegen.

„Klar." Und damit nahm er neben mir Platz.

„Und was hast du gestern noch so gemacht?", fragte er nach einer Zeit. Unser neuer Professor war noch nicht erschienen und so unterhielten wir uns leise.

„Nichts Großes. Wir haben uns einen ruhigen Tag gegönnt." Er nickte und dann wurde es still und unser Lehrer betrat den Hörsaal.

Ich zückte meinen Collegeblock und schrieb fleißig in der kommenden Lesung von Professor Moseby mit. Er war schon etwas älter, sah aber durchaus fit für sein Alter aus. Am Ende der Lesung – sprich nach zwei Zeitstunden – händigte er uns noch eine Liste mit Büchern aus, die wir im Laufe des Semesters behandeln wollten. Es war eine lange Liste, aber bei genauerer Betrachtung fiel mir auf, dass ich die meisten Lektüren davon schon gelesen hatte. Das würde ein entspanntes Semester werden, dachte ich. Ich wusste auch, wo mein Optimismus auf einmal herkam, aber ich war mir ziemlich sicher, dass dieses Jahr, eines der besten meines bisherigen Lebens sein würde.

Edward und ich gingen gemeinsam in Richtung Mensa. Die anderen waren schon vorgegangen.

Freudestrahlend erzählte ich ihm von meinem Tag. Er lächelte mich die ganze Zeit über glücklich an und streichelte ununterbrochen mit seinem Daumen über meine Hand.

Aber gerade, als wir uns an der Schlage für die Essensausgabe anstellten, wurden wir durch eine hohe, schrille Stimme unterbrochen.

„Edward? Oh mein Gott, bist du das Edward? Edward Cullen?" Wir drehten uns erschrocken zu der vermeitlichen Person um. Vor uns stand eine wasserstoff-blondierte aber dafür sehr attraktive Frau. Sie hatte einen tollen Körper, schlank, groß, sexy. Wer zum Teufel war das?

„Tanya?", fragte er verduzt. Tanya? Wer war Tanya? Irgendwo klingelte es bei mir. Tanya...Und dann traf mich die Erkenntnis. Hieß nicht seine _Exfreundin_ Tanya? Alice hatte sie damals mal in einem Gespräch erwähnt. Sie sagte etwas in der Art, dass die beiden einfach zu verschieden waren und sie sich deshalb getrennt hatten.

„Du hast dich gar nicht verändert, Eddiebär", meinte sie unschuldig. Eddiebär? Ich sah zu Edward, der mit leicht gequältem Blick die Blondine vor uns ansah.

„Edward", verbesserte er sie, „Du hast dich dafür aber sehr verändert."

„Naja", meinte sie verlegen, „Ich hab ein wenig mehr Sport getrieben und härter trainiert als früher." Sie sah nach unten und blickte ihn durch ihre Wimpern hindurch schüchtern an. Irgendwie kam mir diese Frau nicht ganz koscher vor. Sie schien vielleicht nett zu sein, aber irgendwie traute ich der ganze Situation hier nicht.

„Also. Was machst du hier?" Sie schien mich immer noch nicht bemerkt zu haben. Dumme Kuh!

„Wir", betonte Edward und wand seinen Kopf das erste Mal für dieses Gespräch in meine Richtung, „wollen uns jetzt etwas zu essen holen."

Jetzt sah sie mich das erste Mal an und ihr Auge zuckte ein wenig, als sie unsere ineinanderverschlungenen Hände sah.

„Und du bist?", fragte sie und setzte ein höfliches Lächeln aus. Es sah total falsch aus.

„Bella...", setzte ich an.

„Sie ist..." und dabei warf er mir einen strengen Blick zu, „...meine Freundin", erwiederte Edward im selben Moment. Hallo? Ich konnte auch für mich selbst sprechen? Was war denn jetzt los?

„Deine...Freundin?", hakte sie noch einmal nach und sah mich verächtlich an, aber so, dass Edward es nicht sehen konnte. Ich konnte mir ein selbstgefälliges Grinsen kaum verkneifen, also biss ich mir sicherheitshalber auf meine Unterlippe.

„Ja und wenn du uns jetzt entschuldigen würdest, wir haben Hunger." Und damit war für ihn das Gespräch beendet. Wir holten uns schnell unser Essen und ließen eine fuchsteufelswilde Tanya zurück, aber wir ignorierten sie.

Auf dieses Gespräch ging keiner von uns beiden ein. Ich wollte ihn nicht damit nerven und er sah es anscheinend ähnlich. Vielleicht würden wir später darüber sprechen.

Schnell fanden wir den Tisch, an dem die anderen saßen.

„Wo wart ihr solange?", fragte Emmett kauend.

„Nicht so wichtig", antwortete Edward und setzte sich neben mich.

„Aha." Emmett wackelte eindeutig zweideutig mit seinen Augenbrauen. Er wusste überhaupt nicht, was gerade passiert war, aber es war klar, dass er sich _sowas_ dachte. Er war eben Emmett. Leider konnte ich es wirklich nicht vermeiden, rot zu werden, da wir in der Tat – bevor wir losgegangen waren – rumgeknuscht hatten.

Am Nachmittag hatte ich weitere Vorlesungen. Und am Abend fiel ich halb tot ins Bett. Es war ein wirklich aufregender und antrengender Tag gewesen. Viele schöne Momente, aber auch einige negative, siehe das Gespräch mit Edwards Exfreundin. Wobei es gegen Ende auch lustig wurde, da sie so sauer und geschockt darüber war, dass Edward vergeben – und das an mich – war.

Wenn man also diese Kleinigkeiten außer Betracht ließ, war es ein wirklich schöner Tag gewesen.

Mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln auf meinen Lippen schlief ich ein.

* * *

><p><strong>Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen... und ich hoffe auch, dass ich diesmal vllt etwas mehr Rückmeldung bekommen würde:(<strong>


	20. Picknick

**Und schon wieder sind ein paar Tage vergangen...ich hätte eigentlich auch gestern schon ein Kapitel hochgeladen, aber das Internet hat mir da einen Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht...jetzt funktioniert zum Glück wieder alles...**

**Ich würde mir sehr wünschen, etwas mehr Rückmeldung zu bekommen; es ist irgendwie ein wenig deprimierend, wenn man die Leserzahl mit der Reviewzahl vergleicht :'(**

**Trotzdem wünsch ich euch noch viel Vergnügen mit dem neuen Kap.**

**LG Marit**

* * *

><p><strong>Kapitel 9 – Picknick<strong>

_Mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln auf meinen Lippen schlief ich ein._

Die erste Woche war hart. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass es von Anfang an so schwer sein würde und dass ich mit dem lernen kaum hinterher kam. Man merkte deutlich den Unterschied von der High School zur Universität. Edwad war auch nur noch am lernen. Er studierte Medizin genau wie sein Vater. Wir hatten diese Woche kaum Zeit miteinander verbracht und irgendiwe stimmte mich das sehr traurig.

Alice beschwerte sich im Gegenteil zu mir kein bisschen. Da sie Mode-Design studierte, hatte sie viel Zeit für ihre Kreativität. Sie war lediglich etwas verstimmt darüber, dass ihre geplante Shopping-Tour wegen mir verschoben werden musste, da ich noch eine Lektüre lesen musste und dazu eine ausführliche Inhaltsangabe schreiben musste und das Buch war nicht gerade dünn. Und es war langweilig.

Ich saß draußen unter einem Baum im Park. Es war schönes Wetter gewesen und ich hatte es satt, die ganze Zeit in unserem Zimmer zu hocken. Ich war gerade dabei, die letzten Sätze für meine Inhaltsangabe zu schreiben, als ich eine schrille Stimme hinter mir hörte.

„Stella, huhu!" Tanya. Ich wusste, dass sie mich meinte und dass sie mich absichtlich Stella nannte. Wie kindisch. Ich verdrehte die Augen und sah auf. Sie stand genau vor mir und wenn ich ehrlich sein sollte, sah sie ziemlich gut aus. Lange blonde Haare, schlanker, sportlicher Körper – eigentlich das komplette Gegenteil von mir. Und mit ihr war Edward mal zusammen. Ich konnte ihn irgendwie verstehen, auch wenn das Gespräch, was wir mit ihr vor einigen Tagen in der Cafeteria hatten, nicht wirklich ihre Schokoladenseite gezeigt hatte. Sie kam mir dann doch etwas zu...wie soll ich sagen...zu selbstverliebt? oder auch zu egozentrisch vor. Aber das war ja nur mein erster Eindruck von ihr. Von meiner Mutter hatte ich gelernt, jedem die Chance zu geben, ihn richtig kennen zu lernen. Vielleicht war Tanya ja ganz anders, als ich von ihr dachte. Vielleicht.

„Hey Tanya", begrüßte ich sie freundlich. Es fiel mir nicht so leicht freundlich zu ihr zu sein, da sie schon wieder so ein aufgesetztes Lächeln auf den Lippen hatte.

„Wir haben uns letztens gar nicht richtig unterhalten können, Stella...", fing sie an.

„Bella", unterbrach ich sie.

„Huh?" Sie sah mich ein wenig ahnungslos und dümmlich an.

„Ich...heiße Bella...nicht Stella." So schwer war mein Name nun auch wieder nicht.

„Oh, das ist jetzt aber peinlich", meinste sie scheinheilig, „Es tut mir furchtbar leid. Ich war noch nie gut, im Namen-merken und so, weißt du?" Natürlich!, dachte ich mir, dieses Mist... ‚ruhig, Bella, tief durchatmen.' Vielleicht war sie ja wirklich etwas vergesslich.

„Du bist also jetzt mit Edward zusammen?", fragte sie nach einer Weile.

„Mmh-hmm." Innerlich verdrehte ich die Augen. Das wusste sie auch vorher schon. Wieder folgte Schweigen.

„Weißt du...ich war auch mal mit ihm zusammen...", fing sie wieder an.

„Ich weiß", meinte ich. Das hat Alice mir schon längst erzählt, ergänzte ich in Gedanken.

„Ich hab mit ihm Schluss gemacht, damals." Ich versuchte wirklich aus ihr schlau zu werden, aber irgendwie gelang es mir nicht so wie gedacht. Worauf wollte sie verdammt nochmal hinaus.

Anscheinend deutete sie meinen Blick richtig, sodass sie weitersprach.

„Naja, er war mir einfach zu langweilig...", fuhr sie fort. Was sollte ich denn darauf antworten? Ich fand Edward kein bisschen ‚langweilig'.

„...aber ich finde es schön, dass er jetzt eine Freundin hat." Sie sah mich mit einem aufgesetzten Lächeln an. Kam sie jetzt extra her, um mir _das_ zu sagen? Ich war verwirrt. Sehr...verwirrt.

„Ähh...ich muss dann mal weiter", riss sie mich aus den Gedanken, „wir sehen uns, _Bella_."

Warum nur hatte ich das Gefühl, dass es wie eine Drohung klang? Immerhin konnte sie jetzt meinen Namen.

Es fiel mir sehr schwer, dieses Mädchen zu mögen, aber warum versuchte ich es überhaupt? Edward war ja nicht mal mit ihr befreundet, er war lediglich mal mit ihr zusammen gewesen. Und irgendwie verpasste es mir einen Stich ins Herz. Warum war Edward jemals mit so einem Mädchen zusammen, wenn sie ihn doch anscheinend nur ausgenutzt hatte. Vielleicht war sie ihm gegenüber ja anders. Aber er schien sie ja nicht zu mögen, wenn ich mich an die Szene in der Cafeteria zurück erinnerte. Andererseits war er dort auch nicht wirklich nett zu mir gewesen. Er hat mich nicht einmal für mich selbst sprechen lassen. Es war eine Seite an ihm, die ich vorher noch nicht gekannt hatte und dir mir in irgendeiner Art und Weise Angst machte.

„Hier bist du also", hörte ich eine Stimme hinter mir. Wenn man vom Teufel sprach beziehungsweise in diesem Fall dachte.

„Ich hab dich überall gesucht und du steckst die ganze Zeit über hier draußen." Edward sah mich gespielt vorwurfsvoll an und ließ sich mir gegenüber fallen.

„Dir auch ein Hallo", kicherte ich ihm entgegen. Er konnte manchmal wirklich süß sein. Was hatte ich ein Glück, mit ihm zusammen zu sein. Vergessen waren die Sorgen von eben, wenn ich ihm nur in die Augen sah. Und wenn er mich berührte so wie gerade jetzt im Moment dann vergaß ich soagr alles, was um mich herum geschah. Dann gab es nur ihm und mich. Und ehe ich wusste, was passierte, lagen seine Lippen bereits auf meinen und ein wohlig warmes Kribbeln breitete sich in mir aus.

„Was machst du hier?", fragte er leicht atemlos, als wir uns lösten.

„Hausaufgaben", gab ich seufzend zurück. Der schöne Moment war zerstört.

„Wie lang brauchst du noch?" Er sah mich erwartungsvoll an.

„Ich bin gleich fertig. Warum?" Ich sah ihn mit einem verwirrten Blick an.

„Wir haben uns in den letzten Tagen definitiv zu wenig gesehen und da dachte ich, dass es Zeit wäre das zu ändern."

„Jetzt tu nicht so, als ob es alles meine Schuld wäre."

„Das hab ich nicht gesagt und auch nicht gemeint, meine Liebste", gab er fast schon ein wenig beleidigt von sich. Liebste. Ich liebte diesen Spitzname so sehr, dass ich ihn gleich nochmal küssen musste.

„Wofür war das denn?", fragte er mit einem amüsierten Unterton und nahm mich fest in seine Arme.

„Dafür, dass du da bist", flüsterte ich ihm ins Ohr. Es war ein sehr intimer Moment, auch wenn wir mitten in der Öffentlichkeit im Park unter einem alten Baum saßen.

„Also. Wie lang brauchst du noch?", kam er auf unser Thema zurück, nachdem wir uns eine halbe Ewigkeit einfach nur in die Augen gesehen hatten.

„Ich bin gleich fertig. Ich muss nur noch den letzten Satz fertig schreiben." Auch wenn es nur ein Satz zum schreiben war, fehlte mir die nötige Konzentration. Woher das nur kam, fragte ich mich ironisch. Man kann sich doch nicht auf Hausaufgaben konzentrieren, wenn der vermutlich bestaussehendste Mann der ganzen Welt – jedenfalls in meinen Augen – neben einem saß und einen die ganze Zeit über den Rücken streichelte. Deswegen fasste ich mich auch sehr, sehr kurz, damit ich möglichst schnell fertig war.

„Dann können wir ja jetzt los", jubelte Edward wie ein kleiner Junge, als ich meine Sachen zusammen packte.

„Was schwebt dir denn vor?", fragte ich und sah mit einem amüsierten Blick zu ihm auf.

„Picknick. Nur wir beide", erklärte er kurz angebunden, „Ich hab mir die Gegend mal etwas genauer angeschaut und außerhalb der Stadt ein wunderschönes , ruhiges Plätzchen für uns beide gefunden und das möchte ich dir gern zeigen."

„Okay. Ich muss nur kurz noch meine Sachen wegbringen. Kommst du mit?" Wer wollte schon seine Schulsachen mit zu seinem Date nehmen?

„Klar." Und schon gingen wir los. Im Zimmer saß Alice und schneiderte fleißig an irgendeinem Stoff herum, aber als wir reinkamen, hörte sie sofort auf und kam auf uns zu.

„Hey ihr beiden Süßen", flötete sie uns entgegen.

„Hey, Alice", grüßten wir unisono zurück.

„Was machst du da?", fragte ich und sah an ihr vorbei zur Nähmaschine.

„Das siehst du doch! Ich fertige einen neuen Entwurf an. Es wird ein wunderschönes, wenn auch schlichtes Kleid werden. Wenn es fertig ist, darfst du es gern mal anhaben." Sie zwinkerte mir zu.

„Und was macht ihr?", fragte sie, als ich meine Tasche auf mein Bett schmiss.

„Wir gehen jetzt aus", verkündete ein stolzer Edward.

„Und wohin soll's gehen?" Typisch Alice. Neugierig wie eh und je.

„Das wird nicht verraten", meinte Edward, „Es soll Bella's und mein Ort werden."

„Ouuh...Interessant!", grinste sie und sah dabei vielsagend in meine Richtung. Ich verdrehte nur die Augen.

„Na dann wünsch ich euch beiden noch viel Spaß." Und damit schob sie uns beide Richtung Tür und machte sich wieder an die Arbeit.

Edward führte mich zu seinem Volvo. Es war eine recht kurze Fahrt, dafür das ich gedacht hätte, dass wir irgendwo weit außerhalb der Stadt sein würden.

Wir hielten an einem Waldrand an. Was wollten wir denn hier? Sollten wir etwa mitten im Wald ein Picknick machen?

„Wir müssen noch ein kleines Stück laufen, bis wir da sind." Edward holte den Picknickkorb aus seinem Kofferraum, nahm meine Hand und zog mich tatsächlich in den Wald hinein.

„Wo gehen wir hin?", fragte ich. Hatte ich schon erwähnt, dass ich Überraschungen hasste? Wenn nicht, war es spätestens jetzt an der Reihe, gesagt zu werden!

„Das wirst du gleich sehen, Liebste." Hmpf! Er wusste genau, wie ich mich jetzt fühlte, deswegen zog er mich auch näher zu sich, legte seinen Arm um meine Taille.

„Es wird dir gefallen", versicherte er mir.

„Das hoffe ich für dich! Du weißt, dass ich wandern hasse!" Ich hatte so schon meine Probleme mit dem Gleichgewicht, auch wenn es sich in letzter Zeit gebessert hatte, aber man wollte sein Schicksal nicht herausfordern. In diesem Wald wimmelte es nur so von Stolperfallen, seien es die Wurzel, die sich quer durch den Boden schlugen oder abgebrochene Äste, die überall herumlagen und die unzähligen Steine. Es war ein wirklich gefährlicher Ort für mich.

Ich hörte sein kehliges Lachen.

„Keine Sorge, es wird sich lohnen."

Nach schier endlosen Minuten, die mir wie Stunden erschienen, kamen wir an und was ich sah...war...wow. Wir standen auf einer Lichtung. Einer wunderschönen Lichtung. Überall blühten wilde Blumen der verschiedensten Arten. Die Sonne schien und alles funkelte und glitzerte mir entgegen. Es war ein kleines Paradies.

„Wow." Mehr bekam ich nicht heraus.

„Gefällt es dir?", fragte Edward mich und holte mich aus meiner kleinen Traumwelt zurück.

„Es ist wunderschön hier", flüsterte ich ihm entgegen. Ich wollte ja nicht den Moment zerstören, „Woher wusstest du von diesem Ort?"

„Ich hab ihn zufällig beim Joggen entdeckt. Ich hab sofort an dich denken müssen, als ich die wunderschönen Wildblumen hier sah und... ich musste es dir unbedingt zeigen."

Ich wusste nichts darauf zu erwidern und beugte mich stattdessen zu ihm hoch, um ihn zärtlich zu küssen. Er war das beste, was mir je passieren konnte. Ich wusste nicht, womit ich ihn verdient hatte. All seine kleinen Aufmerksamkeiten und Zärtlichkeiten verstärkten meine Liebe zu ihm nur noch mehr.

„Ich liebe dich", hauchte ich ihm entgegen, als ich mich nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit von ihm löste.

„Ich liebe dich auch, Liebste." Wir sahen uns tief in die Augen und ich legte all meine Gefühle für ihn in meinen Blick und hoffte, dass er es erkannte.

Nachdem wir endlich fertig waren uns anzuschmachten, holte Edward seinen Picknickkorb hervor und legte eine Decke auf den Boden, auf der wir beide Platz nahmen. Ich kuschelte mich an seine Schulter und ließ mich von ihm füttern. Er hatte an alles gedacht. Viele verschiedene Obstsorten –darunter auch Erdbeeren, meine absolute Lieblingsfrucht – und ein paar andere Knabbereien.

Es war das beste Date, was ich in meinem ganzen Leben je gehabt hatte. Einfach unglaublich romantisch und wunderschön. Erst jetzt merkte ich so richtig, was ich in den letzten Tagen vermisst hatte. Aber es war gut, dass das jetzt vorbei war.

Edward hatte sich so viel Mühe gegeben mit dieser unbeschreiblich süßen Aktion und dies sollte auch nicht unbezahlt bleiben.

Ich liebte ihn von ganzem Herzen und so würde es auch immer sein, davon war ich felsenfest überzeugt. Uns konnte nichts trennen. Niemals!

* * *

><p><strong>Also bitte Review schreiben nicht vergessen;)<strong>


	21. Tanya

**Kapitel 10 – Tanya**

_Ich liebte ihn von ganzem Herzen und so würde es auch immer sein, davon war ich felsenfest überzeugt. Uns konnte nichts trennen. Niemals_!

Wie naiv ich doch manchmal sein konnte! Seit unserem Picknick waren schon zwei Wochen vergangen und ich hatte Edward nur ganz selten mal gesehen. Leider Gottes musste ich feststellen, dass Tanya auch Medizin studierte und wenn sie mal etwas nicht so genau verstand, war mein Freund natürlich ihr erster Ansprechpartner.

Sie war so eine falsche Schlange! Immer wenn ich mit ihr allein war, tat sie so, als wäre sie etwas besseres als ich. Und dann, wenn Edward dabei, tat sie auf unschuldig. Sowas hatte ich in meinem ganzen Leben noch nie gesehen.

Das Schlimmste aber war, dass Edward sich gut mit ihr verstand. Zu gut! Er verbrachte in letzter Zeit deutlich mehr Zeit mit ihr als mit mir.

Eigentlich hatte ich nach unserem ersten Treffen mit Tanya gedacht, dass Edward sie auf Tod komm raus nicht leiden konnte, aber sie wickelte ihn nach und nach um ihren kleinen Finger – hatte ich so das Gefühl. Aber ich wollte Edward nicht zeigen, wie ich mich fühlte. Er hatte schon genug Stress mit seinem Studium, da wollte ich ihm nicht auch noch auf die Nerven fallen.

Ich hatte ihm zuliebe sogar versucht, mich mit Tanya anzufreunden, aber seit unserem erneuten Treffen vor einer Woche hat sich das eindeutig geändert.

FLASHBACK

Ich saß wieder einmal draußen im Park. Ich war mit Edward verabredet, doch er schin sich wie so oft in letzter Zeit zu verspäten.

Ich war es gewöhnt. Wann war er schon das letzte Mal pünktlich gewesen? Eigentlich sollte ich sauer auf ihn sein, aber dann entschuldigte er sich immer auf die süßeste Art und Weise, dass ich ihm nicht länger böse sein konnte.

Edward hatte mir für heute versprochen, dass wir beide etwas zusammen allein machen wollten und das er etwas besonderes geplant hatte. Ich freute mich, dass wir endlich mal wieder gemeisam Zeit verbringen konnte, mehr wollte ich eigentlich nicht.

Es dauerte noch zehn weitere Minuten, bis ich ihn um die Ecke biegen sah. Ich stand von der Parkbank auf und lief ihm freudig entgegen. Leider bemerkte ich erst viel zu spät, dass er nicht allein war. Neben ihm ging Tanya. Sie hatte ein fieses Lächeln aufgesetzt und schaute mich überlegen an. Als Edward vor mir stand, sah ich auch schon seinen leicht zerknirschten Blick. Ich sah ihn fragend an.

„Hallo, Liebste", meinte er ausweichend und gab mir einen kurzen Kuss.

„Hey", gab ich kurz und gebunden zurück.

„Es...gibt eine kleine...Planänderung. Ich hoffe du hast nichts dagegen." Ich sah ihn sofort alarmiert und skeptisch an.

„Naja...Du weißt doch, dass ich gestern nicht konnte, weil ich Tanya bei einem Problem helfen musste", fing er an und wartete auf mein Nicken, „ Und sie wollte es wieder gutmachen, indem sie uns beide heute Abend einläd." Damit war die Bombe geplatzt.

„Heute Abend?", fragte ich.

„Sie wollte es so bald wie möglich machen und ich konnte ihr das Angebot nicht abschlagen." Ja, ich sah schon vor meinen inneren Augen, _warum_ er es ihr nicht abschlagen konnte. „Unser Date findet trotzdem statt, Liebste. Nur eben nicht heute. Aufgeschoben ist nicht aufgehoben", versuchte er mich wieder aufzumuntern. Es gelang ihm nur bedingt. Das hieß also, dass wir heute den ganzen Abend Tanya um uns rum haben würden?

Wir fuhren zu einem Restaurant irgendwo hier in Boston. Ich wusste nicht einmal wo wir waren, aber mir gefiel es hier auch nicht sonderlich. Es war zwar ein ganz normales Restaurant, aber allein die Tatsache, dass Tanya heute schon wieder mit dabei sein würde, gefiel mir ganz und gar nicht. Tanya war schon viel zu oft mit uns irgendwo hingegangen. Sie hatte sich einfach so in unsere Clique eingeschlichen. Sie war sogar schon mit Rose und Alice shoppen, als ich nicht konnte, da ich zu viele Hausaufgaben aufhatten.

Mit Emmett und Jasper hatte sie auch was unternommen. Und sie schienen sie alle zu mögen. Es kam mir so vor, als wäre ich die einzige, die ihr gegenüber skeptisch war.

Wir hatten unser Essen bestellt, als Edward sich kurz entschuldigte und in Richtung Herren-Toilette verschwand. Mit seiner Abwesenheit verschwand auch der freundliche Ausdruck auf Tanyas Gesicht.

„Wie langen kennt ihr beiden euch eigentlich schon?", versuchte ich Konversation mit ihr zu betreiben. Ich wollte Edward und den anderen wirklich den Gefallen tun und mich mit ihr anfreunden, aber es fiel mir alles andere als leicht.

„Ich war auch mal auf der WMA. Aber meine Eltern sind nach ein paar Jahren mit mir umgezogen. Seit dem hab ich Edward nicht mehr gesehen", gab sie gelangweilt zurück. Sie war also auch mal auf der WMA? Noch vor mir? Und sie war während sie dort zur Schule ging mit Edward zusammen?

„Und... habt ihr damals viel... unternommen?" Mir fiel kein besseres Thema ein als Edward und ihre Beziehung damals. Das war schließlich die einzige Gemeinsamkeit, die ich zwischen uns beiden feststellen konnte.

„Hör auf mich mit deinen nervigen Fragen zu löchern! Genieß lieber deine Zeit mit Edward. Lange wird sie nämlich nicht mehr dauern."

„Was?"

„Du hast mich schon verstanden. Ich weiß überhaupt nicht, wie Eddie es so lange mit dir ausgehalten hat." Sie musterte mich von Kopf bis zur Tischplatte. Auch wenn es nicht so sein sollte, gab es mir einen Stich.

„Na ihr beiden? Worüber habt ihr euch unterhalten?", fragte Edward, als er zurückkam. Ich sah ihn nicht an. Die Tischplatte war auf einmal viel interessanter.

„Nichts besonderes. Ein bisschen über alte Zeiten", lachte Tanya ihm entgegen. Sie konnte wirklich gut schauspielern, musste ich feststellen.

Den ganzen Abend über unterhielten sich die beiden. Ich blieb still. Ich war nicht mehr in der Stimmung, mich mit irgendwem zu unterhalten. Mir würde eh keiner glauben. Der Appetit war mir auch vergangen. Ich aß nur, damit Edward sich keine Sorgen machte. Aber er schien sich ja prächtig zu amüsieren. Zusammen mit ihr.

FLASHBACK ENDE

Ich wollte mich heute mal wieder mit Jacob treffen. Er war mir ein guter Freund geworden. Meine anfänglichen Bedenken lösten sich in Luft auf, als er erzählte, weswegen er hier war und nicht so schnell vorhatte, zurück nach Hause zu gehen. Er studierte zu meinem großen Erstaunen Jura. Er wollte später einmal Anwalt werden.

Wir hatten uns in den letzten Tagen häufiger getroffen – manchmal auch mit Quil und Embry zusammen – und _Jacob_ war immer pünktlich. Im Gegensatz zu manch anderen. Mit ihm konnte man sich wirklich gut unterhalten, wir hatten den selben Humor.

Edward hatte ich nichts davon erzählt. Warum auch? – Ich sah ihn ja sowieso nie! Wir entfernten uns immer mehr voneinander musste ich feststellen. Was war bloß passiert? Es war erst ein knapper Monat seit dem Collegebeginn vergangen und schon kriselte es in meiner Beziehung? Das durfte ich nicht zulassen! Aber wie sollte ich das bitte schön schaffen? Würde ich Edward sagen, er solle aufhören, ständig mit Tanya rumzuhängen, würde er mich für eine total eifersüchtige Kuh erklären und wahrscheinlich früher oder später mit mir Schluss machen. Und das wollte ich schon mal gar nicht.

Vielleicht sollte ich zu aller erst mal mit Alice über meine missratene Lage sprechen. Sie wusste mir immer zu helfen und hatte immer einen guten Rat parat.

„Bellaaa", kam es auf einmal von hinten, sodass ich aus meinen Gedanken aufschreckte.

„Schreckhaft heute, was?", meinte Jacob und lachte. Ich sah ihn mit einem vielsagenden Blick an und er verstand sofort.

„Stress mit deinem Freund?", fragte er mitfühlend. Er setzte sich zu mir auf die Bank und legte einen Arm um mich. Eigentlich hätte es aufdringlich auf mich wirken sollen, aber das tat es nicht. Ich fühlte mich wohl. Es war, als hätte ich diese Umarmung gebraucht.

„Nicht direkt mit ihm. Eher mit Tanya." Ich wusste, das er wusste, wer Tanya war. Ich hatte ihm schon so oft von ihr erzählt.

„Ich würde mir das an deiner Stelle nicht gefallen lassen, Bella, und ich weiß wovon ich rede." Er hatte zwar einen scherzhaften Unterton, als er sein Studium indirekt ansprach, aber ich wusste, dass er es ernst meinte. Er sorgte sich um mich, verstand mich aber auf der anderen Seite. Meistens Jedenfalls. Alles, was Edward betraf, lehnte er aber kategorisch ab. Er mochte ihn nicht und er mochte es auch nicht, wie er mich vor allem in letzter Zeit behandelte. Am liebsten hätte er es, wenn ich mit ihm Schluss machen würde, aber das würde nicht passieren! So weit würde ich es nicht kommen lassen!

„Also, was machen wir heute?", versuchte ich ihn abzulenken. Er seufzte kurz, sprang aber von der Bank auf und zog mich mit hoch.

„Wie wär's mit: wir gehen ins nächste Café und reden über dein kleines Tanya-Problem?", machte er den Vorschlag.

„Schlechte Idee", gab ich zurück, „Ich habe nicht vor, weiter über diese Schlange zu reden."

„Dann eben anders. Wie wäre es mit: Wir gehen ins nächste Café reden aber NICHT über dein kleines Tanya-Problem sondern über anderes Zeug?" Er lachte über seine eigenen Worte.

„Schon besser", grinste ich zurück. Wir machten uns sofort auf den Weg.

„Aber mal ehrlich. Du solltest wirklich mal mit irgendwem über dieses kleine Problem reden, Bella. Wenn nicht mit mir, dann eben mit Alice oder Rosalie." Ich seufzte ergeben. Er hatte ja recht. Ich musste mir mal meinen ganzen Frust von der Seele reden, aber nicht heute. Ich würde frühestens heute Abend Alice darauf ansprechen.

„Also, was gibt's Neues?", fragte ich nach einiger Zeit.

„Das Übliche. Gesetzte, Gesetze und nochmal Gesetze. Und die dürfen wir uns jetzt alle durchlesen und am besten gleich auswenidig lernen laut unserem Professor." Er verdrehte die Augen und ich musste lachen.

„Warum studierst du dann Jura, wenn es doch so langweilig ist?" Ich schaute zu ihm auf. Er war ganz schön groß geworden, fiel mir gerade auf. Fast anderthalb Köpfe größer als ich.

„Es ist nicht langweilig!", wand er ein, „Die Anfanszeit ist eben nur sehr trocken. Es wird später noch viel spanndender, wenn die richtig harten Fälle kommen."

„Aha." Ich könnte mir nie vorstellen, Jura zu atudieren. Es war nicht halb so interessant wie Literatur.

Ich hatte mich entschlossen nebenbei noch Journalismus zu studieren und so hatte ich genügend Abwechslung. Mehr brauchte ich nicht. Nur meine Bücher, meine Freunde, Familie und Edward natürlich. Wobei wir wieder beim Thema wären.

Ich hielt es keine zehn Minuten aus, ohne an ihn zu denken. Was er wohl gerade machte? Lernte er oder verbrachte er seine Zeit mit...Tanya? Vielleicht suchte er mich auch und wollte endlich mit mir reden. Aber nein! – Warum sollte er mit mir reden sollen? Er wusste nichts von dem Disput zwischen mir und der hinterhältigen Schlage. Das war übrigens mein neuer Spitzname für sie. Hinterhältige Schlange. Es passte perfekt zu ihr.

„Bella?" Was? Hatte ich nicht aufgepasst?

„Mmh?"

„Ich hab dich jetzt schon zum dritten Mal gefragt, was du zu trinken haben willst. Alles in Ordnung?", fragte mich Jake leicht besorgt.

„Alles okay. Ich nehm nur ein Wasser, bitte." Ich hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass wir schon im Café angekommen waren.

Jake bestellte für uns beide und wir setzten uns mit unseren Getränken an einen freien Tisch am Fenster. Von hier aus konnte man schön ins ganze Café gucken. Es war schön, das reinste Wohlfühl-Ambiente.

Ich überflog kurz den Raum, blieb aber an einer Person hängen.

Ich blickte direkt in zwei smaragdgrüne Augen. Und der Besitzer dieser Augen war nicht allein.

* * *

><p><strong>Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen, trotz des kleinen Cliffs am Ende...<strong>

**Ich würde mich sehr, über mehr Rückmeldung freuen:) Ich beiß auch nicht^^**

**LG Marit**


	22. Großes Kino

**Viel Spaß beim Lesen;)**

**LG Marit**

* * *

><p><strong>Kapitel 11 – Großes Kino<strong>

Jake bestellte für uns beide und wir setzten uns mit unseren Getränken an einen freien Tisch am Fenster. Von hier aus konnte man schön ins ganze Café gucken. Es war schön, das reinste Wohlfühl-Ambiente.

Ich überflog kurz den Raum, blieb aber an einer Person hängen.

Ich blickte direkt in zwei smaragdgrüne Augen. Und der Besitzer dieser Augen war nicht allein.

Zum Glück saß Emmett neben meinem Freund. Wäre er schon wieder mit Tanya unterwegs gewesen, dann wüsste ich nicht, was ich jetzt getan hätte. Flüchten wäre die eine Option gewesen. Einfach aus dem Café raus. Aber die Blöße wollte ich mir nicht geben.

Ich hätte auch einfach zu den beiden hingehen können, aber das wäre mehr als peinlich und unangenehm. Hätte ich sie ignoriert, wäre auch nichts Gutes bei rausgekommen.

Deswegen war ich mehr als erleichtert, dass Emmett da saß. Wobei es mir nicht bei meinen Entscheidungen half. Sollte ich zu ihnen hingehen? Und was war dann mit Jake? Er konnte Edward nicht leiden und ich war schließlich mit ihm verabredet.

Diese schwere Entscheidung wurde mir allerdings kurzerhand abgenommen. Durch Jakes genervtes Seufzen wurde ich aus meinen Gedanken gerissen und sah, dass die beiden Jungs auf uns zukamen.

„Bella?", sprach mich Edward an. Es war mir jetzt irgendwie unangenehm, dass er mich hier mit Jacob sah. Was sollte er denn jetzt von mir denken? Das ich ihn betrog? Hoffentlich nicht.

„Hey." Mehr kam nicht aus meinem Mund raus.

„Was machst du hier?", fragte er verwundert. Er beachtete Jake keineswegs.

„Ich... bin...mit Jake hier", erklärte. „Aber wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass du auch Zeit hast, dann hätte ich...", setzte ich schnell hinterher. Genau genommen hatte ich ihn nicht gefragt, wann er denn mal Zeit hatte. Andererseits, fiel mir gerade auf, hatte er ja auch nicht gefragt, wann _ich_ Zeit hatte.

„Dürfen wir uns setzen?", fragte Emmett. Ich sah zu Jake, der noch gar nichts dazu gesagt hatte. Er nickte widerwillig. Ich wusste, ich war ihm dafür etwas schuldig.

Edward setzte sich sofort neben mich und nahm meine Hand. Emmett setzte sich zu Jake und versuchte sich mit ihm zu unterhalten. Ihm war ich definitiv auch was schuldig.

„Wir verbringen in letzter Zeit definitiv zu wenig Zeit miteinander, Liebste", riss mich Edward aus meinen Gedanken. Ich sah in seine Augen, konnte den Ausdruck aber nicht genau deuten.

Ich nickte nur. Was sollte ich auch sagen? Er hatte ja recht. Das letzte Mal Zeit, dass wir miteinander verbracht hatten, war schon eine Woche mindestens her. Wir hatten uns zwar in der Mittagspause gesehen, aber da waren die anderen auch immer dabei und sonst hatten wir nicht viel Zeit gehabt. Wenn ich mal nicht viel zu tun hatte, musste er im Gegenzug irgendwelche Krankheiten oder Heilungsmöglichkeiten auswendig lernen oder eben das, was man für ein Medizin-Studium machen musste. Wenn er frei hatte, musste ich dafür für meine Kurse etwas tun. Wir hatten uns praktisch immer verpasst.

„Ich vermisse dich", flüsterte Edward mir entgegen.

„Ich dich auch", antwortete ich.

„Hast du heute den ganzen Tag frei?", fragte er.

„Es ist Samstag, die Lesungen sind vorbei. Also ja. Und morgen auch." Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf mein Gesicht.

„Gut. Ich hab auch frei", meinte er und strahlte mich an.

„Wollen wir was zusammen machen?", fragte ich hoffnungsvoll.

„Betrachte dich als gebucht", grinste er mir entgegen. Ich konnte ein glückliches, erleichtertes Lachen kaum unterdrücken.

„Bella, ich stör ja nur ungern,", wurden wir von Jake unterbrochen, „aber ich muss jetzt weg. Hab noch was zu erledigen."

„Wirklich? Musst du jetzt schon gehen?" Er hatte doch gesagt, dass er heute nichts mehr vorhatte. Wahrscheinlich wollte er nur weg von Edward. Ich verstand einfach nicht, warum die beiden sich nicht ausstehen konnten. Es war mir ein Rätsel.

„Ja, aber wir können uns ja ein andern Mal treffen." Ein Aber ohne deinen Freund! schwang deutlich in der Luft, ohne dass er es aussprach.

„Klar. Bis dann." Es stimmte mich traurig, dass mein Freund und einer meiner besten Freunde sich nicht miteinander vertragen konnten.

„Bis dann", meinte er und verschwand, Ich sah ihm nach.

„Und weg is'er", meinte Emmett und riss mich mal wieder aus meinen Gedanken, „Was machen wir jetzt?"

„Ich hab keine Ahnung, was du jetzt machen willst", fing Edward an, „aber ich entführe jetzt meine Freundin."

„Hey! Ich dachte, wir machen heute mal einen Männer-Tag. PS3 zocken oder ein Spiel ansehen...", beschwerte sich Emmett.

„Tut mir ja leid, Emm, aber ich denke du verstehst mich", sagte Edward und stand auf. Er zog mich mit auf die Beine.

„Das ist nicht fair! Dafür schuldest du mir was, Ed! Lässt mich hier einfach sitzen", motze Emmett weiter. Edward hingegen verdrehte die Augen und zog mich Richtung Ausgang.

„Bye, Emmett."

„Hmpf!"

Ich konnte mir ein Kichern leider nicht unterdrücken. Emmett konnte manchmal richtig kindisch sein.

Edward zog mich durch den Park Richtung Wohnheim, doch plötzlich blieb er stehen. Ich hatte noch zu viel Schwung und knallte voll gegen seine Brust, die er mir zugewand hatte.

„Was ist los?", fragte ich panisch.

„Das ist los." Und schon lagen seine Lippen auf meinen. Es war ein berauschendes Gefühl. Ein Kribbeln durchzog meinen ganzen Körper. Überall, wo er mich berührte, schien es, als würden Funken sprühen. Ich hatte es so sehr vermisst. Und es fiel mir erst jetzt auf. Wir hingen wie zwei Ertrinkende aneinander und ich genoss es solang, bis wir beide Luft holen mussten.

„Das hab ich vermisst", grinste er, nachdem wir wieder zu Atem gekommen waren.

„Und ich erst", lachte ich. Ich war glücklich. Jetzt. Mit ihm.

„Was hälst du von Kino?", fragte er.

„Sehr viel", antwortete ich. Kino mit meinem Freund an einem freien Wochenende, was konnte es schöneres geben?

Ich ging schnell in mein Zimmer und holte meine Handtasche. Umziehen brauchte ich mich nicht.

Komischerweise war Alice mal nicht in unserem Zimmer und schneiderte an irgendeinem neuen Kleid oder zeichnete irgendwelche Entwürfe. Wahrscheinlich nutzte sie auch das schöne Wetter und war mit Jasper oder Rosalie unterwegs. Es war auch schon wieder etwas länger her, seit wir Mädels mal was zusammen unternommen hatten. Das musste sich auch ändern! Und wenn es zu meinem Leidwesen eine Shopping-Tour werden sollte. Mir war es recht, Hauptsache wir verbrachten mal wieder etwas Zeit miteinander.

Edward wartete schon vor der Tür auf mich. Er war kurz bei sich oben, um seine Autoschlüssel zu holen. Dann konnte es ja losgehen, freute ich mich.

„Was möchtest du dir ansehen?", fragte er.

„Was läuft denn gerade?" Ich war schon lange nicht mehr im Kino gewesen, dementsprechend war ich auch über das aktuelle Programm aufgeklärt.

„Keine Ahnung", grinste er mir entgegen, „Ich dachte du wüsstest was. Wir wäre es, wenn du vor Ort einen Film aussuchst?"

„Okay." Mir war es egal, welchen Film wir uns ansehen würden. Wichtig war mir nur, dass wir mal wieder etwas zusammen unternahmen. Mir hätte es auch gereicht, wären wir im Café geblieben und hätten einfach miteinander geredet.

Die Fahrt war kurz. Es gab mehrere Kinos hier in Boston, also war die Auswahl groß. Edward parkte und händchenhaltend betraten wir das Kino. Vor den Plakaten blieben wir stehen.

„Wir wäre es mit Hugo Carbet? Der soll ganz gut sein. Ist für 11 Oscars nominiert", meinte Edward. Von dem Film hatte ich noch nichts gehört.

„Gut. Hugo Carbet."

„Aber wirklich nur, wenn du den auch gucken willst", bestand er darauf.

„Es ist mir egal, was wir gucken", gab ich zu, „Ich will nur mit dir zusammen sein."

„Ich liebe dich." Er nahm mich fest in die Arme und wie von selbst legten sich meine in seinen Nacken und spielten mit seinem Haaransatz.

„Ich liebe dich auch", flüsterte ich zurück. Unsere Gesichter waren nur noch wenige Zentimeter von einander getrennt, aber die überbrückten wir auch. Und zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tage küssten wir uns, sodass mir weich um die Knie wurde.

Es war mir egal, dass wir mitten im Kino waren, dass tausend Leute um uns herum standen und uns zugucken konnten. Für mich gab es in diesem Augenblick nur Edward und mich. Nur wir beide.

Edward kaufte die Karten und auch das Popcorn und die Getränke. Mich ließ er nichts bezahlen, da er meinte, er sei es mir schuldig. Ich folgte ihm augenverdrehend in den Kinosaal. Die Sitze waren sehr bequem. Noch bequemer war es allerdings in Edwards Armen zu liegen und seinen herrlichen, männlicchen Duft einzuatmen. Den ganzen Film über hatte er seinen Arm um meine Schulter gelegt und mich zu sich rangezogen. Dem Film schenkte ich kaum Beachtung, mein Freund war doch viel interessanter.

Leider ging das Licht viel zu schnell wieder an. Am liebsten wäre ich einfach so sitzen geblieben, doch Edward zog mich auf und wir verließen den Saal.

In der Vorhalle klingelte auf einmal Edwards Handy. Da ich ihn nicht stören wollte, entschuldigte ich mich bei ihm und ging schnell in Richtung Damen-WC. Die Cola machte sich doch bemerkbar.

Als ich wieder zurückging, sah ich einen zerknirscht-guckenden Edward.

„Was ist los?" Wer hatte eben angerufen? War etwas Schlimmes passiert? War etwa jemand gestorben? Oh mein Gott!

„Das war eben Tanya", versuchte er zu erklären. Tanya. Diese Schlange! Was wollte sie von ihm?

„Ihr Großvater ist gestorben und sie ist jetzt ganz allein" – das tat mir jetzt aber leid – „ Und sie hat mich darum gebeten, zu ihr zu kommen." Was auch sonst. Ich seufzte. Edward schien sie wirklich zu mögen. Und ich wollte mich hier auch nicht wie eine eifersüchtige Freundin aufführen, die ihren Freund nur für sich wollte. Außerdem gab es auch noch die Möglichkeit, dass es Tanya wirklich schlecht ging und sie wirklich niemand anderen hatte, bei dem sie sich ausheulen konnte.

„Wenn du willst, bleib ich bei dir. Du musst nur ein Wort sagen", flehte mich Edward an.

„Edward, sie braucht dich jetzt mehr als ich – glaub ich", versuchte ich aufrichtig zu klingen. Es gelang mir eigentlich ganz gut, wie ich fand.

„Wirklich? Und was ist mit dir?" Er nahm meine Hand und sah mir tief in die Augen.

„Ich komm schon klar. Solang du mich zum Wohnheim fährst", wollte ich die Situation etwas auflockern.

„Glaubst du, ich würde dich hier allein stehen lassen? Niemals! Hier laufen was weiß ich für Typen rum..." Edward war leicht aufgebracht.

„Schon gut, schon gut. Es sollte nur ein Scherz sein. Ich weiß, dass du so etwas nie machen würdest", versuchte ich ihn zu beruhigen und es zeigte auch seinen gewünschten Effekt.

„Liebste, wenn du willst, kann ich auch bei dir blei...", fing er wieder an, doch ich unterbrach ihn.

„Ich dachte, wir hätten das geklärt?" Und damit war alles gesagt. Ich zog ihn zu seinem Auto. Er konnte natürlich nicht widerstehen, mir die Tür aufzuhalten. Er war eben ganz der Gentleman – und deswegen _musste_ er jetzt auch zu Tanya,

Beim Wohnheim angekommen, verabschiedete ich mich von ihm und ging in mein Zimmer zurück. Komisch – Alice war immer noch nicht wieder da. Und Rose auch nicht. Hatte ich was verpasst?

Ich legte mich auf mein Bett und las in einem meienr unzähligen Bücher. Diesmal war es ausnahmsweise mal nicht für den Unterricht, sondern einfach nur für mich.

Ich war so vertieft in das Buch, dass ich gar nicht merkte, dass jemand wild an der Tür klopfte. Erst als dieser jemand meinen Namen rief, schreckte ich auf.

Ich hastete zur Tür und ein aufgebrachter, aber auch nervös wirkender Edward kam herein.

„Edward? Was ist los? Ich dachte, du warst bei Tan...", fing ich an.

„Wir haben uns geküsst, Bella. Gott, es tut mir so leid..." Was?

* * *

><p><strong>Gaaanz fieser Cliff^^<strong>

**Und das Schlimme ist, dass ich im Moment wahrscheinlich nur noch jedes Wochenende posten kann:(**

**Ich hab unter der Woche überhaupt keine Zeit mehr zum schreiben:(**

**Außerdem würde ich mich sehr über etwas mehr Rückmeldung freuen :)**


	23. Großes Kino EPOV

**Heyhey,**

**ich hab mal wieder was Neues ausprobiert ;)**

**Ein Kap ganz aus Edwards Sicht ;D**

**Hoffentlich gefällt es euch,**

**LG Marit**

* * *

><p><strong>Kapitel 12 – Großes Kino EPOV<strong>

_Ich hastete zur Tür und ein aufgebrachter, aber auch nervös wirkender Edward kam herein._

„_Edward? Was ist los? Ich dachte, du warst bei Tan...", fing ich an._

„_Wir haben uns geküsst, Bella. Gott, es tut mir so leid..." Was?_

EPOV (einige Stunden zuvor)

Das Studium war echt hart. Ich hatte es mir deutlich leichter vorgestellt. Aber ich wollte Medizin studieren und ich würde es auch schaffen.

Das Schlimmste an dem Ganzen war aber, dass ich meine Liebste kaum noch zu Gesicht bekam. Meine Bella war mein Ein und Alles und ich wollte sie niemals verlieren. Ich musste mir dringend etwas für sie einfallen lassen. Vielleicht wusste Jazz ja etwas Gutes, was ich machen konnte. Er studierte schließlich Psychologie, er wusste, was Frauen wollten. Kurz überlegte ich, ob ich nicht Tanya anrufen sollte. Sie war schließlich eine Frau und sie schuldete mir noch etwas. Ich hatte ihr schon so oft helfen müssen, selbst bei den leichtesten Sachen. So langsam hatte ich das Gefühl, dass sie mich nur ausnutzen wollte. Aber sie war eine gute Freundin für mich. Wir hatten viel Spaß zusammen, wenn wir lernten. Aber ich hatte das Gefühl, dass Bella sie nicht leiden konnte. Außerdem konnte ich ja auch schlecht von Tanya irgendwelche Ratschläge annehmen, wenn Bella dagegen war. Also rief ich Jasper an.

„Hale?", ging er an sein Handy.

„Ich bin's, Jazz."

„Edward? Was gibt's?"

„Ich brauch jemanden zum reden. Hast du Zeit?"

„Ist es wegen Bella?" Seine Stimme wurde sofort mitfühlend. Aber ich wollte kein Mitleid. In meiner Beziehung verlief alles bestens

„Mhm. Also – hast du jetzt Zeit?"

„Jetzt? Tut mir leid, Ed, aber im Moment sieht es ganz schlecht bei mir aus. Ich hab gleich noch einen Termin mit Mr. Reed wegen meiner Facharbeit. Frag doch Emmett."

„Emmett ist aber kein angehender Psychologe..."

„Aber er hat auch eine Freundin und er wird dir garantiert ein paar Tipps geben können", überredete er mich.

„Na gut. Ich frag ihn." Und damit legte ich auf. Na super! Jasper konnte mir also nicht helfen.

Ich wählte Emmetts Nummer und nach nur einmal klingeln ging er ran.

„Eddie, was geht, Alter?", begrüßte er mich schon.

„Wehe, du nennst mich nochmal so!" Wie ich diesen Namen hasste. Eddie! Also wirklich!

„Schon gut, schon gut, ich weiß, dass du noch jung bist, Eddie", machte er sich lustig.

„Emmett", schalt ich ihn. Er konnte manchmal eine richtige Nervensäge sein. Unglaublich, dass ich ihn jetzt um Rat fragen wollte. Er lachte nur weiter.

„Um was geht's denn, Ed-"

„Emmett!", warnte ich ihn.

„-ward." Und schon wieder hörte man sein Bärenlachen.

„Hast du heut Nachmittag schon was vor?" Er musste heute einfach Zeit haben.

„Das klingt ganz nach einem Date,", lachte er in den Hörer. Ich verdrehte die Augen. „Aber ehrlich, Kumpel, du bist überhaupt nicht mein Typ und außerdem dachte ich, du hättest eine Freundin..."

Irgendwann würde ich ihn noch umbringen müssen. Argh!

„Und genau deswegen brauch ich jemanden zum reden."

„Was ist mit Jazz? Der ist doch der Psycho- und Gefühls-Typ von uns..."

„Der hat keine Zeit."

„Was ist mit Alice?"

„Man Emmett! Ist es so schlimm, wenn ich mit dir reden will?"

„Erwarte bloß nicht zuviel von mir", ruderte er zurück, „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich die helfen kann."

„Heißt das du kommst?"

„Wohin?", fragte er dümmlich.

„Hierher? Zum Reden?"

„Und wo ist ‚hierher'?"

„Also im Moment bin ich auf unserem Zimmer, aber wir können auch unten ins Café gehen", schlug ich vor.

„Geht klar. Und die Rechnung geht auf dich!"

„Dann bis gleich."

„Bis gleich zu unserem Date", lachte er, aber bevor ich mich beschweren konnte, hatte er schon aufgelegt. Dieser Scherzkekes!

Ich schloss schnell das Zimmer ab und machte mich auf den Weg zum Café. Als ich dort ankam sah ich Emmett schon auf mich warten. Wahrscheinlich war er ganz in der Nähe vom Café oder hatte sich extra beeilt, weil er Hunger hatte.

„Man Alter! Weißt du wie lang ich schon hier auf dich warte? Ich bin halb am verhungern!", begrüßte er mich.

„Dir auch hallo", schmunzelte ich zurück. Wir gingen gemeinsam rein und suchten uns einen geeigneten Platz. Emmett suchte sich sofort die Speisekarte. Ich verdrehte die Augen, was er aber leider nicht sehen konnte, da er zu sehr damit beschäftigt war, sich zu entscheiden. Ich brauchte nicht mehr als einen Kaffee. Hunger hatte ich keinen und deswegen war ich auch nicht hier. Als Emmett sich endlich für eine Sache entschieden hatte – naja, es war mehr als nur eine Sache – gaben wir unsere Bestellung auf. Als die Kellnerin verschwand, blieb es weiter ruhig. Ich hatte keine Ahnung wie ich anfangen sollte.

„Also. Du willst reden?", nahm Emmett mir diesen Part ab. Ich nickte. „Über Bella?" Und wieder nickte ich. „Wo liegt denn das Problem?"

„Ich hab so das Gefühl, dass wir uns von einander entfernen. Ich weiß auch nicht. Wir sehen uns in letzter Zeit kaum noch und wenn, dann sind wir nie allein", redete ich mir alles von der Seele, waas mich in letzter Zeit bedrückte.

„Hast du schon mit ihr darüber geredet?", fragte Emmett und sah mich ernst an. Das war einer der Gründe, warum wir Freunde waren. Er war zwar der größte Scherzkeks der Welt, aber man konnte mit ihm auch über ernsthafte Dinge reden.

„Nein. Ich wollte, aber irgendwie hab ich es doch nicht geschafft. Sie hat momentan schon genug Stress mit ihrem Studium, da wollte ich ihr nicht auch noch mit meinen Problemen kommen."

„Schon mal überlegt, dass es ihr ähnlich geht? Sie sieht dich auch kaum aus denselben Gründen? Du hast auch viel zu tun mit deinem Medizin-Studium." Er hatte recht. Ich war ein riesen Egoist! Wie konnte ich nur übersehen, wie sie sich fühlen musste? Wenn es mir schon so viel ausmachte, wie sehr leidete sie dann unter der jetzigen Situation?

„Du musst mit ihr reden, Alter", sprach Emmett meine Gedanken aus. Ja, ich musste mit ihr reden. Nur wann? Die Bedinung brachte unsere Bestellung und es wurde wieder ruhig. Ich war in meinen Gedanken versunken und überlegte, wie ich Bella eine Freude machen könnte. Vielleicht etwas essen gehen? Oder ins Kino?

„Ich glaube, wir haben ein Problem", riss Emmett mich urplötzlich aus den Gedanken.

„Mmh?" Was hatte er gesagt? Doch anstatt seine Worte zu wiederholen, zeigte er hinter mich. Ich drehte mich um und sah direkt in schokoladenbraune Augen. Bella. Sie war hier. Sie war hier? Was machte sie hier?

„Sollen wir mal rübergehen?" Ich legte das Geld für die Bestellung auf den Tisch und ging mit Emmett rüber zu meiner Liebsten.

„Bella?", sprach ich sie an.

„Hey." Mehr kam nicht aus ihrem Mund raus.

„Was machst du hier?", fragte ich verwundert. Er beachtete Jake keineswegs.

„Ich... bin...mit Jake hier", erklärte sie. „Aber wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass du auch Zeit hast, dann hätte ich...", sprach sie schnell weiter. Dieser schmiriege Kerl! Ich konnte diesen Hund vom ersten Augenblick an nicht leiden.

„Dürfen wir uns setzen?", fragte Emmett. Sie sah zu Jake, der noch gar nichts dazu gesagt hatte. Er nickte widerwillig.

Ich setzte mich sofort neben sie und nahm ihre Hand. Emmett setzte sich zum Hund und versuchte sich mit ihm zu unterhalten.

„Wir verbringen in letzter Zeit definitiv zu wenig Zeit miteinander, Liebste", flüsterte ich ihr ein wenig traurig zu. Sie blickte zu mir auf, sah mir direkt in meine Augen.

Sie nickte. Ich hätte alles dafür gegeben, jetzt in ihren kleinen unschuldigen Kopf zu gucken und zu wissen, was sie dachte.

„Ich vermisse dich", flüsterte ich ihr entgegen.

„Ich dich auch", antwortete sie.

„Hast du heute den ganzen Tag frei?", fragte ich.

„Es ist Samstag, die Lesungen sind vorbei. Also ja. Und morgen auch." Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf ihr Gesicht. Sie sah so bezaubernd aus. Ich hätte sie am liebsten sofort geküsst, aber ich versuchte es zu unterdrücken.

„Gut. Ich hab auch frei", meinte ich und grinste zurück. Dann konnten wir das ganze Wochenende miteinander verbringen. Innerlich schmiedete ich schon die verschiedensten Pläne.

„Wollen wir was zusammen machen?", fragte sie. Ihre Stimme klang so voller Hoffnungs.

„Betrachte dich als gebucht", grinste ich ihr entgegen. Sie lachte und es hörte sich an wie ein Windspiel. Wunderschön. Ich hatte es in letzter Zeit viel zu selten gehört.

„Bella, ich stör ja nur ungern,", wurden wir von dem Hund unterbrochen, „aber ich muss jetzt weg. Hab noch was zu erledigen."

„Wirklich? Musst du jetzt schon gehen?" Ja, dass muss er!, dachte ich mir. Dieser Kerl hatte nichts in der Nähe meiner Liebsten zu suchen.

„Ja, aber wir können uns ja ein andern Mal treffen." Wenn ich das nicht zu verhindern wusste...

„Klar. Bis dann." War sie etwa traurig, dass er ging? Mist! Ich hatte schon wieder nicht auf ihre Gefühle geachtet. Ich Idiot!

„Bis dann", meinte er und verschwand, Sie sah ihm nach.

„Und weg is'er", meinte Emmett, „Was machen wir jetzt?"

„Ich hab keine Ahnung, was du jetzt machen willst", sagte ich und konnte ein Grinsen nur schwer unterdrücken „aber ich entführe jetzt meine Freundin." Jetzt, wo der Hund endlich weg war, hatte ich sie ganz für mich allein.

„Hey! Ich dachte, wir machen heute mal einen Männer-Tag. PS3 zocken oder ein Spiel ansehen...", beschwerte sich Emmett.

„Tut mir ja leid, Emm, aber ich denke, du verstehst mich", sagte ich und stand auf. Ich zog meine Liebste mit auf die Beine.

„Das ist nicht fair! Dafür schuldest du mir was, Ed! Lässt mich hier einfach sitzen", motze Emmett weiter. Ich verdrehte die Augen und ging ,mit Bella an der Hand in Richtung Ausgang.

„Bye, Emmett."

„Hmpf!", hörte ich nur.

Bella kicherte leise.. Emmett konnte manchmal richtig kindisch sein, da musste ich ihr recht geben.

Ich zog sie durch den Park Richtung Wohnheim, blieb aber auf einmal stehen, da mir etwas sehr wichtiges eingefallen war, was ich vergessen hatte. Bella rechnete anscheinend nicht damit und knallte voll gegen meine Brust, die ich ihr jetzt zugewand hatte.

„Was ist los?", fragte sie leicht panisch.

„Das ist los." Und schon vertiefte ich sie in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Es war ein berauschendes Gefühl. Ein Kribbeln durchzog meinen ganzen Körper. Überall, wo sie mich berührte, schien es, als würden Funken sprühen. Ich hatte es so sehr vermisst. Und es fiel mir erst jetzt auf. Wir hingen wie zwei Ertrinkende aneinander und ich genoss es solang, bis wir beide Luft holen mussten.

„Das hab ich vermisst", erklärte ich ihr, nachdem wir wieder zu Atem gekommen waren.

„Und ich erst", lachte sie. Ich war glücklich. Jetzt. Mit ihr.

„Was hälst du von Kino?", fragte ich. Der erste Punkt von vielen auf meiner imaginären Liste.

„Sehr viel", antwortete sie. Ich war froh, dass sie zugestimmt hatte, aber ansonsten hätte ich ja noch einige Alternativen zu bieten gehabt.

Ich begleitete sie zu ihrem Zimmer, musste allerdings nochmal in meines zurück, um meine Autoschüssel zu holen. Jasper war nicht im Zimmer. Er war ja wie gesagt wegen seiner Facharbeit unterwegs. Ich holte meine Bella wieder in ihrem Zimmer ab unnd wir machten uns gemeinsam auf den Weg zum Kino.

„Was möchtest du dir ansehen?", wollte ich von ihr wissen. Ich hoffte, sie wusste etwas Gutes, da ich schon seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr in einem Kino war und dementsprechend war ich auch über das aktuelle Programm aufgeklärt.

„Was läuft denn gerade?" fragte sie.

„Keine Ahnung." Dann eben nicht. Hoffentlich lief etwas Gutes. Aber das war mir eigentlich egal, solang ich mal wieder etwas Zeit mit ihr verbringen konnte „Ich dachte du wüsstest was. Wir wäre es, wenn du vor Ort einen Film aussuchst?"

„Okay."

Die Fahrt war kurz. Es gab mehrere Kinos hier in Boston, also war die Auswahl groß. Ich parkte in eine der zahlreichen Parkplätze, ging ums Auto herum und öffnete meiner Liebsten die Tür. Händchenhaltend betraten wir das Kino. Vor den Plakaten blieben wir stehen.

„Wir wäre es mit Hugo Carbet? Der soll ganz gut sein. Ist für 11 Oscars nominiert." Das war der einzige Film, von dem ich je etwas grhört hatte. Dadurch, dass Emmett immer irgendwelchen Sport im Fernsehen guckte und während der Halbzeit Werbung lief, wusste ich in etwa, worum es darin ging, da ich die Filmvorschau schon einmal gesehen hatte.

„Gut. Hugo Carbet", antwortete sie.

„Aber wirklich nur, wenn du den auch gucken willst." Ich wollte sie auf gar keinen Fall zwingen.

„Es ist mir egal, was wir gucken", gab ich zu, „Ich will nur mit dir zusammen sein." Und damit sprach sie mir aus der Seele. Emmett hatte also recht gehabt. Ihr ging es genauso wie mir.

„Ich liebe dich",, flüsterte ich ihr zurück und nahm sie in die Arme.

„Ich liebe dich auch", antwortete sie ebenso leise zurück. Ich konnte dem Reiz, sie wieder zu küssen, nicht wiederstehen. Und so standen wir uns küssend mitten in der Vorhalle des Kinos. Es war mir egal, dass wir mitten im Kino waren, dass tausend Leute um uns herum standen und uns zugucken konnten. Aber es war mir verdammt nochmal egal. Ich hatte meine Freundin so lange schon nicht mehr küssen können, da musste ich noch so einiges aufholen.

Ich besorgte uns beiden die Karten und Popcorn. Während des gesamten Films lag Bella in meinen Armen. Ich konnte mich kein bisschen auf den Film konzentrieren, aber das wollte ich auch nicht. Das einzige, was ich wollte und was ich brauchte, lag in meinen Armen.

Leider ging das Licht viel zu schnell wieder an. Am liebsten wäre ich einfach so sitzen geblieben, aber ich hatte noch etwas vor.

In der Vorhalle klingelte auf einmal mein Handy. Ich hätte es am liebsten gegen eine Wand geworfen. Wer wollte mich denn jetzt bitteschön stören? Ich wollte mit meiner Freundin ungestört bleiben! Bella sagte mir, sie wäre kurz auf Toilette. Wehe, der Anruf war nicht wichtig!

„Hallo?", blöffte ich ins Telefon. Der Anrufer sollte ruhig mitkriegen, wie sehr ich mich über den unerwarteten Anruf freute.

„Oh Edward", heulte mir eine bekannte Frauenstimme entgegen. Tanya. Aber was war mit ihr los?

„Er ist tot", schluchzte sie weiter. Was? Wer war tot?

„Shh, Tanya, beruhige dich erstmal. Und dann erzähl mir, was überhaupt los ist", schlug ich ihr vor. Nach einer kurzen Weile beruhigte sie sich wirklich.

„Mein Großvater, er ist heute Nacht gestorben. Meine Mum hat mich gerade angerufen. Ich wusste nicht, mit wem ich reden sollte", sprach sie mit weinerlicher Stimme in den Hörer. „Kannst du vorbeikommen? Ich fühl mich gerade so schrecklich allein." Und schon wieder fing sie an zu weinen. Was sollte ich denn jetzt tun? Ich wollte doch mit Bella zusammen sein, aber ihr ging es anscheinend wirklich nicht gut.

„Tanya, ich weiß nicht. Ich bin gerade mit Bella unterwegs..." Ich hörte ein herzzerreißenden Schluzer am anderen Ende der Leitung. „...aber ich kann sie...ja fragen." Mist! Was redete ich denn hier? Aber sie...sie war auch in gewisser Weise eine Freundin von mir. Und Freunde waren füreinander da.

„Oh, bitte Edward, frag sie. Ich weiß nicht, was ich sonst machen soll." Sie klang richtig verzweifelt. Ich legte auf. Sollte ich Bella wirklich fragen oder wäre es besser, diese Sache zu vergessen? Aber so gemein konnte ich nicht sein. Bella würde es verstehen. Wir hatten ja immer noch das ganze restliche Wochenende.

„Was ist los?", hörte ich auf einmal hinter mir. Bella war zurück. Ich sah zu ihr auf. Ich hatte gar nicht gemerkt, dass ich die ganze Zeit auf den Boden gesehen hatte.

„Das war eben Tanya", versuchte ich zu erklären. Hoffentlich würde sie es verstehen, betete ich zu Gott.

„Ihr Großvater ist gestorben und sie ist jetzt ganz allein. Und sie hat mich darum gebeten, zu ihr zu kommen." Sie sah mich nachdenklich an.

„Wenn du willst, bleib ich bei dir. Du musst nur ein Wort sagen." Ich wollte doch einfach nur ein wenig mehr Zeit mit ihr verbringen. Und jetzt? Jetzt musste ausgerechnet sowas passieren.

„Edward, sie braucht dich jetzt mehr als ich – glaub ich", sagte sie schließlich.

„Wirklich? Und was ist mit dir?" Ich nahm ihre Hand und sah ihr tief in die Augen.

„Ich komm schon klar. Solang du mich zum Wohnheim fährst." Was musste sie denn jetzt von mir denken? Das ich sie wegen einer anderen sitzen ließ? Und vor allem hier? In einem Kino? Mit vielen fremden Leuten?

„Glaubst du, ich würde dich hier allein stehen lassen? Niemals! Hier laufen was weiß ich für Typen rum..."

„Schon gut, schon gut. Es sollte nur ein Scherz sein. Ich weiß, dass du so etwas nie machen würdest." Das meine Liebste nie an mir zweifelte. Ich war hin- und hergerissen.

„Liebste, wenn du willst, kann ich auch bei dir blei...", fing ich wieder an.

„Ich dachte, wir hätten das geklärt?" Und damit war alles gesagt. Sie zog mich zum Auto. Ich hielt ihr wieder die Tür auf und wir fuhren zurück zur Uni.

Beim Wohnheim angekommen, verabschiedeten wir uns voneinander und ich ging schnell zu Tanyas Zimmer. Sie war ebenfalls hier im Wohnheim, hatte allerdings ein Einzelzimmer. Sie tat mir leid.

Ich klopfte an ihrer Tür und nur wenige Sekunden später wurde mir geöffnet. Tanya sah furchtbar aus. Ihr Gesicht war gerötet, ihre Augen von dem ständigen weinen total verquollen. Sie stand ihrem Großvater wohl sehr nah. Es war das Richtige gewesen, hierher zu kommen, aber warum fühlte es sich dennoch so falsch an? Ich nahm sie sofort in den Arm und versuchte sie zu beruhigen.

„Oh Edward. Es ist so schön, dich zu sehen", flüsterte sie. Vom vielen Weinen war sie leicht heiser geworden.

Wir unterhielten uns ein wenig und ich glaubte, es ging ihr so langsam besser.

„Danke", murmelte sie verlegen.

„Ach was", lehnte ich ab, „Freunde sind füreinander da."

„Ich möchte mich aber dafür bedanken. Sowas ist nicht selbstverständlich."

„Tanya-" Doch weiter kam ich nicht, da hatte sie schon ihre Lippen auf meine gedrückt. Ich riss meine Augen weit auf. Ich versuchte sie möglichst gealtfrei von mir zu schieben.

„Komm schon, Edward. Du willst es doch auch." Was war denn jetzt los? War ich im falschen Film? Eben war sie doch noch todtraurig.

„Tanya, nein! Ich hab eine wundervolle Freundin", versuchte ich ihr klar zu machen.

„Aber-", setzte sie an, doch ich wollte- konnte kein Wort mehr von ihr hören. Mein Kopf tat weh und ich fühlte mich elend. Ich hatte gerade wirklich meine Freundin betrogen. Meine Liebste, mein Ein und Alles.

„Ich sollte jetzt besser gehen." Und damit war ich auch schon zur Tür raus.

„Edward", rief mir Tanya noch nach, aber ich drehte mich nicht noch einmal um. Ich steuerte ganz von selbst zu einem bestimmten Zimmer.

Wie mechanisch setzte ich ein Bein vor das andere. Vor ihrer Zimmertür angekommen, klopfte ich wie ein Verrückter dagegen.

Ich musste es ihr sagen, ich- Sie öffnete die Tür.

„Edward? Was ist los? Ich dachte, du warst bei Tan..." Sie sah so wunderschön aus in ihren Schlafsachen, so niedlich , so unschuldig...

„Wir haben uns geküsst, Bella. Gott, es tut mir so leid..." Jetzt war es raus. Aber ich fühlte mich weiterhin elend.

Ich sah in ihr geschocktes Gesicht. Oh Gott, was hatte ich nur getan?

* * *

><p><strong>Ich hoffe, ihr seid mir nicht böse, dass es mit der eigentlichen Story noch nicht weitergegangen ist, aber es ist mir auch wichtig, dass ihr auch Edwards Seite versteht :)<strong>

**Ich hoffe auch , dass es mir wenigstens halbwegs gelungen ist, aus Eddies Sicht zu schreiben^^**

**Nächstes WE gehts dann richtig weiter...**


	24. Beste Freundinnen

**Es geht weiter :D**

**Und zwar richtig. Diesmal wieder aus Bellas Sicht...**

**Viel Vergnügen beim Lesen,**

**LG Marit**

* * *

><p><strong>Kapitel 13 – Beste Freundinnen<strong>

_Ich hastete zur Tür und ein aufgebrachter, aber auch nervös wirkender Edward kam herein._

„_Edward? Was ist los? Ich dachte, du warst bei Tan...", fing ich an._

„_Wir haben uns geküsst, Bella. Gott, es tut mir so leid..." Was?_

Er...sie...was? Ich konnte ihm irgendwie nicht folgen.

„Was?", fragte ich deswegen noch einmal. Vielleicht hatte ich mich ja verhört oder er wollte mich reinlegen. Welches Datum hatten wir heute? Den ersten April? Aber schon allein sein zerknirchtes, schuld- und reuevolles, trauriges Gesicht belehrte mich eines besseren. Mit meinen Ohren war alles in Ordnung und heute war auch nicht der erste April.

„Wir haben geküsst, Bella, aber es ist nicht so wie du denkst. Ich –"

„Du mieses Schwein!" Das kam nicht von mir. Hinter Edward war auf einmal Alice aufgetaucht, „Du mieses, dreckiges Schwein! Wen hast du geküsst?" Edward wirkte sichtlich geschockt, er brachte keinen richtigen Satz mehr raus.

„Tanya?", fragte sie erneut. Ihr Gesicht verfärbte sich ein wenig rötlich, als sie sein schuldbewusstes Nicken sah.

„Darf ich kurz erklä-", versuchte er es erneut, wurde aber wieder unterbrochen.

„Verschwinde!", brüllte sie ihn an. Erschrocken sah Edward erst zu ihr dann zu mir. Erst jetzt fiel mir auf, dass ich die ganze Zeit nur zugeguckt hatte. Ich hatte nicht einmal richtig zugehört. Es war, als ob sich eine Blase um mich herum gebildet hatte, die alles an sich abprallen ließ. Ich verstand immer noch nicht so ganz, was gerade passiert war, aber ich wollte es eigentlich auch gar nicht wissen.

Edwards Blick veränderte sich von leicht hoffnungsvoll auf tieftraurig. Ich wollte ihn nicht so sehen. Er sollte nicht traurig sein. Aber irgendetwas in mir verbat es, auf ihn zuzugehen. Ich konnte es nicht, so sehr ich auch wollte.

„Ich sagte, verschwinde! Bist du schwerhörig?" Alice sollte nicht so mit ihm reden. Aber auch hierbei schaffte ich es wieder nicht, etwas zu sagen.

Geknickt wendete er sich zum Gehen. Ich wollte nicht, dass er ging. Innerlich schrie ich, aber warum konnte ich ihn dann trotzdem nicht aufhalten? Was war nur los mit mir? Edward sah ein letztes Mal zu mir zurück, ehe Alice die Tür hinter ihm zuschlug.

„Oh Bella." Alice Stimme war auf einmal viel einfühlsamer als nur wenige Sekunden zuvor. Sie nahm mich in die Arme. „Es tut mir ja so unendlich leid. Er ist ein solcher Idiot. Wie konnte er nur eine andere küssen? Tanya! Dieses Miststück." Alice redete und redete und redete und so langsam drang die Situation auch bei mir durch. Edward hatte eine andere geküsst. Eine andere _durfte_ ihn küssen. Die andere war Tanya. Ich wollte weinen, aber ich konnte nicht.

„Wie fühlst du dich, Süße?", flüsterte mir Alice zu. Ja, wie fühlte ich mich jetzt? Sauer auf Edward, weil er eine andere geküsst hatte? Sauer auf Tanya, weil sie ihn geküsst hatte? Traurig, dass es soweit kommen musste? Schuldbewusst, weil es in gewisser Weise auch meine Schuld war? Weder noch. Keines dieser Gefühle konnte ich fühlen. Meine Gedanken waren wie leergefegt, fühlen tat ich auch nichts.

„Weiß nicht", antwortete ich ihr ehrlich. Man musste doch etwas fühlen. Hass, Wut, Zorn, Trauer. Irgendetwas stimmte definitiv nicht mit mir.

„Es muss furchtbar für dich sein. Wenn ich mir nur vorstelle, dass Jasper so etwas getan hätte –" Aber sie verriet mir nicht, was passiert wäre, wenn Jasper so etwas getan hätte. Stattdessen zog sie mich mit auf ihr Bett.

„Am liebsten hätte ich Edward eine gescheuert. Immerhin war er so gütig und hat es dir erzählt. Wahrscheinlich hat sein Gewissen nicht mehr mitgespielt. Wer weiß, wie lange das schon am laufen ist. Andererseits hätte ich ihm sowas nie zugetraut. Ich dachte wirklich, ihr beiden wäret das perfekte Paar..." Gegen Ende fing Alice an leise zu schniefen. Ich wünschte, ich könnte jetzt auch einfach weinen. Sturzbäche oder sogar Wasserfälle würden meine Wangen runterlaufen Ich würde heulend mit Alice auf ihrem Bett sitzen. Vielleicht würden wir Schokolade dazu essen. Aber es _ging_ nicht.

Wir saßen noch gefühlte Stunde so da. Alice heulte wie ein Schlosshund und ich fühlte gar nichts, rein gar nichts!

Am späten Abend kam auch Rose endlich zurück, aber als sie Alice sah, wich jegliche Freude aus ihrem Gesicht. Sie kam sofort auf uns zugelaufen.

„Oh mein Gott, Alice, was ist passiert? Ist was mit Jasper?", fragte sie und nahm Alice vorsichtig in den Arm.

„Nein, a-aber Ed-ward hat – er hat..." Man konnte sie vor Schluchtzern kaum verstehen. Und das alles nur wegen mir.

„Was ist mit Edward? Ist etwas Schlimmes mit ihm passiert? Bella, was ist hier los?" Sie schien sich richtig Sorgen zu machen. Ich hatte wirklich die besten Freundinnen der Welt.

„Er hat Tanya geküsst", stellte ich nüchtern fest. Es auszusprechen, versetzte mir einen Stich ins Herz. Aber ich konnte immer noch nicht weinen. Vielleicht hatte ein Mensch nur eine bestimmte Menge an Tränen zur Verfügung und ich hatte meine schon verbraucht.

„Was?" Sie sah mich entsetzt an, „Das hat er nicht wirklich!" Alice schluchtzte laut auf.

„Doch! Hat er. Ich ha-hab's selbst mitangehört!", schniefte sie. Ich reichte ihr ein Taschentuch. Rose sah fassungslos aus.

„Dieser Mistkerl! Dieses Schwein! Wie konnte er nur?" Sie redete sich weiter in Rage. Wenn Edward schon vor Alice Angst hatte, würde ich mich an seiner nicht mit Rosalie anlegen wollen. Ich hörte ihr nicht mehr zu. Ich konnte nur einzelne Wörter verstehen, die allerdings nicht für Ohren von Kindern geeignet waren. So heftig hatte ich Rose noch nie erlebt. Und auch Alice. Sie heulte, weil meine Freund mich – betrogen hatte. Betrogen. Er hatte mich mit einer anderen betrogen. Ich konnte es immer noch nicht glauben. Ich wollte es auch nicht glauben. Das alles hier war nur ein schlechter Traum, aus dem ich gleich aufwachen würde. Edward hatte nie eine andere geküsst. Erst recht nicht Tanya. Sowas würde er mir nicht antun. Dazu kannte ich ihn viel zu gut.

„Bella, wie fühlst du dich?", fragte Rose vorsichtig. Schon wieder diese Frage. Wie fühlte ich mich? Ich hatte immer noch keine Ahnung. Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. Mittlerweile hatte Alice sich ein wenig beruhigt.

„Er hat dich betrogen, Bella! Da musst du doch was fühlen", erklärte mir Alice, als sei ich ein kleines Kind, was von Gefühlen zum ersten Mal hörte.

„Ist schon okay", meinte ich ruhig.

„Ist schon okay?" Die beiden sahen mich fassungslos an.

„Ja. Ich werde eh gleich aufwachen, also... Was guckt ihr so komisch?" Die beiden sahen sich verwirrt an. Es sah fast so aus, als ob sie sich mit ihren Blicken unterhalten würden.

„Bella", fing Rose an.

„Es war beziehungsweise ist kein Traum. Er hat dich wirklich betrogen", vollendete Alice den angefangenen Satz.

„Hat er nicht. Ich kenne ihn. Sowas würde er nicht machen." Wie lange musste dieser Traum denn noch dauern. So langsam wurde er mir etwas zu abstrakt. So einen realen Traum hatte ich noch nie.

„Bella! Du träumst nicht!". Meinte Rose wieder.

„Do – AUA! Alice, spinnst du?" Sie hatte mich doch tatsächlich gekniffen. Ich rieb mir über die schmerzende Stelle. Aber Moment. Sie hatte mich geniffen. Sie – hatte mich gekniffen...Ich war wach. Ich war die ganze Zeit wach? Ich hatte nicht geträumt? Das alles – war real? Aber die Schlimmere Frage noch: Edward hatte mich also wirklich betrogen?

„Hat er, Bella. Er hat es uns gerade selbst erzählt", meinte Alice einfühlsam. Hatte ich laut geredet? Normalerweise würde ich mich dafür schämen und rot anlaufen, aber dem war heute nicht so. Die neugewonnenen Informationen wanderten direkt in mein Gehirn und wie von selbst sprang der Zimmerbrunnen an. Ich weinte. Sturzbäche – nein, Wasserfälle rannen meine Wangen hinab. Wie sehr hatte ich mir gewünscht, weinen zu können. Mit meiner These lag ich ja schon mal eindeutig falsch. Ich hatte immer noch genug Tränen über. Alie tat es mir gleich und ich hatte das Gefühl, am Ende würde unser Zimmer unter Wasser stehen.

Rose versorgte uns den ganzen Abend mit Taschentüchern und sie kaufte sogar noch schnell Schokolade für uns. So hatte ich es mir immer vorgestellt, Liebeskummer zu haben. Man saß zusammen mit seinen besten Freundinnen auf dem Bett, heulte ohne Ende und aß Schokolade.

Leider ging auch dieser Tag irgendwann zu Ende – oder sollte ich sagen, zum Glück? Wohl eher nicht. Wenn man bedachte, wie schön dieser Tag doch angefangen hatte. Es kam mir vor, als wäre es Wochen her, seid ich mit ihm (es tat auf einmal schrecklich weh, seinen Namen auch nur zu denken) im Kino war. Dabei waren nur wenige Stunden vergangen.

Es war weit nach Mitternacht, als ich mich ins Bett legte und versuchte zu schlafen. Ich hatte aufgehört zu weinen, aber das dumpfe Gefühl blieb immer noch. Dieser dumpfe Schmerz.

Es dauerte noch Ewigkeiten, bis ich endlich einschlief. Ich hatte viel zu viele Gedanken in meinem Kopf. War es alles meine Schuld? Hätte ich Edward nicht einfach sagen sollen, dass er bei mir bleiben sollte, als mich darum bat im Kino. Und er hat mich nich tnur einmal gefragt. Ich hatte ihn regelrecht dazu _gedrängt_, zu ihr zu gehen. Was wäre passiert, wenn ich nein gesagt hätte? Dann hätte es diesen Kuss nie gegeben.

Es war aber leider passiert. Man konnte es nicht mehr ungeschehen machen. Er hatte sie geküsst. Ein Kuss. Ein harmloser Kuss. Vielleicht bildete ich mir einfach zu viel darauf ein und es war tatsächlich nur ein harmloser Kuss. Wenn er es gar nicht war, der zuerst geküsst hatte, sondern Tanya, milderte es natürlich auch die Umstände. Aber konnte ich ihm verzeihen? War ich wirklich bereit, ihm zu verzeihen und zu vertrauen? Wenn Alice recht hatte, wie sie ganz am Anfang gesagt hatte, dass niemand wusste, wie lange das schon so lief – was war dann? Wenn er die ganze Zeit schon mit ihr rummachte.

Mein Herz wollte es mir verbieten, so von ihm zu denken, aber mein Verstand machte immer weiter. Wenn er mit Tanya in der Zeit, in der wir uns gar nicht oder kaum gesehen hatten, angebandelt hatte, obwohl er in einer festen Beziehung steckte, obwohl ich seine Freundin und offiziell mit ihm zusammen war.

Ich konnte nicht anders und es liefen die verschiedensten Szenen in meinem Kopf ab. Ich hasste mein Kopfkino!

Ich stellte mir aber auch Fragen, wie zum Beispiel: Was dachte er jetzt gerade im Moment? Dachte er an mich? An Tanya? An den Kuss? Dachte er an Möglichkeiten, es wieder gut zu machen, oder hatte er schon aufgegeben? Dieser Gedanke versetzte mir erneut einen Stich.

So ging es noch die ganze Nacht weiter. Ich malte mir Bilder aus und gab mir selbst die Schuld daran. So kam es, dass ich am nächsten Morgen vollkommen gerädert aufstand. Ich hatte wohl doch etwas geschlafen. Aber sehr schlecht und vor allem sehr unruhig. Alice und Rose waren beide schon wach und das an einem Wochenende.

„Guten Morgen, Bella", begrüßten mich die beiden fröhlich. Hatte ich was verpasst? Hatte ich doch nur einen schlechten Traum gehabt? Aber als ich in ihre Gesichter sah, merkte ich wieder, dass es doch kein Traum sondern Realität war.

„Morgen", nuschelte ich.

„Geht's dir besser?", fragte Alice sofort.

„Mmh", antwortete ich. Ich wollte sie nicht anlügen. Nicht nach alldem, was sie gestern für mich getan hatten.

„Okay, heute wollen wir mal kein Trübsal blasen", meinte Rose streng. Ich sah sie irritiert an. „Du hast genug geweint! Heute wird gefeiert!" Gefeiert? Das mich mein Freund betrogen hatte, sollte gefeiert werden?

„Nein!", sagte ich ihr. Lieber suhlte ich mich in meinem Selbstmitleid, als dass ich feiern ging.

„Oh doch! Und keine Widerrede! Wir gehen vorher noch was shoppen, damit wir ein paar anständige Kleider für nachher haben und dann gehen wir sehr wohl feier", bestimmte Alice. Rose stimmte ihr zu.

Hatte ich überhaupt eine Wahl? Konnten sie mir nicht noch einen Tag geben, um weiter zu heulen? Ich hatte keine Ahnung, was jetzt aus meiner Beziehung wurde. War es überhaupt noch eine Beziehung? Oder gingen wir ab sofort getrennte Wege? Dieser Gedanke machte mir höllische Angst!

* * *

><p><strong>Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen;)<strong>

**Ihr könntet mir ja mal wieder ein paar Reviews mit euren Meinungen hinterlassen...**

**Nächstes WE gehts weiter.**


	25. Partytime

**LG Marit**

* * *

><p><strong>Kapitel 14 – Partytime<strong>

„_Oh doch! Und keine Widerrede! Wir gehen vorher noch was shoppen, damit wir ein paar anständige Kleider für nachher haben und dann gehen wir sehr wohl feier", bestimmte Alice. Rose stimmte ihr zu._

_Hatte ich überhaupt eine Wahl? Konnten sie mir nicht noch einen Tag geben, um weiter zu heulen? Ich hatte keine Ahnung, was jetzt aus meiner Beziehung wurde. War es überhaupt noch eine Beziehung? Oder gingen wir ab sofort getrennte Wege? Dieser Gedanke machte mir höllische Angst!_

Shoppen mit Alice. Hatten wir das nicht schon? Das letzte Mal hatte ich schon kaum Lust dazu. Jetzt hatte ich noch weniger. Ich vermisste mein Bett. Und meine Schokolade. Und Edward.

Autsch! Ich sollte besser nicht mehr an ihn denken. Sein Name versetzte mir immer wieder einen schmerzhaften Stich. Konnte man diesen Kuss nicht einfach vergessen und so tun, als ob nichts wäre? Warum musste er es mir auch sagen? Andererseits hätte ich es aber auch früher oder später von einer gewissen Person namens Tanya erfahren. Ich wollte es einfach nur noch nicht ganz wahrhaben. Ein kleiner Teil tief in mir drinnen sagte mir, dass er unschuldig war, aber er hatte es mir doch selbst gesagt. Es war fast so, als hätte ich auf der einen Schulter ein Teufelchen sitzen und auf der anderen ein Engelchen.

„Es war nicht seine Schuld. Tanya hat ihn überrumpelt. Außerdem hat er es dir doch sofort erzählt", sprach das Engelchen. Und so sehr ich versuchte, ihm zu glauben, fiel es mir doch sehr, sehr schwer.

„Ach papperlapapp! Er trifft sich doch schon die ganze Zeit mit ihr. Außerdem waren sie auch früher schon mal ein Paar gewesen. Wie naiv bist du eigentlich?" Das Teufelchen hatte recht. Ich war naiv.

Aber jetzt war ich hier. Im Einkaufscenter von Boston. Alice und Rose schleppten mich von Geschäft zu Geschäft, warfen mir alles mögliche an Kleidung zu und die musste ich dann anprobieren. Ich hatte nicht vor, ihnen dabei zu helfen, mir etwas rauszusuchen, da ich sowieso nicht feiern wollte. Leider hatte ich anscheinend keine Wahl.

Ich war absolut nicht in Feierlaune. Meiner Meinung, war es jetzt nicht das Richtige, was zu tun war. Ich sollte viel eher ein klärendes Gespräch mit Ed- mit ihm führen. Aber meine Meinung zählte scheinbar nichts.

Es dauerte Stunden, bis Alice und Rose das ‚perfekte Kleid' für mich gefunden hatten. Es war ein blaues Neckholder Chiffonkleid (wie Alice mir erklärte) und relativ schlicht gehalten. Eigentlich sah es auch wunderschön aus, aber für diesen Anlass war es mir zu schade. Ich hätte es tragen können, wenn ich glücklich wäre und mit meinem Freund ausgehen würde. Aber dem nicht so. Ich war weder glücklich, noch würde ich mit meinem Freund ausgehen.

„Jetzt stell dich nicht so an, Bella", mahnte mich Alice die ganze Zeit. Wie stellte ich mich denn an? Am liebsten hätte ich ihr ins Gesicht gesagt, wieviel ich von dieser besch- von dieser sinnlosen Shopping-Tour hielt. Abber das hatte sie nicht verdient. Sie konnte ja nichts für Ed- sein Verhalten. Es war ganz schön schwer, nicht an ihn zu denken.

„Du musst diesem Idiot zeigen, dass du auch ohne ihn Spaß haben kannst!", stimmte Rose ihr zu.

„Genau! Und jetzt probier die Schuhe hier an." Alice reichte mir ziemlich hohe High Heels – naja, eher Mörderschuhe. Ich wusste immer noch nicht, wie Frauen nur auf solchen Schuhen laufen konnten. Hatte ich Alice nicht schon beim letzten Mal klar gemacht, dass ich nie wieder diese Mörderschuhe auch nur zu Gesicht bekommen wollte? Aber meine Meinung zählte ja nichts. Ich wusste nicht, wie oft ich diesen Gedanken heute schon gedacht hatte. Aber ich ließ die Qualen über mich ergehen.

Weitere Stunden vergingen, bis die beiden das perfekte Outfit mitsamt Schuhen und Schmuck für mich zusammen gestellt hatten. Zwischendurch hatten wir eine kurze Pause bei Starbucks gemacht – leider nur eine wirklich kurze.

Ich war erstaunt, dass es draußen noch hell war, als wir das Einkaufstcenter verließen, aber ein Blick auf die Uhr, verriet mit, dass wir erst frühen Nachmittag hatten und ich mein Zeitgefühl anscheinend verloren hatte.

Als wir in unsrerm Zimmer angekommen waren, schicken mich Alice und Rose direkt unter die Dusche. Ich musste zugeben, dass diese Shopping-Tour mich echt abgelenkt hatte, aber jetzt, wo ich allein war, kamen all die Erinnerungen und Gedanken an ihn wieder hevor. Den Vormittag über hatte ich versucht, sie so gut wie möglich zu verdrängen, aber jetzt strömte alles auch mich nieder.

Ich lehnte meinen Kopf gegen die kalten Fliesen der Duschkabine. Es tat gut, es milderte meine Kopfschmerzen. Warmes Wasser lief über meinen Körper. Ich entspannte ein wenig. Warum musste sowas auch immer nur mir passieren? Kaum war ich glücklich, mischte sich mein Schicksal mal wieder und vermasselte alles. Blödes Schicksal!

„Alles okay, dadrinnen?", erkundigte Alice sich leicht besorgt, „Du brauchst ganz schön lang, um dich zu duschen." War ich wirklich schon so lang hierdrin? Ein Blick auf meine verschrumpelten Finger gaben mir Antwort genug. Ich beeilte mich jetzt und nur wenige Minuten später, trat ich geföhnt und abgetrocknet mit einem Handtuch um meinen Körper gewickelt aus dem Bad. Zum Glück sparten sich die beiden ihre Kommetare zum Thema: ‚Wer braucht am längsten von uns im Bad, huh?'

„Sehr gut. Ich hab dir dein Kleid schon rausgelegt, aber jetzt wirst du erstmal geschminkt", meinte Alice. Und weiter ging es mit der Tortur. Während Alice mir mein Make-Up verpasste, kümmerte sich Rose um meine Haare.

Nach einer weiteren geschlagenen Stunde war ich fertig. Sowohl mit meinem Outfit als auch mit meinen Gedanken. Aber jetzt gab es kein zurück mehr. Warum konnte ich nicht vorher einfach mal meinen Mund aufreißen und nein sagen? Vielleicht war ich einfach zu nett und _er_ hatte mich deswegen betrogen. Ich war ihm bestimmt zu langweilig geworden. Es tat weh, diese Feststellung zu machen, aber es war so wahr. War das nicht der perfekte Grund dafür, jetzt feiern zu gehen? Vielleicht hatten Rose und Alice ja wirklich recht. Ich sollte aufhören Trübsal zu blasen. Leider stellte sich das nicht gerade als leicht heraus, aber versuchen würde ja nicht schaden. Ich sollte einfach mal einen Abend Spaß haben und alles vergessen, was in letzter Zeit passiert war. Das hatte ich mir doch wahrlich verdient.

In der Zeit, wo ich mich mit dem Gedanken anfreundete, jetzt feiern zu gehen, hatten sich Alice und Rose fertig gemacht. Sie sahen auch sehr schick aus. Alice trug ein kleines Schwarzes und Rose ein knallrotes Kleid. Mit so einem Kleid würde ich mich nicht auf die Straße trauen, aber sie hatte das nötige Selbstbewusstsein und auch die nötige Figur.

Wir fuhren mit Alice Auto. Ein gelber, total auffälliger Porsche. Überhaupt nicht mein Fall.

Wir kamen nur eine halbe Stunde später an einem Club in der Innenstadt von Boston an. Schon von draußen hörte man die dröhnende Musik. Eine lange Schlange stand dirakt davor. Wie sollten wir da denn reinkommen? Aber Rose wusste anscheinend schon eine Lösung. Sie ging an der langen Schlange vorbei direkt zum Türsteher. Sie stellte sich auf Zehenspitzen und flüsterte ihm etwas ins Ohr. Leider verstand ich nicht, was sie sagte, aber der Türsteher machte uns auf einmal den Weg frei und ließ uns in den Club eintreten.

„Wow. Was hast du ihm gesagt?", fragte ich sie, nur leicht beeindruckt.

„Ach gar nichts", winkte sie ab. Ich verdrehte die Augen.

Im Club war die Musik noch lauter als draußen. Und es war sehr stickig. Die beiden zogen mich zur Bar. Alice bestellte irgendwelche Cocktails für uns und sie schmeckten sehr gut. Da war garantiert Alkohol drin.

„Ich will tanzen", sagte Alice, als sie das Glas geleert hatte. Und schon wurde ich weitergezogen auf die Tanzfläche. Am liebsten wäre ich an der Bar geblieben. Andauernd wurden wir von fremden Männern angetanzt, aber jedes Mal lehnten wir ab. Es machte Spaß, einfach nur mit den Mädchen zu tanzen. Es war aber auch sehr anstrengend. Durstig ging ich an Bar nachdem ich mich bei Alice entschuldigte.

„Der ist für dich junge Lady", meinte der Barkeeper und reichte mir einen Cocktail. „Von dem jungen Herrn dahinten." Er zeigte auf einen gutaussehenden Typen, der mir zuwinkte. Ich winkte etwas verwirrt zurück. Ich war lange nicht mehr in einem Club gewesen. Der Cocktail schmeckte einfach nur wunderbar.

„Was ist das?", fragte ich den Barkeeper.

„Ein ‚Sex on the beach'", antwortete er mir. Ich hatte noch nie einen ‚Sex on the beach' getrunken, aber er war sehr gut.

„Dann hätte ich gerne noch einen", meinte ich. Er reichte mir ein neues Glas. Ich trank es bis auf den letzten Schluck. Es breitete sich ein wohlig warmes Gefühl in meinem Bauch aus. Nicht einmal hatte ich heute Abend an eine ganz bestimmte Person gedacht. Die Welt sah doch schon sehr viel besser aus. Es gab genug andere Männer getreu nach dem Motto: Andere Mütter hatten auch schöne Söhne.

Nach einem weiteren Drink ging ich zurück auf die Tanzfläche. Sie war immer noch gut gefüllt. Ich konnte Alice und Rose allerdings nirgendwo entdecken. Waren sie etwa schon gegangen? Das war doch nicht ihr Ernst! Aber vielleicht waren sie einfach nur auf Toilette oder sie suchten mich. Am besten machte ich mich mal auf die Suche nach ihnen. Ich bahnte mir einen Weg zu den Toiletten, doch was ich sah, entsetzte mich. Dort stand Edward. Edward!

„Was machst du denn hier?", fragte ich ihn. So langsam hatte ich das Gefühl, dass sich der Raum drehte.

„Alice hat mich eben angerufen. Sie hat gesagt, dass du trinkst", antwortete er mir besorgt. Alice!

„Was geht dich das an?", fuhr ich ihn an.

„Bella, ich mach mir Sorgen um dich." Er machte sich Sorgen um mich, ich lachte hämisch auf. Er – ausgerechnet er – machte sich Sorgen um mich.

„Bella, was ist denn los? Du bist vollkommen betrunken", stellte er auf einmal fest.

„Bin ich nicht! Ich bin stocknüchtern!" Irrte ich mich, oder wackelte der Boden.

„Liebste", versuchte er es wieder.

„Nenn mich nicht so! Ich bin nicht deine Liebste!" Was bildete er sich ein, dass er so tat, als wenn nichts gewesen wäre. Er seufzte.

„Ich bring dich jetzt nach Hause."

„Ich will aber nicht gehen!" Aber meine Widersprüche nutzten gar nichts. Er nahm mich einfach am Arme und zog mich durch die Menge nach draußen. Ich stemmte mich gegen den Boden.

„Lass mich los!", schrie ich ihn an.

„Bella, du bist betrunken! Du gehörst ins Bett."

„Du hast mir gar nichts zu sagen! _Du_ hast eine andere geküsst, nicht ich. Ich hab jetzt allen Grund mich zu betrinken!" Ich wollte nicht heulen! Verdammt, was war nur los mit mir? Warum musste ich genau vor ihm in Tränen ausbrechen und ihm all meine Schwäche zeigen.

„Es tut mir leid, Bella. Es war nicht so wie du denkst."

„Ach ja? Wie war es dann?" Ich war auf einmal wieder furchtbar wütend.

„Sie hat _mich_ geküsst! Nicht andersrum! Ich hab sie sofort weggedrückt und bin gegangen, Bella, versteh doch, du bist die einzige, die ich will." Gegen Ende wurde er immer leiser, „Aber ich versteh, wenn du mich nicht mehr willst." Es war nur geflüstert, aber ich verstand ihn trotzdem. Er sah wirklich geknickt aus. Was hatte ich nur getan? Ich wollte nicht, dass er traurig war. Ich wollte ihn nie so sehen, wie er jetzt aussah, aber vor allem wollte ich nie Schuld daran sein, dass er jetzt so aussah.

„Edward", flüsterte ich.

„Nein, schon gut", winkte er ab. Er drehte sich um.

„Edward", meinte ich etwas lauter.

„Hmm?"

„Gib mir etwas Zeit, ja?" Ich wollte ihm verzeihen, ich wollte wieder mit ihm zusammen sein, aber es würde dauern, bis ich ihm verzeihen konnte, bis ich wieder richtig mit ihm zusammen sein konnte, ohne ständig daran denken zu müssen, dass er Tanya geküsst hatte. Auch wenn es anscheinend nicht so war.

Ein kleiner Hoffnungsschimmer blitzte in seinen Augen auf. Seine wunderschönen grünen Augen. Wie sehr hatte ich es nur vermisst, in ihnen zu versinken. Er nickte und nahm wieder meine Hand.

„Okay und jetzt bring mich ins Bett, ich glaub, ich hab wirklich zu viel getrunken", sagte ich. Er legte mir seinen Arm um meine Taille und führte mich zu seinem Auto. Als wir wieder beim unserem Wohnheim ankamen, ging er um seinen Volvo herum und öffnete mir die Tür. Ich war auf einmal sehr müde. Edward schien es zu bemerken, und nahm mich kurzerhand auf seine Arme. Ich war sogar zu müde, um zu protestieren.

„Was ist mit Alice und Rose?", nuschelte ich gegen seine Brust.

„Die kommen gleich nach. Ich ruf sie gleich an, wenn ich dich in dein Zimmer gebracht hab." Er roch so gut. Ich fühlte mich so sicher in seinen Armen.

„Danke", flüsterte ich. Ich war kurz davor einzuschlafen.

„Gute Nacht, meine kleine Schnapsdrossel." Das war das letzte, was ich hörte, bevor ich einschlief.

* * *

><p><strong>Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen ;)<strong>

**Und ich würde mich sehr über Rückmeldung freuen...wie soll ich sonst wissen, wie euch meine Story gefällt?**


	26. Der Tag danach

**Ein neues Kap ist da!**

**Und das habt ihr _michi84_ zu verdanken. Eigentlich hab ich schon überlegt, die Story hier abzubrechen, aber ich hab es dann doch nicht übers Herz gebracht...**

**Aber jetzt wünsch ich euch viel Spaß beim Lesen;)**

**LG Marit**

* * *

><p><strong>Kapitel 15 – Der Tag danach<strong>

„Danke", flüsterte ich. Ich war kurz davor einzuschlafen.

„Gute Nacht, meine kleine Schnapsdrossel." Das war das letzte, was ich hörte, bevor ich einschlief.

Kopfschmerz. Das war das erste. Was ich am neuen Morgen spürte. Mein Kopf hämmerte. Ich hatte gestern doch gar nicht soviel getrunken, oder? Aber Moment – wie war ich überhaupt in mein Bett gekommen? Ich konnte mich nicht daran erinnern, mein Zimmer gestern betreten zu haben.

Ouuh. Denken war gar nicht gut, wenn man Kopfschmerzen hat. Hatten wir nicht im Bad irgendwo noch Aspirin?

Ich versuchte meine Augen zu öffnen. Das gleißende Licht der Sonne ließ mich sie aber gleich wieder zukneifen. Es war doch noch früh am Morgen, warum scheinte die Sonne dann mitten in unser Zimmer? Der Raum hier war nach Süden ausgerichtet, wenn ich mich nicht irrte. Aber das bedeutete – Ich riss meine Augen auf. Wieviel Uhr hatten wir? Ein Blick auf meinen Wecker zeigte mir 15:09 Uhr an. Nachmittag. Was bedeutete, dass ich sehr, sehr lang geschlafen hatte, über 14 Stunden.

Ich sah mich in dem Zimmer um. Wo waren Alice und Rose? Aber diese Frage beantwortete sich selbst, als eine viel zu fröhliche Alice ins Zimmer gehüpft kam und eine augenverdrehende Rose ihr folgte.

„Du bist ja endlich wach", quitschte Alice. Autsch. Zu laut.

„Mmh", grummelte ich.

„Wir haben dir Aspirin besorgt", meinte Rose und erst jetzt bemerkte ich die Tüten in ihren Händen.

„Wir hatten keins mehr und wir dachten, du würdest es vielleicht brauchen", antwortete sie auf meinen verwirrten Blick. Alice stellte mir ein Glas Wasser hin ich schluckte die Kopfschmerztabletten.

„Soviel hab ich doch gar nicht getrunken", meinte ich, als ich ausgetrunken hatte. Meine beiden Freundinnen schauten sich irritiert an, ehe sie mich skeptisch musterten.

„Bella? Was weißt du eigentlich noch von gestern Abend?", setzte Alice an. Hä? Was sollte die Frage denn? Gut, ich konnte mich nicht daran erinnern, wie ich in meinem Bett gelandet war, aber das war doch nur eine Kleinigkeit.

„Naja. Wir sind in diesem Club gewesen, etwas tanzen, dann hab ich mir was zu trinken geholt, bin zurück auf die Tanzfläche und ihr wart auf einmal weg. Wo wart ihr eigentlich?" Wieder blickten sich die beiden etwas irritiert an. Hatte ich was Falsches gesagt? Nein, daran konnte ich mich noch sehr gut erinnern.

„Bella –", fing Rose an.

„Sag mal, weißt du eigentlich, wie viel du getrunken hast?", fragte Alice auf einmal total aufgebraust. Ich erschreckte mich, nicht nur wegen der plötzlichen Lautstärke. Was hatte ich denn getan?

„Vielleicht drei, vier Gläser?", fragte ich etwas eingeschüchtert. Mitgezählt hatte ich nicht, aber viel mehr hatte ich nicht getrunken.

„Man, Bella! Du warst total betrunken gestern. Erinnerst du dich noch, als wir versucht haben, dir das Glas aus der Hand zu nehmen? Wahrscheinlich nicht! Du hast nämlich gar nichts mehr mitgekriegt!" Rose versuchte Alice ein wenig zu beruhigen, aber es gelang ihr nur bedingt.

„Wir haben alles versucht! Aber du hast nie reagiert. Was war nur los mit dir. Ich hab sogar Edward wegen dir anrufen müssen! Weißt du, wie doof ich mir dabei vorkam? Ich bin sauer auf ihn und will seine Hilfe nicht!" Sie war den Tränen nahe. So langsam sickerten die Erinnerungen durch.

FLASHBACK

Ich saß immer noch an der Theke. Ein leeres Glas stand vor mir, ich bestellte mri gerade ein neues. Ich war so in Gedanken versunken, dass ich gar nicht bemerkte, wie mir jemand mein Glas aus der Hand nahm.

„Du sollst dich hier nicht betrinken, Bella", mahnte mich Rose. Alice stand neben ihr und sah mich ebenfalls ein wenig enttäuscht an.

„Bella. Wir wollten doch feiern", erklang ihre vorwurfsvolle Stimme. Feiern! Ich wollte absolut _nicht_ feiern! Ich blieb lieber hier sitzen.

„Gib das Glas her", maulte ich. Ich streckte eine and nach meinem Getränk aus, aber Rose war schneller. Sie stelllte das Glas auf einen Tisch hinter sich und drehte sich wieder zu mir um.

„Ich hab Durst! Gib mir mein Glas zurück", wurde ich etwas lauter.

„Du hast genug getrunken. Wir gehen jetzt", beschloss Alice. Gehen? Nein. Der Abend hatte doch gerade erst angefangen.

„Nein."

„Was?" Beide sahen mich entsetzt an.

„Nein", wiederholte ich, „Ich bleibe. Und damit basta!"

„Bella", versuchten sie es erneut.

„Nein!" Sollten sie doch gehen. Ich konnte mir später auch ein Taxi rufen.

„Na schön. Dann eben nicht!" Und damit zog Alice Rose nach draußen. Ich holte mir mein Glas zurück und leerte es in einem Zug. Ich hatte allen Grund, mich hier und jetzt zu betrinken. Mein Freund hatte mich betrogen und ich fühlte mich ungeliebt. Sie wussten doch gar nicht, was ich hier durchmachen musste. Sie kannten diese Gefühle nicht, die ich jetzt alle auf einmal durchleben musste.

Nach einem weiteren Glas machte ich mir dann doch Sorgen. Ich wollte die beiden nicht anschreien. Es war nicht ihre Schuld, wie ich mich fühlte. Es war allein meine Schuld! Vielleicht war Edward auch ein wenig Schuld, aber die Hauptschuldige war ich. Ich musste mich bei ihnen entschuldigen. Aber wo sollte ich anfangen zu suchen? Auf der Tanzfläche! Sie wollten doch unbedingt tanzen. Der Boden schwankte leicht unter meinen Füßen, aber es war mir egal. Auf der Tanzfläche fand ich sie nicht. Ein schlechtes Gewissen machte sich in mir breit. Erst verlierte ich Edward und dann meine beiden besten Freundinnen. Wie doof konnte ich nur sein. Ich machte mich auf dem Weg zu den Toiletten, um dort weiter nach ihnen zu suchen, aber anstatt sie zu finden, entdeckte ich jemand anderen. Edward.

FLASHBACK ENDE

Hatte ich das etwa alles gar nicht so mitbekommen gestern? Das konnte doch nicht sein. Aber als ich in die Gesichter meiner beiden Freundinnen sah, wurde ich eines besseren belehrt. Alice stand immer noch den Tränen nah und Rose hatte tröstend einen Arm um sie gelegt. Verdammt! Was hatte ich nur getan? Warum musste sowas auch immer nur mir passieren? Gott musste mich hassen.

„Tut mir leid", murmelte ich leise. Es war unmöglich, dass sie mich verstehen konnten, aber dennoch hoben sie ihre Köpfe. „Ich – Es ist alles nur meine Schuld." Jetzt musste auch ich wieder anfangen zu weinen.

„Oh Bella", schluchzte Alice auf. Sie schmiss sich in meine Arme und auch Rose gesellte sich in unsere Umarmung. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis wir uns wieder beruhigten. Es kam mir so vor, als würden wir Stunden so liegen.

„Es tut mir wirklich so leid", flüsterte ich wieder. „Ich war einfach fix und fertig wegen der Sache mit Ed – mit ihm und...Ich hab euch einfach links liegen gelassen und eigentlich verdien ich es auch, dass ihr jetzt sauer auf mich seid und – "

„Ist schon okay, Bella. Du machst gerade eine schlimme Zeit durch. Ich kann dich verstehen – irgendwie jedenfalls", meinte Alice und lachte sogar ein wenig. „Aber versprich uns, dass du sowas nie, nie, niiie wieder machst!"

„Ich versprech es hoch und heilig." Ich war froh, dass wir uns wieder versöhnt hatten. Sie waren schließlich meine besten Freundinnen. Alice zog mich wieder in eine feste Umarmung.

„Ach und Bella?", flüsterte Alice wieder.

„Mmh?"

„Du stinkst ganz fürchterlich", kicherte sie, „Geh duschen!"

Meine kleine verrückte Alice. Ich konnte mir ein Leben ohne den kleinen Wirbelwind gar nicht mehr vorstellen. Und Rose. Sie zeigte zwar nicht so oft und stark ihre Gefühle, aber sie war ein sehr liebenswerter Mensch, den ich für nichts in der Welt eintauschen würde.

Ich machte mich gerade auf den Weg ins Bad, als Alice sich wieder zu Wort meldete:

„Du musst dich mit Edward wieder vertragen." Ich drehte mich zu ihr um. „Du weißt gar nicht, wie viel Sorgen er sich gestern um dich gemacht hat. Als wir ihn angerufen haben, war er total außer sich. Er hat sich fast sogar mehr Sorgen gemacht, als ich und das soll schon wwas heißen."

„Er liebt dich, Bella. Ich hab es in seinen Augen gesehen", meldete sich auch Rose zu Wort.

Stimmt. Da war ja noch etwas. Edward. Er hatte mich gestern nach Hause getragen. Ich sogar in seinen Armen eingeschlafen. Kleine Schnapsdrossel hatte er mich genannt, wenn ich mich recht erinnerte. Ich lächelte bei dieser Erinnerung. Er konnte manchmal richtig süß sein. Aber er hatte auch viele Fehler gemacht. Aber es waren alle verzeihbar, oder? Er hatte mir den Kuss gebeichtet, mir gesagt, dass es nicht von ihm aus ging, aber konnte ich ihm wirklich jetzt schon verzeihen? War ich bereit, über alle Fehler hinweg zu sehen und alle szu vergessen? Also vergessen konnte ich es garantiert nicht, aber ich konnte versuchen, damit klar zu kommen und ihm verzeihen. Aber es würde eine Zeit dauern. Nicht ohne Grund hatte ich ihm gesagt, dass ich Zeit brauchte.

Nach einer ausführlichen Dusche war ich schon weitaus entspannter. Meine Kopfschmerzen spürte ich kaum noch. Ein Hoch auf Aspirin! Ich zog mir schnell etwas bequemes an und ging zusammen mit Alice und Rose in die Mensa. Großen Hunger hatte ich zwar nicht, aber die beiden ließen keinen Widerstand zu. Und so kam es, dass ich ein paar Bissen zu mir nahm und ein Glas Wasser trank. Auf Alkohol konnte ich wohl den Rest meines Lebens verzichten.

Am frühen Abend ließen die beiden mich etwas allein. Ich setzte mich draußen im Park unter meinen Lieblingsbaum und genoss die Wärme der letzten Sonnenstrahlen des Sommers. Wir hatten Anfang Herbst, aber es war noch richtig warm draußen. Leider wurde sich das bald ändern, aber daran wollte ich nicht denken.

„Bella?", hörte ich eine bekannte Stimme hinter mir. Ein kleiner Teil wünschte sich, dass es eine ganz bestimmte Person war, aber es war Jacob.

„Was gibt's, Jake?", begrüßte ich ihn. Ich versuchte nicht ganz so enttäuscht zu klingen.

„Ich hab die Sache mit Edward gehört. Es tut mir ja so leid für dich. Wie geht's dir?" Woher hatte er von der Sache von Edward und mir gehört? Soweit ich wusste, hab ich es nur Rose und Alice erzählt und die jeweils ihren Freunden. Von wem sollte er es erfahren haben? Von Edward ganz sicher nicht. Dann blieb ja eigentlich nur Tanya übrig. Diese Schlange!

„Mir geht's gut, ehrlich", versuchte ich ihn zu beruhigen.

„An seiner Stelle hätte ich so etwas nie im Leben gemacht. Du bist viel zu kostbar dafür. Am liebsten würde ich ihm jetzt eine reinhauen."

„Komm runter, Jake. Es ist in Ordnung. Wir haben das geklärt."

„In Ordnung? In Ordnung nennst du das? Bella, er hat eine andere geküsst! Weißt du, wie lange die beiden schon was am laufen haben? Nein." So langsam machte er mich echt wütend.

„Ach ja? Und du weißt es? Dann sag es mir!"

„Du hast ihm doch nicht etwa schon verziehen, oder? Der Kerl ist nicht gut genug für dich, Bella! Ich hätte es dir vom ersten Moment an sagen können, als ich ihn gesehen hab." Wenn er nicht bald seinen Mund hielt, konnte ich für nichts mehr garantieren.

„Und wer ist dann genug für mich?", wollte ich provozierend von ihm wissen. Er konnte mir nicht vorschreiben, wer zu mir passte und wer nicht. Das war ganz allein meine Entscheidung.

„ICH!", riss er mich aus den Gedanken, aber ehe ich realisieren konnte, was er sagte, lagen auch schon seine Lippen auf meinen. Meine Augen riss ich weit auf. Ich versuchte ihn wegzudrücken, aber er war zu stark. Ich kniff meine Augen fest zu und hoffte, dass er bald fertig war und tatsächlich hörte er auf einmal ganz abrupt auf. Aber nicht freiwillig. Als ich meine Augen öffnete, sah ich, dass Edward ihn weggezogen hatte. Wie bei einem Radio wurde der Ton langsam lauter.

„Lass deine dreckigen Pfoten von meiner Freundin!", hörte ich Edward rufen. Er war hier. Er hatte mich...gerettet. Es war zwar keine lebensgefährliche Situation gewesen, aber unangenehm und unfreiwillig allemal.

Ich sah zu, wie er Jake verscheuchte und sich anschließend zu mir setzte.

„Alles okay, Bella?", fragte er vorsichtig. Okay? Besser, als okay! Es war praktisch so, als hätte sich durch diese Situation vor nur wenigen Minuten ein Schalter in meinem Kopf umgelegt. Nicht nur das er mich vor Jake gerettet hatte, auch wa es ein und dieselbe Sache wie mit Tanya. Erst jetzt begriff ich es, wie Edward sich gefühlt haben musste, als sie ihn geküsst hatte. Er konnte nichts dafür, dass sie ihn geküsst hatte. Naja vielleicht ein kleines bisschen durch sein Aussehen, aber da konnte er ja im Prinzip auch nichts für.

Wie von selbst schlag ich meine Arme um ihn. Mit dieser plötzlichen Umarmung hatte er wohl nicht gerechnet, denn wir fielen beide nach hinten, wobei ich auf ihm drauf lag. Ich kicherte, als er auch endlich seine Arme um mich schlag. Er seufzte erleichtert auf und vergrub seinen Kopf in meinem Haar.

„Heißt das –", fing er an, doch ließ den Satz offen in der Luft stehen.

„Ja, ich verzeih dir." Er zog mich noch fester in seine Arme und lachte glücklich auf. Wie hatte ich diesen wunderbaren Klang seines Lachens nur vermisst.

„Ich liebe dich, Bella", flüsterte er mir ins Ohr. Ich schmiegte mich noch enger an seine Brust, wenn das überhaupt noch möglich war.

„Ich liebe dich auch", antwortete ich. Edward beugte sich zu mir runter und gab mir einen liebevollen, zarten Kuss. Es kam mir so vor, als wäre es unser erster Kuss. In meinem Bauch wimmelte es nur so von Schmetterlingen und auf meiner Haut breitete sich auch schon bei einer kleinsten Berührung seinerseits Gänsehaut aus. Ja, ich liebte ihn. Ich liebte ihn von ganzem Herzen.

* * *

><p><strong>Und jetzt haben's die beiden endlich geschafft...hachja...<strong>

**Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen:)**

**Ich würde mich seeehr über RÜCKMELDUNG freuen;)**


	27. Ein Plan muss her: NEUES KAP!

**Ooops^^ ****da ist mir wohl ein kleiner Fehler unterlaufen^^**

**da hab ich wohl die Kapitel vertauscht o.O **

**Vielen Dank an _MeFromMars_**

**Und jetzt: Viel Vergnügen beim Lesen,**

**LG Marit :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Kapitel 16 – Ein Plan muss her<strong>

„_Ich liebe dich, Bella", flüsterte er mir ins Ohr. Ich schmiegte mich noch enger an seine Brust, wenn das überhaupt noch möglich war._

„_Ich liebe dich auch", antwortete ich. Edward beugte sich zu mir runter und gab mir einen liebevollen, zarten Kuss. Es kam mir so vor, als wäre es unser erster Kuss. In meinem Bauch wimmelte es nur so von Schmetterlingen und auf meiner Haut breitete sich auch schon bei einer kleinsten Berührung seinerseits Gänsehaut aus. Ja, ich liebte ihn. Ich liebte ihn von ganzem Herzen._

Wir verbrachten den restlichen Abend zusammen. Leider musste auch dieser Tag irgendwann zu Ende gehen und leider war morgen auch schon das Wochenende vorbei. Ich wollte mich nur ungern von ihm trennen, jetzt, wo wir uns wieder vertrugen. Am liebsten würde ich nie, nie wieder ohne ihn sein, aber er brachte mich um Punkt 22 Uhr zurück zu meinem Zimmer. Er wollte, dass ich genug Schlaf bekam. Ich verdrehte darüber nur die Augen, aber ich widersprach dem nicht. Er hatte ja recht. In den letzten Tagen beziehungsweise Nächten hatte ich eher weniger gut geschlafen. Woran das wohl lag?

„Wir sehen uns morgen, Liebste", flüsterte Edward mir ins Ohr, ehe er seine wundervollen Lippen ein weiteres Mal auf meine drückte. Ich hätte ewig so weiter machen können, aber plötzlich wurde die Tür von hinten aufgerissen und man hörte einen spitzen Schrei.

Total aufgeschreckt lösten wir uns schnell voneinander und blickten einer freudestrahlenden Alice entgegen. Alice. Wer auch sonst?

„Ihr seid wieder zusammen?", quitschte sie sofort los. Sie zog micch sofort in ihre kleinen, dafür aber sehr starken Arme und erdrückte mich fast.

„Was heißt hier wieder?", empörte sich Edward. Doch Alice reagierte gar nicht auf ihn und erdrückte mich weiterhin bis sie mich nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit entließ und ich wieder richtig atmen konnte.

„Seit wann? Oh Bella, du musst mir die ganze Geschichte erzählen. Und zwar jetzt!" Sie hüpfte aufgeregt auf der Stelle und der Vergleich mit einem Flummi kam mir sofort in die Gedanken.

„Alice", maulte ich leise. Ich hatte keine Lust, ihr jetzt die ganze Geschichte zu erzählen. Außerdem stand Edward immer noch neben mir und hielt meine Hand. Er lachte leise über die aufgedrehte Art, aber wir kannten ja nichts anderes von ihr.

„Keine Widerrede!" Und schon zog sie etwas stärker an meinem Arm in Richtung Zimmer.

„Was ist denn hier draußen los?" Rose war endlich auch an der Tür erschienen.

„Bella und Eddie sind wieder ein Paar", jubelte Alice.

„Alice!", schalt Edward sie. Er hasste diesen Namen, dass war das erste, was ich über ihn erfahren hatte, als wir uns kennengelernt hatten.

„Echt? Das ist ja super." Rose nahm mich ebenfalls in die Arme, allerdings etwas zarter als gewisse andere Personen.

„Und sie wird uns gleich die ganze Geschichte erzählen", beschloss Alice mehr oder weniger ohne mich zu fragen. Naja, davon konnte bei ihr auch nie die Rede sein. Sie fragte nur, wenn sie unsicher war und nicht mehr weiter wusste, aber das war eigentllich nie der Fall. Rose sah mich wissend und ein wenig bemitleidend an.

„Alice? Ich hab mir ein paar Kleider für morgen rausgesucht und kann mich nicht entscheiden. Kannst du mir vielleicht gerade mal helfen?" Ich warf ihr einen dankbaren Blick zu. Alice war natürlich, sobald Mode auch nur in irgendeiner Art und Weise erwähnt wurde, sofort in ihrem Element. Meine beiden Freundinnen verschwanden wieder ins Zimmer und ließen mich und meinen Freund allein. Wir seufzten unisono auf.

„Ich glaub, wir sollten uns so langsam verabschieden", meinte er.

„Ich will aber nicht, dass du gehst", flüsterte ich und kuschelte mich in seine Arme.

„Wir sehen uns morgen ja wieder, meine Liebste." Er strich mit einer Hand entlang meiner Wirbelsäule.

„Aber das dauert noch so lang", jammerte ich wieder.

„Es sind doch nur ein paar Stunden, von denen du sowieso kaum etwas mitbekommen wirst, weil du schläfst", schmunzelte er.

„Trotzdem! Außerdem ist für mich der Tag ja noch nicht vorbei, falls du das eben noch nicht mitbekommen hast."

„Sag Alice doch, dass du zu müde bist", schlug er vor. Ich sah ihn bedeutungsvoll an. Diese Ausrede würde Alice garantiert nicht gelten lassen.

„Glaub mir, wenn Alice neugierig ist, hält sie nichts mehr auf." Edward lachte leise.

„Stimmt. Da hast du recht. Dann kann ich dir ja nur viel Spaß wünschen." Ich boxte ihn gegen den Oberarm. Leider zuckte er nicht mal zusammen, stattdessen tat eher meine Hand weh. Er war einfach viel zu trainiert!

„Alles nur für dich", grinste er. Was? Hatte ich das etwa wieder laut gesagt? Prompt wurde ich wieder rot, was dazu führte, dass er wieder lachen musste. Okay, 1:0 für ihn.

„Du bist so süß, wenn du rot anläufst." Er strich mir über die Wangen und es kribbelte gewaltig, als er seine Hand wieder wegnahm.

„Idiot!", meinte ich. Ich wollte ihm wieder gegen den Oberarm boxen, aber diesmal war Edward schneller. Er hielt meine Hand fest und legte sie in seinen bevor ich etwas erwieder konnte, küsste er mich. Anfangs war es ein sehr zärtlicher Kuss, doch als mich mit meinen Fingern in seinem Hand verkrallte, wurde es leidenschaftlicher. Wir klammerten uns wie Ertrinkende aneinander und lösten uns erst, als wir Luft holen mussten. Vermutlich lag die ganze Zeit ein blödes Grinsen auf meinen Lippen, aber ich hatte auch alles Recht dazu.

„Ich liebe dich", flüsterte mir Edward ins Ohr. Sofort schlug mein Herz höher.

„Ich dich auch." Meine Stimme war nicht mehr als ein Hauchen, aber er verstand es trotzdem.

„Ich glaub, jetzt sollte ich besser gehen. Lange wird Alice nicht brauchen."

„Holst du mich morgen früh ab?", fragte ich sehnsuchtsvoll.

„Aber immer doch." Ein glückliches Lächeln lag auf seinen Lippen.

„Dann darfst du jetzt gehen." Ich löste mich aus seiner Umarmung.

„Ich DARF jetzt gehen?", fragte er erstaunt.

„Ja genau. Jetzt, wo ich weiß, dass du wiederkommst, geb ich dir meine Erlaubnis zum gehen", grinste ich ihn an.

„Woher willst du wissen, dass ich morgen auch wirklich komme?", fragte er mit einem schelmischen Grinsen.

„Dass würdest du dich nicht trauen. Sonst dürftest du dich nach einer anderen umschauen", antwortete ich ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. Er sah mich geschockt an. Der Ausgleich! 1:1!

„Das meinst du doch nicht ernst?" Seine Augen waren immer noch geweitet.

„Und ob ich das ernst meine!" Doch mein Lachen verriet mich. Er sah immer noch ein wenig ängstlich aus.

„Hey, ich hab dir verziehen. Die Sache ist so gut wie vergessen", versuchte ich ihn zu beruhigen. Er zog mich wieder in seine Arme.

„Ich bin so froh, dass du mir verziehen hast", murmelte er in mein Haar.

„Ich sollte jetzt wirklich gehen. Alice macht bestimmt schon Sorgen um dich." Edward löste sich wieder von mir, „Sie will doch unbedingt alles wissen. Lass sie nicht länger warten."

„Bis morgen", meinte ich.

„Bis morgen. Ich liebe dich."

„Ich liebe dich auch." Er gab mir einen letzten Kuss und verschwand dann im Gang. Ein paar Sekunden stand ich noch so da und sah ihm nach, bis ich wieder ins Zimmer ging.

Dort erwartete mich ein heilloses Chaos. Überall lagen Klamotten. Und das nicht nur von Rose und Alice – nein, ich erkannte auch einige von meinen Schätzen.

„Oh gut, Bella, du bist ja endlich da. Wir müssen dringend mal wieder shoppen gehen", stellte sie fest.

Was? Wir waren doch erst vor zwei Tagen.

„Vor zwei Tagen haben wir uns aber nur ein Kleid für den Abend besorgt. Am besten wäre es, wenn wir jeden Tag shoppen gehen würden, aber da ich weiß, dass ihr da nicht mitmachen würdet, hab ich es auch nie weiter erwähnt", seufzte sie. Sie tat mir ja so leid. Sarkasmus lässt grüßen. Also jeden Tag wollte und konnte ich definitiv nicht shoppen gehen. Das würde mein Portmonee nicht mitmachen.

„Außerdem brauchen wir ein neues Outfit für Freitag Abend."

„Was ist am Freitag Abend?", fragte ich.

„Na da feiern wir, dass du und Eddie wieder ein Paar seid, was sonst?"

„Das muss gefeiert werden?"

„Natürlich, was denkst du denn?"

„Wir sind doch schon länger ein Paar. Wir hatten nur einen kurzen Streit", gegen Ende wurde ich immer leiser. Sie zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Wie ist es jetzt eigentlich gelaufen? Du hast ihm doch nicht einfach so verziehen, oder?" Jetzt kam wieder die Neugier in Alice hoch. Ich seufzte wieder. Jetzt musste ich es ihr erzählen, sonst gab sie keine Ruhe, dass wusste ich.

„Nein. Du erinnerst dich, dass ich vorhin rausgegegangen bin in den Park?" Sie nickte und sah mich fast hypnosiert an. Rose hatte sich auch zu uns gesellt und hörte mir ebenfalls zu.

„Erzähl weiter!", forderte Alice auf. Es war fast so, als würde man ihr eine aufregende Gruselgeschichte oder sowas in der Art erzählt, nur dass es sich nur um meine Beziehung handelte.

„Naja, auf einmal war Jake da. Tanya hat ihm anscheinend erzählt, was zwischen Edward und mir vorgefallen war. Er war total entsetzt und dann hat er mich auf einmal geküsst." Die beiden sahen mich entsetzt an.

„Er hat was?", fragten sie unisono.

„Er hat mich geküsst. Ich versucht ihn wegzudrücken, aber er hat nicht reagiert", erklärte ich.

„Und was dann?"

„Edward hat ihn von mir weggezogen. Er hat mich gerettet", schwärmte ich schon wieder.

„Wie romatisch. Unser Eddie ist ja ein richtiger Held." Sie seufzte auf und ließ sich nach hinten auf ihr Bett fallen. Man konnte ihr ansehen, dass sie in Gedanken längst woanders war, wahrscheinlich bei ihrem Jasper.

„Und Jake? Ist er dann einfach weggelaufen?", wollte Rose wissen. Man sah ihr an, dass sie ihn nicht ungeschoren davonkommen lassen wollte.

„Ich glaub schon, weiß aber nicht genau. Ich war etwas...äh...abgelenkt." Meine Wangen wurden schon wieder etwas wärmer.

„Und wie geht's dir jetzt?", fragte sie wieder.

„Wie soll's mir schon gehen? Ich hab mich gerade mit meinem Freund wieder vertragen. Ich würde sagen, so gut wie lang nicht mehr?"

„Ich freu mich für dich. Es wäre wirklich schade gewesen, wenn ihr nicht wieder zusammengekommen wärt", meinte sie.

„Was willst du mit Tanya machen?", fragte Alice. Tanya, gute Frage.

„Keine Ahnung", gab ich zu.

„Nur wegen ihr habt ihr euch überhaupt gestritten. Du solltest es ihr heimzahlen", entschied sie.

„Und wie? Soll ich ihr Salz in den Kaffee streuen?"

„Nein. Das wäre zu harmlos..." Sie schien zu überlegen. „Warte – Rose! Du kennst doch noch diesen James? Der, der uns letztens angemacht hat. Der ist für das Studentenwohnheim verantwortlich." Jetzt grinste sie fies.

„Ja und? Was ist mit ihm?" Rose wirkte verwirrt, aber das war gar nichts im Vergleich zu mir. James? Wer war James?

„Was mit dem ist? Der Typ hat für jeden einzelnen Raum hier Schlüssel. Für das ganze Wohnheim! Das ist doch die perfekte Idee!" Ich stand immer noch auf dem Schlauch. Was sollten wir denn mit den ganzen Schlüsseln anfangen?

„Alice, das ist perfekt! Ich statte ihm morgen am besten Mal einen kleinen Besuch ab. Vielleicht kann er mir ja bei einem kleinen Problem helfen." Rose zwinkerte Alice zu und beide fingen an zu lachen. Ich sah ratlos zu.

„Äh Leute? Ich bin auch noch da?", versuchte ich sie auf mich aufmerksam zu machen.

„Was hälst du von dem Plan, Bella? Ist er nicht genial?", schwärmte Alice.

„Welcher Plan?"

„Hast du uns nicht eben zugehört? Rose geht morgen zu diesem Typ und besorgt uns den Schlüssel für Tanyas Wohnung!" Ahh. Jetzt verstand ich. Warum nicht gleich so?

„Und was wollen wir mit dem Schlüssel?"

„Mensch Bella! Bist du so schwer von Begriff? Dann können wir ihr Zimmer durchsuchen. Wir könnten ihre Zahnpasta mit Rasierschaum austausch, ihr Shampoo durch Haarfarbe ersetzen! Hab doch ein bisschen Fantasie!" Alice Augen funkelten. Sie war von diesem Plan nicht mehr wegzubekommen, das stand fest.

„Ist das nicht Hausfriedensbruch? Oder wie auch immer das heißt?", fragte ich vorsichtig. Ich wollte hier keine Straftat begehen.

„Das hier ist ja wohl nicht ihr Haus. Und wenn der Typ uns den Schlüssel gibt, ist es seine Schuld", meinte sie leichthin. Ich war immer noch nicht ganz überzeugt.

„Und ihr seid euch sicher, dass er euch den Schlüssel geben wird?" Welcher normale Mensch würde so etwas machen? Alice und Rose tauschten kurz einen Blick aus und fingen wieder an zu lachen. Häh? Was war denn jetzt los?

„Definitiv", brachte Rose heraus, als sie sich eine Lachträne aus den Augenwinkeln strich.

„Ist es nicht trotzdem gemein?"

„Bella! Sie hat versucht, dir deinen Freund auszuspannnen! Und so wie ich sie kenne, wird sie sich diese Niederlage nicht gefallen lassen!"

„Alice hat recht. Tanya ist gefährlich. Wer weiß, was sie als nächstes macht?", stimtme Rose ihr zu.

„Ich weiß nicht", gab ich zu.

„Bella! Das ist DIE Chance! Eine andere wirst du nicht kriegen. Außerdem wird es lustig, dass versprech ich dir. Und wenn du nicht mitkommen willst, machen Rose und ich es eben allein!" Ich gab mich geschlagen. Was sollte ich auch sonst machen. Gegen Alice allein hatte ich schon keine Chance, gegen die beiden zusammen erst recht nicht.

„Ihr seid Verräter!"

„Nein. Nur deine besten Freundinnen. Und ich würde sagen, der Plan steht fest. Und jetzt gute Nacht, ich will schlafen." Alice stand auf, löschte das Licht und legte sich zurück in ihr Bett. Das Kleiderchaos, was immer noch vorhanden war, störte sie kein bisschen. Rose, die bis jetzt bei mir auf dem Bett gesessen hatte, stand auf und suchte sich durch die Dunkelheit den Weg zu ihrem Schlafplatz, was sich als nicht ganz so leicht herausstellte. Man hörte sie leise fluchen, als sie fast über irgendein Kleidungsstück gestolpert wäre.

„Gute Nacht", wünschte ich den beiden und legte mich ebenfalls hin.

„Und nur damit du es weißt, Bella, nächste Woche gehen wir shoppen!" Mist! Ich gab keine Antwort und schloss die Augen.

Ich träumte von vielem, aber eine bestimmte Person spielte die Hauptrolle. In dieser Nacht schlief ich so gut wie lange nicht mehr.

* * *

><p><strong>Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen :) und ich würde mich sehr über Reviews freuen ;)<strong>


	28. Eine Wette

**Ich fassn mich diesmal kurz ;)**

**Mein herzlichster Dank gilt wieder _michi84 _:D**

**Ich wünsch euch noch einen frohen Ostermontag und viel Spaß beim Lesen**

**LG Marit**

* * *

><p><strong>Kapitel 17 – Eine Wette<strong>

„_Nein. Nur deine besten Freundinnen. Und ich würde sagen, der Plan steht fest. Und jetzt gute Nacht, ich will schlafen." Alice stand auf, löschte das Licht und legte sich zurück in ihr Bett. Das Kleiderchaos, was immer noch vorhanden war, störte sie kein bisschen. Rose, die bis jetzt bei mir auf dem Bett gesessen hatte, stand auf und suchte sich durch die Dunkelheit den Weg zu ihrem Schlafplatz, was sich als nicht ganz so leicht herausstellte. Man hörte sie leise fluchen, als sie fast über irgendein Kleidungsstück gestolpert wäre._

„_Gute Nacht", wünschte ich den beiden und legte mich ebenfalls hin._

„_Und nur damit du es weißt, Bella, nächste Woche gehen wir shoppen!" Mist! Ich gab keine Antwort und schloss die Augen._

_Ich träumte von vielem, aber eine bestimmte Person spielte die Hauptrolle. In dieser Nacht schlief ich so gut wie lange nicht mehr._

Am nächsten Morgen wurde ich von einer strahlenden Alice geweckt.

„Bellaa! Aufwachen!" Wie konnte man morgens nur so gute Laune haben?

„Zu früh!", grummelte ich.

„Sieh mal, was wir hier haben. Rose hat uns was mitgebracht", flötete sie ohne mich zu beachten. Sie würde nicht locker lassen, das wusste ich, also tat ich ihr den Gefallen und machte meine Augen auf. Irgendein Gegendstand schwankte vor meinen Augen und es dauerte ein wenig, bis ich mich an das grelle Licht gewöhnte und einen Schlüssel erkannte.

„Was willst du mit dem Schlüssel?" Doch als ich die Frage aussprach erinnerte ich mich an den gestrigen Abend. Und wenn ich mich jetzt nicht irrte, war das nicht unser Zimmerschlüssel sondern der von Tanya.

„Damit statten wir gleich einer ganz bestimmten Person einen Besuch ab, von dem sie niemals erfahren wird", grinste sie, „Also aufstehen, du Schlafmütze!"

„Zu Befehl, Ma'am!" Und damit stand ich auf und ging ins Bad. Rose war anscheinend schon wieder weg.

„Was wollt ihr jetzt eigentlich in ihrem Zimmer machen?", fragte ich, als ich mit meiner Zahnbürste bewaffnet aus dem Bad kam.

„Das wirst du gleich noch sehen. Rose besorgt uns gerade ein paar Kleinigkeiten." Sie zwinkerte mir zu. Ich war nach wie vor verwirrt. Wenigstens wusste ich jetzt, wo Rosalie war. Was die beiden vorhatten wusste ich nicht und welche Rolle ich dabei spielen sollte erst recht nicht. Aber Moment – gleich? Ich würde es GLEICH schon sehen?

„Du willst das heute schon machen?" Ich guckte sie entsetzt an. Mir war schon klar, dass sie es in naher Zukunft machen wollte, aber HEUTE schon? Wir – oder besser gesagt nur die beiden – hatten den Plan doch erst gestern ausgedacht.

„Was denkst du denn?" Sie sah mich so an, als wäre es das Natürlichste der Welt, mal eben in ein Zimmer von jemand Fremden (denn das war Tanya im Grunde für mich) einzubrechen und zu durchsuchen.

Ich ging zurück ins Bad, spülte meinen Mund aus und nahm anschließend eine kurze Dusche. Das warme Wasser tat gut und beruhigte mich ein wenig. Wenn ich daran dachte, dass ich gleich noch Lesungen hatte und Rose und Alice wahrscheinlich auch, wurde mir schon wieder anders. Wie wollten die beiden an einem normalen Schultag diesen dummen Plan ausführen? Sie wussten doch gar nicht, ob Tanya in ihrem Zimmer war oder nicht. Aber wahrscheinlich hatte Alice dafür auch schon eine Lösung, so wie ich sie kannte.

„Bin wieder da!", hörte ich Rose hinter der Tür. Ich zog gerade mein Outfit für heute an, was Alice mir freundlicherweise – als wenn ich es nicht selbst könnte – rausgelegt hatte. Eine schwarze enge Röhrenjeans und ein hellblaues Top.

„Hast du alles bekommen?", wollte Alice von ihr wissen.

„Sie hatten leider kein Blau mehr, aber Grün sollte auch okay sein. Ansonsten hab ich alles, ja", antwortete sie. Blau? Grün?

„Ist Bella im Bad?"

„Jap. Und ich bin jetzt fertig", sagte ich und öffnete die Tür.

„Schick schaust du aus, Bella", begrüßte sie mich.

„Danke, aber die Ehre gebührt dem kleinen Racheengel hier", meinte ich und deutete auf Alice.

„Hey!", empörte sie sich, „Ich mach das hier nur für dich, damit du das weißt! ICH muss das nicht machen!" Und ob – dachte ich. Innerlich verdrehte ich die Augen. Sie WOLLTE es machen, das sah man in ihren Augen.

„Klopf, klopf", kam es aus Richtung Tür. Ich zuckte ein wenig zusammen und mein Kopf schnellte zum Schuldigen. Dort stand Edward an Türrahmen angelehnt und schaute uns amüsiert an. Sein Anblick ließ meine Knochen schmelzen.

„Guten Morgen, die Damen", grüßte er und schritt auf mich zu. In nur wenigen Sekunden stand er vor mir und nahm meine Hand.

„Guten Morgen, meine Schönheit", flüsterte er, sodass (hoffentlich!) nur ich es hören konnte.

„Morgen", hauchte ich. Seine plötzliche Nähe erschwerte mein Denkvermögen.

„Morgen Edward. Wann genau hast du heute nochmal deine Lesungen?", fragte Alice. Wozu –? Oh, Alice war schlau. Tanya hatte ja zusammen mit Edward ihre Lesungen, also konnte sie kinderleicht herausfinden, wann sie nicht in ihrem Zimmer war.

„Jetzt gleich hab ich zwei und nach dem Mittagessen auch nochmal zwei. Warum?", antwortete er, ließ mich allerdings nicht mehr aus den Augen. Also ich hatte nur heute Vormittag Lesungen und Alice soweit ich wusste auch. Und so wie ich es Rose' Grinsen entnehmen konnte, hatte sie den Nachmittag auch frei.

„Nur so", meinte sie scheinheilig, aber Edward beachtete sie gar nicht weiter. Er fixierte mich immer noch mit seinem Blick und ich bekam eine angenehme Gänsehaut. Dieser Blick war so intensiv, dass ich gar nicht mehr wegschauen konnte beziehungsweise wollte.

„Na los! Küsst euch schon!", forderte eine kichernde Alice auf. Das ließ Edward sich nicht zweimal sagen und schon spürte ich seine warmen und weichen Lippen auf meinen. Es war, als würde sich ein Feuerwerk in mir entzünden. Ich hätte noch ewig so weiter machen können, aber irgendwann unterbrach uns Rose.

„Also wenn ihr so weiter macht, bekommt ihr kein Frühstück mehr und kommt ihr zu spät zu euren Lesungen", schmunzelte sie. Ich lief mal wieder rot an, was dazu führte, dass Edward mir über die Wangen strich.

„Na dann mal los, bevor Emmett alles weggefressen hat", meinte er und zog mich an der Hand aus dem Zimmer.

Nach dem Frühstück mussten Edward und ich uns leider trennen, um zu unseren jeweiligen Lesungen zu kommen.

Neben mir saß nach wie vor Quil. Vor einer Woche hatten wir uns noch ganz normal unterhalten können, doch jetzt mit der Geschichte mit Jake war es komisch. Er wusste anscheinend, was Jake gemacht hatte. Es sah so aus, als ob er nicht wusste, was er sagen sollte. Ich wusste nicht, warum er sich deswegen schlecht fühlen sollte, es war ja nicht seine Schuld, dass Jake mich geküsst hatte.

„Äh...hey, Bella, kannst...kannst du mir vielleicht gerade mal helfen?", stotterte er.

„Quil", fing ich an.

„Mmh?"

„Wir...wir können doch auch ganz normal miteinander reden, oder nicht?" Himmel, jetzt stotterte ich auf noch!

„Ja, aber das...wegen..." War das nicht kindisch? Und erhatte noch nicht mal was damit zu tun.

„Das mit Jacob hat nichts mit uns zu tun, Quil", sprach ich es endlich aus.

„Echt jetzt? Also ich mein, ich bin zwar mit Jake befreundet, aber ich muss ja nicht alles gutheißen, was er macht." Er sah mich ein wenig unsicher an.

„Genau. Und deswegen wird sich auch nichts zwischen uns ändern", stimmte ich zu.

„Und...äh...was machst du jetzt wegen Jake?", fragte er vorsichtig.

„Ehrlich gesagt, keine Ahnung. Ich...ich weiß einfach nicht, WARUM er das gesagt und getan hat. Ich mein, warum erst JETZT, also warum UBERHAUPT..."

„Schon klar, ich versteh, was du meinst. Er ist ein Idiot", grinste er.

„Ja, das ist er." Und damit war diese kleine Peinlichkeit aus der Welt geschafft. Eine von vielen Peinlichkeiten.

„Und jetzt zu deinem Problem." Nach zwei Stunden war die Lesung vorbei und nach weiteren zwei Stunden auch die letzte Lesung für mich für heute und ich ließ mich erschöpft aber glücklich auf meinen Platz in der Kantine fallen. Edward war leider noch nicht da, aber er würde schon gleich kommen. Dafür aber Alice und Rose, die anscheinend hitzig über ihr Vorhaben gleich diskutierten.

„Oh, hey Bella", grüßten sie mich nach geschlagenen fünf Minuten!

„Was gibt's Neues?", fragte ich.

„Wir gehen eine Viertelstunde nach dem Mittagessen los. Du weißt schon wohin", meinte Alice.

„Habt ihr eigentlich irgendwem davon erzählt?", wollte ich von den beiden wissen. Ich für meinen Teil hatte es nicht einmal Edward verraten.

„Ich nicht. Emmett würde sonst alles vermasseln, weil er 'helfen' wollen würde", erklärte Rose und machte Anführungszeichen in die Luft.

„Ich hab's auch nicht verraten. Obwohl ich glaube, dass Jazz wahrscheinlich etwas gemerkt haben wird, er kennt mich eben einfach zu gut", schwärmte Alice. Sie und Jasper waren aber auch ein süßes Paar.

„Wo ist Jasper eigentlich? Ich hab ihn in letzter Zeit kaum zu Gesicht bekommen." Das letzte Mal bestimmt schon gut eine Woche her.

„Ach, er kümmert sich im Moment um seine Facharbeit, hat kaum noch Zeit für mich, aber das ist ja blad vorbei." Sie versuchte fröhlich auszusehen so wie immer, aber in ihren Augen sah man, dass sie im Moment nicht sehr glücklich war.

„Alice? Du kannst mit uns reden, wenn etwas nicht stimmt. Das weißt du doch." Ich machte mir Sorgen um sie. Traurig hatte ich sie noch nie erlebt und ich wollte es auch nicht in Zukunft tun.

„Es ist nichts. Er ist im Moment nur sehr beschäftigt und – ach iht habt ja recht. Er ist NUR noch am arbeiten. Schlimm genug, was dir passiert ist, Bella, aber ich wollte euch nicht noch mit meinen Problemen nerven", gab sie zu.

„Das ist nicht wahr, Alice! Du nervst uns doch nicht", versuchte ich sie wieder aufzubauen. Zugegeben, sie konnte nervig sein, aber doch nicht, wenn sie ernsthafte Probleme hatte. Sie war doch schließlich eine meiner besten Freundinnen. Wie konnte ich sowas nur nicht bemerken – achja halt!, ich hatte ja eigene Probleme. Warum müssen Beziehungen auch immer nur so kompliziert sein.

„Wirklich?", fragte sie.

„Also ich finde deine quirlige Art echt erfrischend", meinte Rose und Alice' Augen leuchteten wieder.

„Ihr seid die besten Freundinnen, die man haben kann", flötete sie, ehe wir in einer Gruppenumarmung quer über den Tisch versanken.

„Und was willst du wegen Jasper machen?", fragte ich in die Umarmung.

„Vielleicht sollte ich einfach mal mit ihm reden", überlegte sie.

„Tu das. Sonst passiert dir noch dasselbe wie Edward und Bella", kicherte Rose.

„Hey!", empörte ich mich, ließ es aber sein. Im Grunde hatte Rose recht. Ich hätte mit Edward reden müssen, aber zum Glück war dieses Thema vom Tisch.

„Ich mach es heut Abend, gleich nachdem wir ein bisschen Spaß gehabt haben." Sie war wieder ganz die Alte und hüpfte in der Umarmung auf und ab.

„Was ist denn hier los?" Wir schreckten auseinander, „Schreckhaft heute, was?"

„Man Edward! Wehe, du machst das nochmal! Sonst –" Warum musste er sich auf immer von hinten anschleichen?

„Sonst was?", schmunzelte er. Er setzte sich neben mich und auch ein lachender Emmett nahm – kurz nachdem er seiner Freundin ein kurzen Kuss gegeben hatte – am Tisch Platz und fing mit dem Essen an. Er war auch nur einmal hungrig – immer!

„Sonst...sonst hast du...Kussverbot!" Hoffentlich würde er nicht merken, dass es nur eine leere Drohnung war, denn ich würde es garantiert nicht aushalten, ohne ihn zu küssen.

„Kussverbot?", fragte er erstaunt.

„Ja genau, Kussverbot! Dann darfst du mich nicht mehr küssen!"

„Dann DARF ich dich nicht mehr küssen?", hakte er nach. Ich nickte. Doch zu meiner Verblüffung antwortete er mit einem „Okay."

„Was?" Okay? Es war okay, dass er mich nicht mehr küssen durfte?

„Es ist okay. Du wirst es sowieso nicht durchhalten und dann wirst du früher oder später auf Knien angekrochen kommen und darum _betteln_, dass ich dich küsse", erklärte er.

„Was?"

„Es heißt: Wie bitte", korrigierte mich Emmett, aber ich ignorierte ihn.

„Du hast mich schon verstanden, Liebste." Er strich mir über die Nasenspitze. Ich sah ihn immer noch verblüfft und entsetzt an. Das konnte er doch nicht ernst meinen. Aber so leicht ließ ich mich nicht aufs Kreuz legen. Nicht mit mir!

„Das klingt nach einer Wette", stellte ich fest, „Wer es am längsten ohne den anderen zu küssen aushält, hat gewonnen." Edward sah mich zuerst ein wenig schockiert an, dann fing er wieder an zu grinsen.

„So leid es mir tut, das zu sagen, Liebste, aber du wirst verlieren", prophezeite er siegessicher.

„Dann ist es abgemacht. Die Wette gil-"

„Warte – Was bekommt der Gewinner?", fragte Edward.

„Sagen wir – wenn ich gewinne, kommst du mit, wenn Alice mit uns shoppen geht und wenn du gewinnst –" Doch er unterbrach mich.

„Wenn ich gewinne, dann darf ich dich ausführen, ohne, dass du dich beschwerst", forderte er.

„Was soll das denn heißen?", empörte ich mich.

„Du klagst bei jedem bisschen, dass es zu teuer ist, ist dir das mal aufgefallen?" Jetzt wo er es sagte...- aber nein! Die Sachen waren teuer und jedes Restaurant, wo wir hingingen, war meines Erachtens nach auch viel zu teuer.

„Na gut", stimmte ich notgedrungen zu.

„Okay. Die Wette gilt", sagte er. Erst jetzt merkte ich, dass alle anderen am Tisch sich fast nicht mehr einkriegen konnten vor lachen.

„Ihr seid zu komisch", erklärte Rose und strich sich ein Lachträne aus dem Augenwinkel wie gestern Abend auch schon.

Edward grinste vor sich hin. Mist! Wo hatte ich mich da nur reingeredet?

* * *

><p><strong>Hoffe, es hat euch gefallen...<strong>

**Im nächsten Kapitel kommt dann auch wirklich der Plan dran, versprochen ;)**

**Ich würde mich sehr über ein bisschen mehr Reviews freuen :)**


	29. Rache ist süß

**Mein herzlichster Dank gilt _natascha_ (anonym) :D:D**

**Viel Spaß beim Lesen,**

**LG Marit**

* * *

><p><strong>Kapitel 18 – Rache ist süß<strong>

„_Okay. Die Wette gilt", sagte er. Erst jetzt merkte ich, dass alle anderen am Tisch sich fast nicht mehr einkriegen konnten vor lachen._

„_Ihr seid zu komisch", erklärte Rose und strich sich ein Lachträne aus dem Augenwinkel wie gestern Abend auch schon._

_Edward grinste vor sich hin. Mist! Wo hatte ich mich da nur reingeredet?_

Der Rest der Pause war eine Qual, aber mit dem nötigen Durchhaltevermögen würde ich es schon schaffen. Wir würden ja sehen, wer hier von uns beiden am Ende auf Knien ankommen wird!

Als die meisten von den Studenten hier zu ihrer nächsten Lesung aufbrachen, blieben Alice, Rose und ich sitzen. Emmett verabschiedete sich leidenschaftlich von seiner Freundin. Eifersüchtig sah ich weg, sowas konnte ich jetzt echt nicht gebrauchen, sonst würde ich noch schwach werden. Edward verabschiedete sich, indem er mir grinsend über die Wange, die natürlich sofort darauf reagierte, strich und dann mit seiner Hand bis zu meinen Lippen wanderte. Verdammt! Dann verschwand er zusammen mit dem großen Bären. Ich sah ihnen nach, bis sie durch die Mensatür verschwanden. Dann erst drehte ich mich wieder zu meinen Freundinnen um, die mich breit angrinsten.

„Was?", fragte ich verwirrt. Hatte ich was im Gesicht?

„Was war das denn gerade?", fragte eine amüsierte Rose.

„Was?" Okay, ich war heute irgendwie etwas begriffstutzig, aber wen störte es?

„Na das mit deinem Edward eben. _Kussverbot_!", kicherte Alice.

„Ihr seid wirklich komisch", meinte Rose wieder.

„Na und? Ich schaff das schon!", verteidigte ich mich.

„Niemals! So wie du ihm eben hinterher gestarrt hast. Außerdem hängt ihr beiden sowieso immer aneinander wie zwei Kletten", erwiederte Alice.

„Haha. Wirklich witzig! Das sagst du nur, weil es bei dir und Jasper im Moment nicht klappt!", rutschte es mir raus, doch noch im selben Moment bereute ich es sofort. Ihr Gesicht wurde traurig und auch ihre Augen verloren ihr ganz besonderes Funkeln, was man sonst immer in ihnen erkennen konnte. Ich war der gemeinste Mensch auf Erden! Und tollpatschig dazu. Ich trat aber auch wirklich in jedes Fettnäpfchen.

„Tut mir leid, Alice, das wollte ich nicht. Ich... es ist mir einfach so rausgerutscht...Wirklich, ich –", setzte ich eine Entschuldigung an.

„Ach, schon okay, Bella, du hast ja recht. Ich rede einfach nachher mit ihm und dann ist die ganze Sache vorbei", meinte sie leichthin und versuchte ihren Schmerz zu verstecken, aber man konnte ihn in ihren Augen sehen. Ein hoffentlich hing ganz deutlich in der Luft. Sie _hoffte_ dadrauf, dass es vorbei sein würde, aber sie _wusste_ es nicht.

„Genau. Ihr klärt das nachher. Aber jetzt,", mischte sich Rose ein, „jetzt haben wir noch etwas ganz Spezielles vor." Und damit erhob sie sich, holte einen kleinen Schlüssel aus ihrer Hosentasche, ließ ihn aber sofort wieder verschwinden und zwinkerte uns zu.

„Oh ja", jubelte Alice. Das Funkeln in ihren Augen war zurück. „Aber wir müssen noch mal kurz ins Zimmer, ein paar Kleinigkeiten holen. Tanya wird heute noch ihr GRÜNES Wunder erleben!", verkündete sie stolz, aber so, dass außer uns es keiner hören konnte.

Im Zimmer angekommen, stellte ich einfach meine Tasche ab und ließ die beiden mal machen. Ich wusste ja im Prinzip gar nicht, was sie vorhatten. Sie weihten mich ja nicht in ihre teuflischen Pläne ein, wobei ich doch eigentlich der Grund dafür war. Aber mir war es egal. Je weniger ich mit der ganzen Aktion zu tun hatte, desto besser war es auch für mich.

Es dauerte allerdings keine fünf Minuten, bis wir ein paar Zimmer weiter vor der Tür standen und mit angehaltenem Atem den Schlüssel ins Türschloss steckten. Vorher hatten wir natütlich klargestellt, dass uns niemand beobachten konnte. Auch wenn es nur eine ganz normale Tür war, die sich öffnete, floss pures Adrenalin durch meine Venen. Was würde passieren, wenn uns jemand erwischte? Das war der Moment, in dem ich nach vielen Jahren zu Beten anfing.

Doch es war wegen nichts. Es lief alles wie geschmiert und jetzt befand ich mich in einer rosaroten Hölle. Naja rosarot war es nicht, aber knallig war es allemal. Überall lagen Klamotten, nichts als Klamotten. Es sah hier schlimmer aus, als bei uns, und das sollte schon was heißen! Das Schlimme war allerdings nicht die Tatsache, dass sie ein unordentlicher Mensch zu sein schien, sondern die Art der Kleidung, denn in diesem Falle lautete das Motto: Weniger ist Mehr. Unzählige knappe Röcke, Tops, trägerlose Kleider und vor allem Unmengen an sehr reizvolle Unterwäsche lagen hier rum.

„Whoa! Und ich dachte schon, Alice sei unordentlich", war Rose' erster Kommentar, doch Alice schien das zu überhören.

„Schaut euch mal an, was die für Markenklamotten trägt", meinte sie und hob zur Unterstützung ihres Gesagten ein Kleid von Chanel hoch. In einer Ecke stapelten sich tausende von Handtaschen. Alle waren sie von Gucci oder Louis Vuitton oder wie sie auch alle hießen.

Das hier war nicht das Zimmer einer Studentin sondern das von einer Diva. Einer großen Diva. Aber wenn man ehrlich sein sollte, sahen einige Kleidungstücke gar nicht so schlecht aus, es war eben alles nur etwas zu kurz.

Wie es aussah hatte sie ein Zimmer ganz für sich, denn es gab nur ein Bett. Dafür war es aber ein riesiges Bett. Und einen riesiger Kleiderschrank gab es auch, aber ich könnte schwören, dass in ihm nix mehr drin war, denn der Inhalt lag zu meinen Füßen.

An der Fensterseite stand wie bei uns auch ein Schreibtissch, der sogar recht aufgeräumt wirkte im Vergleich zum Boden. Dort lag nur ihr Laptop, irgendwelche Notizen aus Lesungen und – tatsächlich – Bücher. Aber es waren wahrscheinlich nur irgendwelche Medizinbücher, die sie für das Studium brauchte.

Hier lernte sie also immer schön mit meinem Freund. Hoffentlich räumte sie dann auch mal auf, dachte ich sarkastisch.

„Also", setzte Alice erneut an, diesmal mit einem fiesen Grinsen, „womit fangen wir zuerst an?"

„Ich geh ins Bad", meinte Rose, „Willst du mitkommen, Bella?"

„Klar, warum nicht?", antwortete ich und versuchte heil zum Bad zu kommen. Die ersten Meter ging es gut, doch kurz vor dem Bad stolperte ich über irgendein schickes Designerteil und konnte mich in letzter Sekunde am Türpfosten abfangen. MAN! Konnte sie denn nicht mal aufräumen? Wie schwer war es denn, seine Kleidung im Kleiderschrank, wo sie hingehören, zu verstauen? Das war ja lebensgefährlich!

„Schüttest du gerade mal das Shampoo hier ins Waschbecken?", fragte mich Rose und hielt mir ein teuer aussehendes Duschgel hin. Ich nahm es ihm aus der Hand und tat wie mir gehießen.

„Und wozu soll das gut sein? Das sie morgen früh kein Shampoo mehr hat?", fragte ich.

„Nein" – ein fieses Grinsen legte sich auf Rose' Lippen. Sie sah aus wie der perfekte Racheengel, mit ihr sollte man sich besser nicht anlegen. – „Wir füllen sie schon gleich wieder auf."

Ich reichte ihr die leere Flasche und sie zückte eine andere aus ihrer Handtasche.

„Wie Alice schon gesagt hat, sie wird ihr grünes Wunder erleben." Jetzt ging mir ein Licht auf. Sie wollte Haarfarbe darein füllen. Und zwar ein giftiges Grün. Oh, das war wirklich gemein. Aber es sollte ja auch eine gerechte Strafe sein und diese falsche Schlange hatte sie eindeutig verdient! Geschick, ohne einen einzigen Tropfen zu verschütten, füllte sie die Flaschen um.

„Und jetzt zu ihrem Make-up", bestimmte Rose. Tanyas Make-up war überall. Auf der Ablage über dem Waschbecken, im Regal an der Wand und sogar in dem Schrank, wo eigentlich Handtücher hingehörten. Die Handtücher waren dafür fein säuberlich gefaltet– o Wunder – auf einem kleinen Höckerchen unweit der Dusche entfernt drapiert.

„Du kannst dir gern ein paar Lippenstifte nehmen und die Spitzen etwas...na sagen wir mal umformen", zwinkerte sie mir zu. Auch wenn mein Verstand mir das Gegenteil befahl, machte es mir einen Heidenspaß. Rose kümmerte sich um Lidschatten, Eyeliner und allen

„Sag mal, was macht Alice eigentlich?" Sie war ja auch noch da.

„Sie verschönert ein paar von Tanyas Klamotten." Auf meinen irritierten Blick erklärte sie allerdings weiter: „Naja, sie hat ein paar unwasserlösliche Filzstifte und Eddings dabei." Das erklärte auch, warum es so still war. Normalerweise würde Alice ohne Punkt und Komma reden oder sogar singen, wenn sie rihtig gute Laune hatte. Nur wenn sie gerade kreativ war, war sie ruhig und konzentrierte sich auf das, was sie tat.

Nach einer Viertelstunde Arbeit, waren Rose und ich fertig und gingen zurück ins Schlafzimmer, wo uns eine grinsende Alice erwartete.

„Na los! Ihr habt aber lang gebraucht. Ich bin schon seit einer Ewigkeit fertig. Aber wir sollten jetzt verschwinden, ehe wir entdeckt werden", flötete sie. Sie soähte kurz aus der Tür und winkte uns zu sich. Die Luft war anscheinend rein, denn sie öffnete sie ganz und verschwand im Flur. Wir folgten ihr, aber nicht ohne zu prüfen, ob wir etwas liegen lassen hatten.

Wir schlenderten ganz normal den Flur entlang, als sei nie etwas geschehen. Die meisten Studenten waren sowie in einer Lesung, also war es eigentlich unnötig. Keine Menschenseele begegnete uns.

In unserem Zimmer angekommen, fing Alice auf einmal an, schallend zu lachen.

„Das...wird...so geil", brachte sie zwischen ihren Lachern hervor. Und sie steckte sowohl Rose als auch mich mit an. So herzlich hatte ich schon lange nicht mehr gelacht. Mir tat schon der Bauch vor lauter Lachen weh und auch die ein oder andere Träne war vergossen.

Es dauerte lange, sehr, sehr lange, bis wir uns wieder beruhigt hatten. Am Ende lagen wir total erschöpft auf unseren Betten.

„Wie lang, glaubt ihr, wird sie brauchen wird, um das zu bemerken?", fragte Rose in die kurz zuvor eingetretene Stille.

„Also, wenn sie heute erst spät in ihr Zimmer geht und sich einfach nur schlafen legt, wird sie es erst morgen merken. Und ansonten...mhm...also ich sag, erst morgen früh", meinte Alice.

„Ich hab keine Ahnung", gab ich zu.

„Ach komm schon, Bella, gib einen Tipp ab. Wann merkt sie es?", wollte Alice wissen. Die beiden sahen mich auffordernd an.

„Heute?" Ich war mir nicht sicher, ich kannte sie schließlich nicht. Aber als dumm würde ich sie nicht unbedingt einschätzen nach der Geschichte mit Edward.

„Ich will auf jeden Fall ihre Reaktion sehen", grinste Rose. Das wollte ich auch. Sonst wäre die ganze Sache ja auch umsonst gewesen. Wobei sich auch so langsam das schlechte Gewissen in mir breit machte. War es nicht doch eine Spur zu gemein? Aber mein Gedankengang wurde jäh unterbrochen, als es an der Tür klopfte.

Emmett stolzierte durch die Tür hinein, aber ich war mir sicher, dass nicht er geklopft hatte, sondern Edward, der gleich hinter ihm mit meinem geliebten schiefen Grinsen durch die spazierte.

„Ladies", begrüßte uns Emmett, „Einen wunderschönen guten Abend." Und dann ging er zu seiner Rose und wie heute Mittag in der Cafeteria begrüßte er sie nochmal auf seine ganz spezielle Art. Eine sehr leidenschaftliche. Mussten sie das denn machen, wenn wir anderen im Zimmer waren? Ich war nicht gerade heiß darauf, ihrer wilden Knutscherei zuzugucken. Und deswegen handelte ich mit einer Kurzschlussreaktion und warf ein Kissen nach ihnen. Erschrocken lösten sich die beiden voneinander und sahen erstaunt aber vor allem geschockt in meine Richtung.

„Du!" Emmett's Augen wurden schmal, aber ich konnte den Schalk in ihnen dennoch erkennen. Er schritt langsam auf mich zu, wie ein gefährlicher Bär, aber ich fing stattdessen an zu lachen.

„Ja?", fragte ich unschuldig.

„Du!", meinte Emmett wieder und jetzt hatte er mich erreicht. Ich sah zu ihm hoch, er war ein ganzes Stück größer als ich wie fast alle – Alice war natürlich wieder eine Ausnahme. Ich lächelte immer noch unschuldig hoch. Neben mir hörte ich auf schon Versuche, ein Kichern zu unterdrücken, aber der scheiterte auf ganzer Linie.

„Na warte!", rief Emmett und warf mich kurzerhand über seine Schulter. Da ich damit nicht gerechnet hatte, schrie ich laut auf.

„Emmett, lass mich runter", befahl ich ihm.

„Nein", meinte er kurz angebunden.

„Emmett!", fauchte ich jetzt. Ich hasste es, hier wie ein nasser Sack zu hängen und nichts dagegen machen zu können. Denn alles Boxen und treten brachte beim ihm rein GAR nichts. Das hatte ich schon mit eigener Erfahrung erlebt.

„Nein. Ich lass dich nicht runter." Er ließ nicht locker.

„Edward?" Ich sah zu meinem Liebsten hinüber und versuchte meinen Hundeblick aufzusetzen, was aber wahrscheinlich eher wie ein verstörter Bieber aussah, aber das war mir egal. Ich sollte dringend mal mit Alice zusammen üben. Ihr Dackelblick war nämlich auch unschlagbar.

„Ja", fragte der Angesprochene sichtlich amüsiert.

„Holst du mich hier runter?", bettelte ich. Doch Emmett drehte sich zu Edward um, sodass ich jetzt genau in die entgegengesetzte Richtung sah .

„Wag es dich, Ed", drohte er.

„Was krieg ich dafür, Liebste", fragte Edward und ignorierte Emmett einfach.

„Was?"

„Was bekomme ich dafür, dass ich dich aus deiner misslichen Lage befreie?", wiederholte er seine Worte.

„Äh...Was willst du denn?"

„Einen Kuss." O, dieser Halunke! Dann würde ich die Wette verlieren. Was heißen würde, dass er gewinnen würde und mich teuer ausführen durfte, wobei ich mich nicht beschweren durfte. Aber wenn ich es mir recht überlegte...Was war eigentlich so schlimm daran, wenn er mich ausführte? So hatten wir Zeit für uns und außerdem war es einer seiner großen Wünsche. Vielleicht sollte ich ihm den Gefallen tun, ich hatte schließlich nur gutes davon.

„Okay", willigte ich ein.

„Okay?" Er klang sehr verblüfft, was aber auch zu verstehen war. Normalerweise gab ich mich nicht so schnell geschlagen.

„Ja, okay. Du bekommst deinen Kuss", erklärte ich ihm.

„Aber dann verlierst du unsere Wette." Er klang immer noch verwundert.

„Das weiß ich", grinste ich und verdrehte die Augen.

„Du willst also aufgeben?", fragte er erneut.

„Ja." In meiner Stimme hörte man, dass ich leicht genervt war. War es denn so schwer zu glauben, dass ich diese Wette aufgab?

„Na gut. Wenn du es so willst." Ich hörte Schritte, die näher kamen.

„Emmett lass sie runter", forderte mein Freund meinen Entführer auf.

„Was wenn nicht?", wollte er wissen und hob trotzig sein Kinn in die Höhe.

„Tja, dann werde ich Rose wohl oder übel überreden müssen, dich das nächste mal zum Shoppen mitzunehmen oder ich...", überlegte Edward laut.

„Okay, okay, ich habs verstanden." Ich wie als habe er sich verbrannt, ließ er mich plötzlich fallen, doch ich wurde von zwei anderen starken Armen aufgefangen.

„Soo. Und nun zu deinem Versprechen", strahlte Edward mir entgegen. Aber nicht mit mir! Ich kam kurz auf ihn zu und gab ihm einen kurzen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Hey!", empörte er sich, „Das war doch kein richtiger Kuss!"

„Nicht?", fragte ich unschuldig. Ich wollte ihn noch ein wenig zappeln lassen.

„Nein! Ich will einen richtigen!"

„Das hast du aber nicht gesagt", meinte ich scheinheilig.

„Du mieses...Argh! Was verstehst du denn unter Kuss?", beschwerte er sich.

„Na das hier", flüsterte ich und drückte meine Lippen auf seine. Ein herrliches Kribbeln breitete sich auf meiner Haut aus. Es waren kaum sechs Stunden vergangen ohne, dass ich ihn geküsst hatte und es kam mir vor wie eine Ewigkeit. Ich hatte es sehr vermisst, merkte ich gerade. Lange hätte ich sowieso nicht mehr ausgehalten, das stand fest.

Den Abend verbrachten wir alle zusammen, naja fast alle, denn einer fehlte. Jasper. Alice hatte vorhin mehrmals versucht, ihn anzurufen, aber er ging nicht ran. Ich wusste, dass sie deswegen traurig war, aber sie ließ sich nichts anmerken. Stattdessen redeten wir miteinander, erzählten Witze oder andere Geschichten. Es wurde noch viel gelacht an diesem Abend. Ich saß den ganzen Abend über eng an Edward gekuschelt auf meinem Bett und lauschte den Erzählern.

Am nächsten Morgen wurde ich nicht wie üblich durch meinen Wecker geweckt. Aber diese Methode hatte einen ähhnlichen Effekt. Nur das mir anders als sonst ein Grinsen auf den Lippen lag. Ein lauter, hoher und vor allem schriller Schrei hallte durch das ganze Gebäude. O ja, Rache war süß.

* * *

><p><strong>Ich hoffe, ihr lasst mir ein paar Reviews da ;)<strong>


	30. Grüne Haare

**Jetzt seht ihr endlich das Ergebnis vom tollen Plan;)**

**Ich wünsch euch allen noch einen schönen Rest-Sonntag und viel Spaß beim Lesen,**

**LG Marit**

* * *

><p><strong>Kapitel 19 – Grüne Haare<strong>

Am nächsten Morgen wurde ich nicht wie üblich durch meinen Wecker geweckt. Aber diese Methode hatte einen ähnlichen Effekt. Nur das mir anders als sonst ein Grinsen auf den Lippen lag. Ein lauter, hoher und vor allem schriller Schrei hallte durch das ganze Gebäude. O ja, Rache war süß.

Im Hintergrund hörte ich Alice kichern. Ich sah auf die Uhr. Sechs Uhr morgens? Sie stand so früh auf, um sich fertig zu machen? Die Lesungen fingen doch nicht vor acht Uhr an. Andererseits musste sie sich ja noch duschen und ihr Make-up benötigte natürlich auch bestimmt eine ganze Stunde. Man musste ja aussehen wie ein Topmodel, wenn man zur Uni ging, das war doch völlig normal. Sarkasmus lässt grüßen.

„Es geht los", meinte sie und sprang aus ihrem Bett. Ich tat es ihr gleich und Rose kam ebenfalls aus ihrem gekrochen. Wir stellten uns in unsere geöffnete Zimmertür und mussten feststellen, dass wir nicht die einzigen waren. Lauter Schaulustige waren vor ihren Zimmern versammelt. Einige sahen müde aus, andere entsetzt und wieder andere schauten amüsiert auf die Zimmertür aus der sie den Schrei vermuteten. Selbst von oben kamen welche runter, so auch ein schlaftrunkener Emmett und ein irritierter Edward. Von Jasper fehlte jede Spur. Ic h sah mitleidig zu Alice, aber sie schien es gar nicht mitzubekommen. Gespannt sah sie zu Tanyas Zimmer herüber.

Mit jeder Sekunde stieg die Spannung und nach ein paar weiteren Minuten öffnete sich die Tür und eine aufgewühlte, verzweifelte Tanya kam zum Vorschein, wobei man sagen musste, dass man sie kaum wiedererkannte. Ihr neues grünes Haar hatte sie notdürftig versucht unter einem Kapuzenpullover zu verstecken, aber man sah es trotzdem. Sie trug auch kein Make-up – wie auch? Rose und ich hatten gestern ganze Arbeit geleistet. Es sah aus, als habe sie geheult und sofort meldete sich mein schlechtes Gewissen. Dann allerdings fiel mein Blick auf ihre Klamotten. Ich konnte mir ein Lachen nicht mehr verkneifen. Es sah aus, als hätte ein kleines Kind Stifte in die Hände bekommen und sich die nächstbeste Unterlage genommen – in diesem Falle Tanyas Kleidung. Jedes Kleidungsteil hatte seinen eigenen Stil bekommen. Auf ihrem Oberteil sah man viele kleine Herzen, in denen sich jeweils ein Männername befand und hinten auf dem Rücken stand: Mit diesen Männern hatte ich mal was. Man sollte dazu sagen, dass dort nicht gerade wenig Herzen abgebildet waren. Alice war genial. Sowas hätte ich ihr niemals zugetraut. Sie war ein kleiner Teufel. Auf ihrem Rock prangten uns Comic- und andere Figuren entgegen angefangen von den Simpsons bis hin zu den Teletubbies. Selbst die Schuhe waren Alice zum Opfer gefallen. Sie hatte dort wie ein kleines Kind lauter Striche und Punkte hingekrakelt. Es hatte noch nicht mal ein Muster, sonst hätte es vielleicht schön aussehen können. Im Großen und Ganzen sah sie einfach erbärmlich aus und deswegen hastete sie auch durch die Gänge, um möglichst schnell, möglichst unbemerkt aus dem Gebäude zu verschwinden. Letzteres funktionierte natürlich nicht, denn es standen mittlerweile in jeder Zimmertür und auch an der Treppe Studenten, die sich fast nicht mehr einkriegen konnten vor lachen. Wir gehörten mit dazu. Leider war das ganze Spektakel nach nur wenigen Sekunden vorbei, aber die Mühe hatte sich trotzdem gelohnt. Lachend klatschten wir uns ab und fielen uns in die Arme.

„Das war ja sowas von geil", jubelte Alice und hüpfte wie immer auf und ab.

„Habt ihr die Haare gesehen?", gluckste Rose, „Die Farbe wird sie nie im Leben sofort herausbekommen:" Die anderen Studenten lachten immer noch, verschwanden aber nach kurzer Zeit wieder in ihren Zimmern.

„Ihr ward das?", fragte eine erstaunte aber bekannte Stimme hinter uns. Edward.

„Guten Morgen, Edward, guten Morgen Emmett, schön euch zu sehen", zog eine gutgelaunte Rose sie auf.

„Morgen", nuschelte Emmett. Er wirkte deutlich wacher als eben, was aber auch kein Wunder war, dennoch musste er ein Gähnen unterdrücken. Es war ja immer noch früh am Morgen.

„Denkst du wirklich, dass WIR sowas machen, Süßer?", fragte ich ihn und sah ihn unschuldig an.

„Süßer?", hakte er nach und kam bedrohlich nah auf mich zu. Ich wusste, dass er es hasste, Süßer genannt zu werden, weil er sich überhaupt nicht süß fand. Aber Schatz woltle ich auch nicht sagen, weil es einfach jeder verwendete.

„Ja, Süßer. Ich brauch einen Kosenamen für dich, aber mir ist noch nichts besseres eingefallen."

„Dann such mal schön weiter", grinste er, „Ich nämlich alles andere als süß!" Und zum Beweis biss er mir kurz in den Hals, was mir eine leichte Gänsehaut verschaffte.

„Aber jetzt mal ernsthaft, ihr ward das?", fragte jetzt auch Emmett.

„Emmett. Wieso sollten wir sowas machen? Und vor allem WIE sollten wir sowas machen?", meinte Rose scheinheilig. Er sah sie skeptisch an, beließ es aber dabei. Ihn interessierte es sowieso nicht, wer das gemacht hatte, zumindest nicht so früh am Morgen. Er zuckte einfach mit den Schultern, was uns drei erneut zum Lachen brachte.

„Liebste? Ihr verheimlicht uns doch was", stellte Edward fest.

„Vielleicht?" Ich versuchte immer noch unschuldig auszusehen, aber mein Grinsen verriet mich.

„Ihr seid...teuflisch. Mit euch sollte man sich besser nie anlegen." Er schüttelte schmunzelnd den Kopf, aber in seinen Augen sah man leichtes Entsetzen. „Aber was hat Tanya überhaupt gemacht, dass sie sowas verdient hat?" Sollte er das wirklich wissen? Würde er dann nicht sauer auf mich sein? Er war schließlich mal mit Tanya zusammen gewesen und relativ gut mit ihr befreundet bevor dieser einen Kuss-Sache.

„Es hat schon seine Gründe", rettete mich Rose aus dieser unangenehmen Situation, „Und wir müssen uns jetzt so langsam auch fertig machen. Wir sehen uns dann nachher." Sie zog mich und Alice zurück ins Zimmer. Apropos Alice, sie hatte entgegen ihrem Wesen eben kein einziges Wort gesagt. Wahrscheinlich lag es immer noch an der Sache mit Jasper. Sie gaben eigentlich ein so gutes Paar ab, weswegen ich Jaspers ständige Abwesenheit überhaupt nicht verstand. Was war nur los mit ihm? Wenn er schon mit Alice nicht reden wollte, dann vielleicht mit mir. Ich wollte sie nicht wieder darauf ansprechen, weil ich wusste, dass sie es nicht wollte. Außerdem wusste ich auch so, dass es ihr nicht gut ging deswegen und sie nicht darüber sprechen wollte. Ich nahm mir fest vor, dass ich mit ihm reden würde, aber nicht mehr heute. Am besten am Wochenende, da hatte er nämlich keine Ausreden mehr wegen Uni oder Lesungen und seine Facharbeit konnte auch ein paar Minuten ohne ihn auskommen.

Wie Rose gesagt hatte, machten wir uns für unsere Lesungen fertig. Ich hatte mich dazu entschieden neben Literatur auch Journalismus zu studieren, weswegen ich jetzt auch früh aufstehen musste. Meine Literatur-Lesungen fingen nämlich erst am späten Vormittag an, deswegen konnte ich normalerweise immer ausschlafen. Aber ich wollte später vielleicht mal bei einer Zeitung arbeiten oder sogar ein Buch schreiben, also brauchte ich ein Journalismus-Studium.

Wir gingen zusammen mit den Jungs frühstücken und begaben uns danach zu unseren jeweiligen Lesungen. Vergessen war, was heute morgen im Wohnheim noch passierte. Nur einzelne Studenten hatten ein Schmunzeln auf dem Gesicht. Von Tanya war weit und breit nichts zu sehen. Verständlich, sie musste sich ja jetzt erstmal um ihre Haare kümmern.

Auch der restliche Tag verlief relativ ruhig. Am späten Nachmittag saßen Rose, Edward und ich in unserem Zimmer. Emmett war Football spielen und Alice würde gleich von ihrer Lesung zurück kommen. Rose saß auf ihrem Bett und blätterte sich durch irgendwelche Modezeitschriften. Edward und ich lagen auf meinem Bett und kuschelten einfach miteinander.

„Bei mir fangen nächste Woche schon die ersten Prüfungen an", fing Edward ein Gespräch an, während er mich entlang der Wirbelsäule streichelte. Es war ziemlich ruhig bei uns, aber das lag wahrscheinlich dadran, dass die weder Emmett noch der kleine Wirbelwind namens Alice da waren.

„Bei mir auch", stöhnte Rose, „Und ich muss noch so viel lernen dafür."

„Ich hab erst in zwei Wochen Prüfungen", grinste ich. Hachja, Literatur war doch etwas schönes.

„Was genau war das eigentlich heute Morgen. Ich hab das immer noch nicht so genau verstanden", griff er die Sache mit Tanya erneut auf. Schlaues Kerlchen! Erst ein bisschen Smalltalk führen und dann so nebenbei ein paar Infos herauslocken. Ich grinste bei den Gedanken.

„Du hast es doch gesehen", meinte Rose, aber auch sie konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

„Ich weiß aber –" Doch er konnte nicht zu Ende sprechen, denn ein energisches Klopfen an der Tür unterbrach ihn. Ich zuckte zusammen, genauso wie die anderen. Nanu? Wer wollte den um diese Uhrzeit etwas von uns? Emmett würde einfach reinplatzen und Alice auch. Außerdem hatte sie einen Schlüssel. Rose sah irritiert zu uns, stand dann aber auf und ging zu Tür. Doch ehe sie die Klinke anfassen konnte, sprang die Tür schon auf und ein etwas älterer Herr platzte herein. Der Leiter der Universität. Edward und ich schreckten sofort auseinander und stellten uns vor das Bett. Was wollte denn unser Rektor hier?

„Ihr beiden!" Er zeigte auf Rose und mich und klang sehr wütend, „Ab in mein Büro!" Was? Warum? Hatte er etwa von der Sache mit Tanya Spitz gekriegt? Aber wie? Irgendwer musste uns verraten haben. Ich sah entsetzt zu Rose, aber die sah ebenfalls nicht minder erschrocken als ich aus.

„Wo ist die Dritte?", wollte er barsch wissen. Wir waren alle noch ein bisschen überrumpelt, also antworteten wir nicht gleich. Mr. Johnson, so hieß der überaus nette Mann, wurde noch wütender, wenn es denn überhaupt ging.

„Wo ist die Dritte?" Diesmal brüllte er.

„Sie...Ich...Sie ist...nicht da", stotterte ich.

„Wo ist sie?", fuhr er uns an.

„Sie...Keine Ahnung", gab ich zu, wurde aber immer leiser. Heilige Scheiße! Normalerweise fluchte ich nie, aber jetzt war es eine Ausnahme. Hier stand gerade meine Zukunft auf dem Spiel. Würde er uns von der Universität schmeißen? Wenn ich ihn so ansah, war es nicht gerade abwegig. Ich schluckte hart. Man konnte schon sehen, dass er kurz vorm explodieren stand.

„Ich...Ich kann sie...anrufen", schlug Rose vor. Sie war genauso eingeschüchtert wie ich, wahrscheinlich hatte sie dieselben Gedanken vor Augen.

„Worauf warten Sie dann?" Rose zuckte zusammen und suchte ihr Handy.

„Ich will Sie drei in einer Viertelstunde in meinem Büro sehen! Haben Sie das verstanden?" Und der Tag hatte doch so schön angefangen. Was hatte uns nur verraten? Wir hatten doch darauf geachtet, dass uns niemand sah. Es konnte uns niemand verpetzt haben.

„Haben Sie das verstanden?", brüllte er wieder.

„Ja", murmelten wir einstimmig.

„Und Sie, Mr. Cullen," Edward versteifte sich neben mir, „Sie sollten jetzt besser auch gehen." Und damit verließ unser Rektor den Raum. Ich zitterte am ganzen Körper und Edward schlang seine Arme um mich. Am liebsten würde ich jetzt anfangen zu weinen.

„Was machen wir denn jetzt?", fragte ich verzweifelt.

„Ich ruf jetzt erstmal Alice an." Rose klang schon viel gefasster als eben. Sie ging ins Bad und murmelte leise in den Hörer. Ich sah meinem Freund in die Augen, er machte keine Anstalten dem rat des Rektors zu befolgen und zu verschwinden.

„Sie ist in zwei Minuten da", meinte Rose, als sie wieder aus dem Bad kam.

„Meinst du, es ist wegen heute Morgen?" Ich konnte mir einfach nicht vorstellen, wie jemand das herausgefunden haben sollte.

„Wegen was denn sonst? Irgendwer hat uns verpetzt! Ich wette, es war Tanya!", zischte sie.

„Das glaub ich nicht", flüsterte ich, „Sie hätte die Schuld wenn nur auf mich abgeschoben, damit ich aus dem Weg wäre..."

„Was?" Edward sah uns entsetzt an, aber wir ignorierten ihn.

„Ja, aber dann müsste sie erstmal an uns vorbei und deswegen hat sie uns gleich alle verpetzt", beharrte Rose auf ihrer Meinung.

„Ich glaub trotzdem nicht, dass sie es war." Ich konnte es nicht beschreiben, aber irgendwie hatte ich das Gefühl, dass sie – was das hier anging – unschuldig war.

„Wer dann, Bella, wer dann?" Rose war genauso am Ende wie ich. Ich wollte gerade zu einer Antwort ansetzen, als die Tür aufging und eine gehetzte Alice eintrat.

„Ich bin so schnell hergekommen, wie es ging", meinte sie noch ganz außer Atem, „ Also, was ist hier los?"

„Mr. Johnson war hier", erklärte Rose und Alice Augen weiteten sich panisch.

„Warum?", hauchte sie.

„Ich vermute wegen heute Morgen. Tanya hat uns verpetzt!" Sie spie Tanyas Namen aus, als sei er das Allerletzte.

„Tanya? Aber wie –", setzte sie an.

„Es war nicht Tanya", korrigierte ich, „ Es war irgendjemand, wir wissen nur nicht wer."

„Und was machen wir jetzt?" Alice sank auf den Boden wie ein kleines Häufchen Elend.

„Wir klären die ganze Sache", meinte Rose leichthin.

„Wie denn? Der schmeißt uns doch raus! Ich kann nicht rausgeschmissen werden, nicht jetzt, nicht – " Alice war total am verzweifeln.

„Shh, Süße, beruhige dich, wir schaffen das schon irgendwie." Ich nahm sie fest in den Arm.

„Wir sollten jetzt gehen, sonst regt der sich nur noch mehr auf und unsere Chancen sinken", sagte Rose. Ich nickte und half Alice auf.

„Ich komme mit", verkündete Edward, der bis jetzt nur still unserer Konversation folgte.

„Nein", befahl ich ihm.

„Warum nicht." Er sah mich verständnislos an.

„Weil ich nicht will, dass du auch noch in die Sache mitreingezogen wirst und vielleicht auch fliegst", erklärte ich und sah ihn ernst an.

„Bella – ", setzte er an, doch ich unterbrach ihn.

„Nichts Bella! Du gehst jetzt am besten zu Emmett oder auf dein Zimmer und wartest, bis wir wiederkommen." Er sah mich genauso ernst an, wie ich ihn.

„Ich lass dich jetzt garantiert nicht allein!" Argh! Er war ein solcher Sturkopf! Aber das war ich auch.

„Edward, bitte, ich komm nachher direkt zu dir, versprochen", versuchte ich ihn zu besänftigen.

„Ich warte vor der Tür." Und damit war das Thema für ihn beendet, das wusste ich.

„Na gut." Viel Zeit zum Diskutieren hatten wir jetzt eh nicht, sonst würde Mr. Johnson uns erst recht rausschmeißen.

Der Gang zu seinem Büro war mir noch nie so schwer gefallen. Ich war aber auch erst einmal zuvor hier, als ich mich hier persönlich vorstellen musste. Es war aber auch ein Wunder, dass sie mich hier überhaupt aufgenommen hatten. Ich wäre gern noch weiter hier geblieben, aber anscheinend war meine Zeit vorbei.

* * *

><p><strong>Na wenn das nicht nach Ärger riecht...<strong>

Ich hoffe, euch hat wenigstens der Anfang des Kaps gefallen^^

Und wahrscheinlich ist es jetzt auch zu viel verlangt, euch um einen Gefallen zu bitten, aber ich SUCHE wirklich noch einen Kosenamen für unser Eddiebärchen^^ Ich glaub, das würde ihm nämlich nicht so ganz gefallen^^  
>Wenn ihr also Vorschläge habt, würde es mich sehr freuen, wenn ihr sie mir per ReviewMail mitteilen könntet...


	31. Im Büro des Direktors

**Besser spät als nie;D**

**Hier also ein neues Kap von DwC bzw. AoL ;)**

**Ich wünsche euch jetzt noch viel Spaß beim Lesen und einen schönen 1. Mai :D**

**LG Marit**

* * *

><p><strong>Kapitel 20 – Im Büro des Direktors<strong>

Der Gang zu seinem Büro war mir noch nie so schwer gefallen. Ich war aber auch erst einmal zuvor hier, als ich mich hier persönlich vorstellen musste. Es war aber auch ein Wunder, dass sie mich hier überhaupt aufgenommen hatten. Ich wäre gern noch weiter hier geblieben, aber anscheinend war meine Zeit vorbei.

Rose klopfte zaghaft an die Tür der Sekretärin, die im Vorzimmer des Direktors saß. Nach einem genervt klingenden Herein, betraten wir das Zimmer. Edward blieb wie versprochen draußen im Flur stehen, allerdings sah er alles andere als erfreut darüber aus. Ich konnte ihm ansehen, dass er am liebsten mitgegangen wäre, aber das wollte ich nicht.

„Ah, da sind ja die drei Damen. Sie können gleich weiter zu Mr. Johnson gehen, er erwartet Sie bereits", begrüßte sie uns in einem gespielt freundlichen Ton. Ich schluckte. Eigentlich hatte ich nicht viel mir Gott zu tun – ich war nicht einmal getauft – aber das war der Moment, wo ich anfing zu beten.

Lieber Gott, bitte – BITTE – lass es kein böses Ende haben.

Die Sekretärin klopfte einmal kurz an die Tür des Direktors und kündigte uns an, danach machte sie uns den Weg frei und ließ uns allein in der Höhle des Löwen.

„Ich bin schwer enttäuscht von Ihnen." Das war aber eine tolle Begrüßung. Wir blieben mitten im Raum stehen, Mr. Johnson saß auf seinem Chefsessel. Wenigstens war er nicht mehr so aufbrausend wir vor knapp 20 Minuten.

„Wollen Sie nicht erstmal aus Ihrer Sicht erzählen, was passiert ist?", setzte er erneut an.

„Was meinen Sie, Sir?", fragte Rose vorsichtig. Wie konnte sie nur so mutig sein. Mir lief es die ganze Zeit eiskalt über den Rücken und meine Hände zitterten unnachgiebig. Mein schlechtes Gewissen wurde mir immer mehr zur Last. Wahrscheinlich würde mir gleich alles rausrutschen, ohne, dass ich es kontrollieren konnte.

„Was ich meine? Hab ich das nicht klar genug ausgedrückt? Sie sollen mir ihre Sicht der Dinge erzählen. Sie haben noch eine Chance!" Er war schon wieder etwas lauter geworden. Wir schauten ihn entsetzt an, keiner von uns konnte ein Wort sprechen. Alice ergriff meine eine Hand und drückte sie leicht, Rose tat es ihr gleich mit meiner anderen Hand. Sie waren wirklich die besten Freundinnen, die man haben konnte. Sogar in den brennzlichsten Situationen hielten wir zusammen.

„Nun gut", meinte der Direktor deutlich beruhigter, nachdem wir nichts dazu sagten, „Mir ist etwas zu Ohren gekommen, was mich absolut nicht erfreut und schwere Konsequezen haben könnte." Er sah uns noch einmal eindringlich an, so als wollte er uns doch noch zum Reden bringen, dann seufzte er.

„Miss Tanya Denali war heute Vormittag bei mir und sie hat mir eine äußerst abstruse Geschichte erzählt. Ihr Haarshampoo wurde absichtlich...mit grüner Haarfarbe vertauscht, ihre Kleidung wurde mutwillig zerstört und... ihr Make-up wurde ebenfalls...beschädigt. Sie ist der Auffassung, dass Sie die volle Schuld daran tragen und sie verlangt Schadesersatz. Natürlich ist das eine sehr ernst zu nehmende und schwerwiegende Beschuldigung, aber sie hat vorgegeben, die nötigen Beweise zu haben." Alice, Rose und ich sahen uns geschockt an. Sie hatte Beweise? Woher hatte sie Beweise? Wir nichts liegenlassen.

„Ich frage Sie jetzt noch einmal: Haben Sie etwas mit der Sache zu tun?" Wieder dieser eindringliche Blick.

„Einen Moment, Sir", meldete sich Alice zu Wort. Was? Was hatte sie vor? „Sie redeten, dass Tanya vorgibt. Beweise zu haben?", vergewisserte sie sich. Das hatte er doch eben erst gesagt, was wollte aie damit erreichen? Mr. Johnson nickte.

„Nun – dürfen wir die Beweise sehen? Ich meine, sie gibt es ja nur vor, wer weiß, ob sie nicht lügt? Anscheinend haben Sie sie ja auch noch nicht gesehen", meinte sie scheinheilig. Ohh, sie war gut.

„Ich – Sie haben recht, ich habe die Beweise noch nicht gesehen. Ich werde Miss Denali augenblicklich kommen lassen, damit diese Sache endgültig geklärt ist. Und ich sage Ihnen, sollten Sie auch nur ein kleines bisschen in der Sache verwickelt sein, werden sie sofort ihre Sachen packen! So ein Verhalten wir an Havard nicht erwünscht!" Er wendete sich von uns ab und griff zum Telefon, um seiner Sekretärin zu sagen, dass sie Tanya holen sollte. Fünf Minuten später klingelte sein Telefon erneut.

„Sie wird in zehn Minuten hier sein", verkündete Mr. Johnson. Und tatsächlich, nach zehn Minuten kam eine ziemlich verheulte Tanya zur Tür herein. Sie machte sich nicht einmal die Mühe, an die Tür zu klopfen und platzte stattdessen einfach zur Tür herein und ging ohne uns zu beachten direkt zum Schreibtisch von Mr. Johnson und ließ sich vor ihm auf den Stuhl fallen.

„Haben Sie sie jetzt endlich von der Schule geschmissen?", schluchzte sie sofort hollywoodlike los und zückte ein Taschentuch, um ihre Tränen zu trocken. Sie war eine wirklich gute Schauspielerin, aber noch lange nicht so gut, wie sie dachte. Sie hatte immer noch grüne Haare, aber diesmal mit einem Haargummi zurückgebunden. Anscheinend hatte sie sich auch neue Klamotten gekauft und natürlich auch neues Make-up. Außer den Haaren konnte man also nichts von unserer Tat von gestern am frühen Abend beziehungsweise heute morgen sehen.

„Hallo Tanya", begrüßte Rose sie gespielt freundlich, aber ihre Blicke schienen sie zu erdolchen.

„Was? Mr. Johnson, was machen die hier? Ich hab Ihnen doch gesagt, dass Sie sie augenblicklich rausschmeißen sollen!" Sie sah uns immer noch entsetzt an. So langsam dämmerte mir, was sie hier abzog. Sie hatte gar keine Beweise, sie wusste auch nicht, dass wir das waren, sie wollte uns nur loswerden.

„Miss Denali, ich KANN die drei Damen hier nicht von der Universität suspendieren ohne rechtsprechende Beweise", klärte er die Situation auf.

„Aber...", stotterte Tanya. Jetzt hatten wir sie. Sie sah sich verzweifelt um.

„Und deswegen, Miss Denali, möchte ich Sie bitten, mir die Beweisstücke auszuhändigen", forderte unser Direktor. Mittlerweile war er viel ruhiger, er sah nur etwas genervt aus, aber das war durchaus verständlich.

„Beweise? Ich... ich äh... ich hab sie... nicht hier. Sie müssten in meinem Zimmer sein." Man sah in ihrem Gesicht, dass dies eine fette Lüge war.

„Dann werden wir jetzt in Ihr Zimmer gehen und die Sache ein für alle Mal klären", meinte Mr. Johnson, ging zur Tür und hielt sie für uns auf, „meine Damen?" Rose, Alice und ich gingen gemeinsam siegessicher durch die Tür. Tanya brauchte einen Moment länger, umzu verstehen, was gerade passiert war. Aber als sie verstand, hechtete sie zur Tür hinaus, um den Direktor aufzuhalten.

„Mr. Johnson, warten Sie doch. Ich kann die Sachen doch auch einfach herholen", sie sah ihn unschuldig an, „Ich meine, dann müssten Sie nicht den langen Weg laufen und –"

„Das werde ich wohl noch schaffen", sagte er leichthin und gab seiner Sekretärin Bescheid, dass er in einer Viertelstunde wieder da wäre. Als er allerdings die nächste Tür zum Flur öffnete blieb er erschrocken stehen.

„Mr. Cullen!", sprach er vorwurfsvoll aus und sah ihn streng an, „Was machen Sie denn hier?" Edward sah ihn ebenfalls erstaunt an.

„Ich warte", antwortete er. Mr. Johnson hörte ihm aber gar nicht mehr zu, sondern ging stattdessen einfach an ihm vorbei. Tanya folgte ihm schnell und versuchte anscheinend immer noch ihn davon abzuhalten. Edward sah uns verwundert an.

„Schon fertig?", fragte er und hielt mir seine Hand hin, die ich auch sofort ergriff. Wir gingen langsam den Gang entlang, wo das Zimmer meiner... Lieblingsfeindin lag.

„Nein. Noch nicht", grinste ich, woraufhin er mich nur noch irrierter ansah.

„Ich bitte um Aufklärung", meinte er nach ein paar Sekunden.

„Tanya blöfft", mischte Rose sich ein und auch sie grinste von einem Ohr zum anderen.

„Was?" Er verstand also immer noch nicht, aber hier war auch nicht der richtige Ort fü solche Gespräche.

„Später", erklärte ich ihm und er nickte mir zu. Nach nur wenigen Minuten erreichten wir das Zimmer von Tanya, wo sie und der Direktor immer noch davor standen.

„Miss Denali, würden sie jetzt bitte das Zimmer aufschließen? Ich habe nicht alle Zeit der Welt!"

Sah ganz so aus, als ob sie in ernsthaften Problemen steckte. Mit knirschenden Zähnen gab sie nach und zückte ihren Schlüssel. Ich meinte ein leises Na geht doch zu hören, war mir aber nicht ganz sicher.

Wir folgten den beiden ins Zimmer. Edward hielt immer noch meine Hand und auch wenn ich wusste, dass Tanya uns zwar zurecht, aber dennoch unbegründet beschuldigte, war ich froh, ihn bei mir zu wissen. Hier sah es schon deutlich aufgeräumter aus. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie alle Klamotten, die durch Alice verschönert wurden weggeschmissen, als wir in unseren Lesungen waren.

„Und", wollte der Direktor wissen, „Wo sind die Beweise?" Er schritt in ihrem Zimmer auf und ab und sah sich um. Er wirkte immer genervter je länger Tanya es herauszögerte.

„Ich –", stotterte sie wieder. Es schien als suchte sie verzweifelt ihren Raum ab, um doch noch etwas zu finden. Als sie aber nichts fand, überlegte sie kurz, was sie jetzt sagen sollte. In ihrem Gesicht konnte man lesen wie in einem Buch. Dann aber breitete sich ein fieses Grinsen auf ihren Lippen aus, was mir überhaupt nicht gefiel. Der Rektor hatte es nicht mitgekriegt, er sah sich immer noch um.

„Sie waren hier!", platzte es aus ihr raus. Hä?

„Wer war hier?" Mr. Johnson wirkte ebenso überrascht wie wir.

„Na sie!", sie zeigte auf uns, „Sie haben alle Beweisstücke mitgenommen, um sie verschwinden zu lassen! So etwas Hinterhältiges hab ich noch nie in meinem ganzen Leben erlebt! MR. Johnson, Sie müssen mir glauben. Die drei sind einfach nur gemein undegoistisch und sie haben es überhaupt nicht verdient, auf diese Universität zu gehen" Hallo? Was sollte das denn jetzt? Das, was sie gerade erzählte war nicht nur eine Lüge, sondern auch eine äußerst heftige beleidigung.

„Maßen Sie Ihren Ton, Miss Denali. Ich möchte hier keine Beschimpfungen und Beleidugungen! Und wenn ich ehrlich sein soll, klingt das alles ziemlich an den Haaren herbei gezogen." Bei seiner letzten Bemerkung konnte auch er sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. „Ich denke, damit ist die Sache hier jetzt beendet. Ich möchte nichts mehr von Ihnen hören." Dabei sah er uns alle einzeln an. Danach machte er sich auf den Weg zur Tür, doch bevor er endgültig verschwand, drehte er sich noch einmal um.

„Ach, und Miss Denali?"

„Ja." Ihre Stimme klang wieder weinerlich, wahrscheinlich weil sie gerade verloren hatte.

„Sie sollten vielleicht, etwas gegen das Grün machen. Es sticht ein bisschen ins Auge. Auch wenn wir an unserer Universität krativität für sehr willkommen heißen..." Und damit ging er die Tür hinaus und ging zurück in sein Büro. Sofort, als er weg war, sprang Tanya wie von einer Furie gescheucht auf, schnappte sich das Beste, was sie greifen konnte – ein Medizinbuch – und warf es mit einem lauten Schrei gegen die Wand.

„Ich weiß, dass ihr das ward! Ich weiß es! Und ich werde euch schon zeigen, was es heißt sich mit mir anzulegen!" Drehte sie jetzt völlig durch? Ein bisschen Angst machte mir das schon, aber ehe es ausarten konnte, zog Edward mich zur Tür, in der die anderen beiden Mädels schon warteten.

In unserem Zimmer angekommen, klatschten wir uns erstmal ab und lachten ausgiebig.

„So, aber jetzt möchte ich bitte aufgeklärt werden", machte sich Edward bemerkbar. Er saß die ganze Zeit auf meinem Bett und schaute uns zu. Ich sah zu meinen Mädels.

„Mach, ich muss jetzt sowieso weg. Ich treff mich mit Jasper", strahlte Alice und Rose machte sich auch auf den Weg, vielleicht zu Emmett.

Das hieß, Edward und ich waren allein. Ich setzte mich zu ihm aufs Bett und wir kuschelten uns wieder einander wie nur wenige Stunden zuvor. Ich erzählte ihm die ganze Geschichte und wir lachten gemeinsam. Wir hatten einen wunderschönen Abend zusammen, aber leider gingauch der irgendwann zu Ende. Gegen kurz vor elf verabschiedete er sich und ich war allein. Aber nicht lange. Nach nur wenigen Minuten, sprang die Tür auf, und eine verweinte Alice hastete hinein und schmiss sich auf ihr Bett. Die Alarmglocken in meinem Kopf läuteten aofort auf Höchsttouren.

„Shh, Alice", versuchte ich sie zu beruhigen und nahm sie sanft in den Arm. Ich hielt sie solang fest, bis sie sich einigermaßen wieder beruhigt hatte. „Was ist passiert, Süße", fragte ich vorsichtig.

„Jasper. Er...er hat mit mir Schluss gemacht." Gegen Ende wurde ihre Stimme höher und sie schluchzte wieder auf. Jasper hatte was?

* * *

><p><strong>Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen<strong>

**Und wie immer würde ich mich wirklich über ein bisschen Rückmeldung freuen :)**

**Ich beiß auch nicht, wenn ihr was auszusetzen habt, versprochen;)**


	32. Er ist ein Idiot!

**LG Marit :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Kapitel 21 – Er ist ein Idiot!<strong>

„Shh, Alice", versuchte ich sie zu beruhigen und nahm sie sanft in den Arm. Ich hielt sie solang fest, bis sie sich einigermaßen wieder beruhigt hatte. „Was ist passiert, Süße", fragte ich vorsichtig.

„Jasper. Er...er hat mit mir Schluss gemacht." Gegen Ende wurde ihre Stimme höher und sie schluchzte wieder auf. Jasper hatte was?

Dieser Idiot! Wie konnte er nur? Ich...ich war ehrlich gesagt sprachlos. Nie im Leben hätte ich geglaubt, dass sich Alice und Jasper trennen würden. Sie waren doch das Traumpaar schlechthin! Wie kam er nur auf so eine dumme Idee. Ich hatte Jasper eigentlich so kennengelernt, dass er immer bedacht handelte und wirklich alles dreimal überdachte, ehe er eine Entscheidung traf. Aber _diese_ Entscheidung war absoluter Bockmist. Das konnte er nicht ernst meinen. Nie im Leben! Dafür liebte er Alice doch viel zu sehr.

Ich musste mit ihm reden! Und vor allem sollte ich im diese Flausen, die er sich in den Kopf gesetzt hatte, ausreden. Aber ehrlich, wie konnte man nur so ein Idiot sein?

Ich hielt Alice fest gedrückt an mich, strich ihr immer wieder über den Rücken und flüsterte ihr beruhigende Worte zu, aber es dauerte ewig, bis sie endlich aufhörte zu schluchtzen und zu zittern. Sie war völlig aufgelöst und es tat mir weh sie so zu sehen. Wo war meine kleine, immer gut gelaunte, einem Flummi gleichende beste Freundin hin? Aber es war verständlich, sie liebte Jasper über alles. Und das machte es mir noch unverständlicher, warum er mit ihr Schluss gemacht hatte.

Alice saß mittlerweile einfach nur verstummt da. Sie sagte kein einziges Wort mehr und schaute auf ihre im Schoß gefalteten Hände. Wenn ich ehrlich war, machte mir dieser Zusatnd fast noch mehr Angst, da Alice nie – NIE – ruhig und in Gedanken verloren war. Sie teilte normalerweise immer allen mit, was sie gerade dachte, ob es der Situation angemessen war, war eine andere Sache. Sie ließ sich durch nichts die gute Laune vermiesen.

„Er ist ein Idiot, Süße! Er wird schon merken, was er mit dir verloren hat. Ich glaub, er hat einfach Angst bekommen, weil du einfach wundervoll, gutaussehend, immer gut gelaunt und intelligent bist", teilte ich ihr meine Gedanken mit und konnte ihr sogar ein kleines Lächeln auf die Lippen zaubern.

„Schleimer!", kicherte sie, wenn auch etwas kläglich, und strich sich die letzten Tränen aus den Augen.

„Das war ernst gemeint!", rechtfertigte ich mich und kicherte ebenfalls ein bisschen. Die Stimmung war jetzt deutlich angenehmer, lockerer.

„Glaubst du, dass er mich vermisst?", fragte sie nuschelnd nachdem wir einige Minuten geschwiegen hatten.

„Ich weiß zwar nicht, wie er auf diese absolut dumme, irrsinnige, bescheuerte Idee gekommen ist, aber was ich weiß, ist, dass er bestimmt fast umkommt, weil er dich so sehr vermisst! Dafür ward ihr viel zu lange zusammen und ich bin mir sicher, dass er dich immer noch liebt. UND ich bin mir sicher, dass es sich bei dem Ganzen hier nur um einen Irrtum handelt", erklärte ich ihr ernst. Sie sah mich wieder schweigend an.

„Süße, ich wird ihn mir morgen mal vorknöpfen und dann sehen wir, was Sache ist", schlug ich ihr vor, auch wenn ich es so oder so gemacht hätte.

„Das musst du nicht machen, Bella", widersprach sie mir, in ihren Augen erkannte ich aber eine gewisse Dankbarkeit.

„Ich MUSS nicht, aber ich WILL, Alice. Du bist eine meiner besten Freundinnen, sowas ist selbstverständlich!" Gerade als sie wieder etwas dagegen sagen wollte, warf ich einen Blick zu, der sie dann doch umzustimmen schien.

„Danke", flüsterte sie nach einer Weile.

„Für dich immer", sagte ich und drückte sie wieder fest.

„Sag mal, wo bleibt Rose eigentlich? Es ist kurz nach Mittnacht und morgen beziehungsweise heute haben wir noch Lesungen", stellte Alice fest, nachdem wir uns wieder losgelassen hatten. Stimmt. Rose war immer noch nicht zurück, aber wahrscheinlich war sie nur wieder bei Emmett. Doch wie das schöne Sprichwort war, wenn man vom Teufel spricht. Denn just in diesem Moment öffnete sich die Tür und eine zufrieden wirkende Rose kam rein. Sie war über und über mit Öl beschmiert und hatte andere Klamotten als vorher an, eine blaue Latzhose und ein Männerhemd darunter. Sie sah aus, als käme sie gerade aus einer Werkstatt. Hatte ich etwas verpasst?

„O Gott! Was ist denn hier passiert?", fragte sie schockiert, als sie auf die Hügel von Taschentüchern vor Alice' Bett sah. Es war in der Tat ein betrachtlicher Hügel geworden. Rose kam sofort auf uns zugeeilt und blieb vor uns stehen, unschlüssig, was sie jetzt tun sollte.

„Warst in einer Werkstatt?" Diese Frage brannte mir einfach auf der Zunge, sodass ihre ignorierte.

„Ja, ich – Was ist los? Hat Edward schon wieder was angestellt?" Natürlich dachte sie sofort an Edward. Nie würde jemand auf die Idee kommen, dass Jasper Mist bauen würde.

„Nein, Jasper – Warum warst du in einer Werkstatt?" Warum nur hatte ich das Gefühl, dass wir irgendwie aneinander vorbeiredeten?

„Wie wär's mit einem Deal: Ihr erzählt mir, was Jasper verbockt hat und dann bin ich dran." Wie sollte man diese Idee abschlagen? So erfuhr jeder, was er wissen wollte. Also erzähte Alice, was Jasper getan hatte und Rose zeigte sich richtig empört darüber. Sie wollte wie bei der Sache mit Edward, Jasper sofort an die Gurgel springen. Er hatte großes Glück, dass er nicht in der Nähe war. Im Anschluss begann sie auch endlich ihre Geschichte zu erzählen.

„Ich hab mich Anfang der letzten Woche bei einer Autowerkstatt beworden und darf dort jetzt Probe-arbeiten", meinte sie beiläufig. Was? Und sowas erzählte sie uns nicht?

„Warum erfahren wir erst jetzt davon?", fragte Alice argwöhnisch.

„Weil ich erst sicher sein wollte, dass ich den Job dort auch hab", gab sie zu.

„Aber du hast den Job jetzt?", hakte ich nach.

„Nein", antwortete sie.

„Wie nein?"

„Noch nicht. Ich hab doch gesagt, dass ich dort erst auf Probe arbeite, bevor sie überhaupt auf die Idee kommen würden, mich fest einzustellen. Heute war nur mein erster Arbeitstag. Ich arbeite dann immer abends, nach den ganzen Lesungen und heute hat es nur so lang gedauert, weil ich die Zeit vergessen hab", erklärte sie uns und ihr Blick wirkte leicht verträumt. Es schien ihr wirklich Spaß zu machen.

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du so gut mit Autos umgehen kannst." Ich wusste nur, dass sie irgendwas mit Technik studierte, aber Mechanik? Sobald irgendwo das Wort Technik erwähnt wurde, schaltete ich für gewöhnlich ab. Physik war nie mein Thema gewesen und auch ansonsten war die Technik nie auf meiner Seite. Wie oft war mein PC schon grundlos abgestürtzt? Aber egal. Wenn es ihr gefiel, dann sollte sie es auch tun. Ich gönnte es ihr.

„Soll ich mir deinen Wagen mal ansehen?", fragte sie. Ich hielt es erst für einen Scherz, aber als ich ihre glitzernden Augen sah, wurde mir bewusst, dass sie es ernst meinte. Sollte ich sie wirklich an mein Auto lassen? Ich war eigentlich ganz zufrieden damit und mir war nur wichtig, dass es fuhr.

„Das klären wir später, würd ich sagen. Wir sollten jetzt lieber ins Bett gehen. Ich hab in... knapp sechs Stunden eine Lesung." Meine Aussage wurde von einem kräftigen Gähnen von Alice unterstützt. Rose ging noch schnell unter die Dusche und dann war das Licht aus.

Der nächste Morgen fing ganz normal wie jeder andere Morgen auch an. Man sah Alice gar nicht an, was sie gerade durchstand. Bei mir war es ganz anders gewesen, aber sie war tapfer. Ich wollte mit Jasper heute reden und ich wusste wirklich nicht, was er dazu zu sagen hatte beziehungsweise, ob er überhaupt mit mir reden wollte. Vielleicht hatte er ja eine andere, auch wenn ich es mir nicht vorstellen konnte, aber im Moment kam mir Jasper sowieso wie eine fremde Person vor. Und ich dachte, ich kannte ihn, aber da hatte ich mich wohl getäuscht. Natürlich bestand noch die Option, dass das alles nur ein Irrtum war und Alice einfach überreagiert hatte, dennoch konnte ich mir auch das nicht vorstellen. Wie konnte es zu so einem Irrtum auch kommen. Jasper hätte es sofort aufgeklärt, wenn sie etwas falsch verstanden hätte.

Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl klopfte ich am Nachmittag an die Zimmertür der Jungs. Edward hatte noch eine Lesung und von ihm wusste ich, dass Jasper im Moment wieder an seiner Facharbeit werkelte. Emmett war auch nicht da, wahrscheinlich wieder auf dem Sportplatz.

Nachdem ich einige Minuten hier gestanden hatte, klopfte ich ein letztes Mal an die Tür, aber es schien niemand da zu sein. Vielleicht war er ja in der Bücherei.

Ich ging raus aus dem Wohnheim durch den Park zur Bibliothek. Doch als ich um die nächste Ecke bog, die mich zum gewünschnten Gebäude führte, sah ich einen ziemlich in sich gesackten Jasper auf einer Parkbank sitzen.

Wahrscheinlich bereute er jetzt schon, was er getan hatte. Aber das Ganze war ja auch seine Schuld.

Ich setzte mich neben ihn und er schrak zunächst zurück. „Hi." Ich lächelte ihn aufmuntert an.

„Oh, hey Bella", grüßte er mich freundlich, aber schon an seiner Stimme hörte man, dass es ihm nicht gut ging. Ich sah ihn durchdringlich an, wartete darauf, dass er von sich aus erklärte, aber er tat es nicht.

„Was ist los?", fragte ich einfühlsam.

„Was soll los sein?" Er tat so, als sei nichts gewesen.

„Jasper. Du weißt was ich meine!" Ich sah enttäuscht zu ihm rüber. So was hätte ich nie von Jasper – ausgerechnet ihm – gedacht. Und jetzt hatte er noch nicht mal den Mumm, mir zu erklären, was los war. Er seufzte schwer.

„Das ist kompliziert", meinte er schließlich.

„Ich glaube, ich werde dir folgen können." Ich hatte nicht vor aufzugeben. Nicht bevor er und Alice wieder ein Paar waren.

„Ich weiß nicht." Er sah wieder auf den Boden.

„Ich dachte Freunde vertrauen sich gegenseitig." Immer noch sah ich ihn ernst von der Seite an. Ich erkannte, dass er leichte Augenringe hatte. Wieder folgte ein Moment der Stille, aber sein Widerstand schien zu bröckeln.

„Was hast du dir dabei gedacht?", fragte ich ihn vorsichtig.

„Ich – ich weiß auch nicht. Keine Ahnung! Bella, ich will nicht darüber reden!" Er wich schon wieder meinem Blick aus. Aber ich dachte nicht im Traum daran, aufzuhören.

„Liebst du sie nicht mehr?", fragte ich deswegen provozierend.

„Was? Nein! Ich – Keine Ahnung." Er wirkte durcheinander, aber es musste jetzt sein.

„Was denn nun? Liebst du sie? Ja oder nein?"

„Ja!" Und zum ersten Mal heute sah er mir in die Augen und ich erkannte nichts als die Wahrheit darin.

„Was ist dann dein Problem?", fragte ich aufgebracht. Seine Logik sollte man mal verstehen.

„Ich – Es ist mir einfach zu viel geworden! Verstehst du das nicht? Ich hab so viel Stress im Moment und – ", fing er an, doch ich unterbrach ihn.

„Nur weil du STRESS hast, hast du mit Alice Schluss gemacht?" Wenn ich vorher noch gedacht hatte, er sei ein Idiot, musste ich meine Meinung jetzt gründlich ändern. Er war ein riesengroßer, dämlicher, dummer Vollpfosten, der anscheinend nichts auf die Reihe kriegte! Wie könnte man nur so – wirklich so – dumm sein?

„Nein, ich – es ist... mir einfach zuviel geworden", gab er kleinlaut zu. Anscheinend merkte er jetzt erst recht, was er verbockt hatte.

„Und dann machst du einfach Schluss? Hättet ihr nicht einfach darüber reden können?" Seine Gründe waren wirklich mangelhaft.

„Ich – ja, ich – Verdammt! Sie ist einfach im falschen Moment gekommen!" Ich hatte Jasper noch nie fluchen gehört. Es passte nicht zu ihm. Anscheinend war er wirklich extrem gestresst.

Ich sah ihn vielsagend an.

„Ich hab Scheiße gebaut, das weiß ich." Geknickt sah er wieder zum Boden.

„Jasper, sieh mich an!", forderte ich ihn auf, „Es ist noch nicht vorbei. Wenn du jetzt zu Alice gehst, kannst du es vielleicht noch retten. Aber ich würde mir nicht allzu lange Zeit lassen."

„Meinst du, sie will mich noch?" Das fragte er jetzt nicht im Ernst, oder? Was dachte er denn?

„Jasper! Sie LIEBT dich! Und du liebst sie! Ihr seid füreinander bestimmt!" Er sah mich leicht erleichtert an. Er wollte sich gerade auf den Weg machen, aber ich hielt ihn nochmals auf.

„Wenn ich dir noch einen Rat geben darf, Jazz, nimm dir mehr Zeit für sie. Sie liebt dich wirklich und sie leidet darunter, dass ihr euch kaum seht." Man sah ich man, dass er ein furchtbar schlechtes Gewissen hatte.

„Ich wusste nicht, dass sie so unter der Situation leidet", gab er gequält zurück.

„Ja, weil du dich immer verkrochen hast! Was ist das eigentlich für eine dämliche Facharbeit?"

„Psychologische Sozialpsychologie", grinste er. Häh?

„Egal. Davon hab ich keine Ahnung. Das überlass ich dir. Aber als Psychologiestudent müsstest du dich doch am besten mit solchen Situationen auskennen", meinte ich und sah ich herrausfordernd an.

„In der Theorie ist es deutlich leichter als in der Praxis", lachte er. Er wollte sich schon wieder auf den Weg machen, aber ich hielt ihn abermals zurück.

„Hör mal. Alice ist wirklich ein wundervoller Mensch und wenn ich noch einmal mitkriegen sollte, dass du sie unglücklich machst, dann gnade die Gott, du wirst es nicht überleben." Er schluckte und wandte sich wieder zum Gehen, doch bevor er um die nächste Ecke verschwand, drehte er sich noch einmal um.

„Ach übrigens, Danke." Und damit verschwand er, um seine Beziehung wieder zu retten.

* * *

><p><strong>P.s. Ich würde mich sehr über ein paar nette Worte freuen :)<strong>


	33. Versöhnung

**Nach langer Zeit melde ich mich auch mal wieder...**

**Ich hoffe, ihr nehmt es mir nicht allzu übel, aber ich hatte in letzter Zeit sowohl technische als auch persönliche Probleme und musste mein RL erstmal wieder in Ordung bringen...**

**Aber jetzt gehts hoffentlich wieder regelmäßiger weiter...**

**Ein besonderes Dankeschön geht an **

**_BellaCullen1309,_**

**_MeFromMars_, **

**_The Vampire Freak_ und **

**_michi84_: **

**Tut mir wirklich leid, dass es so lang gedauert hat :(**

**Aber jetzt wünsch ich euch noch viel Vergnügen beim Lesen. **

**LG Marit**

* * *

><p><strong>Kapitel 22 – Versöhnung?<strong>

„Hör mal. Alice ist wirklich ein wundervoller Mensch und wenn ich noch einmal mitkriegen sollte, dass du sie unglücklich machst, dann gnade die Gott, du wirst es nicht überleben." Er schluckte und wandte sich wieder zum Gehen, doch bevor er um die nächste Ecke verschwand, drehte er sich noch einmal um.

„Ach übrigens, Danke." Und damit verschwand er, um seine Beziehung wieder zu retten.

*Jasper POV*

Bella hatte ja so recht. Alice WAR ein tolles, wundervolless Mädchen und ich machte sie nur unglücklich. Ich hatte sie nicht verdient. Sie war viel zu gut für mich. Ich war ein solcher Idiot! Ein Weichei! Ich hatte mich immer mehr verkrochen, als es so langsam anfing, in unserer Beziehung zu kriseln. Anstatt mich den Problemen gegenüber zu stellen, hab ich mich vor ihnen versteckt, in der Hoffnung, ihnen entkommen zu können. Hatte ich schon gesagt, was für ein Idiot ich bin?

Warum hatte ich auch mit ihr Schluss gemacht? Es war ein Kurzschlussreaktion. Ich wollte nicht mit ihr reden, als sie vor knapp zwei Tagen zu mir gekommen war. Und ich hasste mich dafür. Hätte ich mit ihr geredet, würde ich jetzt nicht in diesem vermaledeiten Schlamassel stecken! Vielleicht hätten wir sogar eine Lösung gefunden, aber nein! – ICH Idiot hab wieder alles kaputt gemacht. Wie immer! Wahrscheinlich mochte sie mich gar nicht mehr zurück. Sie war besser ihne mich dran.

Gott! – Was sollte ich nur ohne sie machen? Ich liebte sie von ganzen Herzen, auch wenn ich so einen verdammten Mist gebaut hatte. Ich brauchte sie, ich konnte gar nicht mehr ohne sie. SIE war mein Leben! Und ich schmiss es ohne Rücksicht weg. Gab es denn hier niemanden, der mir mal einen ordentlichen Schlag vor den Kopf geben konnte? Ich hätte es wahrlich verdient.

Aber wie sollte ich meine kleine Elfe wieder für mich gewinnen? Eine einfache Entschuldigung war nicht genug. Sie hatte viel zu lange wegen mir gelitten. Ein Wunder, dass sie nicht mit mir Schluss gemacht hatte. Ich musste mir etwas überlegen. Sollte ich ihr Blumen schenken? Rosen vielleicht? Aber nein. Das machte jeder. Ich musste mir etwas besonderes für sie ausdenken.

Ihre Vorlieben waren klar: Shoppen, Modedesign, mit Bella und Rose etwas unternehmen – meistens shoppen gehen –, und auch wenn man es kaum glauben konnte, sie spielte leidenschaftlich gern Schach. Wie oft hatten wir bei unseren Dates einfach nur dagesessen und Schach gespielt? Außerdem mochte sie schnelle Autos, den Rummelplatz mit Zuckerwatte, Achterbahn und Gruselkabinett. Das war es doch! In Boston fing doch morgen der Jahrmarkt an! MIT Achterbahn und MIT allem, was sie sonst noch so liebte. Das wäre doch die perfekte Gelegenheit, um mich bei ihr zu entschuldigen.

Aber wie sollte ich sie dazu bewegen, mit mir dorthin zu gehen? Sie wollte bestimmt nicht einmal mit mir reden, geschweige denn auf den Jahrmarkt gehen. Vielleicht konnte ich es irgendwie arrangieren, dass sie dorthin käme, ohne zu wissen, dass ich dahinter steckte. Bella würde mir doch bestimmt helfen. Ich sollte sie anrufen.

Gesagt, getan. Ich ging in mein Zimmer, holte mein Handy aus der Hosentasche und wählte ihre Nummer. Zum Glück waren Edward und Emmett nicht da.

„Hallo? Jasper, bist du's?", kam es prompt aus dem Hörer.

„Ja, ich – hey, Bella, hast du – ", doch sie unterbrach mich.

„Du machst jetzt keinen Rückzieher! Du klärst das mit Alice. Jetzt sofort!"

„Bella! Ich wollte eigentlich –", aber sie ließ mich schon wieder nicht ausreden.

„Oh nein, Jasper! Du wirst dich bei ihr entschuldigen! Und wenn ich selbst dafür sorgen muss!" Sie klang ganz schön sauer.

„Ich will mich ja bei ihr entschuldigen, aber –"

„Wo ist dann dein Problem?" Und jetzt ließ si emich endlich reden.

„Ich möchte es richtig machen. Ich wollte sie zum Jahrmarkt morgen einladen und brauche deswegen deine Hilfe." So, der erste Schritt war getan.

„Ich bin ganz Ohr", meinte sie.

„Also. Ich weiß, dass sie solche Veranstaltungen liebt und ich möchte mich dort bei ihr entschuldigen, aber sie wird nie freiwllig mit mir dorthin gehen nach alldem, was passiert ist und das wäre dann dein Part. Würdest du sie morgen Abend dorthin begleiten? Ich sag dir dann noch, wo ich auf euch warte." Ich sah alles schon genau vor mir. Der Plan wuchs in meinem Kopf immer weiter und weiter, er war perfekt.

„Okay. Das krieg ich schon irgendwie hin. Ich bin stolz auf dich, Jasper."

„Danke. Ich nicht. Ich hab den größten Mist gebaut, auf den ich alles andere als stolz bin", gab ich zerknischt zu.

„Du schaffst das schon, Jazz." Ja, ich schaffte das schon. Irgendwie jedenfalls.

*Alice PoV*

Der heutige Tag war einfach scheiße. Anders konnte man es wirklich nicht ausdrücken. So schlecht gelaunt wie heute war ich in meinem ganzen Leben noch nicht, nicht einmal als ich erfahren hatte, dass sich meine Lieblingsband auflöste.

Und das alles nur wegen IHM! Nur weil ER mit mir Schluss gemacht hatte. Aber warum? Warum? Ich konnte einfach nicht verstehen, WARUM! Was hatte ich in Gottes Namen falsch gemacht? Ich verstand diesen Mann einfach nicht. Und vor allem verstand ich nicht, wieso ich so heftig reagierte. Ich war doch eigentlich schon immer eine unabhängige Person gewesen, wie konnte ich mich so sehr an jemanden binden?

Weil du ihn liebst!, flüsterte mir meine innere Stimme. Und ich musste ihr recht geben. Ich liebte ihn, von ganzem Herzen. Und genau deswegen ging es mir jetzt auch so beschissen. Aber das Schlimmste war, dass es alles meine Schuld war. Ich hätte ihm die Ruhe geben sollen, die er gebraucht hatte für seine dämliche Facharbeit oder was auch immer. Ich hätte ihn nicht nerven sollen und meine eigenen Bedürfnisse zurückstellen müssen. Dann hätte er auch nicht mit mir Schluss gemacht und ich würde mich jetzt nicht so elend fühlen.

Und ich liebte ihn trotzdem und immer noch. Und es würde sich wahrscheinlich auch nie ändern.

Hoffentlich handelte es sich bei der ganzen Sache um einen Irrtum. Immer wieder sah ich Jaspers Gesicht vor meinen Augen, als er mir die furchtbaren Worte sagte, die mein Leben zu zerstören schienen. Er konnte es nicht ernst meinen, aber er hatte so wütend ausgesehen.

„Hey Alice", wurde ich rabiat aus meinen Gedanken gerissen.

„Oh, hey Bella", grüßte ich matt zurück. Wem sollte ich hier etwas vormachen. Bella war neben Rose meine beste Freundin und sie kannte mich. Deswegen wusste sie auch genau, was in mir vor sich ging und sie sah mich mitleidig an.

„Hey, immer noch so schlimm wegen ihm?", fragte sie mitfühlend. Ich wollte kein Mitgefühl, ich brauchte kein Mitgefühl! Verdammt!

„Geht schon. Was machst du heute noch?" Vielleicht lenkte sie das ab. Auch wenn sie wusste, dass es mir nicht gut ging, wollte ich irgendwie heute nicht mehr davon reden.

„Heute nichts mehr. Vielleicht lern ich noch ein bisschen für die Klausuren in zwei Wochen. Aber jetzt mal zu etwas anderem." Sie sah mich erwartungsvoll an. „Schon irgendwelche Pläne für morgen?"

„Nein. Eigentlich wollte ich an meinem neuen Projekt weiterarbeiten", überlegte ich. Auf Ausgehen hatte ich nicht wirklich Lust. Ohne Jasper war es nicht dasselbe.

„Dann hast du jetzt etwas anderes vor", verkündete sie stolz. Häh?

„Und WAS genau habe ich vor?", hakte ich nach.

„Wir gehen auf den Rummel." Rummel? Sofort war meine Miene aufgehllt. Ich liebte den Rummel. In meiner Kindheit war ich sooft dort gewesen. Mit Zuckerwatte und Achterbahn und Karussel. Ich liebte es einfach. Ich hatte schon davon gehört, dass in Boston ein Jahrmarkt war und eigentlich hatte ich auch vorgehabt, mit Jasper dorthin zu gehen, aber das fiel ja jetzt wohl flach. Ich wollte ihn damit überraschen und ihn ein bisschen von der Uni ablenken. Wie gesagt: eigentlich.

„Und? Was hälst du davon?", wollte sie wissen.

„Da wollte ich sowieso hin", antwortete ich ehrlich.

„Dann ist es abgemacht. Wir beide gehen morgen zum Jahrmarkt." Sie umarmte mich und legte sich auf ihr Bett und schlug irgendein Buch auch.

Ich liebte den Jahrmarkt. Ich wusste nicht, wie oft ich das jetzt schon gesagt beziehungsweise gedacht hatte. Ich konnte es kaum erwarten, dass ich dorthin gehen konnte. Ich hatte die ganze Nacht jedenfalls kein Auge zugemacht, weil ich so aufgeregt war. Ich fühlte mich, als sei ein tonnenschwerer LKW einmal über mich drüber gefahren und wieder zurück, aber das ließ ich mir hoffentlich nicht anmerken. Bella sollte sich nicht noch mehr Sorgen machen, als sie es eh schon tat. Sie sollte lieber Zeit mit ihrem Edward verbringen, damit ihr nicht sowas wie mir passierte.

„Aufstehen, Alice", hörte ich eine weit entfernte Stimme. War ich etwa doch eingeschlafen? Wie im Radio wurde es auf einmal alles lauter und ich öffnete meine Augen. Vor mir saß Bella mit einem Frühstückstablett auf meinem Bett.

„Wir habens eilig, deswegen gibt's hier Essen", erklärte sie als Antwort auf meinen verwirrten Blick. Wow. Frühstück im Bett. Jasper hatte mir auch immer das Essen ans Bett gebracht, wenn ich bei ihm war. Ich vermisste ihn.

„In spätestens einer Stunde geht's los", sang Bella und ging ins Bad, während ich in meinen Croissant biss. Sie war erstaunlich gut gelaunt, was mich leicht skeptisch werden ließ. War sie nicht eigentlich eher ein Morgenmuffel? Irgendwie hatten wir heute morgen die Rollen getauscht, schien es mir.

„Wo ist Rose?", fragte ich. Mir war gerade aufgefallen, dass sie nicht mehr in ihrem Bett lag und im Bad war sie auch nicht. Würde sie nicht mit auf den Rummel kommen?

„Arbeiten", kam es aus dem Bad. Ach stimmt ja. Sie arbeitete ja jetzt als Mechanikerin oder irgendwie so in der Art. Aber warte – war heute nicht Freitag? Wir hatten doch noch Lesungen? Ich sah auf die Uhr: 14:56 Uhr. WAS?

Hatte ich SO LANG geschlafen? Oh mein Gott! Ich verpasste hier gerade eine wichtige Lesung!

„Man, Bella! Warum hast du mich nicht früher geweckt? Weißt du, wie wichtig die Lesung heute ist? Und ich bin viel zu spät und ich muss noch –", fluchte ich laut, sprang von meinem Bett und stürmte in Richtung Kleiderschrank. Doch Bella ließ mich nicht ausreden.

„Alice?", fing sie vorsichtig an, „heute ist Samstag. Gestern war Freitag und du hast keine Lesung verpasst." Was? Heute war Samstag? Nicht erst Freitag? Ich war verwirrt. Die ganze Zeit schon war ich verwirrt und ich wusste nicht im Geringsten, warum.

„Alles in Ordnung mit dir?", fragte Bella und sah mich mit einem sorgenvollen Blick an.

„Ja. Ja, alles okay." Ich schüttelte einmal kurz den Kopf, um das eben Geschehene zu verarbeiten. Ich sah rüber zu meinem Bett, auf dem das mittlerweile leere Tablett stand. Ich sollte mich fertig machen. Unter den besorgten Blicken meiner Freundin ging ich ins Bad, duschte schnell und machte mich für den Tag fertig.

„Hab ich schon gesagt, dass ich den Rummel liebe?", flötete ich und steuerte auf die Zuckerwattenbude zu. „Es geht doch nix über Zuckerwatte!" Bella hastete hinter mir her und sah immer wieder auf ihr Handy. Wahrscheinlich schrieb sie mit Edward. Sofort bekam ich ein schlechtes Gewissen.

„Hör mal, Bella, du musst deine zeit nicht damit verschwenden, mit mir auf den Jahrmarkt zu gehen. Du könntest auch zurück zu Edward fahren und ich amüsier mich hier allein – " Ich stoppte als ich ihr Gesicht sah. Sie schien wütend zu sein.

„Alice", sagte sie mit Nachdruck, „Wenn ich mit Edward Zeit verbringen will, mach ich das, aber jetzt bist du dran! Wir gehen jetzt zum Riesenrad und keine Widerrede!" Sie zog mich in die entgegengesetzte Richtung vom Zuckerwattestand.

„Aber Zuckerwatte..." Ich blickte sehnsüchtig zum weißen, bauschigen Traum zurück, aber Bella zog mich immer weiter, sodass ich gezwungen war wieder nach vorne zu schauen.

Wir standen direkt vor dem Riesenrad, aber das war es nicht, was meinen Blick gefangen hielt. Genau davor stand Jasper. MEIN Jasper! Er hielt einen Ballon in Herzform und auch ein Lebkuchenherz in der Hand. Er sah mir intensiv in die Augen und ich schmolz dahin. Aber Moment – was zum Teufel machte er hier? Ich sah irritiert zwischen ihm und Bella hin und her. Hatten sie – Sie hatten das doch nicht ernsthaft geplant? Aber Bellas Grinsen im Gesicht verriert sie. Sie steckten beide unter einer Decke.

„Na los, geh schon", forderte sie mich auf und schubste mich in Richtung Jasper. Ich setzte einen Schritt vor den anderen, aber es kam mir ewig vor, bis ich bei ihm angelangt war. Ich war nur auf ihn fixiert, nicht dass er noch weglaufen würde, weil er mich gesehen hatte. Als ich direkt vor ihm stand, blendete ich alles aus. Ich sah nur ihn. Dass wir auf einem Rummel standen war nur Nebensache. Ich hatte nicht einmal bemerkt, dass Bella verschwunden war.

„Hi", flüsterte ich schüchtern und sah zu ihm auf. Er strahlte mir entgegen. Oh wie ich dieses Lächel liebte – wie ich IHN liebte.

„Hi", antwortete er ebenso leise zurück. Wir hielten den Augenkontakt, sprachen aber kein Wort. Es war ein komisches Gefühl, ihn nicht berühren zu können. Wären wir noch zusammen gewesen, hätte ich ihn vermutlich auf der Stelle abgeknuscht, aber jetzt – jetzt war es seltsam. Wir standen eine gefühlte Ewigkeit einfach so herum, ohne auch nur ein Wort gesagt zu haben und es wurde immer unangenehmer.

„Wie geht's dir?", unterbrach er die Stille aber gleichzeitig fing ich an: „Was machst du hier?" Wir sahen uns erneut tief in die Augen und fingen an zu lachen. Die Situation war so absurd. Konnte er mich nicht einfach küssen?

„Du zuerst", meinte er. Und grinste mich an. Hatte ich schon gesagt, dass ich ihn liebte?

„Was machst du hier? Ich... Bella, sie hat... Du und Bella?", stammelte ich.

„Sie hat mir geholfen, dich hierher zu bringen", gab er zu.

„Und warum, wenn man fragen darf?", grinste ich. In meinem Kopf ahnte ich schon, worauf das Gespräch hinaus laufen würde und überlegte mir es abzukürzen, indem ich mich in seine Arme schmiss, aber ich wollte schon gern seine Erklärung hören.

„Ich muss mich bei dir entschuldigen, Alice", fing er an und sein gesichtsausdruck wurde traurig. „Ich hab ordentlich Mist gebaut in letzter Zeit und ich wenn ich es könnte, würde ich es gern wieder rückgängig machen, aber das geht ja leider nicht." Musste er den so drumherum reden? Konnte er nicht einfach auf den Punkt kommen? „Ich kann dir nicht sagen, wie hart die letzten Tage, eigentlich sogar Wochen für mich waren. Ich hab mich viel zu sehr unter Druck gesetzt wegen dem ganzen Unizeug und ich... ich hab dich einfach links liegen gelassen. Und es tut mir furchtbar leid. Es war wirklich hart, so lange ohne dich zu sein und ich weiß – wenn ich ehrlich bin – auch nicht, warum ich diesen ganzen Mist verzapft hab, aber was ich weiß, ist, dass ich dich immer noch liebe. Alice, ich liebe, ich hab dich immer geliebt und ich werde dich auch immer lieben, das versprech ich dir. Und ich hoffe, dass du meine Entschuldigung annimmst und mir verzeihen kannst." Als er endete sah er unsicher zu mir runter. Ich war so gerührt von seinen Worten, dass mir die Tränen die Wangen hinunter liefen.

„Alice? Also ich.. Du… Du musst.. mir nicht verzeihen… Ich wollte nur –" Aber ich unterbrach ihn.

„Klappe, Idiot!" Ich zog ihn zu einem vorsichtigen Kuss runter und er löste sich aus seiner verkrampften Haltung. Er legte seine Arme fest um mich und drückte mich an sich. Es war das wunderbarste Gefühl auf der ganzen Welt hier in seinen Armen zu liegen und ihn zu küssen. Ich fühlte mich, als wäre ich zu Hause.

„Ich liebe dich", murmelte ich in den Kuss.

„Ich liebe dich noch viel mehr", antwortete er und ich konnte nicht aufhören zu grinsen. Es fühlte sich so an wie unser erster Kuss. Wie frischverliebte standen wir hier und so langsam fiel es mir wieder ein, wo wir uns befanden. Ich löste mich von seinen Lippen und er sah mich irritiert an.

„Du, Jazzy?" Ich setzte meinen besten Hundeblick auf, „Kaufst du mir eine Zuckerwatte?"

„Alles, was du willst, mein Schatz, alles was du willst", lachte er und führte mich mit seiner Hand auf meiner Taille wieder den Weg zurück, den ich schon einmal gegangen war.

* * *

><p><strong>Ich hoffe, ihr gebt mir trotz langer Wartezeit ein wenig Rückmeldung :)<strong>


	34. Alles wieder normal?

**Jaa, ich lebe auch noch^^**

**Ich weiß, es ist wieder ein Weilchen her, und es tut mir auch wirklch leid, aber ich war bis vor ein paar Tagen im Urlaub und mein Laptop hatte wieder ein paar Problemchen und meinte einfach mal abzustürzen, wenn ich noch nicht abgespeichert hatte-.-**  
><strong>Aber jetzt ist ein neues Kapitel fertig, zwar etwas kurz, aber es ist da^^<strong>

**Vielen lieben Dank an BellaCullen1308**

**Und jetzt viel Vergnügen beim Lesen ;D**  
><strong>Lg Marit<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Kapitel 23 – Alles wieder normal?<strong>

Jasper und Alice hatten sich zum Glück wieder vertragen. Der Plan war komplett aufgegangen. Ich war stolz auf Jasper, dass er es nicht wieder vergeigt hatte, das hätte er nämlich nicht überlebt.

Mein Tag war aber auch nicht uninteressant. Ich musste immer wieder grinsen, als ich daran dachte. Als ich die beiden Turteltauben nämlich allein gelassen hatte, wollte ich eigentlich wieder zurück zum Wohnheim gehen, wäre da nicht noch jemand aufgetaucht.

FLASHBACK

„Na los, geh schon", forderte ich Alice auf und gab ihr einen leichten Schubs in Richtung ihres Liebhabers. Ich blieb noch so lange dort stehen, bis ich sicher sein konnte, dass sie nicht mehr umdrehen und davonlaufen würde. Die beiden waren ein süßes Pärchen, es wäre eine Schande, wenn sie nicht wieder zusammen kommen würden.

Ich bahnte mir einen Weg durch die Menge in Richtung Ausgang, aber kurz bevor ich ihn erreichte, würde ich am Arm festgehalten und in eine andere Richtung weitergezogen. Ich konnte nicht sehen, wer mein Entführer war und er war so stark, dass ich mich nicht gegen ihn wehren konnte, obwohl ich dies mit Leibeskräften versuchte.

„Lass mich los!", rief ich verzweifelt zum ihm nach vorn, aber er hörte nicht. Ich stemmte beide Beine fest in den Boden, aber dieser Kerl war einfach zu stark.

„Ich hab gesagt, lass mich los!", schrie ich diesmal lauter und zur Unterstützung versuchte ich meinen Arm aus seinem Griff zu bekommen. Das hätte ich allerdings nicht tun sollen, denn durch meine Aktion verstärkte sich der Druck seiner Hand und ich hatte das Gefühl, dass meine Hand schon taub war.

„Du tust mir weh!", versuchte ich es erneut. Und siehe da, der Griff wurde lockerer. Jedenfalls ein bisschen. Dann auf einmal stoppte mein Entführer und ich prallte ungebremst gegen ihn.

„Da wären wir", meinte eine mir nur zu gut bekannte Stimme. Innerlich hatte ich gehofft, dass es Edward war, aber schon allein die Tatsache, wie dieser Kerl mit mir umging, war ein Widerspruch in sich.

Nein, es war Jake. Der Jake, der mich vor nur wenigen Wochen gegen meinen Willen küsste und mit dem ich seitdem kein Sterbenswörtchen mehr geredet hatte.

„Jacob", zischte ich eiskalt.

„Hi Bella", meinte er, als wäre nichts gewesen.

„Was soll das?", fragte ich sauer. Was bildete er sich eigentlich ein, so einen Mist mit mir zu veranstalten.

„Du bist aber ganz schön zickig heute", lachte er. Am liebsten hätte ich ihm sofort den Hals umgedreht. Hallo?! Was sollte der Kommentar denn bitteschön?

Als er meinen etwas weniger erfreuten Blick sah, beruhigte er sich ein bisschen und fuhr fort: „Ich will mit dir reden, weil unser letztes Treffen – naja, es ist nicht so gut verlaufen, würd ich mal sagen." Er grinste mich immer noch frech an.

„Nicht so gut verlaufen?". Hakte ich verärgert nach.

„Ja äh, die Sache mit dem Kuss tut mir leid", sagte er. Er sah zwar ernst aus, aber irgendwie schien es nicht so, als ob er es ernst meinen würde.

„Ich seh ja, wie sehr es dir leid tut", murmelte ich, drehte mich um die eigene Achse und wollte gehen. Doch er hielt mich erneut fest.

„Man Bella! Was soll ich denn noch alles machen?" Ich sah ihn verduzt an. ICH sollte ihm sagen, warum und wie ER sich entschuldigen soll? Das konnte er doch nicht ernst meinen.

Ich machte mich von seiner Hand los und ging. Weg von ihm, meinem ehemaligen besten Freund.

Diesmal schaffte ich es auch – Gott sei Dank – ohne weitere Vorkommnisse zum Ausgang des Rummelplatzes.

Alice und ihren neuen alten Liebhaber hatte ich nicht mehr gesehen. Sie amüsierten sich wahrscheinlich gerade irgendwo hier in der Nähe. Außer Jasper hätte es wieder vergeigt, aber das würde er nicht überleben.

Ich wollte mir gerade ein Taxi rufen, weil Alice uns gefahren hatte, als ein silberner Volvo neben mir hielt.

Mit einem erleichterten Seufzen ließ ich mich auf den Beifahrersitz neben Edward fallen.

„Was ist los, Liebste?", fragte er besorgt, „Stimmt etwas nicht mit Alice?"

„Mit Alice ist alles okay. Sie amüsiert sich wahrscheinlich gerade mit Jasper." Ich spürte immer noch die Wut in meinem Bauch, weswegen es ein bisschen bissiger klang, als es eigentlich sollte.

Edward sah mich verwirrt an.

„Jacob war da", klärte ich ihn auf.

„Was?! Was wollte der Köter von dir?" Er konnte Jake noch nie leiden, dass wusste ich und seit dem Kuss war er stinksauer auf ihn.

„Er wollte sich 'entschuldigen'", antwortete ich.

„Und?"

„Und was?"

„Verzeihst du ihm?" Er hatte sich wieder beruhigt und sah mich ernst an.

„Nein. Es war ja noch nicht einmal eine richtige Entschuldigung." Ich verschränkte die Arme vor meiner Brust und erst jetzt fiel mir auf, dass wir immer noch auf dem Parkplatz direkt vor dem Rummel standen. „Wollen wir nicht zum Wohnheim zurück?", fragte ich verwirrt.

Edward grinste mich an: „Nein, eigentlich wollte ich mit dir auf den Jahrmarkt gehen und ein paar schöne Stunden mit dir verbringen, aber wenn du willst, können wir auch wieder zurückfahren."

Wie konnte ich denn da nein sagen? Er konnte manchmal so süß sein. Zum Glück konnte er meine Gedanken nicht hören, dachte ich. Er hasste es, wenn ich ihn süß nannte. Das brachte mich auf den Gedanken, dass ich immer noch keinen passenden Spitznamen für ihn gefunden hatte. Dabei hatte ich es mir doch fest vorgenommen! Nur war in letzter Zeit viel zu viel passiert und da war es dann wohl ein wenig untergegangen. Aber jetzt hatte ich ja Zeit dafür etwas zu testen.

Edward sah mich schmunzelnd an.

„Was?", fragte ich. Hatte ich was im Gesicht?

„Du hast mir immer noch nicht geantwortet", grinste er.

„Ist das nicht offensichtlich?", strahlte ich.

„Ich wollte es nur einmal von dir hören", meinte er zurück.

Ich stieg wieder aus dem Wagen und hüpfte zu Edwards Wagenseite. Kurz darauf stand er neben mir und griff nach meiner Hand.

„Also, wo soll's denn zuerst hingehen?"

„Kann ich eine Zuckerwatte haben, Bärchen?" Ich musste leider selber lachen. Der Name passte überhaupt nicht zu ihm.

„Bärchen?" Er sah mich ein wenig entsetzt an.

„Doch lieber Hasi?", lachte ich.

„Du willst also doch keine Zuckerwatte?", meinte er scheinheilig.

„Doch", protestierte ich, „Bienchen?" Es machte Spaß mit ihm herumzualbern. Vergessen war, was vor knapp zehn Minuten passiert war.

„Nein", meinte er nur knapp angebunden und zog mich weiter.

„Schuckiputzi?" Ein vielsagender Blick seinerseits ließ mich wissen, dass auch das nicht nach seinem Willen war.

„Törtchen? Nein? Wie wär's mit Zitrönchen? Das passt zu dir, weil du gerade guckst, als hättest du in eine Zitrone gebissen."

„Du bist unheimlich, Liebste", lachte er. Wir waren mittlerweile am Zuckerwattestand angekommen und Edward kaufte mir einen weißen Wattebausch.

„Das hättest du dir vorher überlegen sollen, bevor du mich haben wolltest." Ich streckte ihm Ich griff nach der Zuckerwatte, doch er hielt sie weg.

„So nicht, junge Dame! Wie lautet das Zauberwort?" Uh, er wollte mit mir spielen.

„Simsalabim?", fragte ich unschuldig.

„Bella?" Er sah mich gespielt tadelnd an.

„Zitrönchen?" Okay, so langsam konnte ich mein Lachen nicht mehr unterdrücken. Vielleicht sollte ich ihn mal erlösen, dachte ich mir.

Ich stellte mich auf meine Zehenspitzen und küsste ihn einmal kurz auf die Lippen. Ich wollte mich gerade von ihm lösen, als er den Kuss erwiederte. Ich spürte die Schmetterlinge in meinem Bauch und war einfach glücklich. Ich hatte den besten Freund, den man nur haben konnte, meine besten Freundinnen waren ebenfalls beide glücklich vergeben (ich ging bei Alice einfach mal davon aus, ansonsten hätte sie mich angerufen) und mein Leben war im Moment einfach perfekt. Außer die Tatsache mit Jake, aber das sollte mich heute nicht mehr stören.

FLASHBACK ENDE

Die Glücksgefühle hatten immer noch nicht nachgelassen. Es kam mir so vor, als wäre ich frisch verliebt. Ich konnte gar nicht mehr aufhören zu lächeln. Und das ganze war schon zwei Tage her.

Heute stand für mich nichts besonderes außer Lernen mehr an. Alice war bei Jasper. Sie hatten sich wirklich wieder vertragen und hingen noch mehr als vorher zusammen. Und ich gönnte es den beiden von ganzem Herzen. Rose war in der Werkstatt. Unfassbar, dass sie eine Frau wie sie, für solche Sachen interessierte. Ich hatte von Autos keine Ahnung. Aber es war ihr Ding und deswegen sollte sie es auch den anderen zeigen, was sie alles drauf hatte.

Ich seufzte und gab mich wieder meinen Unterlagen hin. Demnächst standen wichtige Prüfungen für mich und auch für viele andere an. Und wenn ich ein gutes Ergebnis haben wollte, musste ich wohl oder übel lernen. Zumal ich ja noch zwei Prüfungsfächer hatte, dementsprechend das doppelte Pensum zum Lernen.

Ich war schon seit Stunden dabei, aber meine Gedanken schweiften immer wieder ab. Vor allem zu Tag auf dem Rummel hatte wirklich viel Spaß gemacht. Es hat gut getan, ausgelassen miteinander herumzualbern. Leider hatte ich immer noch keinen passenden Spitznamen für ihn gefunden, aber das würde schon noch werden.

Die Streit zwischen Jake und mir ging mir ebenfalls durch die Gedanken. Hätte ich ihm vielleicht doch noch eine Chance geben sollen? Ich war ziemlich gemein zu ihm gewesen, aber er hatte es ja eigentlich auch verdient. Zumal die Sache, dass er mich gegen meinen Willen geküsst hatte, aber auch die Sache mit der Fast-Entführung vor zwei Tagen. Ob wir uns jemals wieder vertragen würden?

Ich schlug gerade mein Buch zu, als mein Handy klingelte. Nanu? Wer wollte mich denn jetzt anrufen?

Ich sah auf das Display: Unbekannte Rufnummer.

„Hallo?", meldete ich mich freundlich.

„Du wirst dich ab jetzt von Edward fernhalten", erklang eine tiefe mechanische Stimme. Was zum...?

„Äh hallo? Mit wem sprech ich?" Was war das denn bitte?

„Das ist unwichtig. Du wirst dich von ihm fernhalten, ansonsten sehe ich mich gezwungen, dir und deinen Liebsten wehzutun", antwortete die mechanische Stimme. Mir lief ein Schauer über den Rücken. Wer zum Teufel war das?

Ehe ich antworten konnte, hatte der mysteriöse Anrufer aufgelegt. Meine Hand zitterte, als ich wieder auf das Display. Mein Gehirn war wie leergefegt. War das gerade echt passiert?

* * *

><p>Ein bisschen Drama gehört doch immer dazu...<br>Ich hoffe euch hat es trotzdem gefallen :)  
>Wie es weiter geht erfahrt ihr im nächsten Kap ;)<p> 


	35. Anonyme Anrufe

**Kapitel 24 – Anonyme Anrufe**

Jaa, ich lebe noch... und es tut mir wirklich leid, dass ich seit Monaten nix mehr gepostet hab, aber ich hatte eine richtig blöde Schreibblockade... Ich hoffe, dass das jetzt fürs erste vorbei ist und das ihr mir das nicht allzu übel nehmt..

Ich hoffe trotzdem, dass ihr die Geschichte immer noch mögt und bedanke mich an dieser Stelle herzlich bei allen Lesern, Reviewern usw. Vielen Dank, Leute!

LG Marit

* * *

><p>„Das ist unwichtig. Du wirst dich von ihm fernhalten, ansonsten sehe ich mich gezwungen, dir und deinen Liebsten wehzutun", antwortete die mechanische Stimme. Mir lief ein Schauer über den Rücken. Wer zum Teufel war das?<p>

Ehe ich antworten konnte, hatte der mysteriöse Anrufer aufgelegt. Meine Hand zitterte, als ich wieder auf das Display. Mein Gehirn war wie leergefegt. War das gerade echt passiert?

Das war doch alles ein schlechter Scherz. Wahrscheinlich war das nur ein Spaßanruf und irgendwelche kleinen Jungs lachten sich gerade halbtot. Ich fand es allerdings nicht einmal halb so witzig. Was wenn es doch ein ernstzunehmender Anruf war? Ein Stalker?

Himmel! War ich etwa jetzt schon paranoid?

Ich nahm mir vor, die Sache zu vergessen. Wer wusste, vielleicht war es ja nur eine einmalige Sache.

Ich erzählte keinem was von diesem Anruf, nicht einmal Alice oder Edward. Ich wollte ihnen nicht noch mehr Sorgen machen. Im Moment war doch alles wieder gut, wir verstanden uns alle prächtig. Und dann sowas. Ich kam mir echt wie in einem schlechten Film vor. Gerade hatte ich Glück und schon kam etwas dazwischen. Die Welt war doch sowas von ungerecht!

Am nächsten Tag stand ich gequält auf. Der erste Blick auf mein Handy ließ mich erleichtert aufseufzen. Keine neuen Anrufe. Vielleicht war das alle nur ein böser Traum.

Heute war Dienstag. Ich sah mich im Zimmer um und bemerkte, dass ich allein war. Alice war bestimmt wieder oder immer noch bei Jasper und Rose – vielleicht war sie in einer Lesung oder bei Emmett. Meine erste Lesung heute fing erst um elf Uhr an, also konnte ich eigentlich ausschlafen. Eigentlich.

»Du wirst dich von ihm fernhalten, ansonsten sehe ich mich gezwungen, dir und deinen Liebsten wehzutun.« Dieser Satz jagte mir einen Schauer über den Rücken. Ich legte mich wieder hin und zog die Decke über mein Gesicht, so als ob es mich vor der Wirklichkeit abschotten würde.

War das gestern wirklich passiert? Vielleicht sollte ich doch zu Edward gehen – auf jeden Fall könnte er mich beruhigen. Aber ich wollte nicht, dass er sich Sorgen um mich machen musste. Vielleicht wäre es besser, wenn –

Es klopfte an der Tür und jemand trat ein.

„Bist du schon wach, Bella?", erklang meine samtige Lieblingsstimme. Er kam näher und setzte sich an mein Fußende und wartete auf eine Antwort.

Ich grummelte. Es war erst kurz nach acht und ich war noch nie ein Frühaufsteher gewesen – eher im Gegenteil. Eigentlich hatte ich auch vorgehabt, auszuschlafen, aber das hatten mir meine Albträume nicht erlaubt. »Du wirst dich ab jetzt von Edward fernhalten.« Warum musste ausgerechnet mir das passieren? Was hatte ich getan, dass ich nicht einmal mein Glück genießen konnte?

Edward lachte leise und zog an der Bettdecke, doch ich hielt sie eisern fest, noch nicht bereit, der kalten Zimmerluft entgegenzutreten. Mir war natürlich bewusst, dass dies ein verlorerner Kampf war, da Edward ein paar Muskeln mehr als ich hatte, aber ich wollte es dennoch nicht unversucht lassen.

Wieder lachte er, stand vom Bett auf und machte kurzen Prozess, indem er mir die ganze Decke wegzog.

„Kalt", bibberte ich und schlang meine Arme um meinen Körper.

„Guten Morgen, meine Liebste", grinste Edward und setzte sich wieder auf meine Bettkante.

„Gut? Wenn du mir meine Decke wegziehst, kann er nicht gut sein", murrte ich und wieder lachte er. Er schien heute wirklich eine besonders gute Laune zu haben.

„Da hat aber jemand schlechte Laune", stellte er immer noch viel zu fröhlich fest.

„Woran das wohl liegt", erwiederte ich und kletterte aus dem Bett, um ins Bad zu gehen.

Als ich wieder aus dem Bad kam, sah er mich an.

„Ich wollte dich eigentlich fragen, ob du Lust hast, mit mir zu frühstücken, aber wenn du lieber weiter schlafen und ganz allein in diesem großen Zimmer sein möchtest..."

Er ließ den Satz in der Luft hängen und grinste mir entgegen.

„Idiot", grinste ich zurück und setzte mich neben ihn. Ihm konnte man nicht lange böse sein, vor allem nicht, wenn er so guckte. Er war glücklich, man konnte es an seinen Augen erkennen. Sie hatten immer einen besonderen Glanz, wenn er sich freute. Außerdem wich sein Lächeln nie von seinen Lippen. Und wenn er glücklich war, dann war ich es auch.

Er zog mich sofort näher zu sich und schloss mich in seine Arme. Sein Duft – herrlich! Er war meine persönliche Droge.

In der Mensa war reger Betrieb, allerdings waren die meisten Studenten in ihren Lesungen. Edward hatte erst heute Nachmittag Unterricht, dann aber auch leider den ganzen Abend. Das hieß, jetzt war die einzige Zeit, die wir heute zusammen verbringen konnten. Uns blieben kaum zwei Stunden – es war kurz nach neun Uhr.

Diese zwei Stunden vergingen meiner Meinung nach viel zu schnell und schon musste ich mich von meinem Liebsten verabschieden. Er sah mir tief in die Augen, küsste mich und dann war er verschwunden.

Die Lesung war langweilig, aber dennoch wichtig für die Prüfungen. In drei Wochen sollte es soweit, die ersten Klausuren würden geschrieben werden und wenn alles vorbei war, gab es Ferien. Wir hatten Mitte Oktober, nicht mehr lang und wir hatten Weihnachten. Weihnachten. Ich hoffte, dass ich es dieses Jahr mit Edward verbringen könnte, es wäre unser erstes gemeinsames Weihnachten. Kaum zu glauben, dass wir schon mehr als ein Jahr zusammen waren – die Zeit mit ihm verging wirklich wie im Flug.

Als ich gedankenverloren den Hörsaal verließ und Richtung Wohngebäude ging, klingelte mein Handy. Ich erschreckte mich fast zu Tode und war umso erleichterter, als ich Alice' Bild auf dem Display sah. Ich hatte schon befürchtet, der anonyme Anrufer von gestern Abend würde sich wieder melden.

„Hey Bella!", quitschte sie in den Hörer. Seit sie sich mit Jasper ausgesöhnt hatte, war sie noch glücklicher und noch quirliger als je zuvor.

„Hey, Alice, was gibt's?"

„Ich wollte mich nur noch mal ganz ganz doll bei dir bedanken! Du bist die aller-, allerbeste Freundin, die man haben kann!" Wenn sie glücklich war, sprach sie so schnell, dass kein normaler Mensch ihr folgen konnte. Aber sie so fröhlich zu hören, machte mich auch froh. Es war wirklich schön, dass sie so glücklich war und ich freute mich wirklich für sie. Es wäre sehr schade gewesen, wäre das mit Jasper nicht gut ausgegangen, aber dadrüber wollte ich mir keine Gedanken machen.

„Ich hoffe, der Plan ist aufgegangen..?", grinste ich in den Hörer. Es war mehr eine rhetorische Frage, da ich mir die Antwort schon denken konnte.

„Mehr als das! Er liebt mich! Und er hat mir versprochen, sich mehr Zeit für mich zu nehmen. Oh, Bella, danke, danke, DANKE! Ich wüsste nicht, was ich ohne dich machen sollte! Das hab ich alles dir zu verdanken. Wenn du nicht gewesen wärst, dann – "

Ich spürte schon eine gewisse Wärme in meinen Wangen und verdrehte meine Augen, musste aber trotzdem mitlachen: „Jetzt mach mal halblang, Alice! Ihr habt das ganz alleine geschafft. Es war Jaspers Idee, ich hab nur den Lockvogel gespielt."

„Egal, ohne dich wär ich nicht auf den Jahrmarkt gegangen und hätte mich auch nicht mit meinem Jazzy vertragen! Sag mir, wie ich mich bei dir bedanken kann! Irgendwas!"

„Alice, du musst nicht –", setzte ich an, doch weiter kam ich nicht.

„Ich muss! Wie wärs, wenn wir uns heute Abend erstmal in einem netten Café treffen und ich dir alles erzähl", schlug sie vor.

„In Ordnung. Schick mir 'ne Sms mit Ort und Uhrzeit. Und jetzt muss ich noch ein bisschen lernen." Ich sah auf die Uhr, es war kurz nach drei. Meine nächste Lesung war erst morgen, also hatte ich noch ein bisschen Zeit.

„Das wird so toll. Nochmals viiielen Dank, sehen uns dann nachher, bis dann, hab dich lieb." Ihrem Wortschwall zu folgen war manchmal echt schwierig.

„Hab dich auch lieb, bis dann", sprach ich in den Hörer.

„Bevor ich's vergess, die Rechnung geht auf mich, tschüss!" Sie hatte schon aufgelegt, als ich etwas erwiedern wollte.

Ich seufzte und machte mich weiter auf den Weg zu unserem Zimmer. Kaum hatte ich die Tür hinter mir geschlossen, bekam ich auch schon eine Sms von Alice.

»17Uhr im Victory.

Hab dich lieb 3

A.«

Das Café Victory war ziemlich direkt um die Ecke. Die Ladeninhaberin, Victoria, war eine Frau mittleren Alters, sehr freundlich. Wir waren schon einige Male dort. Ich schrieb ihr schnell eine Antwort und schlug dann eines meiner unzähligen Bücher auf.

Es war halb fünf, als ich entschloss, mich fertig zu machen. Ich wollte gerade ins Bad gehen, als mein Handy erneut klingelte. Ich verdrehte die Augen. Bestimmt hatte Alice irgendwas vergessen oder sie wollte sich versichern, dass ich mich fertig machte. Ohne auf das Display zu schauen, ging ich ran.

„Hey, ich bin gleich fertig", sprach ich in den Hörer, während ich mir ein passendes Oberteil zu meiner Jeans raussuchte.

„Es ist mir relativ egal, ob du fertig bist oder nicht, außer es hat etwas mit Edward zu tun", ertönte die Computerstimme von gestern Abend. Ich erschrak so heftig, dass ich beinah mein Handy fallen ließ.

„Ha-hallo?" Von jetzt auf gleich fing meine Stimme an zu zittern.

„Ich dachte, ich hätte mich gestern Abend klar ausgedrückt. Halte dich von Edward fern!" Die Stimme klang wütend, sehr wütend und auch sehr angsteinflößend. Das war kein Scherz mehr. Wenn es nur bei diesem einen Mal geblieben wäre, hätten es auch ein paar kleine Kinder sein können, die ein paar Telefonstreiche machten, aber zweimal? Nein. Das war Ernst. Irgendwer wollte verhindern, dass ich mit Edward zusammen war. Aber wer? Und warum ließ ich mir das eigentlich alles gefallen? Seit wann, war ich so ein Angsthase.

Ich nahm all meinen Mut zusammen: „Ach und wenn nicht?", fragte ich trotzig. Die Computerstimme lachte. Sie lachte mich aus. Mist.

„Dann seh ich mich gezwungen, dir und deinem Liebsten weh zu tun", säuselte sie. Das Gleiche hatte sie auch gestern Abend schon gesagt. Meinte sie es ernst? Aber was sollte er oder sie schon machen können?

Ich setzte gerade zu einer Antwort an, als ich das wohlbekannte Tuten wahrnahm. Aufgelegt.

Jetzt musste ich mich erst einmal setzen. Das war zu viel für meine Nerven. Warum könnte ich nicht einfach mal Glück haben, warum musste es immer durch irgendetwas gestört werden? Alles, was ich wollte, war, glücklich zu sein. Warum war mir das vergönnt?

Ich sah gerade auf die Uhr und wieder erschrak ich. Es war zehn vor fünf. In zehn Minuten wollte ich mich doch mit Alice treffen! Du ic h musste mich noch fertig machen. In Windeseile zog ich mich um, aber dieses Gespräch wollte mir einfach nicht aus dem Kopf gehen. Sollte ich irgendwem davon erzählen? Alice, zum Beispiel? Aber nein, sie war im Moment so glücklich, ich wollte sie nicht mit meinen Problemen nerven. Das gleiche galt für Edward. Zwischen uns lief es momentan wirklich gut, ich wollte es nicht durch meine Paranoia zerstören.

Ich rannte fast schon zum Café. Alice saß bereits an ihrem angestammten Platz in einer hinteren Ecke, wo wir möglichst ungestört waren.

„Hey", begrüßte ich sie, ein wenig außer Puste.

„Hi Bella, ich vergebe dir, dass du drei Minuten zu spät bist", lachte sie.

„Zu gütig", grinste ich. Ich versuchte mir nichts anmerken zu lassen und ich fand, ich machte das eigentlich ganz gut.

„Ist irgendwas passiert?" Alice sah mich komisch von der Seite an.

„Nein, nein, alles in Ordnung", sprach ich schnell. Ein weiterer skeptischer Blick folgte. Mist. War ich so leicht zu durchschauen? Zum Glück kam gerade die Bedienung und fragte nach unserer Bestellung. Für diese Ablenkung war ich sehr dankbar, denn Alice fing danach an, in ihre Traumwelt abzudriften und erzählte mir von ihrer Versöhnung mit Jasper.

Die Zeit verging mal wieder viel zu schnell, ich hatte keinen einzigen Gedanken an den anonymen Anrufer mehr verschwendet.

Alice und ich gingen zurück zum Wohnheim und zu meiner Überraschung, saß Edward auf meinem Bett. Rose, Emmett und Jasper waren auch da.

„Wenn man vom Teufel spricht", lachte Emmett. Ich schlang meine Arme um meinen Liebsten und gab im einen unschuldigen Kuss.

„Ihr habt über uns geredet?", fragte Alice, die sich in eine Umarmung Jaspers gekuschelt hatte.

Emmett antwortete ihr gerade, doch ich hörte ihm nicht zu, denn genau in dem Moment klingelte mein Handy. Oh nein! Nicht schon wieder, dachte ich. Jeder, der mich irgendwie anrufen könnte, befand sich in diesem Raum, meine Eltern konnte ich auch ausschließen. Oh nein, bitte nicht!

„Willst du nicht rangehen?", flüsterte mir Edward ins Ohr. Ich seufzte auf. Mit zittriger Hand schnappte ich mein Mobiltelefon. Unbekannt. Mist.

„Hallo?", sprach ich mit vorsichtiger Stimme.

„Ich glaube, du hast mich immer noch nicht verstanden. Ich sage es dir ein letztes Mal: Halt dich von ihm fern!" Die Computerstimme brüllte fast schon ins Telefon, sodass ich es etwas auf Abstand halten musste. Ich kniff die Augen zu, jetzt hatte es wohl jeder gehört. Mist, Mist, MIST! Sooft wie heute, hatte ich lang nicht mehr geflucht, fiel mir nebenbei auf, aber das war wohl eher unwichtig.

Langsam öffnete ich ein Auge, dann das andere und sah in fünf schockierte Gesichter.

* * *

><p>Wieder ein Cliff, ich weiß^^<p>

Und ich hoffe, dass es euch gefallen hat und ich diesmal schneller poste ... :)


	36. Ernste Gespräche

**Nach einer halben Ewigkeit melde ich mich auch mal wieder..**

**Es tut mir wirklich leid, dass ich euch immer hängen lasse und ich möchte mich von ganzem Herzen für die total süßen und lieben Reviews, die Favo-Einträge und einfach bei allen Lesern bedanken! 3 Danke, Leute! 3**

**Ich hoffe, ihr nehmt mir das nicht allzu übel, dass ich solange nicht weitergeschrieben habe und deswegen halte ich mich jetzt kurz^^**

**Viel Vergnügen beim Lesen,**

**lg Marit**

**P.s. Vllt solltet ihr schonmal eure Taschentücher zücken ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Kapitel 25 – Ernste Gespräche<strong>

Langsam öffnete ich ein Auge, dann das andere und sah in fünf schockierte Gesichter.

„Was - Wer war das?" Edward spannte sich in unserer Umarmung immer mehr an und sah mir fest in die Augen. Ich versuchte dem Blick auszuweichen, aber es ging einfach nicht. Viel zu durchdringlich, er suchte nach Antworten in meinen Augen.

„Bella, was..? Wer. War. Das?", mischte sich Alice ein und endlich konnte ich meinen Blick von Edward lösen, um in ihre Richtung zu schauen, nur um noch so einen intensiven Blick zu finden.

„Ich- äh, ich...", fing ich an, nicht wirklich wissend, was ich ihnen sagen sollte. Ja – wer war das? Das war eine verdammt gute Frage. Wer war dieser Kerl, der mich ständig anrufte, der mich bedrohte, der nicht wollte, dass Edward und ich zusammen waren? Wer machte mein Leben zur Hölle, obwohl ich dachte, dass jetzt alles besser werden würde? Ja – wer?

Ich hatte keine Ahnung und blieb still. Es war hoffnungslos.

„Wie oft hat er schon angerufen?", hakte Rose. Sie sah mich besorgt an, wie alle anderen.

Ich kniff meine Augen zu, ich wollte nicht, dass sich die anderen Sorgen um mich machen mussten, ich würde das schon irgendwie alleine schaffen. Vielleicht.

Dennoch antwortete ich ihr, meine Stimme kaum mehr als ein Flüstern: „D-dreimal."

Hätte ich doch besser meine Klappe gehalten. Anstatt, dass mich jetzt wieder alle geschockt anguckten, redeten sie nun durcheinander, alle geschockt von der gerade erfahrenen Tatsache. Nur Edward blieb still.

Es dauerte ein paar Minuten, bis er aus seiner Starre erwacht war. „Wieso hast du nichts gesagt?", fragte er traurig. Es tat weh, ihn so zu sehen. Ich hatte nicht gedacht, dass ich jemanden verletzen könnte, wenn ich es nicht erzählte. Sie sollten sich nicht unnötig Sorgen machen, nicht wegen solch einem kleinen Dilemma.

„Ich weiß nicht", antwortete ich ehrlich, „ Ich wollte nicht, dass ihr euch deswegen aufregt und euch Sorgen um mich macht. Ich krieg das schon irgendwie –" Doch er ließ mich nicht ausprechen.

„Bella! Du kriegst das eben nicht alleine hin. Er oder sie hat schon dreimal – _dreimal_ – angerufen. Was hast du gedacht zu unternehmen?" Na super. Er war jetzt auch noch wütend. Konnte dieser Tag eigentlich noch schlimmer werden? Aber hey! – Warum sollte ich das nicht alleine hinkriegen? Mir würde schon irgendwann irgendwas einfallen, so schwierig konnte das doch nicht sein.

Ich vergrub mein Gesicht in meinen Händen und seufzte. „Ich... hatte noch keine Zeit, zu überlegen", nuschelte ich. Edward, der mich immer noch umarmte, seufzte ebenfalls und nahm mit einem bestimmten aber sanften Handgriff meine Hände aus dem Gesicht, um mir wieder in die Augen zu gucken. Sein Grün war so intensiv, dass ich am liebsten wieder in ihnen versunken wäre, aber die Sorge stach immer noch hervor.

„Was genau will der, die, das eigentlich von dir?", fragte Emmett. Er sah so aus, als würde er den anonymen Anrufer am liebsten dem Erdboden gleich machen.

„Ich – er...er will, dass ich.. mich von Edward...fernhalte", stotterte ich. Und wie vorhin gab es ein Durcheinander. „Warum solltest du?", „Dieser Idiot!", „Was soll der Scheiß eigentlich" und „Tanya!" konnte ich mit Müh und Not gerade noch so verstehen, der Rest ging in ihrem Stimmengewirr unter.

Nur Edward blieb wieder still. So langsam machte ich mir echt Sorgen um ihn. Ihn schien es echt mitzunehmen, dass irgendsoein Idiot mich bedrohte. Es war schon süß, dass er sich um mich sorgte, aber auch völlig unnötig.

„Um womit droht er dir?", stellte Alice die entscheidende Frage.

„Das er euch und mir wehtun wird, wenn ich mich nicht an seine Bedingungen halte." Es war ein Wunder, aber die anderen schienen mich trotz das ich so leise gesprochen hatte, perfekt verstanden zu haben. Jetzt war es wieder still. Keiner sagte etwas.

„Wer sollte so etwas machen?", flüsterte Rose.

„Ich _weiß_ es nicht", antwortete ich, bewusst, wie auswegslos die Situation schien.

„Und wenn sich einer einen schlechten Scherz erlaubt hat?", warf Emmett ein.

„Dann hätte er nicht _dreimal_ angerufen." Alice kratzte sich an der Schläfe. „Das macht keinen Sinn, das macht absolut keinen Sinn", murmelte sie in einer Tour. Im nächsten Moment fiel sie mir schniefend um den Hals. „Oh Bella, das tut mir soo leid. Es ist schrecklich, es ist – "

Beruhigend strich ich ihr über den Kopf. „Du kannst da doch gar nichts für, mach dir keine Sorgen, das wird schon wieder." Ich wusste nicht genau, ob ich das nur zu ihr oder auch zu mir gesagt hatte.

„Okay. Wir müssen uns jetzt zusammenreißen und eine Lösung finden", rief Rosalie alle zur Vernunft. Sie hatte Recht. Jetzt hieß es, einen kühlen Kopf zu bewahren. „Wir müssen irgendwie herausfinden, wer dieser anonyme Kerl ist und ihm dann das Handwerk legen. Keiner legt sich ungestraft mit uns an!" Auch wenn es der Situation nicht ganz angepasst war, konnte ich mir ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Ich hatte wirklich die besten Freunde in der Welt. Im gleichen Moment fühlte ich mich aber schuldig, weil ich es ihnen nicht gleich anvertraut hatte. Sie hätten es von Anfang an ernst genommen und ich hätte ihnen und auch mir selbst einige Sorgen abnehmen können. Deswegen durfte ich jetzt erst recht nicht zulassen, dass ihnen jemand etwas antat. Ich musste mir etwas einfallen lassen.

„Es war bestimmt Tanya!", meinte Emmett. „Als Rache für euer kleines grünes Spielchen." Oh ja, die grünen Haare als Rache dafür, dass sie mir versucht hatte Edward auszuspannen, hatte ich nicht vergessen. Es war echt eine lustige Aktion, aber würde sie wirklich zu solchen Mitteln greifen und würde sich auf ein so tiefes Nieveau begeben? Andererseits, wir reden hier von Tanya, ihr würde ich so ziemlich alles zu trauen. Dennoch hatte ich so ein Gefühl, dass nicht sie dahinter steckte, sondern jemand anderes, auf jeden Fall konnte sie so etwas nicht allein angestellt haben. Von Technik schien sie jedenfalls keine Ahnung zu haben, also musste sie Hilfe gehabt haben.

Ich erzählte den anderen von meinem Gefühl und sie sahen mich verständnisvoll an.

„Und was ist mit Jacob? Ich hab lang nichts mehr von dem Idioten gehört", mischte sich Jasper ein. Jake. Konnte er der anonyme Anrufer sein? Immerhin hatte er das nötige technische Verständnis und wollte Edward und mich getrennt sehen, aber..? Er war einmal mein bester Freund gewesen und er hatte sich auf dem Rummelplatz dafür entschuldigt, dass er mich geküsst hatte. Aber ich konnte ihm das nicht verzeihen und ehrlich gesagt, wollte ich jetzt auch nicht über ihn nachdenken.

„Hast du dir sonst noch irgendwelche Feinde gemacht?", feixte Emmett, bekam aber gleich einen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf von seiner allerliebsten Herzdame. „Das ist nicht witzig!", weiste Rose ihn zurecht. Dennoch sahen mich alle abwartend an.

„Nicht das ich wüsste, höchstens in meiner Zeit in Phoenix, aber das ist unwahrscheinlich", antwortete ich wahrheitsgemäß. Wieder war es ruhig.

„Und was machen wir jetzt?", fragte Jasper, der seine Alice fester in seine Arme schloss. Sie schien die ganze Situation fast sogar am meisten mitzunehmen, dies wiederum ließ mich noch schuldiger fühlen. Im Prinzip war ja auch alles meine Schuld.

„Können wir kurz reden", meldete sich Edward zu Wort. Er sah mir mit einem ernsten Blick in die Augen. In meinem Magen breitete sich ein beunruhigendes Gefühl aus. «Können wir reden?» War das nicht einer dieser Standartsätze, wenn man mit jemanden Schluss machen wollte. Es hieß auf jeden Fall nichts Gutes. Ich schluckte, nickte dann aber.

Er entließ mich aus seiner steifen Umarmung und stand nach mir auf. Alice sah mich fragend an, aber ich zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Ich wusste nicht, was er mir sagen wollte.

Schweigend gingen wir nebeneinander her. Ich hatte keine Ahnung wohin, aber anscheinend steuerte Edward den Park an. Dort angekommen, setzte er sich auf eine Bank. Ich setzte mich neben ihn. Diese Stille wurde so langsam richtig unangenehm, bis Edward sie durchbrach.

„Vertraust du mir, Bella?" Es war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern, aber ich hörte den Schmerz, die Trauer, die Wut und die Sorge heraus. Er sah mir tief in die Augen.

„Ja, ich – ja." Natürlich vertraute ich ihm.

„Liebst du mich?", hakte er weiter nach. Was zum –?

„Ja, Edward, natürlich liebe ich dich, was sollen diese Fragen?"

„Warum bist du damit nicht zu mir gekommen? Wenn du mich liebst, wenn du mir vertraust, warum hast du nicht gesagt, dass es dir nicht gut geht und du diese Anrufe kriegst?" Er wurde immer lauter und immer wütender, als er sprach. „Bella, ich liebe dich und ich will dir helfen, aber das funktioniert nicht, wenn du mir immer alles verheimlichst."

„Ich, es tut mir leid, ich –", aber mir viel nichts ein, viel zu geschockt von seinen Worten.

„Ist da sonst noch irgendwas, was ich wissen muss? Wann hat der Typ zum ersten Mal angerufen?"

„Gestern Abend. I-ich war gerade am lernen, als das Telefon geklingelt hat und –" Ich ließ den Rest des Satzes in der Luft hängen. Edward seufzte. Und wieder war es ruhig.

„Bella." Das klang nicht gut, ich spürte schon, wie sich die ersten Tränen in meinen Augen bildeten. „Lass mich dir helfen, lass UNS dir helfen. Bitte." Er sah mich eindringlich an. „Du brauchst nicht immer die Märtyrerin zu spielen und alles alleine überwältigen. Damit machst du dich erstens nur selbst kaputt und zweitens – hast du eigentlich auch mal an mich gedacht? Bella, ich liebe dich! Ich will dir nicht helfen, weil du es nicht selbst schaffen könntest, sondern weil ich will, dass WIR das zusammen schaffen, weil wir uns lieben, verstehst du? Ich weiß, dass du nicht willst, dass sich jemand um dich sorgt, dass du niemanden verletzen möchtest – und dafür liebe ich dich, aber das heißt nicht, dass du mit deinen Probleme und deinem Leid allein zu kämpfen hast. Bella, dafür bin ich da, um dir zu helfen, und Alice und die anderen genauso. Es geht hier auch nicht um Stolz oder deinen Dickkopf. Ich möchte dich einfach nicht verlieren, weil du immer alles in dich hineinfrisst. Damit tust du nicht nur dir weh, sondern auch mir und unseren Freunden. Ich liebe dich, also bitte – lass mich dir helfen!"

Jetzt ging gar nichts mehr. Schon nach den ersten Worten liefen bei mir die Tränen und jetzt lag ich schluchzend wie ein Häufchen Elend in Edwards Armen. Er hatte Recht. Bei allem, was er sagte, hatte er Recht. Es jetzt so genau vor meinen Augen zu sehen, dass ich jeden verletzt hatte und genau dies eigentlich verhindern wollte, tat weh. Die Ereignisse in den letzten Tagen und Wochen, Tanya, Jacob, die Trennung und Versöhnung mit Edward, Alice' und Jaspers Beziehungsstress, die anonymen Anrufe und die Drohungen und die Gespräche in den letzten Stunden – das alles war zuviel für mich. Der letzte Faden, an dem ich mich hielt war gerissen und nun weinte ich hemmungslos.

Es dauerte lange, bis ich mich wieder einigermaßen beruhigt hatte. Edward hielt mich fest in seinen Armen und wartete bis auch der letzte Schluchzer abebbte. Erst dann hob er mit einer Hand mein Kinn an, um mir die Tränenspuren aus dem Gesicht zu wischen. Statt eines wütenden Blicken, schaute er mir liebevoll in die Augen und strich mir eine Haarstähne aus dem Gesicht. Womit hatte ich nur so eine liebevolle, ehrliche, aufrichtige Person verdient?

Wir sahen uns für eine halbe Ewigkeit in die Augen, bis ich meinen Blick abwandte und nach unten auf sein Hemd guckte. Doch was ich dort sah, schockierte mich. Durch meine ganzen Tränen sah sein Hemd schrecklich aus.

„Was ist?", fragte Edward alamiert, als er meine geweiteten Augen sah.

„D-dein Hemd. Ich.. ich habs total versaut..", stotterte ich. Doch mit Edward Reaktion darauf hatte ich überhaupt nicht gerechnet.

Er lachte. Er schmiss seinen Kopf nach hinten und lachte. Einfach so und er schien sich auch nicht mehr so schnell einzukriegen.

Als er sich nach ein paar Minuten wieder gefasst hatte, nahm er mein Gesicht in beide Hände und sah mich liebevoll aber immer noch amüsiert an und küsste mich. Es war ein berauschendes Gefühl. „Oh ich liebe dich, meine Bella!" Und wieder lagen seine Lippen auf meinen. Edward lachte immer noch vor sich hin, während ich mich in seine Arme schmiegte. „Ehrlich, Liebste, bei allem, was in den letzten Tagen passiert ist und vor allem heute, da machst du dir Sorgen um mein Hemd?" Jetzt sah ich auch, warum er sich so herzhaft amüsierte. Es war einfach nur absurd und ließ mich in sein Lachen miteinsteigen.

* * *

><p><strong>Und? Was sagt ihr? <strong>**Wer ist der "anonyme Anrufer"?**

**Ich verspreche euch, es geht bald weiter ;)**


	37. Alles wieder gut?

**Hey :)**

**Da bin ich wieder, und das sogar pünktlich ;)**

**Ich bedanke mich ganz herzlich bei BuildingTerror, Miriam und ariana für die lieben Reviews :D**

**Viel Spaß beim Lesen und schreibt mir, was ihr darüber denkt,**

**lg Marit**

* * *

><p><strong>Kapitel 26 – Alles wird gut?<strong>

Nachdem wieder eine kleine Ewigkeit vergangen zu sein schien, machten wir uns händchenhaltend zurück auf den Weg ins Wohnheim.

Die anderen saßen immer noch so, wie wir sie vorhin verlassen hatten. Sie sahen auf, als wir durch die Tür kamen, alle mit einem Fragezeichen im Gesicht. Ich musste für sie wohl schrecklich aussehen durch meine immer noch verquollenen und wohlmöglich blutunterlaufenen Augen von dem Gespräch und meiner hemmungslosen Wein-Attacke eben, aber die Tatsache, dass ich lächelte, schien sie zu verwirren.

Edward setzte sich wieder auf mein Bett und zog mich auf seinen Schoß.

„Und? Haben wir was verpasst? Seid ihr schon weiter gekommen?", fragte er ohne irgendwelche der fragenden Blicke zu erwiedern.

„Ähh..", Alice sah immer noch irritiert aus, aber im nächsten Moment fasste sie sich wieder und schüttelte kurz ihren Kopf, „Ja, eigentlich schon." Wir sahen sie erwartungsvoll an, gespannt darauf, was sie zu sagen hatte. „Während ihr wer was getrieben habt," – und dabei schaute sie uns mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an, was mich natürlich erröten ließ – „haben wir uns überlegt, wie wir den Typen kriegen können." Jetzt wurde ihr Grinsen diabolisch. Und ich wurde immer neugieriger, aber sie blieb still.

„Na los, sag schon!", forderte ich sie auf, doch sie schüttelte nur ihren Kopf. Was sollte das denn? Ich musste doch wissen, was ich jetzt tun sollte. Sie konnten doch nicht – sie konnten mir ihren Plan doch nicht verheimlichen! Aber anscheinend konnten sie das.

„Alice!", mischte sich nun auch Edward ein.

„Ihr werdet es ja bald erfahren, aber bis dahin müsst ihr euch noch ein bisschen gedulden", grinste sie. Sie war ja so gemein! Aber gut, gegen Alice und ihren Dickkopf konnte man sowieso nichts unternehmen.

Ich seufzte. „Ist der Plan denn wenigstens gut?", fragte ich ergebend.

„Was denkst du denn? Der Plan ist hochsicher, es kann gar nichts schiefgehen!" Na da war aber einer überzeugt, dachte ich. Aber man sollte den Tag nicht vor dem Abend loben. Sowas zu sagen bedeutete immer, dass es noch schlimmer werden konnte und auch würde. Hoffentlich hatte sie Recht.

„Und was machen wir jetzt?", fragte Emmett.

„WIR gehen jetzt zu Bett. Es ist schon spät und morgen wird ein langer Tag", meinte Rose, „Was du machst, sei dir überlassen." Und damit stand sie auf und ging ins Bad. Emmett verzog sein Gesicht, anscheinend machte ihm dieses ganze Spiel hier Spaß, nur dass es kein Spiel war.

Auch Jasper stand auf und verabschiedete sich von seiner Alice. Ich dagegen kuschelte mich weiter in die Umarmung von Edward, nicht bereit, ihn jetzt schon gehen zu lassen. Er verstärkte seinen Griff um mich und lachte leise vor sich hin. Sein Lachen war einfach nur atemberaubend schön und ich wollte ihn am liebsten nie wieder gehen lassen.

„So leid es mir auch tut, Liebste, aber mein Bett ruft mich", flüsterte er mir ins Ohr.

„Dann sag deinem Bett, dass deine Freundin dich aber nicht hergeben will", murmelte ich an seiner Brust. Wieder lachte er und strich mir eine Haarstähne aus dem Gesicht. Seine smaragdgrünen Augen fanden meine und ich versank in ihnen.

„Ich liebe dich." Edwards Worte waren wie Musik in meinen Ohren und ich beugte mich vor, um den letzten Abstand zwischen uns zu schließen. Ich konnte gar nicht genug von seinen Lippen kriegen, aber ein Räuspern hinter uns ließ uns auseinander fahren.

„Nehmt euch ein Zimmer!", grölte Emmett. Ha ha. Aber ich hörte nicht auf ihn und drückte meinem Liebsten noch ein Kuss auf die Lippen, nur um noch ein genervtes Stöhnen seitens Emmett zu kriegen, bevor ich endgültig von Edwards Schoß aufstand und ihn zur Tür begleitete. Jasper und ein versschmitzt grinsender Riesenteddybär standen schon im Flur, doch ich hilet sie auf, bevor sie gehen konnten.

„Vielen Dank, Jungs, echt. Das bedeutet mir wirklich viel, dass ihr mir helft." Es war nicht selbstverständlich, dass jemand so etwas tat.

„Dafür sind Freunde doch da", tat Jasper meinen Dank ab.

„Kein Ding, Bella, ich lass meine kleine Schwester doch nicht im Stich", kam von Emmett, „Außerdem wäre es ohne dich viel zu langweilig hier. Endlich mal wieder ein bisschen Action!" Und wie so oft in letzter Zeit schoss mir der Gedanke durch den Kopf, dass ich die besten Freunde auf der ganzen Welt hatte.

Als Edward nach einem weiteren zärtlichen Kuss auch endlich gegangen war, schloss ich die Tür hinter mir ab. Sicher war sicher.

„Ach Bella, bevor du schlafen gehst, kann ich vielleicht mal dein Handy haben?" Rose sah mich unschuldig an, aber ich wusste es besser. Es hatte mit ihrem Plan zu tun. Mir war es ehrlich gesagt sogar ganz lieb, dieses Ding loszuwerden und keine von diesen Anrufen mehr zu kriegen.

„Klar." Ich warf es ihr zu und sie fing es gekonnt auf.

Nur wenig später lagen wir alle in unseren Betten, bereit einzuschlafen. Doch meine Gedanken wollten einfach keine Ruhe geben. Das Gespräch mit Edward hatte mir viel zu denken gegeben und dieses blöde Telefondrohspielchen ließ mich einfach nicht locker. Warum musste sowas eigentlich immer mir passieren? Das Leben war doch unfair! Kaum wenn man dachte, dass alles gut werden würde, kam so etwas.

„Seid ihr noch wach?", fragte ich deswegen leise in den Raum. Ich wusst enicht wieviel Zeit vergangen war, seit wir uns zu Bett gelegt hatten, aber ich konnte einfach nicht einschlafen.

„Mmh", kam es jeweils von Alice und Rose.

„Glaubt ihr euer Plan wird wirklich funktionieren?" Ich war mir immer noch unsicher. Rose stöhnte und was Alice machte, konnte ich nicht sehen, da es stockdunkel in unserem Zimmer war.

„Ich mein ja nur, vielleicht sollte ich doch lieber das tun, was er will..", flüsterte ich weiter.

„Bella! Du wirst nicht tun, was er oder sie von dir will! Dann hätte der Typ doch, was er wollte und du und Edward würdet dann beide unglücklich sein. Also..zum letzten Mal: nein! Überlass das uns, außerdem liebst du doch deinen Eddie", sagte Rose schlaftrunken und gähnte mehrmals zwischendurch.

„Ihr ruft doch nicht die Polizei, oder?", fragte ich. Jetzt, wo wir noch keinen einzigen Beweis hatten, würde das doch nur den anonymen Anrufer wütend machen und anstacheln...

„Nein, Bella, und jetzt geh schlafen, es ist spät." Okay, damit schien das Thema für sie gegessen zu sein. Ich war mir aber immer noch nicht ganz sicher. Ich wollte nicht, dass ihnen irgendwas passieren würde, das könnte ich mir nie verzeihen.

„Danke", flüsterte ich wieder in den Raum. Sie wussten echt nicht, was es mir bedeutete, dass sie mir halfen.

„Kein Problem", kam von einer müden Elfe, „und jetzt hör auf Rose und mach deine Äuglein zu und versuch ein bisschen zu schlafen." Und tatsächlich schlief ich nach nur wenigen Minuten ein.

Als ich aufwachte, war es noch nicht ganz hell, aber ich war merkwürdigerweise nicht müde. Ich sah auf die Uhr, kurz nach sechs Uhr morgens. Das war definitiv unnormal. Ich richtete mich auf und sah mich im Zimmer um. Nanu? Wo waren Alice und Rose? Ihre Betten waren leer und frisch gemacht. Sie waren anscheinend schon länger weg.

Ich stand auf und ging ins Bad, um mich um meine Morgen-Toilette zu kümmern. Ich wusste ehrlich gesagt nicht, was ich machen sollte, da es noch so früh war und Edward und die Jungs noch schliefen. Also griff ich zu meiner aktuellen Lektüre, um ein bisschen weiterzulesen.

Als ich das nächste Mal auf die Uhr sah, war es bereits kurz nach neun. Rose und Alice waren immer noch nicht da und so langsam machte ich mir echt Sorgen. Sie hatten mir keine Nachricht hinterlassen und auch am Abend vorher nichts gesagt. War das etwa Teil ihres Plans? Waren sie deswegen vielleicht gerade unterwegs?

Wie dem auch sei. Ich zog mir schnell eine einfache Jeans und ein Top an und machte mich auf den Weg zum Zimmer der Jungs. Als sie nach fünf Minuten immer noch nicht geöffnet hatten, drückte ich die Klinke runter und zu meinem Erstaunen war die Tür sogar offen. Doch als ich mich im Zimmer umschaute, war auch hier niemand vorzufinden. Ich klopfte an die Badezimmertür, aber nachdem ich einmal hineingelinst hatte, fand ich auch dort keinen meiner Freunde.

Das war doch echt seltsam. Emmett und Jasper hätte ich ja noch zugetraut, dass sie zusammen mit Rose und Alice gemeinsam ihren Plan verfolgen – aber Edward? Ihn wollten sie gestern Abend doch auch nicht einweihen.. Aber vielleicht hatte er nicht locker gelassen und einer der anderen beiden hatte sich verplappert und jetzt war ich die einzige, die nicht in den Plan eingeweiht war.

Ich machte mich auf den Rückweg zu meinem Zimmer. Auf dem Flur war nichts los, was mich verwunderte, denn heute war Donnerstag, also ein ganz normaler Wochentag, an dem ganz normal Lesungen stattfanden und eigentlich hätten die Flure doch voll sein müssen? Seltsam.

Aber ich machte mir nichts draus, ging zurück aufs Zimmer, schnappte mir meine Tasche mit meinen Büchern, um zu meiner eigenen Lesung zu gehen.

Als ich aus dem Studentenwohnheim austrat, war immer noch keine Spur von Alice und den anderen, aber was mich noch mehr verwunderte, war, dass ich keinen einzigen Studenten, Professor oder sonst wem auf dem riesigen Uni-Gelände sah. Und dabei schien die Sonne. Irgendwas stimmte hier nicht.

Als ich zu meinem nächsten Hörsaal ging, schaute ich mich überall um, aber entdeckte keine Menschenseele. Hatte ich vielleicht irgendwas verpasst? Hatten wir Ferien und alle waren abgereist? War irgendetwas Schreckliches passiert, sodass... – meine Gedanken waren nicht mehr zu stoppen und ich malte mir die schlimmsten Szenarien aus. Doch als ich dem Hörsaal näher kam, hörte ich Stimmen. Ich atmete erleichtert auf. Wahrscheinlich wurde ich wegen diesen ganzen Anrufen noch paranoid. Leise über mich lachend, öffnete ich die Tür und blieb geschockt stehen.

Der ganze Hörsaal war voll und mit dabei waren Alice, Rose, Edward, Emmett und Jasper und sie standen – ich musste schlucken – sie standen bei Tanya und Jacob und – konnte es eigentlich noch schlimmer werden? – sie lachten zusammen über etwas, was Tanya ihnen erzählte.

Dieses Bild war absolut seltsam. Normalerweise würde Edward es nicht aushalten, in Jacobs Nähe zu sein, ohne ihm an den Hals zu gehen, aber jetzt standen beide locker da und unterhielten sich.

Anscheinend hatten sie mich noch nicht gesehen, also machte ich mich auf den Weg zu ihnen, nur um zu hören, dass sie über mich redeten. Was zum..?

„Und sie hat es dir wirklich geglaubt?", fragte Alice an Tanya gerichtet.

„Wenn ich es dir doch sage, unsere kleine Bella ist so leichtgläubig und so ängstlich. Wie gut, das ich diese tolle App auf meinem Handy hab, die meine Stimme verzerrt. Ich wette, sie hat sie in die Hosen gemacht. Ich weiß gar nicht, was Edward jemals von ihr wollte." Ich hätte ihr am liebsten eine reingehauen, aber ich war wie gelähmt, als ich das schallende Gelächter meiner Freunde vernahm.

Ich wollte gerade wieder gehen, als die falsche Schlange weitersprach.

„Und aww, guckt mal, wen wir da haben. Die kleine ängstliche Bella. Na, haben dir meine Anrufe gefallen?", fragte sie hämisch. Ich konnte nicht antworten, starrte sie nur an. „Eddiiie!", rief sie stattdessen und er kam auch noch und sah sie mit einem liebevollen Blick an.

Ich war doch echt im falschen Film oder? Das konnte nicht sein, das konnte einfach nicht sein. Nicht Edward und... und diese blöde, hinterhältige, gemeine... ach, mir fiel gar kein passendes Wort ein, um diese falsche Schlage zu bezeichnen. Aber anscheinend konnte es doch sein, denn genau in diesem Moment legte mein Freund seine Lippe auf ihre und eine Welt brach zusammen.

Alles um mich herum wurde schwarz und ich fiel. Tief.

Vor lauter Verzweiflung und Schmerz schrie ich auf. Ich schrie und schrie und schrie, bis mich jemand an der Schulter rüttelte und ich hörte, wie jemand aus weiter Ferne meinen Namen rief.

Wie bei einem Radio, bei dem man das Volumen aufdrehte, wurde die Stimmer lauter und endlich erkannte ich sie. Es waren Rose und Alice.

„Wach auf, Bella!", rief Alice. Wach auf? Ich schlief? Ich... das war nur ein Traum? Ein Albtraum, um genauer zu sein?

„Bella!", hörte ich auch Rose. Und als ob ich an der Wasseroberfläche nach langem Tauchen ankam, hörte ich alles klar und deutlich und öffnete die Augen.

„Gott sei Dank! Ich dachte schon, du hörst nie auf zu schreien", meinte Rose. Mein Herz raste immer noch, mein ganzer Körper zitterte und ich war schweißgebadet.

„Ich hab geschrien?", fragte ich mit heiserer Stimmer. _Es war nur ein Traum, nur ein Traum!_, wiederholte ich mein neues Mantra immer wieder in meinen Gedanken.

„Alles wird gut, Bella, es war nur ein schlechter Traum." Alice nahm mich vorsichtig in die Arme.

„Wovon hast du geträumt?", fragte Rose vorsichtig, doch ich war nicht in der Lage zu sprechen. Das war ein schrecklicher Traum, ein furchtbar schrecklicher Traum. Ich versuchte meine Atmung zu beruhigen und Alice reichte mir ein Glas Wasser.

„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte sie besorgt. Ich nickte. Auf einmal war ich wieder furchtbar müde.

„Ich wusste nicht, dass dich das Ganze so sehr mitnimmt", flüsterte Rose genau so besorgt, „Du brauchst dir keine Sorgen um deinen anonymen Anrufer machen, Süße, wir kümmern uns schon dadrum."

„Ich –", setzte ich an, doch ich wurde sogleich unterbrochen.

„Du brauchst uns jetzt nichts dadrüber erzählen, wenn du nicht willst, du solltest vielleicht lieber noch ein bisschen schlafen, bis zu deiner ersten Lesung nachher", meinte Alice, „Oder soll ich Edward anrufen, dass er vorbeikommt?" Sie sah mich fragend an.

Ich starrte auf meine Bettdecke, immer noch benommen von diesem Albtraum. „Tanya", flüsterte ich.

„Was ist mit Tanya?", fragte Rose.

„Sie.. sie und Jacob und.. und ihr..?", murmelte ich zusammenhanglos. Ich hörte, wie Alice ins Badezimmer ging und ihr Handy schnappte.

„Was ist mit uns?" Rose saß auf meiner Bettkante und streichelte mir beruhigend über meine Knie.

„Ihr wart auf einmal weg. Und... und ich hab euch gesucht, aber nicht gefunden.. und dann, dann wart ihr da mit Tanya.. und Jacob und... habt zusammen gelacht... über mich", stotterte ich und hoffte, dass sie daraus halbwegs schlau wurde.

„Oh, Bella", Rose umarmte mich fest, „Sowas wird nie passieren. Erstens bist du unsere Freundin und wir würden dich nie, niemals auslachen, und zweitens – Tanya? Hallo?! Ihr Niveau ist auf Höhe einer Teppichkante! Mit sowas würde ich mich doch niemals abgeben", lachte sie. Und tatsächlich musste ich sogar ein bisschen mitkichern.

„Wieder gut?", fragte Rose mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen, froh darüber, dass ich wieder lachen konnte. Ich nickte und es wurde still zwischen uns.

Alice kam aus dem Bad zurück und gesellte sich zu uns. „Dein herzallerliebster Lieblings-Edward kommt gleich runter", meinte sie nur.

Nach einer kurzen Stille meldete sich Rose wieder zu Wort: „Hatte unsere Diva denn wenigstens noch grüne Haare?"

Und jetzt musste nicht nur ich lachen, sondern auch Rose selbst und Alice, bis es an der Tür klopfte und ich sie aufriss, nur um in Edwards Arme zu fallen.

* * *

><p>Und? Hat's euch gefallen? Ein bisschen Drama kann doch nie fehlen ;)<p> 


	38. Braves Mädchen

**Huhu :)**

**Heute gibt es ein XXL-Kap für euch ;)**

**Vielen Dank an _ariana_ und _Miriam _für eure Reviews! Freut mich, dass euch meine Story gefällt ;)**

**Viel Vergnügen beim Lesen,**

**lg Marit**

* * *

><p><strong>Kapitel 27 – Braves Mädchen<strong>

Und jetzt musste nicht nur ich lachen, sondern auch Rose selbst und Alice, bis es an der Tür klopfte und ich sie aufriss, nur um in Edwards Arme zu fallen.

Dank Alice musste ich Edward tausendmal bestätigen, dass es mir wieder gut ging, doch der besorgte Blick verließ nie seine Augen. Es war rührend, wie sehr sich alle um mich sorgten. Mein ganzes Leben lang, hat sich niemand richtig um mich gesorgt, ich hatte mich immer um mich selbst gekümmert.

Als ich noch bei meiner Mum gewohnt hatte, war ich immer diejenige, die kochte oder die Wäsche machte, da meine Mum entweder in einer ihrer kreativen Phasen steckte oder mit Phil unterwegs war. Deswegen hatte ich schon früh gelernt, Verantwortung zu übernehmen.

Bei Charlie, wenn ich ihn im Sommer besuchte, war es nicht anders. Wann die Küche das letzte Mal benutzt wurde – und das nicht von mir – liegt bestimmt schon ein paar Jahre zurück. Für ihn gab es immer nur irgendwas vom Lieferservice.

Es war ein neues Gefühl, dass man mir Verantwortung abnahm, so wie meine Freunde es taten, und um ehrlich zu sein, nahmen sie mir damit eine riesige Last von den Schultern.

Leider war heute genau wie in meinem Traum Mittwoch, das hieß, dass ich leider noch einige Lesungen vor mir hatten und mich nicht – wie es mir lieber wäre – in meinem Bett verkriechen konnte.

Alice und Rose sah ich den ganzen Vormittag und Nachmittag nicht mehr und Edward traf ich auch nur zum Mittagessen. Ich konnte mich während den Lesungen kaum konzentrieren und dabei standen in gut zweieinhalb Wochen doch die Prüfungen an. Ich müsste mir wohl oder übel die Aufzeichnungen von anderen ausborgen.

Als ich um kurz nach siebzehn Uhr endlich wieder auf mein Zimmer kam, fand ich meine beiden Mitbewohnerinnen und zugleich besten Freundinnen mit einem diabolischen Grinsen am Computer sitzend vor. Doch als sie mich bemerkten, verdeckten sie schnell den Desktop und sahen mich unschuldig. Ich konnte über ihre Geheimhaltung nur die Augen verdrehen. Warum konnten sie mir nicht einfach ihren ach so genialen Plan verraten? Was war denn schon dabei?

„Ach Bella?", meinte Alice, als ich gerade aus dem Bad kam, „Hier hast du dein Handy wieder, falls er oder sie nochmal anrufen sollte." Sie hielt mir mein silbernes, kleines und seit neuestem auch von mir verfluchtes Mobiltelefon entgegen. Natürlich, wie der Zufall es wollte, klingelte es, sobald ich es auch nur in die Hand nahm. Seufzend sah ich auf das Display: Unbekannt. _Juhu!_, dachte ich sarkastisch.

Ich schaute Alice und Rose unsicher an und sah gerade noch, wie sie einen siegessicheren Blick austauschten und mich dann auffordernd ansahen. Getreu dem Motto: _Auf was wartest du eigentlich noch? Na los, nimm ab!_

Das Handy klingelte immer noch. Ich kniff meine Augen zu und drückte dann doch die grüne Taste, um den Anruf anzunehmen. Was würde wohl passieren, wenn ich nicht rangehen würde? Dann könnte ich auch keine weiteren Drohungen erhalten. Zu dumm, dass es jetzt schon zu spät war, denn schon beim ersten Ton erkannte ich die verzerrte Stimme. Ich stellte auf laut, damit Alice und Rose mithören konnten.

„Hallo Isabella", wurde ich süßlich-freundlich begrüßt. In meinem Bauch breitete sich wieder dieses ungute Gefühl aus und schon nach den ersten Worten wurde mir schlecht. Ich antwortete nicht.

„So still heute?", fragte die Stimme immer noch mit dieser übertriebenen freundlich. Ekelhaft. Hilflos sah ich zu meinen beiden Mithörerinnen. Alice gab mir ein Zeichen zu antworten, aber mir fiel nichts ein und Improvisieren war nicht gerade meine Stärke.

„Was gibt's?", stellte ich deswegen die Gegenfrage. Was hatte ich gesagt? Improvisieren war nicht gerade meine Stärke!

„Was es gibt? Was denkst du denn meine süße kleine Isabella?" Wenn das so weiterging, musste ich mich noch hier an Ort und Stelle übergeben.

„Ähh..." Was sollte ich denn sagen? Verzweifelt sah ich wieder zu Alice und Rose. Sie hätten mich doch wenigsten auf dieses Gespräch vorbereiten können, wozu hatten sie denn diesen wunderbaren, absolut sicheren und vor allem geheimen Plan entwickelt? Und dann konnten sie mir nicht einmal helfen, was ich dem Typen sagen sollte. Der Plan gefiel mir immer mehr. Sarkasmus lässt grüßen!

„Da du dich scheinbar nicht mehr erinnern kannst, werde ich deinem Gedächtnis etwas auf die Sprünge helfen. Was hab ich dir bei all meinen Anrufen gesagt, was du tun beziehungsweise zu lassen hast?" Ging es nur mir so oder war die Luft in unserem Raum total dünn und schlecht? Ich konnte kaum noch atmen.

„Na? Hat da einer nicht richtig aufgepasst? Aber da ich dich bereits mehrmals gewarnt habe und du dich nicht daran gehalten hast und deinen Fehler auch nicht zugeben möchtest, sehe ich mich gezwungen, meine Worte wahrzumachen und deinen Freunden.." Scheiße.

„NEIN!", unterbrach ich ihn, „Nein. Ich...ich.." Das konnte ich nicht zulassen, das durfte ich nicht zulassen. Ich konnte meine Freunde nicht dafür büßen lassen, was mir angedroht wurde.

„Ja?" Ein letzter Blick zu den beiden und mein Entschluss stand fest.

„Ich... D-du hast gewonnen", ich sah in die geschockten Gesichter von Alice und Rose, „Ich..." – und ich musste mich wirklich zusammenreißen, um den nächsten Satz auszusprechen, „... werde mich von Edward fernhalten. Aber bitte – _bitte_ – tu meinen Freunden nichts!"

„Braves Mädchen. Endlich bist du zur Vernunft gekommen. Und solltest du dich trotzdem nicht an unsere Abmachung" – hallo?! Das war keine Abmachung, das war Erpressung! – „hälst, werde ich ohne Vorwarnung meine Worte wahrmachen, damit du siehst, dass das kein Bluff ist." Obwohl es erst halb sechs war, war ich auf einmal extrem müde und schwindelig war mir auch noch.

„Auf Wiederhören, Isabella", und dann hörte ich wieder das allbekannte Tuten. Meine Hände zitterten und der Schwindel wurde auch nicht gerade besser.

„Bist du denn von allen guten Geistern verlassen?", hörte ich Rose entgeistert sagen, aber das war mir im Moment egal. Ich musste mich setzen. Und an die frische Luft und... als ich aufsah, blickte ich direkt in zwei smaragdgrüne Augen und dann war es vorbei. Wie in meinem Traum wurde es schwarz vor meinen Augen, nur dass es diesmal – zum Glück? – andere Gründe gab. Wohl eher Glück im Unglück.

EPOV

Die letzten Wochen und Tage waren kräfteraubend und ich machte mir allmählich Sorgen um Bella. Sie hatte zwar (fast) immer ein Lächeln auf den Lippen, aber in ihr drinnen sah es ganz anders aus. Sie wollte die Starke spielen, niemandem zeigen, dass es ihr im Moment nicht gut ging, und das störte mich extrem. Sie sollte nicht immer ihre Gefühle unterdrücken oder überspielen. Sie sollte keine Angst davor haben, andere zu enttäuschen, denn das tat sie gerade dadurch, ihre Gefühle zu unterdrücken. Sie sorgte sich sehr, dass es allen anderen gut ging, aber auf sich nahm sie nur selten Rücksicht und das wollte und musste ich ändern! Sie war das Wichtigste in meinem Leben und ich wollte ihr am liebsten die ganze Welt zu Boden legen.

Eigentlich hatte ich gedacht, dass nach der ganzen Sache mit Tanya und diesem Mistköter Jacob alles besser werden würde und meine Bella endlich mal wieder zur Ruhe kommen und abschalten könnte, aber das hatte sich ja mehr oder weniger in Luft aufgelöst, als ich an diesem berühmt berüchtigten Abend aka gestern erfahren musste, dass meine Freundin von einem irren Stalker bedroht wurde und dazu gezwungen wurde, sich von mir zu trennen. Jetzt mal ehrlich, wie tief muss man sinken, um so einen Schwachsinn abzuziehen. Wenn ich diesen Typen jemals in die Finger kriegen sollte, sollte er sich besser schon mal einen Platz im Krankenhaus reservieren!

Ich erinnerte mich noch allzu genau an den gestrigen Tag.

FLASHBACK

Ich saß gerade mit Emmett, Jazz und Rose im Zimmer der Mädchen.

„Sag mal, wo bleiben eure beiden Weiber eigentlich?", fragte Emmett gerade und erhielt für seine Worte einen strengen Blick von seiner Freundin.

„Sie wollten sich doch vorhin im _Victory_ treffen und reden", antwortete Jasper und blätterte in irgendeiner Psychologenzeitschrift.

„Arme Bella", lachte er, „Hoffentlich hat sie nachher noch ihre Ohren dran." Ich verdrehte nur die Augen, während Rose ihm einen Klaps auf seinen Hinterkopf gab.

„Au!", beschwerte sich ihr Liebster, aber genau in dem Moment wurde die Tür geöffnet und Alice und meine wunderschöne Freundin kamen rein.

„Wenn man vom Teufel spricht", lachte Emmett wieder. Meine Süße kam mit einem strahlenden Lächeln auf mich zu und schlang ihre Arme um mich. Leider waren hier zuviele Leute da, ansonsten hätte ich ihren unschuldigen Kuss vertieft.

„Ihr habt über uns geredet?", hörte ich Alice fragen. Ich umarmte meine Bella, die sich auf meinen Schoß gesetzt hatte, ein wenig fester und roch an ihren herrlich duftenden Haaren. Dieses Mädchen hatte mich sowas von in ihren Bann gezogen.

Emmett sagte gerade irgendwas an Alice, doch ich hörte nicht zu, völlig von der hübschen Frau auf meinem Schoß eingenommen. Doch auf einmal versteifte sie sich in meinen Armen und ich hörte ihr Handy klingeln. Aber sie schien keine Anstalten zu machen, zu gucken, wer anrief.

„Willst du nicht rangehen?", fragte ich sie deswegen leise. Was war denn auf einmal mit ihr los? Sogar ihre Hände zitterten, als sie ihr Mobiltelefon aus ihrer Hosentasche fischte und ranging.

„Hallo?" Hatte sie etwa _Angst_? Ein ungutes Gefühl beschlich mich.

„Ich glaube, du hast mich immer noch nicht verstanden. Ich sage es dir ein letztes Mal: Halt dich von ihm fern!" Was zum..?! Eine tiefe verzerrte Stimme brüllte ins Telefon meiner Liebsten und bedrohte sie. Für einen kurzen Moment war ich echt geschockt und sprachlos, aber nur ein paar Sekunden später kamen mir die beunruhigsten Gedanken in mir hoch und vor allem gleißende Wut gegen die Person, die meiner Liebsten Angst machte. Was fällt diesem Idioten eigentlich ein?!

Sie verkrampfte sich noch mehr. Auch ich spannte mich an und versuchte ihr in die Augen zu schauen. „Was - Wer war das?" Was war hier los? Ich hatte so viele Fragen. Bella wand sich in meiner festen Umarmung. In ihren Augen sah ich Panik, aber ich hatte das Gefühl, dass das nicht nur an diesem Anruf lag. Warum hatte sie nichts erzählt, dass sie von so einem miesen, dreckigen Schwein – mir vielen noch viel mehr Bezeichnungen ein, aber die waren nicht mehr ganz jugendfrei – bedroht wurde? Wusste sie eigentlich wie gefährlich das sein konnte? Meine Bella in Gefahr – dieser Gedanke versetze mir einen Stich ins Herz. Ich musste sie doch beschützen!

„Bella, was..? Wer. War. Das?", wiederholte Alice meine Frage und leider wand meine Bella ihren Blick von mir ab.

„Ich- äh, ich...", stotterte sie. Ich musste mich stark konzentrieren, dass ich nicht Fassung verlor.

„Wie oft hat er schon angerufen?", fragte Rose eine meiner unzähligen Fragen.

„D-dreimal", hörte ich ihre leise Stimme. Das konnte doch echt nicht wahr sein! Ich kniff meine Augen zu, wollte nicht wahr haben, was sie gerade gesagt hatte. Dreimal – _dreimal_ – hatte dieser Mistkerl schon angerufen. Und sie hatte nichts gesagt. Kein einziges Wort. Vertraute sie mir nicht? Diese Gedanken taten schrecklich weh. Ich hatte Fehler gemacht, das gab ich ohne Wenn und Aber zu, doch hatte ich gedacht, dass sie mich liebte, mir vertraute. Warum war sie mit so einer ernsten Sache nicht zu mir gekommen?

„Wieso hast du nichts gesagt?", fragte ich gequält.

„Ich weiß nicht", nuschelte sie, „ Ich wollte nicht, dass ihr euch deswegen aufregt und euch Sorgen um mich macht. Ich krieg das schon irgendwie –" Das konnte doch echt nicht wahr sein? _»Ich krieg das schon irgendwie hin« _wollte sie sagen. Für einen kurzen Moment verlor ich die Fassung. „Bella! Du kriegst das eben nicht alleine hin. Er oder sie hat schon dreimal – _dreimal_ – angerufen. Was hast du gedacht zu unternehmen?" Ich bereute es sofort, sie angebrüllt zu haben, aber was hatte sie sich dabei gedacht, das Ganze geheim zu halten? Ich musste dringend allein unter vier Augen mit ihr reden.

„Ich... hatte noch keine Zeit, zu überlegen", sprach sie durch ihre Hände, in denen sie ihr hübsches Gesicht vergrub. Ich musste ihr in die Augen sehen können, wenn ich mit ihr sprach, also nahm ich ihr mit einem Seufzer ihre Hände in meine.

„Was genau will der, die, das eigentlich von dir?", fragte Emmett. Diese stand auch auf meiner Liste.

„Ich – er...er will, dass ich.. mich von Edward...fernhalte", stotterte sie wieder. Ich wusste cht nicht mehr, was ich dazu sagen sollte. Ich versuchte gerade irgendwie meine Gedanken zu sortieren. Ein Irrer wollte, Bella und mich getrennt sehen, aber warum? Und vor allem: womit drohte er? Wollte er ihr wehtun? Weiter stalken?

„Um womit droht er dir?", fragte Alice als könnte sie meine Gedanken lesen.

„Das er euch und mir wehtun wird, wenn ich mich nicht an seine Bedingungen halte." Das war irgendwie klar gewesen, fragte sich nur, wieviel Wahrheit und wieviel Bluff hinter dieser ganzen Sache steckte. Ich hörte den anderen schon gar nicht mehr zu, zu vertieft in meinen Gedanken. Konnte dieser Typ meiner Bella wirklich wehtun? Ich musste sie auf jeden Fall beschützen. Am besten sollte sie nicht mehr allein irgendwo hingehen. Das war viel zu gefährlich, wenn dieser Typ ihr auflauerte.

„Und wenn sich einer einen schlechten Scherz erlaubt hat?", hörte ich Emmett fragen.

„Dann hätte er nicht _dreimal_ angerufen", meinte Alice. Ganz meiner Meinung! Das war kein Spaß, auch kein schlechter mehr. Urplötzlich stürtze sie sich meiner Freundin, die ja noch auf meinem Schoß saß, um den Hals, dass ich aufpassen musste, das wir nicht zu dritt nach hinten kippten. „Oh Bella, das tut mir soo leid. Es ist schrecklich, es ist – "

„Du kannst da doch gar nichts für, mach dir keine Sorgen, das wird schon wieder." Ich war mir sicher, dass sie das nicht nur zu Alice sagte.

„Okay. Wir müssen uns jetzt zusammenreißen und eine Lösung finden. Wir müssen irgendwie herausfinden, wer dieser anonyme Kerl ist und ihm dann das Handwerk legen. Keiner legt sich ungestraft mit uns an!", rief Rose.

„Es war bestimmt Tanya. Als Rache für euer kleines grünes Spielchen", meinte Emmett.

„Ich weiß nicht", meine Liebste haderte kurz, sprach aber dann weiter, „Ich glaube nicht, dass sie so schlau ist und sich so etwas ausdenken kann. Außerdem hat sie keine Ahnung von Computern und anderer Technik. Es ist nur so ein Gefühl. Aber wenn sie es war, hätte sie auf jeden Fall Hilfe gebraucht."

„Und was ist mit Jacob? Ich hab lang nichts mehr von dem Idioten gehört", mischte sich Jasper ein. Dieser Mistköter! Wenn ich rauskriegen sollte, das _er_ dahinter steckte oder auch nur ein winziges bisschen damit zu tun haben sollte, würde er die nächste Woche nicht mehr erleben.

„Hast du dir sonst noch irgendwelche Feinde gemacht?" Emmett hatte einfach keinen Feinsinn und bekam gleich einen wohlverdienten Schlag auf seine Birne. Wer konnte meiner wunderschönen Freundin schon ein Feind sein. Wenn, dann waren sie doch alle bloß neidisch. „Das ist nicht witzig!", zischte Rose.

„Nicht das ich wüsste, höchstens in meiner Zeit in Phoenix, aber das ist unwahrscheinlich", antwortete meine Liebste.

„Und was machen wir jetzt?", fragte Jasper. Also ich wusste, was ich als nächstes machen würde, nämlich mein Vorhaben, mit Bella über diese ganze Sache zu reden, in die Tat umsetzen.

„Können wir kurz reden", flüsterte ich ihr deswegen leise ins Ohr. Ich ließ sie aufstehen und ging zur Tür. Den ganzen Weg überlegte ich, wie ich mein Anliegen formulieren sollte. Das sie mir nichts gesagt hatte, tat wirklich weh und wollte wissen warum. Wie sollte das zwischen uns was werden, wenn sie mir solche wichtigen und vor allem gefährlichen Sachen verheimlichte. Ich liebte sie von ganzem Herzen und ich wollte sie nicht verlieren, aber ich konnte nichts dagegen tun, dass sie mir gegenüber nicht ganz ehrlich war oder etwas verheimlichte. Dass sie nicht wollte, dass sich andere um sie Sorgen machten, war auch nur ein Teil der Wahrheit. Ich kannte meine Freundin, ihren Stolz und ihren Dickschädel. Aber sie musste doch einsehen, dass es ihr nichts brachte, alles allein stemmen zu wollen. Ich wollte ihr doch nur helfen!

„Vertraust du mir, Bella?", war meine erste Frage.

„Ja, ich – ja.", antwortete sie, als wäre es das Selbstverständlichste auf der Welt. Nur war es das anscheinend nicht.

„Liebst du mich?" Ich wusste die Antwort, aber ich wollte, dass sie begriff, warum ich diese Fragen stellte.

„Ja, Edward, natürlich liebe ich dich, was sollen diese Fragen?" Sie verstand es immer noch nicht.

„Warum bist du damit nicht zu mir gekommen? Wenn du mich liebst, wenn du mir vertraust, warum hast du nicht gesagt, dass es dir nicht gut geht und du diese Anrufe kriegst? Bella, ich liebe dich und ich will dir helfen, aber das funktioniert nicht, wenn du mir immer alles verheimlichst." Es kam harscher raus, als gewollt, das sah ich an ihrem geschockten Gesicht und sofort bereute ich es, sie so angegangen zu haben.

„Ich, es tut mir leid, ich –" Der Schock stand ihr immer noch ins Gesicht geschrieben.

„Ist da sonst noch irgendwas, was ich wissen muss? Wann hat der Typ zum ersten Mal angerufen?" Ich arbeitete meinen Fragenkatalog langsam aber stetig ab.

„Gestern Abend. I-ich war gerade am lernen, als das Telefon geklingelt hat und –" Und heute morgen hatte sie es wohl nicht nötig gehabt, mir davon zu erzählen oder was? Ich wäre nicht sauer auf sie gewesen, hätte sie es mir sofort erzählt, aber die Enttäuschung machte sich in mir breit. Sie hatte doch nicht ernsthaft gedacht, dass sie das alleine hinkriegt. Wir waren schließlich ein Paar! Da sollte man sich nichts verheimlichen müssen und auch keine Angst haben, etwas alleine durchstehen zu müssen. Wenn man ein Paar war, sollte man einander vertrauen und auf die Hilfe des anderen bauen können.

„Bella,", fing ich an, meine Gedanken zu artikulieren während ich ihr in die Augen sah, „lass mich dir helfen, lass UNS dir helfen. Bitte. Du brauchst nicht immer die Märtyrerin zu spielen und alles alleine überwältigen. Damit machst du dich erstens nur selbst kaputt und zweitens – hast du eigentlich auch mal an mich gedacht? Bella, ich liebe dich! Ich will dir nicht helfen, weil du es nicht selbst schaffen könntest, sondern weil ich will, dass WIR das zusammen schaffen, weil wir uns lieben, verstehst du? Ich weiß, dass du nicht willst, dass sich jemand um dich sorgt, dass du niemanden verletzen möchtest – und dafür liebe ich dich, aber das heißt nicht, dass du mit deinen Probleme und deinem Leid allein zu kämpfen hast. Bella, dafür bin ich da, um dir zu helfen, und Alice und die anderen genauso. Es geht hier auch nicht um Stolz oder deinen Dickkopf. Ich möchte dich einfach nicht verlieren, weil du immer alles in dich hineinfrisst. Damit tust du nicht nur dir weh, sondern auch mir und unseren Freunden. Ich liebe dich, also bitte – lass mich dir helfen!" So. Jetzt war alles raus, was ich sagen wollte. Ich wusste, dass es ihr für den Moment wahrscheinlich alles etwas zu viel wurde, aber das musste gesagt werden. So ging es nicht weiter.

Ich nahm sie fest in meine Arme, wollte ihr zeigen, dass ich für sie da war, dass sie bei mir sicher war. Ihr Schluchzen war herzzreißend. Ich hatte sie noch nie vorher so hemmungslos weinen sehen und ich wollte, dass sie nie mehr einen Grund dafür bekam. Andererseits war ich erleichtert darüber, dass sie endlich ihren Gefühlen freien Lauf ließ und sie nicht mehr unterdrückte.

Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis sie sich endlich beruhigt hatte, aber als sie endlich ruhig in meinen Armen lag, nahm ich ihr Gesicht in die Hände, um ihre Tränen wegzuwischen. Sie sah mich aus großen, verheulten rehbraunen Augen an, sodass der Beschützerinstinkt wieder in mir geweckt wurde. Sie hatte mich echt um ihren kleinen Finger gewickelt.

Wir sahen uns für eine halbe Ewigkeit in die Augen, bis sie ihren Blick abwandte und ihre Augen auf einmal riesig vor Schock wurden. Was war passiert? Die Alarmglocken in meinem Kopf läuteten.

„Was ist?", fragte ich sie sofort.

„D-dein Hemd. Ich.. ich habs total versaut..", stotterte sie. Mein...Hemd. Ich sah kurz an mir runter und sah, dass es wirklich schon bessere Zeiten gesehen hatte. Als ich wieder in das geschockte Gesicht meiner Freundin, musste ich echt lachen. Nicht über sie, versteht sich. Aber das war doch nur ein _Hemd_! Ich hatte noch einen ganzen Schrank voll damit und es war ja nicht so, dass man das nicht auswaschen könnte. Ihr geschockter Blick über die Tatsache, dass ich ihr deswegen nicht böse war, ließ mich noch mehr lachen. Womit hatte ich sie nur verdient. Nach diesem ernsten Gespräch und überhaupt nach all den letzten Ereignissen, machte sie sich auch noch Sorgen wegen meinem _Hemd_! Auch wenn es total schwülstig klang, aber mein Herz schwoll fast über aus lauter Liebe zu ihr.

Ich verspürte das dringende Bedürfnis, sie zu küssen und setzte das natürlich auch gleich um. Es war ein berauschendes Gefühl. „Oh ich liebe dich, meine Bella!" Und wieder küsste ich sie. Ich musste immer noch leise lachen, als wir uns lösten und sie sich in meine Arme schmiegte. „Ehrlich, Liebste, bei allem, was in den letzten Tagen passiert ist und vor allem heute, da machst du dir Sorgen um mein Hemd?" Anscheinend sah sie jetzt auch, warum ich lachen musste und musste selbst miteinsteigen. Ich war froh, dass sie wieder lachen konnte. Für mich hatte es den wunderschänsten Klang, den ich jemals gehört hatte.

FLASHBACK ENDE

Der Rest des Abends war ruhig ohne weiter Vorkommnisse verlaufen. Alice, Rose, Emmett und Jasper hatten sich irgendeinen Plan überlegt, den soe uns aber nicht mitteilen wollten. Ich hoffte sehr, dass es funktionierte. Meine Bella sollte sich nicht weiter Sorgen machen müssen.

Als heute morgen um kurz nach sechs Uhr mein Handy klingelte, wurdeich aus meinem wohlverdienten Schlaf gerissen.

„Mach das Scheißding aus!", stöhnte Emmett.

Mit noch halb geschlossenen Augen, langte ich nach meinem Handy, was auf meinem Nachtschrank lag. Alice. War etwas mit Bella?, war die erste Frage, die mir durch den Kopf schoss.

„Hey Al-", doch sie ließ mich noch nicht mal ausprechen.

„Edward. Kannst du bitte mal runterkommen? Bella hatte einen Albtraum und scheint sich nicht beruhigen zu können und – " Auf einmal war ich hellwach. Ich hörte Alice gar nicht mehr zu, suchte stattdessen in meinem Schrank nach einem frischen T-shirt.

„Alice", unterbrach ich ihren immer noch andauernden Redeschwall, „Ich bin gleich da." Und damit legte ich auf und zog mich in Windeseile an.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte Jasper noch schlaftrunken.

„Bella hatte einen Albtraum", meinte ich auch nur und schon war ich aus der Tür raus.

Es dauerte nicht lange, da stand ich schon vor ihrer Zimmertür und klopfte leicht außer Atem an. Mich wunderte, dass ich die drei Mädchen lachen hörte. Die Tür wurde aufgemacht und eine immer noch lachende Bella flog in meine Arme. Hatte Alcie nicht gesagt, dass sie sich nicht zu beruhigen schien? Na anscheinend ging es meiner Bella blendend, aber ich machte mir trotzdem Sorgen. Diese ganzen Gefühlsschwankungen waren definitiv nicht gut für sie. Ich musste mir was überlegen, dass sie endlich mal wieder richtig abschalten konnte.

Bevor ich zu meinen Lesungen musste, versicherte ich mich gefühlte tausend Mal, dass es ihr auch wirklich gut ging. Leider würden wir uns über den Tag nur in der Mittagspause sehen. Nachdem sie mir also bestätigt hatte, dass es ihr gut ginge, musste ich sie schweren Herzens verlassen, um zu meiner ersten von vielen Lesungen zu gehen.

Als ich am Abend aus lauter Sehnsucht meine Liebste überraschen wollte und deswegen ohne anzuklopfen ins Zimmer trat, blieb ich schockiert in der Tür stehen. Ich hörte die computerverzerrte Stimme, die meiner Süßen drohte. Sie selbst stand mit Rose und Alice mit dem Rücken zu mir.

„... nicht mehr erinnern kannst, werde ich deinem Gedächtnis etwas auf die Sprünge helfen. Was hab ich dir bei all meinen Anrufen gesagt, was du tun beziehungsweise zu lassen hast? Na? Hat da einer nicht richtig aufgepasst? Aber da ich dich bereits mehrmals gewarnt habe und du dich nicht daran gehalten hast und deinen Fehler auch nicht zugeben möchtest, sehe ich mich gezwungen, meine Worte wahrzumachen und deinen Freunden.." Dieser, dieser... _argh_! Konnte er sie nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen? Sie hatte niemandem etwas getan, warum musste sich dieser Idiot ausgerechnet sie rauspicken?

„NEIN!", hörte ich meine Freundin rufen. Sie schien verzweifelt. „Nein. Ich...ich.." Was hatte sie vor? Ich ahnte nichts Gutes.

„Ja?"

„Ich... D-du hast gewonnen." _Was?!_ „Ich...", sie hielt kurz inne, „... werde mich von Edward fernhalten. Aber bitte – _bitte_ – tu meinen Freunden nichts!" Das versetzte mir einen ganz schön schmerzhaften Stich ins Herz, aber ich musste mich zusammenreißen. Ich würde unter keinen Umständen zulassen, dass sie auch noch das tat, was er von ihr verlangte. Dann würde sie sich doch noch mehr angreifbar machen, indem sie ihm zeigte, dass man sie so einfach erpressen konnte.

„Braves Mädchen. Endlich bist du zur Vernunft gekommen. Und solltest du dich trotzdem nicht an unsere Abmachung" – Abmachung? Oh, du Mistkerl, das wirst du noch bereuen! – „hälst, werde ich ohne Vorwarnung meine Worte wahrmachen, damit du siehst, dass das kein Bluff ist."

„Auf Wiederhören, Isabella." Und damit hatte er aufgelegt.

„Bist du denn von allen guten Geistern verlassen?", sprach Rose einen meiner Gedanken aus. Dann drehte sich meine Bella plötzlich um. Ich sah ihre zitternden Hände und ihr bleiches Gesicht und dann sah sie auf. Direkt in meine Augen. Erst sah sie mich noch geschockt an, doch dann flackerten ihre Augenlieder zu und sie sank zu Boden. Mit zwei großen Schritten war ich bei ihr und konnte sie gerade noch von einem unsanften Aufprall auf dem harten Boden bewahren.

* * *

><p><strong>Mal wieder was aus Eddies Sicht - Was sagt ihr dazu? Soll ich öfter mal aus seiner Sicht schreiben oder doch lieber bei Bella bleiben?<strong>


End file.
